


A Very Strange Tale Indeed

by The_Lady_Crane



Series: A Very Strange AU Indeed [1]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Hybrids, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Melodrama, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Mpreg, Non-Explicit Sex, Older Man/Younger Man, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Secret Relationship, Some Humor, Violence, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, Why Did I Write This?, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 99,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Crane/pseuds/The_Lady_Crane
Summary: Life is sometimes unpredictable, and Marth finds this out the hard way. If falling in love with a monster wasn't challenging enough, now he has to contend with even stranger situations - like pregnancy.





	1. A Meeting By Fire

**Author's Note:**

> OK, before you kill me, please hear me out.
> 
> This fanfic was the result of my husband making jokes about my OTP (Marth/Meta Knight). He supports my fanfiction, and enjoys reading it, but he likes to joke about it all the same. One day, he said, "What if Kirby is actually Marth and Meta Knight's love child?" This fic is the result. It's been sitting around on my PC for over a year now. I know I wrote something similar to this a long time ago, but this actually deals with MPREG. So... yah. 
> 
> It does not take place in the canon worlds of any of the Nintendo properties, and that may be my one saving grace here. 
> 
> I do have an outline of where I want this to go, but it's kinda loosey-goosey. I'm also the world's biggest flake, and I'm terrible with long stories. This is mostly just an exercise in melodrama and the usual MPREG tropes, though I try not to just jump into it too abruptly. 
> 
> Lastly, I want to apologize for this. I've been debating about posting it, but in the end, I have to be true to my imagination. This is what I wrote, this is what I'm posting. I don't expect most people will be too keen on it, but if you give it a chance and find that you got some entertainment out of it it, then at least I will have done something right. So! With that said, I hope you enjoy it! If not, I totally understand. This pairing is a little... out there.

Life is a battle, and the world a battlefield. Someone important probably said those words once, but at the moment Marth couldn’t recall who. He was too busy navigating the minefield that was dinner with his father.

True, it was a depressing way to view the world, but Marth’s father would have been proud of him for thinking that way. Though Cornelius was the governor of Stella Town and the surrounding land, his background was military in nature. From a soldier’s upbringing, he had fought his way to power, seized control of his own army unit, and so impressed the king that his family was now forever ensconced in their cozy position at the top. He had waged war all his life, and continued to do so even in this time of peace and prosperity.

The governor’s steely blue eyes were scanning the table for any imperfection. A bit of overcooked potato might set him off, or an inadequate amount of wine. It wasn’t that he was fussy, but he believed that everyone should do his or her best no matter what the task. Nothing angered him more than laziness – except, perhaps, for his son. He scowled when his gaze wandered to the boy, who was currently staring down at his plate silently.

“Sit up straight!” Cornelius snapped, and Marth obeyed without looking up. “What are you sulking about?”

“I’m not sulking,” Marth said.

“That’s all you ever do,” Cornelius said. “Why can’t you be more like I was at your age? I was always raring to go. I never had time to sit around and daydream as you do.”

Marth thought of a biting retort, but couldn’t voice it. Sometimes it was best to let Cornelius vent. The governor sighed, and resumed eating. “If your mother were alive, she would be ashamed of you.” Marth bit his lower lip, but didn’t reply. “Staring up at the sky all the time, refusing to hunt or fish or do anything that a _normal_ young man might do… Sometimes I wonder if you are indeed my son.”

 _“Wouldn’t it be wonderful if I wasn’t?”_ Marth thought, his jaw clenched as he frowned down at his plate. He wished his sister was present, but Elice was visiting friends in the countryside. She could normally diffuse the tension between her father and brother; she was neither afraid of Cornelius, nor dismayed by Marth’s moods.

“Well?” The clink of metal against China sounded, and Marth glanced up to see his father looking at him again.

“Well, what?”

Cornelius’ eyes narrowed. “Don’t take that tone with me,” he said. “I want to know what you have to say for yourself. Why don’t you go hunting sometime? Why don’t you start scouting for a lady friend?” _“What is wrong with you?”_ was the unasked question, though Marth could feel it hanging over him like a storm cloud.

“Can I not enjoy other things?” Marth asked. “Can’t I read? Can’t I go riding? I’m very handy with a sword. Why don’t you notice that?”

“Adeptness with a weapon means nothing if you don’t use it in real combat. You treat swordplay as if it were a _hobby_.” He almost spat the word, as if it summarized everything wrong with Marth.

“Am I supposed to go pillaging and plundering everything in sight, then?” Marth could feel heat rising in his face. “How can I engage in combat when there is no combat to be had?”

“There are plenty of opportunities! There are monsters outside these walls, just waiting for a sword to collect their heads!”

“They don’t attack us, so why-?”

“Because they are **monsters**!” He slammed the table, rattling crockery and startling the attending servant. “We don’t need a reason to kill them. They exist solely for us to kill!” Now they were getting into dangerous territory. Marth’s views on monsters differed widely from his father’s, and just discussing the topic was often enough to bring Cornelius’ temper up.

“But if they stay in the forest, then why go looking for trouble?”

“Should I throw you outside these walls, Marth? Show you how merciful they are?”

“I’m not defending them, but…”

“No, you are not.” Cornelius leaned back in his chair, all anger draining from him. He suddenly appeared very tired. “You don’t have anything to defend. That’s the problem! You never go beyond that wall, unless you’re looking for herbs with your sister.”

“So it’s a bad thing if the town isn’t attacked? It’s not as if other young men go out looking for trouble.”

Cornelius didn’t say anything to this, but Marth knew better than to think he had won.

After a long period of silence, just as Cornelius rose from his place, Marth spoke up again. “If you’re so convinced there’s plenty of action in the field, then I’ll go tonight.”

“Are you? Going to pick posies or daffodils?”

 _“Daisies, Father. I thought I’d make you a garland,”_ the boy wanted to say, but instead he said, “I’m going to look for monsters near the forest. If there is anything dangerous out there, I will slay it.”

“Really?” Cornelius seemed honestly surprised. “You do that, and I’ll eat my own beard.”

 _“I hope you’re hungry, then,”_ Marth thought as he set aside his fork and stood up, murmuring his thanks to the servant who rushed to clear everything away.

While Marth possessed a gentle nature that irked his father to no end, he still had a desire to prove himself. If his father wanted him to show his mettle in the field, then he would find a way to deliver without compromising his ethics. He knew that monsters were evil creatures that preyed on humans, but that didn’t justify a surprise slaughter on their own turf. No being deserved that, no matter how horrid. His jaw clenched, Marth swept out of the room without another word to his father. If he had to drag a corpse into the manor to prove that he wasn’t weak, then so be it. All he had to do was wait for an opportunity.

>>><<< 

The moon was high by the time Marth joined Link on the wall. “Hey,” the blonde said. Marth raised a hand in greeting. It was a chilly night in early spring, and he’d brought his cloak for warmth; still, he shivered as the wind picked up, tearing at the blue cloth.

“I thought I would go out into the field,” Marth said. “Do you think I’m likely to run into anything dangerous tonight?”

“Nah.” Link stood and stretched his limbs with an audible pop. “It’s usually quiet. You might see some yoshis, but other than that…”

“I think I can handle that. I’ll see you later.”

Marth didn’t bother with the ladder or the gate, climbing instead down the thick vines growing on the outer side. He paused and scanned the area when his feet found the ground. With the moon so full, he could see a fair distance to the edge of the forest. The stars were out in full force, creating a sparkling landscape of brilliance that Marth couldn’t help but admire.

He started with a circuit close to the wall, but quickly realized that this wasn’t likely to bring anything to him. Roaming a bit farther out, he began making his way to the forest. Then he turned, edging the trees, and began walking around the perimeter of the field.

Nighttime wore on, and Marth began to feel like he was wasting his time. Just past midnight, as he stopped to rest in the field south of town, something flashed in the distance.

He stood, his hand on the hilt of his sword, and scanned the horizon. There it was again – a glint of silver in the moonlight, coming closer. Marth drew Falchion from its scabbard, taking strength from the familiar weight in his hand. He walked along the trail, squinting into the darkness, and almost fell back when there was a distant roar followed by an echoing shout.

Someone was in trouble. Heartbeat pounding in his ears, Marth leapt into action and ran as fast as he could towards the noise. He rushed into the grass, the sounds of battle reaching his ears as insects and small animals fled from his path. He could now hear someone calling out as metal clashed against something hard. Then, as he crested the hill, fire lit up the field and illuminated a spiky creature spewing flames from its mouth.

Marth didn’t stop to ask what was going on. He could see a sword glittering in the fire, and he jumped into action. Falchion found purchase between heavy scales as the monster roared again and turned to glare him down, the wet grass extinguishing the flames around them. Whoever had been fighting this beast was hidden by its bulk, but as it reached to scratch at him Marth could see the sword rise again behind it.

The boy leapt away, dodging the creature’s attacks, and when it turned around to address the other fighter he charged, the tip of his sword barely penetrating the thick armor. With the fire gone and the moon the only source of light, Marth could not see it very well. It was large enough to be easy to hit, though, and soon it retreated, bellowing in pain as it crashed into the forest with thundering steps.

Marth was breathing hard, but he felt exhilarated. He turned to look for his temporary ally, wondering if he was alright.

Fierce, glowing yellow eyes met his. Marth gasped and stumbled back, looking down into a face gleaming silver and eyes burning like embers. This was no swordsman, no traveler caught unawares on the road. Marth was looking at another monster.

He was too stunned to react, which turned out to be in his favor. Had he raised his weapon, the toothed sword the creature held would have ripped him apart. Instead, the monster eyed him warily, enormous bat-like wings extended as if to fly at him. Then, as Marth’s heart hammered against his chest, a low voice said, “You have my thanks.”

Marth was instantly captivated. The monster could speak. He frowned, curious about this creature. Monsters only spoke in stories. “You’re welcome…” he said softly. “That creature, was it… attacking you?” The fire-breathing monster had been shaped like a koopa, though much larger and with spikes along its shell. This talking monster was rounded, and only about waist-high to Marth.

The deep, baritone voice coming from the monster was almost comical when matched to its owner’s size. “No. He was heading for the town. I was stopping him.”

The immediate questions would be, _“Aren’t you monsters all together in this? Why do you care if humans are attacked?”_ Instead, Marth sheathed his weapon and said nothing. He wanted to know more about this creature. Why did he have a sword? How could he talk? Why did he appear to wear armor, rather than going unclothed like other nonhuman creatures? All he could think to say was, “Do you have a name?”

“Of course I do.” Yellow eyes flashed green for a moment – or perhaps it was only a trick of the light. “Do you, human?”

Marth blushed, taken aback. “Ah… forgive me. That was rude of me. M- my name is Marth Lowell. I am the governor’s son.”

The creature nodded, and Marth could now see that the silver face was actually a mask. He sheathed the glowing sword, and his wings shrank and formed a long cape that swept the ground. With one foot back, he sank into a sort of half-bow – it was difficult to tell, since his stubby feet were directly attached to the bottom of his body. Whether standing or kneeling, he was roughly as tall as Marth's waist. The way he looked up at Marth, though, the way he reached up to take Marth’s hand in his own, the way he touched the top of his cold metal mask to Marth’s fingers, stole the young man’s breath.

“I am Meta Knight.”

 

>>><<<

TBC


	2. Falling

Their relationship had grown slowly. At first, Marth was shocked to find out that a monster could converse as intelligently as a human. As he spent time with Meta Knight, though, he became ashamed of these thoughts. Meta Knight was a far more accomplished swordsman than Marth was, and he was knowledgeable in many different things. Meta Knight would not say what life was like for him growing up, but he had obviously received some form of education – if only through his own experience.

Sneaking out to meet the knight hadn’t been a problem. His father was thrilled that he was finally taking initiative in guarding the town. His bearded face had broken into a rare smile when Marth showed him the tooth he had picked up after the battle in the field on that first night. “A koopa fang!” Cornelius had held it up like some kind of gem, and had actually put an arm around his son’s shoulders. “I’m proud of you, Marth. You’ve proven me wrong, and for that, I must congratulate you.”

It was with no small amount of pleasure that Marth had basked in his father’s favor. He began leaving town at night, saying that he enjoyed patrolling the town wall. Cornelius wasn’t about to argue. Every time, Marth would meet up with Meta Knight. He wanted to know more about the mysterious swordsman.

“I’ve guarded this area for decades,” Meta Knight said one night as he and Marth sat under the stars. Perched on the hilltop north of town, they had a perfect view of the twinkling lights in streetlamps and windows. It was a clear night, and the stars above were brighter than the town lights below. “When I came to this place, there were various dangerous pokemon as well as moblins and bokoblins. It took years to clear them out, but they don’t dare trespass now.”

“You once said that you’ve never had any use for humans,” Marth said, looking out at the expanse of man-made buildings. “Why protect us like this?”

“It’s true that I have nothing to do with humans, but I like this area. If humans benefit from my protection, then so be it.”

“There’s more to it than that,” Marth said, quirking an eyebrow. “What is the real reason?”

Yellow eyes flashed in his direction. “Why do you ask so many questions?”

“Ah, sorry…” Marth blushed and looked back up at the sky. “It’s just that I find you fascinating. I want to know more about you.”

“Then tell me more about yourself,” Meta Knight said. “Why did you not run from me or attack me when we met?”

“In truth, perhaps I was a little too stunned to move,” Marth laughed nervously. “I think I was shocked that you could talk, but… Maybe it’s because you didn’t attack me. I don’t think every non-human creature is inherently evil, and we were fighting a common enemy.”

“You’re smarter than you look, then.”

“H- hey!”

Meta Knight’s deep laughter rumbled from behind his mask as Marth slapped him on the arm.

Over time, their encounters became more frequent. Marth began to visit Meta Knight on the same day every week, and then twice weekly. Eventually, he went to see him every night. He even camped out with the swordsman a few times, and it was on one such occasion that Marth’s sister started to get suspicious.

Elice Lowell was said to be a shoo-in for the position of governor. Though the job was not considered hereditary, Elice was well liked by most of the townsfolk. She was as kind as her mother had been, and as strong-willed as her father. She could be very strict when necessary, but had a softer side as well. She frequently contributed to charities benefitting the poor and the sick, often volunteering to bring food to them herself, and she had friends in many different social circles among aristocrats as well as tradesmen and farmers. In addition to her many political and social skills, she was also a user of magic – a very rare talent among humans. It was this talent that alerted her to the trouble ahead.

When Marth came in early one morning, she knew immediately with whom he had been. She had seen it in her dream that night – Marth sitting on the floor of a cave in the woods, talking with the masked monster who had increasingly shown up in her clairvoyant visions. She knocked on her brother’s bedroom door almost as soon as it shut behind him.

“Oh, good morning,” Marth said upon opening the door again. He hadn’t had time to clean up; there was still dirt on his boots from the forest floor.

“Don’t you ‘good morning’ me,” Elice said, though she wasn’t as irritated as she acted. She pushed her way past Marth in a cloud of filmy purple silk, and Marth snapped the door closed as she said, “I saw what you were up to last night.”

He didn’t have to ask what she meant. “So?”

“So, you’re dealing with a monster,” Elice said. “I know they aren’t all dangerous, but this could be trouble.”

“He would never hurt me,” Marth said, turning to face her. “I thought you of all people would understand…”

“It’s not that,” Elice sighed. Just how much should she reveal to him, she wondered. “This relationship has the potential to bring you great suffering.”

“What relationship?” He tried to avoid her gaze, but it was impossible. Matching sets of blue eyes met, and he slumped against the door.

“Don’t try to hide it. You’re getting closer and closer to him by the day.” She looked at him penetratingly for a moment before relaxing and sitting on the bed. “He’s also fond of you. He spends a lot of time thinking about you.”

A blush lit up Marth’s face. “Nothing’s a secret around you, even for someone you’ve never met…” He glanced up at her, almost hopefully. “So, is it true? He thinks about me like that?”

“He does. But I would advise you to seriously consider what you may be getting into.”

“I’m not afraid of him,” Marth said, but Elice shook her head.

“He’s not the one you need to worry about. I’m talking about father. He would never approve.”

“I would never ask him to. I don’t need his approval, and he doesn’t have to know about this.” Cornelius had thus far remained oblivious to Marth’s sexual preference for men. Marth wasn’t about to tell his father that he was falling for a monster as well as another male.

“It still makes me uneasy,” Elice said. She didn’t bite her lower lip like Marth did when nervous; there was never an outward sign of her concern, but Marth could hear it in her voice.

“Do you really see nothing but misery for us?”

Elice studied the embroidery on the blue coverlet beneath her. She glanced out the window, where the sky was beginning to glow brighter. “No,” she finally said, truthfully. “But I see many hardships ahead.”

“Don’t be so serious,” Marth sighed. “It’s not as if I’m contemplating a… a future with him. I know something like that is ridiculous. We’re completely incompatible.”

“I wouldn’t say that, but… Just be careful.” Elice finally rose, and went to the door. Pausing before opening it, she said, “Even if you start something with him, even if he turns out to be the one for you… Please don’t sleep with him. Not yet, in any case.”

This left Marth stricken and more than a little embarrassed. He had thought about the possibility once or twice, when his hormones and free time got the better of him; but to seriously think about a physical relationship with the knight was something he believed to be impossible. If Elice saw that it could be done, though…

He threw that thought right out the window. There was no way he could do something like that.

>>><<< 

It was nearly a year after their first meeting that Meta Knight and Marth shared their first kiss. Elice’s warnings had only served to deepen Marth’s curiosity. He couldn’t stop himself from staring one night, while he and Meta Knight were sitting in the cave Meta Knight called home. The cozy space was dry and clean inside, with a fire pit at the center. Marth and Meta Knight sat on the bed, which was a fur pelt tucked over a pile of straw. It was still early in the spring, and Marth was sitting close to Meta Knight to share the warmth of the fire.

“What is it?” Meta Knight asked after a while. They had been enjoying a comfortable silence, watching the flames slowly consuming a fresh pile of wood.

“Hm?”

“You’re staring at me.”

“A- am I?” Marth returned his gaze to the fire. “Sorry…”

“Do you find me curious to look at?” There was amusement in Meta Knight’s voice, and Marth chanced another look at him.

“A little,” Marth confessed, smiling shyly. “I was wondering what you look like under the mask.”

Meta Knight didn’t reply, and Marth went back to watching the smoke curling upward through the drilled tunnel in the sandy-colored ceiling. A few minutes passed, and then Meta Knight raised his hand to his face. Marth glanced over and saw that he was actually taking off his mask. The creature who looked over at him then was certainly not what Marth had expected, and he couldn’t help letting out a soft gasp.

Large, oval-shaped eyes were furrowed in a frown that was befitting the warrior. However, his overall appearance was, for lack of a better term, adorable. He looked a bit like a clefairy, with his ovular eyes and his small mouth. Seeing Meta Knight with a bare face was a shock, and Marth found himself saying, “How cute!” before he could stop himself.

That cute face scowled at him, and the mask was lifted once again. “Don’t!” Marth placed a hand on Meta Knight’s, stopping him from putting his mask back on. “I’m sorry, it’s just… You really do look adorable!”

“I am not… adorable.” Meta Knight said this last word almost like a curse.

“Well, with that frown, maybe,” Marth said teasingly. “But you’re far from fearsome.”

Meta Knight’s cape was suddenly tossed aside, and his wings unfurled. Marth gasped as he was knocked back onto the bed, and Meta Knight loomed over him, his clawed wings spread and his eyes burning brightly. “Am I not fearsome now?” he asked.

Marth could only stare up at the knight, his face growing rosier. The knight’s deep voice, his appearance, even his demeanor… Marth fidgeted a little, aware that he was staring too much but unable to stop.

The knight smirked, lowering his wings. “Now you’re singing a different tune,” he said.

“When you do that to me…” Marth muttered, but bit his tongue to keep himself from saying more.

“When I do what to you?”

There had been a subtle shift in the mood. Meta Knight was leaning closer to him, and the fluttering sensation in Marth’s stomach became too much for him. He rose to meet the knight, pressing their lips together briefly, and then he withdrew as if he’d been burned. Breathlessly, he tried to apologize, but couldn’t. Meta Knight had descended on him, claiming him in a kiss that made him dizzy all of a sudden.

Learning to kiss a monster would have been difficult enough had it not been Marth’s first time, but he was too lost in his desire to care. Meta Knight’s arms stretched to wrap around his waist, and Marth held the knight close as their kiss deepened. Sharp teeth grazed his bottom lip, and he reciprocated by biting gently on the tongue that was slightly larger than his own. This was not the chaste kiss he had always imagined sharing with the knight; this was a breathless, heart-stopping, knee-weakening affair that had Marth trembling as he was pressed down into the fur blanket.

There was no need for a breather. They panted against each other, breaking apart and coming together, slowly exploring each other, until Meta Knight finally relented and sat up. Marth was drawn up with him, and came to lean against the knight as he tried to get his bearings again. The moment seemed to have come out of nowhere, and now he was scrambling to make sense of his surroundings.

They did not discuss this occurrence, but went their separate ways after an hour of awkward silence and a hasty goodnight. Meta Knight was glad to see the boy go, if only because he needed time to process what had just happened. He was not supposed to do things like that with a human. More importantly, he was not supposed to do things like that to an unsuspecting human, though Meta Knight had been able to sense Marth’s interest for some time. Their age difference was too much, he reasoned. The boy was inexperienced, and it was brutish to force himself on him.

Meta Knight shivered as he recalled how well his hands had fit around Marth’s waist. If he hadn’t stopped himself, he was sure they would have gone further – and that was something he could not allow. Just one kiss had made him lose all control. He couldn’t imagine slipping up like that and hurting the human.

Meanwhile, Marth was stumbling through the forest, aimlessly making his way back to town. He needed a cold shower.

><><>< 

“Humans are fascinating creatures.”

Marth glanced over at Meta Knight. “What do you mean?”

“Their societies, their industry… The way they can alter the land and use it to their advantage.” Meta Knight looked out over the town in the distance. He and Marth were hidden from the noon sunlight beneath the shade of the forest, sitting side by side against a birch tree. Summer was in full swing, making Marth drowsy with its heat and the buzzing of cicadas. He shrugged and looked back up at the large white clouds forming overhead.

“Humans also have a way of destroying whatever they touch,” he said. “We cut down trees, dig up soil… And some humans even hunt monsters as if they were animals.”

“I’m aware of that,” Meta Knight said. “Humans have used their talents for great evil, but they have also used them for great good. Whatever the intent, though, it’s a hobby of mine to observe them. There are some advantages to living close to a human settlement.”

“Such as…?” Marth was curious now.

“Tomatoes.”

“Hm?”

“Tomatoes do not grow in the wild in this area, but I have a fondness for them.”

“So, you like the farmers because of that!” Marth laughed. “I knew there was a reason you tolerated us in your territory.”

“It is not so much a tolerance as it is a necessary acceptance,” Meta Knight said seriously. “If I had wanted to, perhaps I could have driven the first settlers away. But I do not kill without need.”

“I know.” It was one of the things Marth loved about Meta Knight. He was fearsome in battle, but he never used his immense strength and skill against those who didn’t deserve it.

“And in the meantime, if I can occasionally find a rare snack, I won’t object.”

“I’ll have to bring you some from the market,” Marth said, rolling onto his stomach so he could cushion his head on his folded arms. “What other kinds of things do you like about humans?”

“Some of them can be quite attractive.”

Marth blushed at this. Meta Knight was looking right at him. The knight had vowed not to initiate anything since their encounter in the cave, but seeing Marth stretched across the grass like this was too tempting. He leaned over as Marth shifted onto his side, and soon their lips were locked again, Meta Knight’s mask pulled up and over the top of his head.

They lay together in the shade, pushing each other a bit further than before, and Marth was soon shirtless, his back prickled by the grass. Curious about each other’s bodies, they took their time to explore. Meta Knight’s physique was completely foreign to Marth, but it was a puzzle he was determined to solve. He discovered that the knight was sensitive on the area that would be his stomach, and he liked to have the top of his head touched. Meta Knight was similarly fascinated by Marth, and he took pleasure in thoroughly lavishing attention on all of the spots that made Marth moan breathlessly.

Texture was something else they had discovered about each other. Marth’s skin was soft and smooth, while Meta Knight’s was somewhat leathery. There were slightly raised scars here and there, and Marth was delighted to trace these with his fingers before kissing along their lengths. When he reached beneath the cape, he could feel a bony lump under the skin.

“Is this where your wings are?” he asked.

“Yes. Some believe that my cape transforms into wings, but it actually disappears when they come out. I can banish it and summon it at will.”

“May I see?” Marth had rarely gotten a chance to examine Meta Knight’s wings.

With a glance behind them, making sure that nobody was in the field, Meta Knight unfurled the large appendages. They were far more bat-like than Marth remembered, having always seen them in the dark. He had once thought of a dragon’s wings when glimpsing them, but in daylight it was apparent that the skin between the long muscular digits was somewhat thin. The membrane was purple in color from the blood vessels running so close to the surface. Marth fingered the top of one wing delicately, drawing a soft groan from Meta Knight. “Sensitive?” he asked, and Meta Knight glared at him. With a wicked smirk, Marth leaned up and captured the joint of one wing between his lips, licking and then biting gently. A shudder ran through the round body next to him, and Meta Knight pushed Marth to the ground with a growl.

“Taking liberties like that will cost you dearly.” Meta Knight’s voice was low and somewhat dangerous, enough to make Marth whimper as his pants suddenly felt tighter.

It was evening when they finally pulled apart, flushed from the heat and the closeness of their bodies. Marth knew then that he would eventually end up sleeping with the knight. Elice’s warnings seemed so unimportant when he was held securely against Meta Knight’s body. He only wondered how and when to broach the subject. They were well on their way now, but he wasn’t sure how they would actually fit together. He didn’t even know if Meta Knight had anything resembling genitals.

Deciding that now was not the time to ask, he buried his face against Meta Knight’s shoulder and pushed it out of his mind for now. There would be plenty of time for that later.

><><>< 

When Meta Knight was by himself, it was easy to say that he would resist the temptation to lay with Marth. They were too different; the boy probably had a future with some woman from town; Meta Knight was a loner, and wasn’t meant to get this close to anyone; he was too old and experienced, and Marth too young. But when Marth was with him, when they were walking through the forest or sitting by the moonlit lake, and especially when they were sharing an intimate moment in Meta Knight’s home, it was much harder to remember those reasons.

One night at the end of winter, as they pressed close together for warmth as well as for excitement, Marth had whimpered, “Please…” He didn’t have to elaborate. Meta Knight knew what he meant.

“Are you sure?” Meta Knight asked, his eyes flashing green. Marth couldn’t bring himself to look at him, instead throwing his arm across his face. He only nodded in reply. He couldn’t trust his voice at the moment.

“Look at me.” Marth did as the knight commanded, finding reassurance in those bright yellow eyes. He wanted this more than anything, and meeting Meta Knight’s gaze reinforced his determination.

“Meta Knight…” he took in a trembling breath. He wasn’t even sure how they were going to do this, but something hard and hot nudged him as Meta Knight leaned down to kiss him. Apparently, Meta Knight had the right equipment, and there seemed to be no question as to who would be taking whom that night. Marth could only shudder helplessly as his clothes were slowly removed, and he spread his legs with a small whine of need. Meta Knight was more than willing to accept the invitation.

The night passed. The two became one for the first time. Dawn arrived, and Marth greeted his twentieth birthday in Meta Knight’s arms.


	3. A New Life

>>> Two Years Later <<<

The streets of Stella Town were quiet at this hour. Marth didn’t meet another soul as he walked along the cobbled road, his step brisk and his eyes darting around warily. It was misty; autumn had still not quite settled in as the cold weather fought for dominance against the lingering warmth of a long summer. He clutched his cloak tightly around his shoulders, reaching up to occasionally wipe frigid moisture off of his face.

Zelda’s bookshop was on the busiest thoroughfare in town, its gold-edged windows quite noticeable even among the other storefronts that vied for attention. Most of them were dark now, having been cleared of customers hours ago. The cobbler was still hard at work, a lamp glowing at the back of the store and giving Marth pause before he assured himself that he wasn’t being watched. The street lamps were burning, their light diffused by the mist, and Marth walked along the middle of the road to avoid their glare.

When he reached the bookshop, he slipped around to the back just as the lone figure of a guard came into view at the end of the street. Marth crept along in the darkness, making hardly a sound, until he reached the back gate. Thankfully it did not creak as he opened it (Zelda was known for keeping her property in excellent repair). He climbed the stone steps carefully, mindful of the slickness left by the persistent mist. When he rapped on the back door, he did it as quietly as he could without going unnoticed by the house’s occupant.

It took a few tries, but finally the door opened and he was awash in light and warmth. As he thought she would be, Zelda had been sitting up – most likely with a good book. She seemed surprised to see him, though. “Marth! What an odd time to visit. Is everything alright?”

“I’m sorry to bother you, but I was hoping you could… give me a checkup, of sorts,” he said, and she took hold of his arm, guiding him into the house and closing the door behind him.

Zelda’s apartment was done in an antique style that was very much like the shop below; it was a hodgepodge of things she had collected over the years. Warm browns and rose colors formed a backdrop for hourglasses, miniature figures, small brass toy trains, wooden flutes of various sizes, heavy keys mounted on brackets, and an assortment of small wooden chests with intricate carvings. Marth breathed in the smell of old books and orange tea, calming himself as Zelda led the way through the kitchenette and into the living room.

“Have a seat,” she offered, and he took one of the plush blue chairs that somehow managed to fit with the rose-patterned carpet. Zelda’s tastes were individually different, but they came together nicely. “We weren’t going to see each other until next week,” she said, drawing an eggshell-thin teacup from the cherry cupboard and pouring some tea for Marth.

“Something’s come up.” Marth took the tea and sipped it, grateful for its soothing effects. Small tremors had been racing through him, and it wasn’t entirely due to the weather. He took some time to absorb the room’s warmth. It reminded him of a night three years ago, when he had bustled into the apartment in excitement, eager to tell Zelda about the monster who could speak.

Tonight, he was not so much excited as worried. Zelda sensed this, and didn’t press the matter. She waited patiently, until Marth finally said, “My father has decided that I need to accompany Peach to Delfino.”

Zelda frowned, sitting across from him on the blue sofa. “That’s no good… You’re certainly in no condition to travel.”

“I can’t very well tell him that, can I?”

“Is there no other way you can get out of it?”

“I’ve tried.” Marth set his cup down and leaned back against the chair, taking a moment to breathe deeply. “He won’t budge. He insists that I need to start taking responsibility… and he’s right! I do!” The young man groaned, putting his head in his hands as his elbows rested on his knees. “I would gladly escort Peach anywhere, if only…!”

“Stop it,” Zelda’s voice was soft, but her tone firm. She didn’t tolerate self-pity. “There was no way you could have known. Who would?”

“I know… It’s just such awful timing.” Absent-mindedly, he brought his hand up to rest on his abdomen. Every day he imagined it was expanding, but he couldn’t tell if it was true.

“How are you feeling about it?” she asked.

“Still frightened,” he smiled wanly, “but… I don’t know. My emotions seem to be running the gambit, here.”

“That’s to be expected. You’re not having any suicidal thoughts, are you?”

“No… Sometimes, I feel like this can’t be happening to me. I feel as if I’m not me anymore, but then sometimes I feel a little…” he blushed, his gaze roaming over the shelves lining the walls. He examined some small heart-shaped crystals suspended in a glass case. “Sometimes I feel a little bit excited.”

“Good,” Zelda said. “Whatever happens, you must stay positive.”

Marth nodded. The tiny creature growing inside him had been an unwelcome surprise, to say the least. There was still a part of him that despised the whole situation, but he was already becoming protective of it. Unwelcome or not, it was still going to be his baby.

“There’s so much uncertainty,” he said.

“I know. We’ll figure it out.” Zelda smiled gently, reaching over to pat his shoulder. “I told you that you’re welcome to stay here until we find somewhere more suitable, once you start to show a little more. For now, though, we have to prepare you for the trip. Who else is going?”

“Ike and Link,” Marth said.

“Good. They will be more than happy to take on the brunt of the fighting, if it comes to that.”

Guilt beat at him. “I can still help defend Peach.”

“I would advise against that…”

“I can’t just let them do it all. I was hoping you would have some kind of potion or spell… something to give me energy.”

“I do, but you still need to take it easy when possible.”

Zelda had been the one to detect the little life inside of him, and she was currently the only one besides Marth and Elice who knew about it. Few people were aware that Zelda was vivivoyant – a fact and a word Marth had learned while looking up at Zelda from where he’d fainted in this very room two weeks prior to tonight. She could see the souls of those around her, and had brought Marth up to her flat to break the news to him as gently as she could.

Neither one of them knew how it was possible, but the symptoms Marth had experienced for the past few weeks were proof enough for him. There were so many unanswered questions, though. He didn’t know how he was going to actually carry the thing, or how he would give birth to it. Every morning he checked to see if he’d grown some kind of new passage, feeling immensely relieved when his inspections revealed nothing. Zelda had promised to scour every bookshop and library in the country until she found something that might help him. Until then, Marth lived in nearly constant fear that he would suddenly explode or exchange body parts.

Thinking about it made him shiver, and Zelda gently took his hand and bid him to take her place on the sofa. “Lie down and be still,” she said, and he did his best to relax as she lifted his shirt and lowered his pants. “I can’t see anything yet… it’s possible that you’ll carry it for quite a while.”

“Do you know how big it’ll get?”

“I’m afraid I don’t. If it takes more after you, then it may be of normal size. If it takes after its father…”

Another tremor wracked the frightened boy, and Zelda patted his hand as she felt along his abdomen. “It’ll be alright. Even if he’s large now, I’m sure he was once a small baby, too.”

“I’ll ask him about it… I, ah, I’m seeing him tonight…”

Zelda replaced Marth’s clothing and sat down in one of the blue chairs. “So he’s returned. How do you think he’ll take the news?”

“I don’t know.”

He left it at that, not wanting to let on how afraid he was at the moment. The whole situation scared him, but Meta Knight’s reaction could very well affect how the rest played out. He wasn’t expecting the knight to jump for joy, but perhaps he would know what was going on. If he turned him away, though, Marth knew he was sunk.

Zelda gave him a clean bill of health, assuring him that the baby was doing well as far as she could tell. With a satchel of energy potions and a recipe for calming tea, Marth bid Zelda goodnight and was seen out through the front door of the shop downstairs.

From here, Marth took a turn down the main road and followed it until he reached the gate. Shulk was on guard that evening, and the blonde greeted him as he approached. “Not going out at this hour, are you?” he asked.

“Yes, actually. It’s a good time to look for, ah, mushrooms.”

Shulk raised an eyebrow. “You and your mushrooms... You got your sword?”

Marth hefted Falchion so its pommel glinted in the lamplight. Shulk nodded, and unlocked the gate for him, holding open the heavy door until Marth was safely past it. “Be careful out there!” he called, and Marth waved, turning off the road only when he heard the gate shut.

He had walked this path many times, and he often wondered if his frequent passage had left any visible signs. He wasn’t afraid. Few monsters ever ventured this close to town, and the ones who did were harmless. As he approached the forest, though, he kept his hand on his sword. Meta Knight’s presence usually kept anything dangerous away, but he’d been gone for nearly a month. Marth wasn’t sure what might have moved in during his absence.

The moon emerged from behind the clouds – almost full, just like on the night they had met. How long ago that seemed, though it was barely three years. Marth glanced around, searching for glowing yellow eyes or the glint of a mask, but he wasn’t surprised when instead he heard a low voice say, “Good evening, Marth.”

He looked up, finding the glow he’d been searching for. Despite the tension tying his insides in knots, he felt a brief lifting of his heart as the knight spread his wings and swooped down to land in front of him. The boy fell to his knees, submitting to Meta Knight’s embrace and feeling leathery wings encase him. He was so happy to see him again, he almost forgot about his nervousness.

“Are you well?” Meta Knight’s voice rumbled from behind the mask, and Marth laid against it, letting the vibration calm him further.

“Yes… I am now. What about you? Did it go well?”

Meta Knight’s wings became a cape once more, and he seemed to swell with pride. “The territory was divided successfully, and Mewtwo has agreed to keep to his side of the forest. He did not put up much of a fight. Bowser was difficult as always, but he has been subdued.”

“I’m glad!” Marth allowed himself a smile, genuinely happy that Meta Knight had accomplished his goal. Monsters had their own politics, though all Marth knew about them was that this area was under Meta Knight’s protection.

He stood and followed the puffball warrior into the woods. Meta Knight’s home was further up the slope, and Marth had a difficult time navigating the rocky terrain. His body had been weakening over the past weeks. He almost fell back a few times, something that Meta Knight noticed immediately.

Marth felt a large, firm hand grip his arm as he stumbled over a rock. Meta Knight pulled him up, steadying him as they reached the mouth of the cave overlooking the forest. The leaves were just beginning to turn, having received the signal to change a little late this year. Marth could see the lights of the town through waving shadows, like stars blinking in and out of existence as the leaves rustled. In winter it was possible to see the town laid out clearly.

When he entered the cave, he found a fire already lit and sat down near it, panting heavily. “Are you alright?” Meta Knight asked. Though Marth was hardly the energetic type, he was physically very fit. The hike up the mountain was usually no problem for him.

“Yes, just a little tired.” Marth stared into the fire, avoiding Meta Knight’s gaze. He couldn’t for long, though, as a clink drew his attention to the mask being set on the ground. His yellow eyes were narrowed in suspicion, but he looked so cute like this that Marth couldn’t help cracking a smile. “You’re so adorable…” he said, and twin spots of purple appeared below the puffball’s eyes, roughly where his cheeks should be.

“Do not mock me,” Meta Knight said, coming to sit next to Marth. When Marth was sitting, he was about the same height as Meta Knight, and he was able to lean against him comfortably.

“I’m not mocking you. It’s a fact.”

“I am not… ‘adorable’.”

“Cute, then.” Marth knew the knight was getting flustered, but he didn’t expect to be pulled in for a kiss. Meta Knight’s lips were flatter than a human’s, but the idea was the same. Strong arms enveloped him, and Marth braced his hands against Meta Knight’s pauldrons, held securely as his heart began to race. It had been a month since the last time…

“M- Meta Knight… wait…” Marth panted, biting back a moan as his neck was assaulted by sharp teeth and a wet tongue.

“I’ve waited too long,” Meta Knight growled. His eyes were glowing as brightly as the fire.

“I ha- AH!” Marth let out a most undignified squeak as rough gloves rubbed against his sides, Meta Knight having found his way under the boy’s shirt. “I have to- to tell you something!”

“Later…” Something hard was pressing against Marth’s thigh, and he knew it was pointless to resist – not that he wanted to, really. The pending conversation would be unpleasant, and Marth allowed himself to be swept up by Meta Knight’s fervor. They came together, bodies merging as one until Marth could do nothing but moan and clutch at the unyielding arms holding him.

As they gripped each other, Marth lying atop his outspread cloak with Meta Knight above him, a deep murmuring reached Marth’s flushed ears: “Something about your body…” Could Meta Knight tell? His eyes were particularly focused tonight, boring into Marth’s and glowing fiercely. It could have been the time they’d spent apart that fueled the knight’s passion, but perhaps he could sense the change in Marth. Something was compelling him to claim the boy, and he left several marks as he bit down on the sensitive skin of his neck. Marth turned himself over to the experience, gladly submitting, as Meta Knight took him slowly but forcefully.

After some time, both lay exhausted on the pile of furs that made up Meta Knight’s bed. Marth was ready to fall asleep, but Meta Knight’s voice roused him. “What was it you had to tell me?”

Marth rolled onto his back, staring up at the shadows dancing on the ceiling. Meta Knight had pulled his cape up to cover him, and he gripped it now, twisting it nervously in his fingers. Breathing deeply, he tried to inhale the comforting scent, and almost flinched when Meta Knight cupped his face and turned it so they were looking at each other. “What’s wrong?”

“I…” How could he say it? How was he supposed to phrase it? “Meta Knight, I don’t know how… but…” He shuddered, suddenly cold, and buried his face in the cape.

Meta Knight waited patiently for Marth to speak again. When he did, his voice was barely above a whisper, and the knight had to lean close. “There’s a… a baby… Zelda said there’s a… baby… growing inside me…”

“What?”

“I’m… I’m preg…” Marth almost choked on this word, still not even close to comfortable with the idea. “I’m… preg… nant…”

There was silence, but Marth didn’t dare look up to see Meta Knight’s expression. His face was so hot, he was close to suffocating. He pressed the rough fabric of Meta Knight’s cape closer, but found himself pulled into a firm embrace.

“I see,” Meta Knight said at last. Marth couldn’t tell what he was feeling. At length, he said, “This is not something that is normally possible with humans. Are you sure you’re full-blooded?”

“Fairly certain… Mother was human, as is Father…”

“What about your grandparents?”

Marth looked up warily. “Are you implying you’ve heard of this sort of thing?”

“Yes, though I’ve never met anyone who I knew to be capable of it… before you.”

Marth’s blush returned. “Are you angry?”

“Angry?” A gentle hand tilted Marth’s chin up, and their eyes met. There was a sort of half-smile on Meta Knight’s face. “No, I’m not angry. Surprised, yes. A little confused, naturally. It’s a lot to take in at once. I’m sure you were similarly…”

“Horrified,” Marth admitted, feeling a bit relieved all of a sudden. “I had no idea it was possible. Even if I had, I’m not sure I would have wanted a… a child. Not yet, anyway.”

“Yet you haven’t gotten rid of it.”

“I don’t think there is a way to safely do that.” Marth turned onto his side, pressing against Meta Knight for warmth and comfort. “Besides… Sometimes, I feel a little… happy about it.”

There was a brief pause. “That would explain some things,” Meta Knight said. “When we first came here tonight, I missed my scent on you. It bothered me, somehow. I needed to be certain you were mine.”

“I am,” Marth murmured, nuzzling Meta Knight’s side.

“I had to make it so, regardless...”

Marth hugged the knight tightly, smiling despite the fear that nagged at him. “What’s going to happen?” he asked. “There’s so much I don’t know…”

“First thing’s first. You’re going to stay with me.”

Marth looked up, more than a little surprised. “You want me to stay here?”

“Yes.”

Marth’s heart fluttered, suddenly lighter than it had been in weeks. “Do you have any objection?” Meta Knight asked, and Marth shook his head vigorously. “Good. Then I’ll start making preparations tomorrow.”

“I’ll have to move some things here, but… I don’t know how I’m going to do that. Perhaps little by little.”

“Do what you need to do.”

“I also need to return now and then to visit Zelda, so I’ll have to arrange that… and I’d like to visit my sister…”

“We can have them come here,” Meta Knight said. “They can meet us at the edge of the forest.”

Marth burrowed into the cape, truly excited. He placed a hand over his abdomen, thinking that perhaps this wasn’t going to be so bad. If he had Meta Knight beside him, he could face any trial.

Everything was going to be OK.


	4. A Secret Romance

 

“Where have you been?” The voice caught Marth unawares as he crept up the stairs. He looked up to see his father standing at the top. The governor was none too pleased, but the effect was dampened somewhat by the blue silk dressing gown he wore. Marth thought he needed only a pair of fuzzy slippers to complete the picture, and with this mental image before his eyes it was hard to take the man seriously.

“I was patrolling the wall,” Marth said with practiced ease. This wasn’t the first time he’d been caught sneaking back in before dawn.

“Of course you were,” Cornelius said warily. “Am I to expect another report of you leaving town?” Lately, he had become suspicious of Marth's actions. He was no longer excited that his son spent so much time outside at night; rather, he had begun to grow irritated with his constant absence. The truth was that Cornelius didn't like not knowing where his children were and what they were doing.

“Better to watch for monsters.” Marth climbed the rest of the way up the stairs, going slowly and still feeling the peculiar and somewhat pleasant sensation that followed a night with his lover. A blush lit up his face as he recalled the feeling of being invaded, and he almost let out a wistful sigh. The twisted, perverse side of his mind delighted in this. His father was looking right at him, speaking to him, and he had no idea that on Marth’s thighs was the seed of a monster. He had no idea that said monster’s child was growing inside his own son.

Marth’s smirk did not go unnoticed by Cornelius as the boy passed him on the landing. “Marth, have you been seeing someone?”

“No,” Marth said a little too quickly. Cornelius’ eyes narrowed.

“What kind of girl is she?”

Cornelius watched as his son turned and fled down the hall without another word. He felt an odd mixture of pride and apprehension. While he was glad Marth was finally behaving like a normal boy his age, it wouldn’t do for the governor’s son to be sneaking around with some unknown girl. If she was a nameless harlot, it would bring shame to the Lowell name. If she was well-to-do, it would bring shame to both families. Either way was trouble, but a part of him was relieved – this was the kind of thing any father worried about, after all, and for once Cornelius knew what it felt like to be average. He returned to bed, smiling despite himself.

Meanwhile, Marth had retreated to the safety of his room. He curled up on the bed, sore from being taken on the cave floor and rattled that his father had come close to guessing the truth. He knew it wouldn’t be long before Cornelius began asking about his “girlfriend”. Now the question was whether to wave the questions off, or pretend that he really was courting a girl.

He groaned, pulling the blanket over his head. Life was too complicated sometimes. All he wanted was to live in peace with his knight, raising their child together… He smiled softly. That was a new thought, but one that caused a surge of happiness to well up in him. Meta Knight had not rejected him. Though the ins and outs of this pregnancy were still a mystery, and though the future was still uncertain, Marth felt that he could face anything if he was with Meta Knight. Come what may, they would tackle the challenge together.

The question of which lie to tell came up at breakfast. “Marth, you have not been truthful with me,” Cornelius said as soon as Marth appeared, looking a bit haggard from lack of sleep. “I know you’re going out at night to meet someone. Who is she?”

Ignoring him for the time being, Marth took a roll and nibbled it carefully. He’d been having random bouts of nausea, and he was too tired now to guess which way his stomach was going to go. He stared down at his empty plate, watching crumbs fall from the bread in his hand and feeling his family staring at him.

“Well?” Cornelius demanded.

“Father, I don’t think he’s feeling well,” Elice said. “See how pale he is?”

“If he wants to run around all night, that’s his choice,” Cornelius said, still glaring at Marth. “But I won’t have you cavorting with a ne’er-do-well, and I won’t tolerate you luring some young lady away from a righteous path.”

“So if I’m not allowed to date a lady of status, and I’m not allowed to date a whore, who am I allowed to go with?” Marth muttered, but Cornelius heard him loud and clear. To the boy’s surprise, his father chuckled. He looked up, eyes wide, as if he couldn’t believe the stern man was capable of making such a sound.

“Just like I was at your age…” Cornelius sighed. He was so relieved he felt he could kiss the boy, but instead he cleared his throat and took another helping of eggs. “While I’m thrilled that you’re finally behaving normally, I really am concerned about your reputation. What kind of girl is she? Have you two announced anything publicly? Have you been seen together around town?”

“No,” Marth said truthfully, finding that his appetite was returning. Perhaps he could coax a little forbearance from the man. It might buy him some time to move his things to the cave. “It’s no one of importance to you, Father. I’m not courting anyone of noble birth.”

“Then what of her family? Have they a good reputation?”

“I don’t know,” Marth said. “We don’t talk about our families, really…”

“Hm. So nobody in town knows you go to see her?”

“Not at all,” Marth said, almost smiling to himself, feeling very clever indeed. He was lying without telling any lies.

Elice knew about Meta Knight, but she wasn’t saying anything. She looked as amused as Marth felt. “Father, I don’t think there’s anything wrong with a little moonlight romance. I’m sure Marth is a perfect gentleman.” Marth bit back a laugh. Now she was just rubbing it in.

As Cornelius returned to the serious task of chewing his breakfast (every mundane action appeared serious when he was performing it), Marth glanced fondly at his sister. He would miss her the most when he left. A part of him would even miss his father, though it was a subdued part that remained firmly entrenched in his childhood, when their mother had been alive and their father was much less overbearing. Elice would be able to visit, though, whereas Marth could never reveal his destination to Cornelius. It was very likely that his last day in Stella Town would be the last time he ever saw his father.

Dizziness crept up on him then, and he stared down at his plate until it passed. This was no game, he thought. Soon he would be living in a cave in the wilderness, away from his friends and family; he would have to rely on Meta Knight. Marth loved the knight deeply, but they were from completely different worlds. What if they couldn’t live with each other peacefully? A secret romance was one thing, but keeping house together was quite a different story.

Throwing the child into the mix, and all the uncertainties that came with this pregnancy, and Marth found himself reeling, pushing away from the table as a sudden bout of nausea reared its head. “Marth?” Elice looked up in concern as her brother walked quickly from the room, mumbling that he wasn’t feeling well all of a sudden.

“I bet he’s been drinking, too,” Cornelius muttered, sounding as if he was trying to cover amusement with disapproval. “Well, he’s going to have to bear the consequences.”

>>><<< 

Elice let herself into Marth’s room after breakfast. As expected, there was a Marth-sized lump under the covers of his bed, and Elice closed the door just loudly enough to announce her presence. Marth knew it was her, and he didn’t bother to pull down the covers.

“Rough night?” Elice asked, coming to sit at the foot of the bed.

“Good night, rough morning,” Marth’s voice was muffled.

“Did you go to see him?”

“Yes.”

“And?”

Finally, Marth uncovered himself so he could look at his sister. “He wants me to move in with him.”

“Really?” Elice seemed taken aback, but her face broke into a smile. “Oh, Marth, I’m so happy for you! That means he wants to be a family with you, right?” Marth nodded. “Well, then why the glum face?”

“It’s just… I’m still having to process it all.” Up went the blankets again, leaving only a ruffled patch of blue hair visible. “I’m leaving my home, to live with someone in a strange place, and who knows if we’ll get along together then? I may never be able to see Father again, and I’ll have to visit you in secret, and…”

“Welcome to the world of every bride who ever lived to see her wedding day.” Elice’s comment was not unkind, but there was a teasing edge to her voice. Marth once again peered out from under the covers, frowning.

“That’s a little harsh,” he said.

“It’s true,” she said. “Half of your problem is just the fear of a new life, but it’s also an exciting prospect. You ignored my warnings, and tough times have come to you, but it was your choice to meet those challenges head-on.”

“I- You’re right…”

“As for the other half, that’s to be expected when you fall in love with a monster.” Elice reached over to gently ruffle her brother’s hair. “But he’s the person you chose. Eventually, you would have had to make that decision, anyway. You couldn’t have just gone on seeing him in secret forever. Had you ever seriously considered your future together?”

Marth nodded. In truth, he had begun to wonder if he could simply go to live in the wilds with Meta Knight. Then a thought hit him. He sat up, regretting this sudden motion as his head spun momentarily, but the thrill of excitement that shot through him overrode the nausea. “Th- that’s it!” he said.

Elice looked at him blankly. “Marth?”

“I’ll become a ranger!”

“Are you sure about that?” Elice frowned. “I don’t know if Father would allow you to.”

“He has no choice,” Marth said. “I’m of age already, and he’s always telling me to stop messing around and find something to do. Rangers are rugged individualists who aren’t afraid of the wilderness, and they spend a lot of time out there. They have a reputation as some of the best fighters in town. Father would love it!”

“Well, if you put it to him like that…”

“I have to tell him!”

Elice reached out to Marth as he leapt out of bed, but her gentle admonition went unheeded. The boy collapsed as he reached the door, dizziness overcoming him, and Elice shook her head. “You have to be more careful,” she said.

“Ugh… Y- yeah…”

No sooner had he recovered than he stood and shot out the door. Elice shook her head. As the weeks wore on, he seemed to be getting more impulsive. Vaguely she wondered if that was what pregnancy did to a person. Then again, perhaps it was love that did it.

Either way, she hoped she wouldn’t turn into a blithering idiot when she found her special someone.

>>><<< 

Meta Knight stood absolutely still, careful not to put too much weight on the branch he was holding onto for balance. Below him, a spiky-shelled koopa was creeping along the forest floor – and creeping for him meant that he was still making a great deal of noise. The knight’s eyes narrowed. If Bowser kept going, he would be in the clear. If he turned right, though…

A low growl escaped Meta Knight when the koopa, with only the slightest hesitation, turned right.

Galaxia flared into existence, the blade taking shape as it was pulled from its deceptively small sheath. Meta Knight leapt into the path, directly in front of Bowser. Instead of backing away or making some pathetic excuse, the king koopa stood his ground. “You must have a short memory,” Meta Knight said. “Have you already forgotten what we agreed upon not one week ago?”

“Stuff it!” Bowser rumbled. “That agreement means nothing anymore, so get outta my way!”

Meta Knight’s sword flashed. He pointed it at Bowser, the tip barely touching the koopa’s soft underside. “Do not force my hand on this,” Meta Knight said menacingly.

“Oh, yeah?” Bowser laughed. “So I should go back and tell Mewtwo and Lucario and all the others about your pet human, huh?”

Eyes turning green in surprise, Meta Knight’s grip tightened on Galaxia’s hilt. “What do you mean?”

“Oh, don’t play dumb. I heard ALL about that a while ago,” Bowser rolled his eyes, and stood back a little to cross his arms. “And now I know about your little accident.”

Meta Knight hesitated for just a second. It seemed there was no point in denying it, but he didn’t want to confirm it. He merely regarded Bowser warily.

“Yeah, the forest talks, ya know. Might wanna be more careful about what you’re saying.” Bowser laughed again, seeming to enjoy a private joke. “To think that Meta Knight, the guy who’s been keeping us all away from the humans, would end up getting one in a family way. You’ve been keeping them all to yourself! Bwahahahaha!”

“Regardless, the agreement still stands,” Meta Knight growled. “You are in my territory now, and I have the right to defend it.”

“Correction. I’m in neutral territory.” Bowser stomped on the grass, a smug look on his face. “You guys don’t think I pay attention at those meetings, but I noticed that there’s a strip of land between your territory and mine that isn’t claimed. This right here!” He stomped again. “As long as I’m away from the tree line, I can go through the forest!”

Anger boiled in Meta Knight’s gut, but he held it back. “That doesn’t matter. It won’t take you all the way to town.”

“It’ll take me far enough,” Bowser said. “All I need is to get a bit closer, and I can get my message across!”

Meta Knight reacted then, slashing at Bowser, who dropped to the ground and parried the blow with his shell. The king koopa swiped at Meta Knight, but was too slow to hit him. “I’m warning you – !”

“No, I’M warning YOU!” Bowser roared, standing up again and baring his teeth, suddenly furious. “Don’t you **dare** get in my way! If you get to have a shot at happiness, then I do, too!”

“What?”

Bowser moved on then, lumbering ahead at full speed. Meta Knight simply watched him go, too stunned to follow him.


	5. A Letter, a Fight, and an Uncomfortable Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to offer extra thanks to everyone who gave me kudos and commented on this. It's boosted my confidence a little! I really, reeeeeally want to do this well, or at least passably, so any constructive criticism is welcome, too. I tend to lose my nerve with longer stories, but I'm plowing on with this one, mostly thanks to you! Thank you again!
> 
> This is mostly a "transition" chapter, so the action picks up a lot in the next one.

Cornelius didn’t consider himself a cruel man. Hard, yes. Unyielding, most definitely. But everything he did was for a good reason. When it came to his son, he felt that he had to be especially strict; but it was for the boy’s own good. When his wife had been alive, they had often argued about how to raise Marth. Even after her death, Cornelius had struggled internally over the boy’s upbringing. Now, though, he could see that his way had been the right way.

When he had gone to bed that night, his mind had turned onto the familiar path of worrying about Marth. Worrying about Marth had taken up a lot of his time over the years, in fact. It could almost be considered a hobby. After catching Marth sneaking back in that morning, though, Cornelius felt reassured that he had not failed as a parent. The boy was behaving normally, for once. He was staying out late, running around with a girl, possibly drinking – all things that most young men did. Cornelius allowed himself a chuckle as he sipped his coffee. For the first time in his life, he had no majorly pressing concerns. All was right with the world.

His good mood was not unnoticed by Elice when she walked into the drawing room to find her father relaxing with his morning coffee and a stack of papers. “Has Marth been to see you yet?” she asked, coming to sit opposite Cornelius on one of the stiff white armchairs.

“Yes, he has,” Cornelius said, his moustache upturned slightly. “He plans to become a ranger. Isn’t that something?”

“You allowed it?” Elice seemed floored by this information.

“Naturally! I had hoped he would show an interest in politics, but… Well, beggars can’t be choosers, you know!” he laughed. “No, I’m more than happy with his decision. He’s embarking on a respectable path. And who knows? This may yet lead him to the military.”

Elice knew better, but she didn’t dare say anything. She felt a small pang of irritation when she realized that Marth would soon leave her to deal with their father’s outrage – he would find out the truth one way or another. Sighing, she decided to just enjoy Cornelius’ good humor while it lasted. Marth had dealt with him for years and years, after all; she could stand him for however long the fallout lasted.

“You don’t seem convinced,” Cornelius said, and a suspicious glint came to his eye. “Elice, is he hiding something?”

Normally, Elice didn’t mind her father picking her mind like this – essentially using her powers like a magic eight ball. The present situation was not one that she wanted to share, though. “No, I just worry about him,” she said at last. “You know how close we are.”

“Yes, yes, of course…” Cornelius nearly sighed in relief. “I’ve just always wanted him to find something to devote himself to. It’s not healthy for a young man to drift through life, you know.”

“Don’t worry, Father. He’s quite dedicated to this,” Elice said, feeling like she was telling the truth. Marth really was devoted to that monster, and it was obvious to her that he would develop the same strong loyalty to their child.

“Good… I’ve worried about him for a long time, you know.”

Elice said nothing for a long time, allowing Cornelius to return his attention to his morning letters. The question needed to be asked, though. “Father, why do you worry about him so? Really?”

“He’s my son.” This was the reply she always got, but sometimes Elice wondered whether there was more to it than normal paternal sentiment. She couldn’t help but feel as if their father had almost anticipated something like this happening – as if he knew that Marth might one day take up with a monster. “I would worry about you, too, if you weren’t so level-headed,” Cornelius added after a moment, apparently mistaking her suspicion for jealousy.

“What is it that you fear happening, though?” She pressed on, probing a bit farther than she had before. Cornelius glanced up at her, his eyebrows sinking until they nearly met in the middle. “Do you think he’s going to turn out badly?”

“Never you mind,” he said, casting his gaze downward again. Elice knew she had been dismissed, and she rose to leave her father in peace. “Elice,” he said, stopping her just as she’d reached the doorway. “You will tell me if something’s going on with him, will you?”

“Of course,” she found herself saying, before she retreated into the hall. She could certainly keep her secrets, if he was determined to keep his.

><><>< 

It was agreed – Marth would become a ranger. He received his badge after passing the required tests, both written and physical. His tutors had vouched for his skill with the sword, but he had relied too heavily on Zelda’s energy potions to get past the obstacle course. As he prepared for his first day on the job, he scribbled a note to himself to ask her for more. He was not pleased, either, to see that he already needed to go to the next notch on his finest leather belt.

When he reported to the south gate, dressed in his best travel gear and wearing Falchion proudly on his hip, Link and Ike greeted him. “Glad you could join us,” Link said.

“So, you finally decided to stop screwing around and become one of us,” Ike smirked, reaching over to ruffle Marth’s hair. Marth had been so busy, and had pushed through the process so intensely, that he hadn’t seen either of his friends since before he’d made the choice to become a ranger.

“Yes, I thought it could be exciting.” Marth felt a pang of guilt as he followed Ike and Link through the gate. He was deceiving them, at least for the most part. While he had no intention of resting on his laurels while they did all the work, it wouldn’t be long before he was useless on patrol. The slight tightness in his belt reminded him all too well of this.

The thought bothered him immensely – that Ike and Link would go on with their lives, wandering the fields and protecting the farmers and country folk from monsters and bandits. Meanwhile, Marth would be living in seclusion, venturing out only to visit a select few people, and taking care of a child to boot. He was only 22 years old; he should have had an entire world of opportunity waiting for him.

He took a deep breath as they emerged into the field. Familiar scents comforted him, and he felt his heart lightening. He loved it out here, he reminded himself; and he loved Meta Knight. And somewhere deep down, he thought he was beginning to love his baby, too. He had stopped thinking of it as something shameful, at least for the most part. Meta Knight’s support had made all the difference.

“Hey, you OK?” Ike asked, and Marth nodded, snapping out of his thoughts.

“Yeah. Where are we going now?”

“Morning patrol is always really quiet, but sometimes monsters sneak in from the forest.” Ike led the way around the town wall, heading for the eastern side where the forest was closest to the town. “Usually it’s just a few eevees or something, still sniffing around for food before they head in to sleep for the afternoon. We usually don’t see much.”

“This is the shortest part of our day,” Link said. He was stalking the rear of the group, his bow already drawn. His prowess as an archer was matched only by his skill with the sword. Marth wondered what he could be waiting for if mornings were so slow, but suddenly Link let fly with an arrow right past Marth’s head.

“What was…?” he started, but had to smile to himself when Link walked towards the trees and picked up a freshly-speared apple. The arrow was removed and put back in its quiver, and Link put his bow away as he joined the group again, munching contentedly on the red fruit. Ike hadn’t slowed the pace at all, and hadn’t bothered to look when he’d heard the twang of the bow.

In such carefree company, Marth couldn’t help but feel better. His gloom was lifting as the sun shone down on them, and as Ike’s laughter rang out through the field. “So Wario challenges Ryu, and of course he has no idea that the guy’s the arm wrestling champ of the whole town. And when the match starts, Wario gets flipped right out of his chair! It was great!”

Things weren’t going badly now, Marth thought. Even if the future was uncertain, there was no point in worrying about it now. At this moment, he was just enjoying being with his friends – and celebrating a new degree of freedom from his father’s control. This would certainly keep Cornelius off his back for a while.

The three came around to the north side of town, where the field widened and led to rolling hills crested by birches and pines. Marth stared out at the hillside, where he and Meta Knight had once explored each other in the heat of the summer. The wheat fields covering much of the area had already been harvested, leaving it bare and brown. Farmers had been laboring in these fields since early morning, and it seemed they were getting ready to plant potatoes and carrots. Ike, Link, and Marth waved to a few nearby farm hands, mostly young men they had played with as children; the workers watched in admiration as the three swordsmen passed.

Making their way around the north wall, they began to see less of the hillside. The forest began to close in again, though it was still far across the field. More farmhouses dotted the landscape, spaced widely between pastures filled with pink-and-black miltank. All was quiet on the northwest side; nothing moved here but more farmhands and a large flock of mareep dotting the grassland like low-flying clouds. Their winter coats were beginning to grow in, and were crackling with static as they brushed against each other.

“I need to pick up some more cheese,” Link said. “Do we have time to stop today?”

“We’ll come back around,” Ike said. “Let’s complete the first circuit.”

“Can’t you just buy it in town?” Marth asked.

“It’s cheaper and fresher from the source,” Link said. “I really like… it…” He trailed off as his feet slowed, and finally he stopped, drawing his bow. Ike was on guard instantly, and Marth followed, drawing Falchion.

“What is it?”

“Something’s coming out of the woods,” Link said, peering across the field. “It’s red… and running low to the ground.”

The three dashed along the dirt path, until they came to the ridge overlooking the flat south plane. “I see it,” Marth said, but he couldn’t tell what it was. Link seemed to relax, though.

“It’s only a growlithe,” the green-clad warrior sighed. “I thought it was another red koopa.”

They continued until they could clearly see the canine, which was running helter-skelter towards town. “Do you think it’s someone’s pet?” Ike asked.

“Let’s find out,” Link said. Growlithe were understood to be generally benign even in the wild, but the climate had been rather dry lately; the flame-breathing pokemon could prove to be a fire hazard. They intercepted the growlithe, and Link whistled with his fingers between his lips. The pokemon stopped, its ears perked, and came towards them. “Hey, little guy!” Link knelt and held out his hand, which the growlithe sniffed. It wagged its tail, and Link reached over to pet the ruff of fur on its neck.

“No collar,” he said, “but look at this.” He had taken an envelope from a rope tied around its neck.

“Ugh, not another one!” Ike groaned.

“What is it?” Marth asked, trying to get a look at the paper.

“Yeah, it’s another one.” Link held it up so the other two could see it. It was dirty and somewhat chewed up, and bore crude writing on the back. Marth took it and examined it.

“Peach Toadstool… This is a letter to Peach?”

“Probably from Bowser.” Ike snatched the letter and stuffed it into his pocket. “He’s been writing to her every week.”

“Isn’t Bowser a monster?” Marth asked.

“He’s the king of the koopas,” Link said. “I think he’s gotten a crush on Peach or something… Anyway, he usually sends a koopa or a goomba. I guess he wizened up.”

“I see…” Marth fell silent as they watched the growlithe dash back to the forest. Its duty had been done, it seemed. The three trekked on, coming out into the south plane and walking towards the watchtower where the two branches of the forest met. After a while, Marth said, “Do you give her the letters?”

“What, Peach?” Ike laughed. “Why would we bother her with that?”

“They are addressed to her.”

“I think she’d rather not know about them,” Ike said. “If a monster has a crush on her, it’d just cause trouble.”

They walked on, and Marth began to feel as if his boots were full of lead. Once upon a time, he would have laughed along with Ike and Link. He would have found the idea of a monster like Bowser courting the so-called “Princess of Stella Town” hopelessly amusing. His face burned with shame. He had once thought that monsters couldn’t speak as well as humans, and that they couldn’t fight as well. He had once believed that monsters couldn’t be kind or decent. How wrong he had been.

When he thought about it, he couldn’t think of a single person who had ever had anything to do with a monster. Fairy tales were full of accounts of angels, and even the animal-faced people of the west weren’t considered entirely nonhuman. But creatures like Meta Knight were always the villains. If any human had ever loved such a being, the affair had surely been kept a secret and had been forgotten over time. Humans who loved monsters weren’t normal.

Still, there was the nagging feeling that perhaps it didn’t matter.

“Could I see that letter?” Marth asked, as they stopped near the south watchtower for a break. Ike handed it over, his eyebrow raised.

“Why do you want it?” Link asked, leaning against the ancient stone wall of the tower.

“I’m going to give it to her.”

“You can’t do that!” Ike said as Marth tucked the envelope safely into his satchel. “It’ll give her nightmares!”

Marth looked from Ike’s incredulous face to Link’s curious expression. He took a deep breath. “I’ve been wondering if monsters aren’t so different from us, after all.”

Link blinked in confusion, but Ike groaned. “Don’t tell me you’re gonna start this… I know you’re a kind person, but isn’t that going a bit far?”

Marth blushed in indignation. “I’m only suggesting that not all monsters are bad.”

“Sure, they’re not all bad, but you can’t say that any of them are as smart as a human.”

“Smarter than some humans I know,” Marth snapped, but immediately lowered his gaze as Ike’s nostrils flared. It was getting easier for him to lose his temper, and he really didn’t need to alienate his friends – at least so early on.

“What’s brought this on all of a sudden?” Link asked. “You never used to get so defensive about it.”

“I just… I’ve been thinking about it lately.”

“You mentioned it before, but it’s never gotten you so fired up.” Ike spat on the ground, as if he wanted to vent his irritation but was holding back.

“Listen, it’s Peach’s business if she wants to read the letter. It’s not right to keep it from her.”

“I’m not gonna let you do that.” Before Marth could react, Ike had grabbed his satchel and yanked it from his shoulder. He pulled out the letter and ripped it in half, letting the satchel drop to the ground. Marth and Link stared at him, stunned. Without another word, Ike tossed the pieces of the letter over his shoulder and started down the path again.

“What is with him?!” Marth fumed, picking up his bag and dusting it off.

“He has a real problem with monsters,” Link said. “He doesn’t even like pokemon that much.”

“I know he’s always taken his job seriously, but…” Then it occurred to Marth; Ike’s father had been a ranger. He had fallen in battle years ago, when monsters had attacked the town. “Oh… Oh, Ike…”

He wasn’t sure what made him do it. He’d been far more impulsive and emotional lately, and he realized this now as he ran up the path, past a startled Link and straight for Ike, who didn’t turn around until he was grabbed around the middle in a tight hug. “What the hell?!”

“Ike, I didn’t realize…” Marth panted, feeling dizzy suddenly but ignoring it so he could hold onto Ike. “I’m sorry…”

Ike didn’t have the heart to push the younger boy off of him. “Sheesh, it’s OK! Just let go, will ya?”

 Marth released Ike’s waist, and looked down at his boots sheepishly. He really was becoming uncontrollable, he thought. Ike sighed. “You’re too soft for your own good, but it’s cute anyway.”

“I- I am not cute…”

Link caught up with them, and shook his head. “Are you over your lover’s quarrel?”

“Shut up,” Ike and Marth both said together.

>>><<< 

A week before Peach’s trip to Delfino, Marth visited Zelda for another checkup. “It’s gotten a bit bigger since we last spoke.” Zelda prodded a little, making Marth bite his lower lip in an attempt to stop himself from making a sound as her fingertips brushed over his abdomen. “I can sense that it’s healthy, and energetic.”

“How large do you think it actually is?” Marth asked.

“Hard to say, but I’m guessing about an inch or so in length. That’s the normal size for most at this point.”

“So tiny…” Marth said in wonder as he watched Zelda examine him. “But it’s already starting to show…”

“Your body is getting ready to accommodate it,” Zelda said. “I can’t say why this happened, but it’s most likely not a spell. It seems as if your body really is built for it.”

“You don’t think I’m…” Marth groaned. “Am I a girl?”

“Don’t be silly,” Zelda tossed her hair as she stood up again. “It’s likely something else in your physical makeup, though you may have female components… Are you absolutely certain you haven’t noticed a vaginal opening?”

“N- no!” Marth covered his face with his hands. Zelda’s tendency to use the scientific names for things sometimes caught him off guard.

“Hm… Well, I’ll keep looking, then.”

“You really haven’t come across anything?” Marth finally sat up, tucking his shirt back in.

“Not a thing.”

They sat quietly for a while, Zelda sipping tea and Marth staring out the beveled windows as sunlight streamed through and made rainbows on the carpet. “I don’t know what to do,” he finally said.

“About what?”

“Ike and Link,” Marth sighed, slumping into the couch cushions. “I became a ranger so I would have an excuse to leave town whenever I wanted, but… I’ll be letting them down.”

“You don’t plan to tell them?”

“I can’t. Ike hates monsters, you know… His father was killed by one.”

“I remember,” Zelda said gravely. “We were only children when it happened, but I can still remember when they came and took him out of class.”

“I had forgotten… I can’t believe I let something like that slip my mind. How could I ask him to support me, when it would only bring up something painful for him?”

“You should have more faith in him, Marth. Losing his father was traumatizing for him, but he has too good a heart to resent you for your choices.”

“It’s not really that,” Marth said. “I don’t want him to feel like I betrayed him or something…”

“Tell him,” Zelda said firmly. “I know he will not abandon you, and he will not take it personally. You need friends like him, and more importantly, you shouldn’t cut off ties with someone so close to you. He and Link deserve to know.”

Zelda’s words rang true, even if the situation was uncomfortable to comprehend. Still, he wasn’t eager to reveal his secret. He had kept his affair with Meta Knight under wraps, having never found the right opportunity to bring it up. Now it seemed that he would not be able to remain silent, though. Marth left Zelda’s apartment feeling dejected. He knew they would never forgive him for this.

 


	6. A Brief Journey

On a cold, crisp morning, Marth joined Ike and Link outside the south gate. A pink carriage had already been prepared, with two rapidash harnessed to it. Next to the lace-trimmed curtains and delicate wheels of Peach’s private conveyance, the flame-maned pokemon looked positively fierce, but they gazed with gentle brown eyes at the three swordsmen. Marth couldn’t help but admire them. Two more rapidash were tethered nearby, one each for the rangers, who were waiting for Peach to arrive. She was running late, as usual.

“You guys ready?” Ike asked excitedly.

Link yawned, nodding. Marth simply smiled to cover his nervousness. It had taken some doing to convince Meta Knight that he was fine with traveling – after all, Delfino was only a three-day ride from Stella Town. The road wasn’t considered to be especially dangerous. Marth also had plenty of Zelda’s energy powder packed away, ready to mix with water. Still, Marth knew that Meta Knight was worried. Truth be told, he was a little concerned, too.

Finally, the “princess” emerged, ready for her trip. She had packed so many bags that it looked like she was going away for six months rather than two weeks. “Good morning, guys!” she said, waving cheerfully. “Thank you all for coming with me. I feel much safer with you three around!”

“No problem,” Ike said, helping her load the bags onto the carriage. “We’ll get you there in three days’ time, or your entire trip’s free.”

“Oh, Ike!” she giggled musically, twirling a strand of blonde hair between silk-gloved fingers. The pink travelling cloak she wore was so frilly that it wouldn’t have been out of place at a masquerade party.

Marth mounted one of the extra rapidash, but noticed that Link had glanced at him with concern. Marth blushed, realizing that he must have climbed onto the animal more carefully than usual. He smiled reassuringly, but Link didn’t seem convinced. The blonde was still looking at him critically as he took the driver’s seat on the carriage.

“Let’s go!” Ike hopped onto his rapidash and took the lead. “Marth, take the back. Be sure to keep a sharp lookout to the back and sides.”

“Right!”

“Link, keep your bow ready.”

“Hm!”

They set out merrily, Marth’s spirits soaring despite the prospect of a week-long journey. The pokemon he was riding was quite docile, and its friendly nature ensured that its flames would not burn him. Marth had ridden rapidash before, and he always felt quite noble when astride one of them – almost as if the elegant creature was lending him some of its grace and dignity. Its warm mane kept his hands from feeling the chill in the air, and even radiated to his face. Its long legs kept a perfect stride, so that Marth hardly felt any of the bumps in the dirt road.

As they passed the south watchtower, Marth sat up straighter in the saddle and put his hand on Falchion’s hilt. They were getting closer to the forest now. This early in the morning, there were still plenty of creatures sniffing around in the grass. A few dark shapes darted into the trees as the carriage drew near, and Marth’s eyes swept each side of the road like a hawk’s. The gap between the two sides of the forest was growing smaller, and it seemed to close in around them like a veil, shrouding them from what little pale gray light there was. The rustle of grass stopped, as it seemed that there were no animals here to disturb anything. The silence was eerie, but somehow Marth didn’t feel afraid. He knew, without really understanding how he knew, that they were safe here.

Ike had apparently sped up; Link’s soft click signaled an increase in the carriage’s speed, and Marth tapped his rapidash’s sides gently so he could keep up. The forest pressed in on them, and Marth kept his guard up until Ike called for them to slow down again. They had reached the edge of the trees, and Marth could see pale rays of sunlight falling across the land ahead of them.

Looking back once more, just to be sure nothing was following them, Marth thought he saw a flash of gold in the lower branches. When he blinked, though, it was gone. He smiled. Now he understood why this patch of forest had lacked any kind of activity. Meta Knight was watching them pass, and had probably been warning away anything that moved. When Marth looked back again, familiar yellow eyes met his for just a moment before they disappeared.

Marth felt courage well up inside of him at the knowledge that his lover – his mate – was so close. He knew that Meta Knight would not follow them for very long, because he was reluctant to leave the valley unguarded – and even more reluctant to be seen. Still, it gave him the sense that this journey was starting out on good footing.

As the sun rose higher, cresting the distant hills, the land around seemed to widen. They began to ascend a slight incline, and the lacy little curtain in the back window was drawn aside as Peach leaned out slightly. “Oh, dear, I hope this isn’t too harsh on Emberdancer!” she said, eyeing Marth’s steed worriedly. “His hoof was injured a few weeks ago… Do you think we should rest for a while?”

“He’s not struggling at all,” Marth said, feeling the power in the rippling muscles beneath him. The pokemon’s walk was as effortless as could be. “Don’t worry about it, Miss Peach.”

“Marth, when are you going to drop the formalities?” she giggled. “You’ve known me since grade school!”

“Old habits,” Marth said, smiling ingratiatingly, though in truth he had never really been sure about cultivating a closer acquaintanceship with the girl. She tended to bat her eyelashes at him a lot, and it had always made him uncomfortable.

“Now, now, you must leave those old habits behind,” she scolded, taking the same tone that a mother might with a stubborn child. “I’ve seen you becoming quite casual with Zelda. I’m certainly no different from her!”

Marth blushed. Was Peach really hinting that she was jealous of his friendship with Zelda? She had often lamented that he never talked with her as much as he talked with Zelda. Though he had believed these comments to be simple playfulness, sometimes he wondered if she really thought he and Zelda were romantically involved. How wrong she was, he thought, as he absent-mindedly put a hand on his abdomen.

Peach seemed to eye him for a moment, almost critically. Then she turned back around, and the curtain was shut again. Marth was almost glad of it. He resumed scanning the sides of the road, taking in a stunning view of the foothills. As the sunlight grew, he could see farther and farther, from the gently rolling hills to the densely-wooded mounds that started a gradual increase in size, until they became great towering masses of stone, like dense blue storm clouds on the horizon. Nearby was a sparkling river winding its way down towards the valley the little entourage had just left. A variety of birdlike pokemon were hunting for fish in the shallows, where the unseasonably dry weather had narrowed the river to nearly a trickle. The air here was crisper, Marth thought, a little cleaner than close to the town, where wood fires filled the chilly air with their heavy scent.

They made good progress that day, only stopping once the sun was much higher in the sky – nearly eleven o’clock, by Ike’s watch. They found a spot off the road that was flat and covered with soft green grass, nourished by the nearby river. Its gushing waters were cool and refreshing, and Marth leaned down to drink from it eagerly. It was still a cool day, but the sunlight had become very warm.

With the rapidash allowed to roam the small inlet of grass, tethered by long ropes to one of the oak trees nearby, the four humans settled down to a picnic lunch thoughtfully prepared by Peach. She had spread a pink blanket over the ground, and was putting out four sets of delicate China plates, cups, and saucers. Real silver gleamed in the dappled sunlight filtering through the treetops above them.

“You do know we’re on the road, right?” Ike asked, picking up one of the teacups between his thumb and forefinger, and scowling at it as if it had insulted him. “Who brings this kind of thing on a journey?”

“I do,” Peach said simply, plucking the cup from Ike’s hand and pouring cold tea from a rose-patterned teapot. She handed the cup back to Ike, and offered tea to the others. “Just because we’re on a trip doesn’t mean we have to eat with our fingers!”

Ike muttered something, no doubt wondering what was wrong with eating with one’s fingers. Peach ignored him, instead laying out a platter of tiny sandwich wedges and another of assorted vegetable slices. “When did you do all this?” Marth asked, impressed but incredulous that she would have gone to the trouble.

“Last night,” Peach said. “I thought we could have a nice lunch before we pushed on to Highgate.” This was a little settlement several hours away, where they planned to stop for the first night.

“Thank you for your consideration,” Marth said, nudging Ike with his elbow while Peach was taking a sip of tea.

“Yeah, thanks,” Ike said, though he looked as if he wanted to take exception to the dainty sandwiches.

“Thanks,” Link echoed. He had no problem at all with the food, and seemed to have no inclination to question the presentation. He was already on his fourth sandwich, and Marth was now appreciating the foresight Peach had had to pack so many of them.

They only spent a quarter of an hour at this rest stop. Then Ike announced that it was time to move on. As Link packed the dishes into Peach’s picnic basket, Peach announced that she was going to visit the ladies’ room.

Ike stared at her. “You do know there’s no toilet out here, right?” he asked. “Unless you brought one of those, too.”

“I know that,” Peach said somewhat indignantly, with a pink flush growing on her face. “But some of us like to practice a little thing called manners.”

“What’s so bad about just saying, ‘I need to take a piss’?”

Peach looked like she wanted to argue, but Marth intervened. “I’ll escort you,” he said. “I, ah, have to make a visit, myself…”

“Oh, thank you!” Peach breathed, and Marth almost immediately wished he hadn’t volunteered. Ike and Link snickered at him as he followed Peach across the road, towards a little patch of woods. She kept glancing back at him with that peculiar smile, something like a pouty simper. It was giving him the shudders.

“After you, Miss,” he said, and stood with his back to the trees and his hand on his sword.

“I’m not going anywhere until you start calling me Peach!” Her tone was playful, but Marth groaned inwardly.

“Of course… Peach,” he said, trying to smile at her. Thankfully, she had already made her way through the brush, and he was free to face the road again, sighing in relief.

“You know, Marth, I think we could be very close friends!” she said from somewhere in the bushes.

“That would please me greatly,” Marth said, for he felt this was the polite response.

She continued. “I mean, I can tell that you’re… Well, you’re different.”

“Aha… I don’t know about that…” Marth was shifting from side to side now, glancing up and down the road, almost hoping to be attacked by robbers. They would save him from this awkward conversation.

“Oh, yes, you are! You’re not like other guys. You’re… Well, you’re just more sensitive. I feel I can talk to you more easily.”

Marth swallowed a lump in his throat.

“And I hope that you can talk to me, too. For example…” There was a rustling as she fussed with her voluminous skirts, and then she emerged partially from the bushes, her head bent low, her voice suddenly dropped to a conspiratorial whisper. “I’d like to know who you’ve been sneaking out of town to see.”

Marth almost swayed in his shock. He didn’t have time to come up with a smooth coverup. “What?” he stammered, turning to face her.

“Oh, I know you have a lover!” she giggled. “I’ve known for some time, but lately, I can’t contain my curiosity. Zelda obviously knows, but I want to know, too! Maybe I can help!”

This was so unexpected that Marth nearly pinched himself to see if he was still awake. “Wh- what makes you think I have a… a lover?”

“Well, it doesn’t take a genius to figure it out… I overheard Ike and Link talking about some love letters they’d been finding out in the woods, and you’ve been sneaking out there at night… So, what kind of girl is she? Or… what kind of guy?”

This was too much. Blushing furiously, Marth excused himself and went into the woods. When he came out, Peach was looking worried. “I’m sorry if I pushed any boundaries,” she said. “It’s just that I really have been concerned about you. You seemed on top of the world for a while, but lately you’ve been very… Well, you haven’t seemed to be feeling well. I thought maybe you were having some love trouble, and I could offer some advice…”

Had this really been the cause of her flirtatious looks? Marth doubted it. It was more likely that she was just trying to discover if he really did have a lover, so she would know if the coast was clear. If that was the case, then…

“I really didn’t want it getting around,” Marth said, keeping his expression carefully masked. “But…”

He didn’t need to go any further than that. At that moment, something large and extremely heavy crashed through the woods, snapping young saplings and low-lying branches in its way. Marth had been distracted by the conversation, and was too slow to react as he was shoved aside. Peach screamed. He heard Ike and Link yell in alarm, and he looked up.

All he saw was a spiked green shell retreating into the woods. Cursing, he sprang to his feet and pursued in the clear pathway the creature made as he trudged through the woods. Ike and Link were right behind him, the frightened whinnying of the rapidash fading in the distance.

They raced between the trees, darting around and gaining on the monster gradually. Peach was squealing in fright, her wide blue eyes frantic as she peered over the monster’s shoulder. Marth was the fastest of the three men, and he soon caught up with the kidnapper as they finally cleared the trees and emerged into a grassy field.

His first strike glanced off of Bowser’s shell – for there was now no doubt in Marth’s mind of who the beast was. In full sunlight, the monster was unmistakable. Bowser didn’t slow down, but the blow caused him to turn his head just slightly to see who was following him. Marth took advantage of this brief shift, and rolled to Bowser’s other side, stabbing upward and feeling the tip of his sword catch under Bowser’s free arm.

The beast roared, jerked away, but didn’t let go of Peach. He did stop, though, and soon Ike and Link had caught up. They surrounded him, swords drawn, eyes steely. “Let her go,” Ike said, his voice low and dangerous.

“Outta my way!” Bowser roared, and flames spewed forth along with a growl. The three swordsmen darted to the side, Ike to the right, Link and Marth to the left. Peach flailed and screamed again, trying to loosen Bowser’s grip. It only seemed to tighten around her waist.

The monster moved to run again, but the swordsmen were ready for this. They began attacking all at once, each in a different area, darting in and out and around, trying to confuse him. Bowser turned frantically, but he couldn’t pause long enough to build up a good breath. Finally, Link slammed the Master Sword onto Bowser’s tail, and the koopa roared in pain as his thick skin split open. At the same time, Ike jumped onto Bowser’s back and grabbed for Peach’s outspread hands. She slipped out of Bowser’s grip, holding onto Ike, and the two leapt from the koopa’s shell.

“Take her!” Ike said, shoving Peach towards Link, who caught her up in his arms and dashed towards the safety of the trees. Enraged, Bowser tried to follow, but was held back by Ike and Marth, who resumed the assault with double the energy.

As Bowser was swinging his horns wildly around, knocking his tail about behind him in the hopes of catching one of them, Marth faltered. The exertion had taken its toll on him. His left knee buckled under his weight as he tried to dodge a blow from Bowser’s fist, and he was knocked flat by the side of Bowser’s head. The breath escaping him, he sprawled onto the ground, too dazed to move as pain seized his entire body.

Ike yelled in rage as he swung Ragnell wildly, but Bowser now had only one warrior to focus on. As Ike charged, Bowser lowered his head. He met the thrusting sword head-on, and twisted so the blade was locked in his curved horns. With one jerk of his head, the sword was wrenched from Ike’s hand and tossed in the air behind Bowser.

“Marth!” Ike bellowed, rolling to the side to dodge Bowser’s flame attack. “Marth, get up, dammit!”

Adrenaline was pulsing through Marth’s system still, but it was losing out to the nausea and dizziness. He heard Ike’s shouts, though, and they energized him momentarily. He pushed himself up, but realized that he no longer had Falchion. While Ike tried to avoid Bowser’s fiery breath, Marth raced towards the first gleaming thing he could see – Ragnell.

The sword was nearly as tall as Marth was, and probably half as heavy. He pulled it upward, heaving it with all of his strength, intent on tossing it to Ike, who could wield it better than anyone – but then he saw Bowser tackle Ike to the ground. The monster’s full weight fell onto the swordsman, and Marth felt his heart stop for one horrifying moment.

Bowser got up onto his feet. Ike did not. Bowser seemed to be contemplating eating him, or crushing him again, when Marth picked up a stone and hurled it at the beast. He was so angry that not even the dizziness could stop him. “Over here, you monster!” he shouted, and Bowser glanced over at him. “Get away from him!”

Marth could not use Ragnell nearly as efficiently as Ike could. In fact, Ike was the only person in town who had ever been able to hold the sword in one hand. Still, Marth tried. He held it up with both hands, facing off against Bowser, his heart racing, hoping that Ike was still alive and that he could be saved. His one thought was to get Bowser away from Ike, and he began stepping to the side, keeping his gaze locked with Bowser’s.

“Decided to go on vacation?” Marth asked. “How long have you been waiting for us?”

“Since yesterday,” Bowser said. “I heard she was coming by here. But that’s none of your business!”

Marth’s arms shook from the effort it was taking to hold Ragnell. His abdomen spasmed in protest. He felt he was going to be sick, but he stood his ground. “I see. You feel like you have to be outside of Meta Knight’s territory in order to speak with her…” Despite his panting, he was trying to keep the conversation going. He wondered what was taking Link so long in returning – unless he didn’t want to leave Peach unguarded.

“Wait a minute…” Bowser glared at him, then recognition lit up his eyes. “Hey! You’re that human!”

“U- uh-huh,” Marth said, though he hadn’t the faintest idea what Bowser meant by that. The world was growing hazy again. It was getting harder to focus.

The koopa looked at him for a moment, and then a grin spread across his face – if it could be called a grin. Really it was just a showing of teeth, but there was a gleam in his eye that Marth didn’t like. “You’re HIS human!” Bowser said, and there was something like triumph in his voice. “Ohoho, man, this day might not be a total waste, after all!”

Marth tried to react, but his movements had grown too sluggish. Bowser trudged towards him, and reached him before Marth could do anything but shift to the side. Just as Bowser ripped the sword out of his hands, Marth lost the battle with his body and fainted on the spot.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to strike a balance between Marth being strong and capable like he normally is, but also being weakened by the pregnancy. It's kinda hard to do both, but I don't want him to just be a total rag doll. lol


	7. Imprisoned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my husband pointed out that there seem to be two representations of Bowser in the various Mario games: Serious Bowser (such as in Super Mario 64), and Humorous Bowser (Super Paper Mario). He's got a good point; Bowser seems to oscillate between the two personalities. Personally, I enjoy humorous Bowser. I think even when he's doing serious things, he seems like a big loser, but in a good way. I've always loved Bowser as a character, and I think what made me like him are the moments of humor. I love it when the writers of a game have fun with him, and he has some of the funniest dialogue! 
> 
> Obviously, I'm nowhere near as talented as the people who created the video games we grew up with. But the Bowser in my stories tends more towards the humorous, and this is in homage to his funnier moments in the games. Hopefully I can do justice to him here!

Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT! The mantra played over and over in Meta Knight’s head as he soared above the trees, ignoring the sharp branches that grazed his sabatons as he whipped past them. How could he not have seen this coming? Of course, Peach was the target. How had he never seen that before? It had clicked when he’d returned from his vigil on the south road to find a group of goombas storming the field. Getting rid of them was easy, but then a battalion of koopas had come from the west. They seemed to be highly organized, yet they all fled so easily before his sword.

That was when he’d realized that this was only a diversion. Their master would be miles away by now, and he’d have hoped to keep Meta Knight busy. Now that Meta Knight was thinking this over as he flew southward, he realized that he should have seen this coming. It had never before occurred to him that Bowser might have been after one person, but now it made sense. He’d been waiting for Peach’s trip, and was planning to ambush her for who knew what reason.

This posed a problem. They were probably well into Mewtwo’s territory now, and Meta Knight would be committing a serious breach of the treaty to just barge in like this, regardless of his reasons. It wasn’t his right to stop Bowser, whatever he might be doing. But Bowser was after Peach. And Marth was with Peach. If Bowser came up against Marth and the others while in pursuit of his goal…

Meta Knight’s eyes flashed red. He saw nothing but a vague point in the distance, the gleaming fields beyond the forest, where even now Bowser could be threatening them. He flapped his wings to gain altitude, and rocketed downward again, increasing his speed each time he dipped and rose.

This time, he was going to kill the bastard.

><><><

Link panted, still in a fighting stance as the last of the goombas fled down the road. He glanced over his shoulder; Peach was huddled against the carriage, looking frightened and a little winded. “We have to go back,” she said in a trembling voice.

Link agreed, though he wasn’t sure what he would do about Peach. He couldn’t just leave her unattended, but taking her right back to Bowser would be disastrous. When they had gotten to the carriage, they had been attacked by a group of goombas. It was possible that there were more of them around, waiting for a chance to help their master. Leaving her here was out of the question.

“Link, they could be in trouble!” Peach insisted, and Link had to relent.

“Stay close to me,” he said, walking back across the road with his sword at the ready. Peach scurried up behind him, gripping the back of his shirt. They met no other creatures as they stepped into the woods, but Link kept up his guard. When they reached the other side, he stopped and peered out into the field.

There was nobody there.

“Ike!? Marth!?” he called, rushing out into the grass with Peach close at his heels. The ground was scorched in wide arcs crossing each other, as if Bowser had at one time been frantically belching flames. His heart skipped a beat when he finally saw Ike, lying several yards away from most of the burn marks. Link skidded to a halt next to his friend, and knelt so he could put a hand to his neck. There was still a pulse, and he was still breathing, but he seemed to be out cold. Blood was trickling down the side of his face in a rivulet from the corner of his mouth.

“Oh, dear!” Peach squeaked when she saw him. “Link, is he… OK?”

“He’s alive,” Link said, assessing the damage briefly. “Ike. Ike, can you hear me?” He tapped the side of Ike’s face, not wanting to move him too much in case his spine had been injured.

Ike groaned, and his eyes fluttered open. “Guh… Where…?”

“Can you move your arms and legs?” Link asked. Ike experimentally tapped his fingers, then his toes. Link nodded, satisfied. “Where’s Marth?”

“He’s…” Suddenly, Ike sat up, spitting a tooth onto the ground as he did so. “Where are they!?”

“No sign of them,” Link said grimly. “It looks like Marth might have gone after Bowser.”

“I- I don’t think so…” Peach said quietly. Link and Ike looked over at her. She was bent over the ground, and lifting a silver sword. Falchion.

As the reality of the situation sank in for the three travelers, Meta Knight was observing them from behind a rocky outcropping on the nearby hill. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, but he could see that Marth was not with them. Nor was Bowser. The woman was struggling to lift something, and the green-clad man stood to take it from her. Glinting in the sunlight was a familiar blade, and Meta Knight’s stomach knotted up.

He didn’t have a clue why Bowser would want to take Marth, but he couldn’t rule that possibility out. Marth was not with his friends, and it appeared as if his sword had been parted from him. There was no way he would have left it if he was pursuing Bowser. It seemed that the battle had been over a while ago, judging from the absence of smoke and embers on the burned ground around the humans.

If he had any hope of finding Marth now, his best bet was to get to Bowser’s castle. Meta Knight took flight immediately, not caring if the other humans noticed him.

><><>< 

Bowser’s castle was truly a sight to behold. Not necessarily because it was large or magnificent – in fact, he hadn’t even built it himself. It was a fieldstone construction left behind by humans long ago, and he hadn’t even bothered to fix it up much when he’d moved in. But what it lacked in grandeur, it made up for in sheer intimidation.

The earth had been split some time ago, and the fissure expanded to make room for a moat of lava. This gave the castle the appearance of a mushroom stalk, with a tall, lumpy cap atop a narrow pillar of rock plunging several hundred feet to the lava below. The trees had died back in a circle around the place, forming a ring of skeletal branches and thorny vines that grew unchecked around the perimeter.

Marth woke up coughing, struggling to breathe and panicking in his semi-conscious state. He felt like the air was constricting his chest. When he opened his eyes, though, he realized that it was his position impeding him so much. He shifted, rolling onto his back and straightening out so he could breathe more clearly. The air still held an unpleasant mustiness, but he was able to clear his head and get a good look at his surroundings.

He was lying on solid flagstone, and his entire body ached as he pushed himself to sit up. He coughed a few more times, and then sneezed; the source of the irritation was revealed as clouds of dust blew away from him.

Standing was difficult, but he managed to pull himself up by holding onto a rough stone windowsill. There were bars on the window, but no glass; he was able to breathe in fresher air, though it smelled acrid and heavy. He looked down. A dim orange glow seemed to surround the area. He couldn’t tell what time it was; thick, gray clouds swirled overhead.

“Finally awake?”

Marth turned at the gruff voice, and saw that he was actually in something like a cell. Iron bars separated him from the monster on the other side, though he recognized the koopa immediately. “Where is this?” Marth asked, stumbling over to grip the bars and glare at Bowser.

“My place, of course! How d’ya like it? I hope it’s nice and uncomfortable!” Bowser laughed, and though the effect might have been comical, Marth felt only anger.

“Where are my friends?” he demanded.

“This is a party for two,” Bowser said. “They weren’t invited, so just sit back and shut up!”

Bowser moved to walk away, but Marth wasn’t done questioning him. “Hey, why have you brought me here? What do you want?”

“You’re gonna be my leverage,” Bowser said without turning around. He walked through the large stone archway, and turned out of sight. His heavy footfalls faded.

Marth slumped against the bars, falling to his knees as his stomach suddenly gave a lurch. He had been so worried about Peach and Ike that he’d forgotten about himself – and about the baby. Did all the activity harm it? He unbuckled his belt to release the pressure on his abdomen, and felt around gently. He didn’t expect to feel movement, but he thought that if something was wrong, he might be able to detect it. Everything seemed normal, though. There was no pain when he prodded it. He could almost feel the little life still there, still hanging on.

He sighed in relief, and turned around to sit against the wall. His head was spinning again, and his body seemed to be protesting the earlier adrenaline rush. He was alive, his friends – as far as he knew – were safe, and the baby didn’t seem to be in distress. Now he only had to figure out why he was here, and what Bowser had meant by “leverage”.

The thought of escape came to him, but he wasn’t sure if that would be a good idea. He had no clue where he was, or how to get back to Stella Town. He didn’t even know how to get out of this dungeon. Gazing around the room, all he could see was stone and iron. There were some shackles hanging on the opposite wall, and a bed of dirty straw piled in the corner. Marth flinched from it, certain that he would be more likely to catch a disease from it than a good night’s sleep. Then he gasped, because he had caught sight of a koopa skeleton lying on the ground near the straw.

Marth shuddered. How terrible to think that Bowser would have imprisoned his own minion until death… He looked away from the gleaming bones, trying not to let it scare him. He couldn’t say he had ever been trapped in a room with a skeleton, though.

“What are you in for?”

Marth jumped. He looked around, but he couldn’t see who had spoken.

“What are you in for?” the voice repeated. There was a rattling quality to it, as if the person was speaking through chattering teeth. Marth started again, and looked over at the skeleton. To his alarm, it was sitting up now.

“E – excuse me?” Marth said.

The skeleton sighed (more like a wheeze, Marth thought), and said, “Why’d the boss bring you here?”

“Are you… Are you talking?” Marth was too alarmed at the prospect of talking skeletons to even think of answering its question.

“Course I am!” the skeleton sounded offended. It was hard to tell, since it lacked the ability to make facial expressions. “I got a right to talk, don’t I?”

“I- Ye- Well, uh…” Marth stuttered, not sure how to respond. “O- of course you do, but… I just mean…”

“Nyahahaha! What’s the matter with you? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Its laugh was like the clacking of bones, as its teeth clashed together. The top of its skull seemed to move as if on a hinge, and the voice coming out of it didn’t seem to require much mouth movement.

“E- ah, a- aren’t you, though?”

“Of course not!” Again, it sounded like it had taken offense. “I’m a dry bones! You never seen a dry bones before?”

“I can’t really say that I have…” Marth relaxed somewhat. He’d never encountered one, but he had heard about them. “I’m sorry, I… I didn’t know. I’ve never met someone like you before.” The shock of speaking to the remains of some unfortunate koopa was still fresh.

“Don’t worry about it,” the creature waved its bony hand as if to dismiss Marth’s apology. “So, then, what are ya in for?”

“I don’t know,” Marth said. “He wouldn’t say… Only that I was leverage. And, uh, what about you?” It was only polite to ask.

“Oh, I got caught calling His Majesty a colossal idiot. Nothin’ too bad,” the dry bones said casually. “Been down here for a few decades.”

“Decades? Has he forgotten about you?”

“Probably, but it’s not like I have anything else to do.”

Marth regarded this bizarre creature. Were all dry bones as nonchalant about horrific isolation, or was this one just insane?

They fell into silence again. The tiny yellow points of light within the dry bones’ hollow eye sockets faded, and the creature appeared to have gone back to sleep. Marth huddled against the wall, his arms around his abdomen, trying to shake the queasiness that had taken hold of him. It wasn’t too long after Bowser’s departure that a door opened somewhere out of sight, and two goombas walked down the hallway.

“Dinner time, prisoner!” one of the goombas squeaked. It was carrying a little tray bearing a half loaf of bread, a few lumps of cheese, and an apple. The other goomba took it from its companion’s head, and slid it through a narrow slot in the bottom of the cell door.

Marth pulled the tray towards him, but just the sight of food made him feel ill again. He pushed the tray away.

“Eat, prisoner!” a goomba admonished. “His Horribleness would be really mad if you starved in here and he didn’t get his ransom!”

“So that’s what he plans to do with me,” Marth sighed. Who on Earth was he going to try to ransom him to?

“Eat!” the goomba squawked again.

“Er… No, I think I’ll eat later. Thanks, though.”

“You need to eat!”

Marth turned away, his queasiness only increasing at the smell of the food next to him.

The goombas looked at each other uncertainly, then left. Not long after, Bowser himself stomped down the hallway. “Listen, you! I wanna get something straight. You are my prisoner. I tell you to eat, and you eat! I can’t have Meta Knight showing up and finding you starved to death.”

“What does Sir Meta Knight have to do with this?” Marth asked.

“You’re his human, aren’t ya? You’re knocked up with his kid, right?”

Marth’s face paled slightly. “You know about that?”

“Pfft. Everybody knows about that. The whole forest is talking about it! Lonesome Meta Knight gets himself a girlfriend,” here, Marth opened his mouth to protest, but Bowser kept talking, “and it’s a human, no less! After all that guy does to make sure the rest of us don’t have anything to do with humans, he goes and gets one in trouble. If that’s not prime gossip, I dunno what is.”

“And what do you want to barter me for? What could you want from him?”

“None of your business, pipsqueak. Just eat what I send ya and keep your mouth shut!”

Marth didn’t reply, but he didn’t reach for the tray of food, either. Bowser growled irritably. “Come on, I don’t wanna lose this chance! Just eat it!”

“I’m really not hungry.” Nausea be damned, he wouldn’t eat even if he was starving. He didn’t want to give Bowser the satisfaction, and was deriving a kind of twisted pleasure in disobeying orders.

“EAT IT!” The roar shook some dust and crumbling stone from the ceiling. Marth glared up at the koopa king. Bowser stood there for a moment, glaring back, and then he stomped his foot in frustration. “Dammit, I can’t throttle you… Look, you’re in a dungeon. You’re not going anywhere for a while. You may as well just eat already.”

“Or what?” This was open defiance, and Bowser wasn’t quite sure how to handle it.

“Or I’ll toss you into the lava lake!”

“And lose your bargaining chip?” Marth snorted, leaning back with his hand over his stomach. There was obviously no need to be polite with this monster. “I don’t want to eat right now, and it looks awful, in any case.”

“Grrrrrgh… OK! So whaddya want?”

“Excuse me?” This was unexpected. Was Bowser offering to compromise?

“If this isn’t good enough, what do you want to eat?”

“I don’t want to eat anything,” Marth said, irritation overcoming his worry. “I’m feeling a little sick, if you must know. Certainly not for lack of, er, hospitality…” he glanced disdainfully at the dust on the floor.

“Sick? My dungeons are clean enough to eat in!” Bowser seemed genuinely offended. Marth began to rethink his decision to forego certain niceties.

“Well, I am… How did you put it? ‘In trouble’,” he said.

“Huh…” This seemed to give Bowser something to think about. He inspected the plate on the floor, and stepped out of the room without another word.

In truth, Marth was a little disappointed that he had been so irritable. If he’d been thinking rationally, perhaps he could have negotiated his way to freedom – or at least to better accommodations. He glanced over at the pile of bones in the corner, thinking that he should have at least asked about the poor creature who had been forgotten down here. At least one of them might have been able to go free.

To Marth’s surprise, Bowser returned soon with a goomba accompanying him. “Here!” he said gruffly, opening the tray slot so the goomba could push in a new platter. “Pregnant people like this stuff, right? So eat up!”

Curious, Marth stood and walked to the barred wall. He picked up a plate with a very odd assortment of foods. “Pickles and ice cream, orange juice, pizza, and anchovies,” Bowser said, almost proudly. “Yep, that oughta be good enough!”

Just the smell was getting to him, but Bowser’s explanation of the strange amalgamation was too much. Marth bent down to place the tray back on the ground…

And promptly vomited all over Bowser’s feet.


	8. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! I'm bad with long stories, and work/life has been hectic lately. Summer's a busy time for me. :(

Being hospitable did not come easily to Bowser. He loved to torment. He loved to sow chaos. Sometimes, he loved to stomp on flowers just for fun. If life was like a story, Bowser had always wanted to be the bad guy. As a little koopaling, he had done nothing but dream of having a castle, some minions, and the fear and respect of millions of subjugated peasants. What more could anyone want?

Showing kindness to another living being did not come naturally to him. But here he was, standing in his own bedroom (he had no guest rooms, as he never had any guests), overseeing the instatement of his prisoner in the plush king-sized bed. His red silk sheets, his carved mahogany headboard, his swanna-down pillows, were all going to comfort a human pipsqueak who had just puked all over his feet.

Life just wasn’t fair sometimes.

Crossing his burly arms, Bowser glared at the human in question, who was glaring right back obstinately. What the kid had to be upset about, Bowser had no idea. He had even released that worthless dry-bones as Marth had requested. All this trouble, just to make sure he got what he wanted. He growled, but reminded himself that it would all be worth it. If he could hand the kid back to Meta Knight in good health, he would be able to obtain his goal.

The koopas who had been rushing around getting the prisoner settled now bowed out of the room. Bowser and Marth were left alone. Bowser cleared his throat. Marth just kept glaring. Finally, Bowser broke the silence. “Comfy?”

“Yes, thank you.” Marth’s tone was far from pleased.

“What’s with that attitude?” Bowser fumed, clenching his fists. “You hurled on me, and I put you up here, nice and cozy. I’d say you have a lot to be happy about!”

“A cage with silk lining is still a cage,” Marth said.

“This isn’t a cage! It’s a castle!”

“Same thing, to me.”

“Listen, you! After all I’ve done for you, why don’t ya show some gratitude?!”

“You captured me, injured my friends, and tried to kidnap Peach!”

“I got my reasons. And I’ve been nice from the start! I even got you a bunch of good food, until you decided to puke on it.”

“I told you I wasn’t hungry, but you insisted on making me sick!” Marth snapped. “If I soiled your feet, you certainly deserved it.”

At this, Bowser had to stomp out of the room. When he came back, several statues downstairs had been destroyed, and Marth was examining something under the covers on the bed. “Did you really think I’d let you roam around freely?” Bowser laughed. He knew that Marth was trying to find a way to undo the iron shackle on his ankle that was tied by a chain around the bedpost.

Giving up on this, Marth lay back against the pillows, exhausted. “What is it you hope to gain by this?” he asked.

“There’s just something I’ve been wanting for a long time, and Meta Knight’s been getting in my way.”

“Are you talking about Peach?”

Bowser didn’t answer. He just sat on the red velvet sofa by the window, looking out at the darkening sky. Marth eyed him for a moment before saying, “I know about the letters you’ve been trying to send to her.”

His muzzle turning red, Bowser glanced at Marth with something like embarrassment (though it was hard to differentiate between this and his enraged expression). “You didn’t read ‘em, did you?”

“No,” Marth said truthfully. “But I’ve seen one of the envelopes. Are you really hoping to get to her by using me? Do you really think Meta Knight would allow you anywhere near the city?”

“With you like this, yeah. I do. It’s a two for the price of one deal in his favor.”

Sighing, Marth closed his eyes as nausea washed over him again. “Why do you want her?”

At first, he thought Bowser wouldn’t answer. Then, very quietly, the koopa mumbled, “Wanna talk to her.”

Marth couldn’t help but lift his head at this, and stare at Bowser. Was it just the hormones, or did Bowser seem genuinely dejected? He was slumped over, staring out the window, avoiding Marth’s gaze with an unreadable expression on his face.

“Tell me about her,” Marth said.

“Huh?” Bowser looked over at him.

“How did you meet Miss Peach?”

Bowser rubbed the back of his head. “She was walking around outside the town one time. I happened to see her, and…”

Marth allowed a few minutes of silence to pass before he offered, “You fell in love with her at first sight?” It wasn’t an accusation, but Bowser narrowed his eyes defensively.

“So what if I did?”

They eyed each other for a moment, and then Marth smiled softly. Patting his abdomen, he said, “Do you really think I’m someone who would judge you for that? Just look at the situation I’m in.”

“Huh… Yeah,” Bowser relaxed a little. “Never thought about it, but you’re right. I guess you’re kinda in the same boat as me. Or, Meta Knight’s in the same boat as me.”

A very small part of Marth sympathized with Bowser. It was obvious that he had nobody else to talk to about these things. “Tell me more,” Marth said. “What is it about her that you like?”

As Bowser described her beauty, her bubbly personality, her impeccable fashion sense (this Marth felt was pushing it a bit, but then again, what did monsters know about fashion?), the human began to think that they could resolve this diplomatically. It was time for Peach to hear all of this from Bowser himself. If he could bridge the gap between human and monster, perhaps Bowser would let him go free – and Meta Knight wouldn’t have to spill any blood.

>>><<< 

It really was a mess. Of course, the trip to Delfino was off now. Peach had taken the reins of the coach after she and Link had put Ike into it. The indigo-haired swordsman was still too shaky to ride, but the other two had had to threaten to sedate him before he agreed to lie down in the carriage. Link rode slightly ahead, leading the return to Stella Town. They would have to report this incident immediately, and then mobilize a response to rescue Marth.

Meta Knight had stayed around for only a moment, to ensure that the humans were safely on their way. He was now on the outskirts of Bowser’s castle, pacing himself, wondering how best to approach the situation. A full-out attack might goad Bowser into threatening Marth’s life. Stealth seemed the best option, but how to get inside the castle? Bowser wasn’t a complete moron. There were some magical enchantments around the place (he did have some koopa wizards in his employ, after all), and Meta Knight couldn’t just warp directly inside. If he flew towards the castle, though, he would certainly be spotted by the goombas patrolling the grounds.

Glancing around, he noticed the ruins of what had once been a gateway. It was practically unguarded. Wrapping his cape around himself, he made for the spot, moving outside of space to appear next to the worn stone unseen. Marth would most likely be in the dungeon, so he began creeping along the ruined wall, toward the side of the castle where he could see tiny barred windows at ground level.

He slipped in and out of space, using his dimensional cape to escape detection, warping every few yards until he was hidden somewhat in the shadow of the castle. Dashing through the air and over the crevice, he hugged the castle wall as he finally reached his goal. Looking through the barred windows, though, he couldn’t see Marth. Only rows of empty cells.

He tried every window in reach. There was nobody inside. When he got to the last one, though, he heard the groan of iron hinges from within, and ducked quickly out of sight of the window. “Thanks,” someone was saying as footsteps echoed through the space.

“No problem,” a voice answered. Meta Knight peered around the windowsill, and saw a dry bones entering the cell, which a goomba was holding open patiently.

“Hey, where’d the kid go?” the dry bones asked. Meta Knight recognized the rattling quality of its speech. “Thought His Horribleness was movin’ him to another cell.”

“The boss brought him up to his room,” the goomba replied, a hint of amusement in his voice.

“No way!” The dry bones stood up from where he’d been rooting around in a pile of straw in the corner. “After what happened, he’s gonna reward him?”

“Yeah, I guess he wants to keep his bargaining chip comfortable.”

The dry bones seemed to have found what he was looking for. He pocketed it and walked back out of the cell, which the goomba closed up again. “If I’d known all I had to do to get a decent room was puke on the boss…” His voice faded as the two disappeared from sight.

Meta Knight spread his wings. He didn’t know which room was Bowser’s, but he would have to start looking immediately. He had to find Marth quickly, before anything happened.

>>><<< 

“So then, he says to me, ‘You talkin’ to me?’ and I says, ‘Yeah, maybe I am!’” Bowser crunched on a handful of peanuts momentarily. “Long story short, I got a new skull to display on my mantlepiece.”

“That’s… great,” Marth said as politely as he could. Making conversation with Bowser had probably been one of his worst ideas to date. The Koopa King had turned out to be quite chatty, and all of his anecdotes seemed to end with death and destruction. This obviously delighted Bowser, but Marth was less impressed than the koopa thought he should be.

Still, Marth believed that he was making some progress. After an hour-long discussion of Peach, Bowser had agreed to take the shackle off of Marth’s leg. He still wasn’t allowed to go to the bathroom without a goomba guarding the door, but he thought that perhaps he wouldn’t need to escape on his own. The koopa seemed to be loosening up, and Marth could see that a little more patience might get him out of here. He felt he was starting to appeal to Bowser’s better nature.

“About those skulls,” Marth said after a pause, “do you think Peach will like them? I mean, if she comes to live with you, she might prefer something more… ah, well, different.”

“Oh, she’ll love ‘em!” Bowser waved his hand indifferently. “Proves I’m a strong guy, doesn’t it?”

“I suppose so…”

Bowser eyed Marth warily, and then said, “You don’t think she’d like ‘em?”

“N- not really,” Marth said. He had to resist the urge to ask who in their right mind would.

“Hrm. Well…” Crossing his burly arms, Bowser seemed to think with an almost painted expression on his face. “I guess I can move them downstairs. So she doesn’t have to see ‘em.”

“I bet she would really appreciate that,” Marth said, seeing his opportunity. “You know, she would be very impressed if I told her that you were willing to redecorate your home just for her.”

“She would, huh?” Bowser was sitting up a little straighter on the sofa, looking at Marth with interest. “And you’d tell her that?”

“Of course,” he said, casually smoothing the covers over his lap. “We are friends, you know… And she values my opinion very highly.” This was not strictly true, but now was not the time to downplay his influence with Peach.

The koopa was studying Marth now, his eyes narrowed. “You’re her friend… and you know that I like her. And you don’t care that I’m a monster and she’s a human.”

“That’s right,” Marth said, nodding encouragingly. They’d gotten here at last. “I would be willing to put in a good word for you.”

With a sudden laugh, Bowser leaned back on the sofa. “Yeah, sure! You want me to let you go so you can run off and tell Peach that I’m in love with her. Fat chance!”

“What?” Marth’s face fell. “Why not?”

“Like I’d trust you to do that!”

“I would certainly do it, if I promised to, even for someone like you!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Marth took a deep breath to calm himself. “Listen, I’m really not against you two being together at all. But I won’t deny that I had hoped you would let me go, in return for this favor.”

“Nah, I’ll stick to the current plan.” Bowser reached for an apple from the tabletop, which was groaning under a plethora of snacks he’d had brought in. “Besides, now I think about it, it’d be better just to have Meta Knight bring her here.”

“But why?” Marth sighed in frustration, getting out of bed and standing near Bowser’s side. “I could talk to her, I could…”

“She wouldn’t come willingly,” Bowser interrupted without looking at Marth. “I gotta get her here first. THEN we’ll see about the actual talking.”

“If you have to kidnap her to get her to talk to you, then it isn’t meant to be!”

“And what do you know about ‘meant to be’, anyway?” Bowser sneered.

“I know that force isn’t the way to get someone to stay with you!”

“Oh, yeah? And you’re not just shacking up with Meta Knight because he knocked you up?”

“How dare you?!” Marth took a step back, his cheeks burning red. “I love him!”

“Heh, yeah. So, you were gonna move in with him anyway? Tell all the other humans about him? Heck, are you even telling anyone now? Or are you just gonna slink away and hide in a cave so nobody knows?”

Marth’s mouth hung open as he grasped for a retort, but he had none. Bowser snorted. “Face it. You’re as ashamed of him as Peach would be of me.”

They didn’t have time to carry on the discussion. As Bowser took a fistful of caramel corn a figure stepped out of the shadows in the corner of the room, unnoticed at first by Bowser or Marth. “You’re going to be very sorry, koopa…” With the deep, growling voice, Bowser’s and Marth’s eyes went wide, and Marth spun around. His heart did a little leap of joy when he realized Meta Knight was standing there.

“Hey!” Bowser leapt to his feet, but Meta Knight was faster on the uptake. He swooped through the air and caught Marth around the middle, swinging around and throwing his cape out so they were enveloped. Only when he lowered the midnight-blue fabric did Marth realize that they had teleported to the balcony. “Guards! Guards!!!” Bowser roared from inside.

Meta Knight looked at Marth and assessed him briefly. Then he turned to face Bowser, who had caught sight of them and was stomping out through the doorway to get to them. “GUARDS! Where the hell are they?” His eyes narrowed as he focused on Meta Knight. “Just how the hell did you get in here?”

“I want to know why you took him,” Meta Knight said, and though his tone was very low, it carried across the paving stones clearly. His eyes were glowing red, his sword already drawn. He couldn’t remember ever being so furious.

“He wanted to trade me for Peach,” Marth said softly, knowing that Bowser wasn’t likely to answer any questions now that his bargaining chip was out of his grasp.

“I thought as much,” Meta Knight said, leveling Galaxia so that it was pointed straight at Bowser’s heart. “You have challenged me. And I accept. This time, we fight to the death.”

“Have it your way!” Bowser stood his ground, but it was obvious that he was frightened. He hadn’t expected Meta Knight to make it here so easily, or so quickly. He doubted that the letter he’d sent had even reached him.

“Meta Knight, this isn’t…” Marth was cut off by a glare from Meta Knight. It was scary, the way Meta Knight could convey his anger with just a look.

Bowser tried to take advantage of Meta Knight’s distraction, but the knight wasn’t caught off guard in the least. As Bowser charged, Meta Knight pushed Marth aside and rounded on the king, his sword flashing. Soon there was a cacophony of clashing as steel met bone, with Bowser utilizing his horns and claws and any other sharp structure on his body to fight back. This was very unlike their previous encounters, though. He had underestimated Meta Knight’s strength, never realizing that the knight’s goal had only ever been to deter him. This time he was in it to kill, and Bowser knew that. The Koopa was now fighting for his life, silently praying that enough of his guards had survived to come to his aid.

Marth wasn’t sure how to react, other than to stay out of the way. He had no weapons, and couldn’t help Meta Knight; and in any case, he didn’t want to help him. He was angry with Bowser, but he didn’t think he deserved to die.

As Marth tried to press against the wall, though, Bowser dodged a spiraling thrust. Meta Knight’s momentum carried him along the railing, and Marth reached out as if to help him, though he wasn’t close enough. That was when Bowser grabbed him. Marth grunted in pain as the king’s claws dug into his sides, and he was hoisted into the air and right in front of Bowser.

Meta Knight had wheeled around, ready to strike, but had to bank suddenly as he realized that his sword was aimed at Marth. He landed a few yards away from Bowser, who was laughing to himself as he held Marth up like a shield.

His celebration was short lived, though. As he pressed harshly into Marth’s sides, something bright erupted from Marth’s back. “Aaaugh!” Marth screamed in pain as his spine seemed to extend, sending jolts of agony throughout his body. Alarmed, Bowser dropped him and was suddenly thrown back as if by an invisible shield. Meta Knight was also pushed by the force of the energy now surrounding Marth.

As Marth gasped, supporting himself on his hands and knees, he was aware of a weightlessness tugging at his back. He looked up. Meta Knight was frozen, staring at him with eyes shining green in surprise. Then he looked back, so as to get a glimpse of Bowser. Instead, he saw a mass of blue and white feathers, emitting a bright light that made him blink. It took him a moment to realize that these things were wings, and that they were attached to his back.

Almost as suddenly as they’d appeared, the wings faded, apparently retreating into his back again. The pain returned for only a moment. Then the air seemed to grow still again, and the glow was extinguished.

“Dammit!” The roar was much farther away than it should have been, and Marth and Meta Knight realized that Bowser had fallen over the side of the balcony.

On shaky legs, Marth wobbled to his feet and stepped to the railing, over which Meta Knight was already looking. Bowser was on the ground far below, a small crater surrounding him, lying on his back and flailing like a stuck beetle. It seemed as if his shell was wedged into the ground. Around him was a growing crowd of koopas and goombas, none of whom seemed too inclined to help.

“Let’s go,” Meta Knight said.

“You decided not to kill him?” Marth asked.

“I didn’t say that,” Meta Knight growled. “I’ll dispose of him later. But now’s our chance to get away.” He reached out and beckoned for Marth to come to him. Being so short, Meta Knight could not properly take Marth in his arms, but his large hands acted like cushions for Marth to sit on. The boy held onto Meta Knight’s pauldrons tightly as he was lifted into the air, and the strong flapping of Meta Knight’s wings bore them away from the fortress.

 


	9. Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd post this now, since I finished it already.

It was all too much to process at once. Marth sat on Meta Knight’s bed, his arms wrapped around his knees, staring into the fire and wondering where to start. Meta Knight had kept any questions to himself but seemed to be studying the young man. Finally, he spoke. “Did he hurt you?”

“No,” Marth said, and the discussion ended before it could begin.

After what seemed like ages, Meta Knight came to sit beside Marth. “I’m sorry.”

“What do you have to be sorry for?” Marth looked over at the knight for the first time since returning from Bowser’s castle. Yellow eyes were gazing at him evenly.

“I allowed it to happen. I was too late to stop it.”

“There was no way…”

“I realized what he must have been planning when I came back to find my home under attack,” Meta Knight said. His fist clenched around the sword hilt at his side. “I went to find you, but when I arrived, the battle was already over.”

“I’m the one who should apologize,” Marth said, bowing his head in shame. “I should have been able to fight him off, but…” Absently, his hand came to rest on his abdomen. He didn’t want to blame his weakness on the pregnancy, but it was hard not to when he’d been feeling so drained lately. Bitter resentment rose in him, and he bit it back, disgusted with himself for thinking this way. What if the child could feel it, too?

“Your body is no longer your own,” Meta Knight said, reaching over hesitantly to put his hand over Marth’s. “Of course, it’s weakened you.”

The words, unsaid, hung in the air. Marth knew what the knight was thinking: he should have forbidden Marth from going. This was a dicey subject between them, though they had never actually discussed it before. The power balance had shifted since Marth learned he was expecting. Now he was protecting their child inside his body, and he was honor bound to do his best to remain safe and healthy. But how much of this was his own will, and how much was a directive from Meta Knight? In that moment, Marth didn’t know if Meta Knight would have tried to give him an order; and in all honesty, he didn’t know what he would have done if it had happened. When their eyes met again, Marth knew that Meta Knight was wondering the same thing.

“The thing we need to discuss,” Meta Knight said after a moment’s silence, “is what happened on top of that tower. I assume you’ve never seen wings like that before.”

Marth shook his head, frowning. “Only in books, but… It can’t be what I’m thinking.”

“I imagine that it is,” Meta Knight said. “It seems you have some angel blood in you.”

Marth took a moment to think over this. “I thought angels didn’t exist,” he said finally. “That I could be related to them… There’s just no way.”

“I don’t see any other explanation,” Meta Knight said. “Besides, angels don’t exist here anymore, but that doesn’t mean they didn’t at one time.”

“Are you saying they’re real?” Marth quirked an eyebrow. He was starting to believe that what had happened was just a freak incidence, a sudden burst of magical power that was perfectly common to humans.

“I’ve heard rumors, nothing more,” Meta Knight said. “What matters is that you now have something to report to that friend of yours.”

Marth nodded. He would have to tell Zelda immediately. Then another thought, one more piece to this ever-growing puzzle, came to mind. “I’m not sure if I should go back home,” he said.

“The same thought had occurred to me,” Meta Knight said.

“My father won’t be too happy with me, once he hears about all that happened.”

“I would advise you to remain here, then,” Meta Knight said firmly. Truth be told, he wasn’t keen on letting Marth out of his sight. The incident with Bowser had jarred him greatly. Never before had he been so vulnerable… or so frightened.

“I have to go back sometime, though,” Marth groaned, burying his head in his arms. “You said Ike was OK, but I have to let them know that I’m alright, as well. I can’t have them rushing off to save me when I’m not even in danger!”

“That is already arranged,” Meta Knight said. “I’ve tasked someone with alerting me as soon as your friends enter the forest. You can go meet them before they reach Stella Town.”

“What about my family? What am I supposed to tell them?” Then Bowser’s words rose to his mind, and Marth suddenly fell silent. _“You’re as ashamed of him as Peach would be of me.”_ He turned back to the dancing flames, not really seeing them. “I have to tell them.”

“You think that a wise move?”

“I am not a hypocrite,” Marth said, his face burning.

“You’re referring to what Bowser said earlier,” Meta Knight said, and Marth looked abashed.

“You heard that?”

“Some of it. It doesn’t matter to me whether your family knows about us. In fact, if it would only bring trouble from your father, I’d rather he didn’t find out.”

“Meta Knight…”

Their conversation was interrupted by a sudden arrival. A pidgey flapped into the cave, chirping urgently. “Thank you,” Meta Knight said, and stood up. “Your friends are close. We should go meet them.”

“Yes…” Marth allowed Meta Knight to pick him up, and kept his knees tucked up so his feet wouldn’t drag the ground. He knew they must have made a ridiculous picture, but when he was held so securely in Meta Knight’s embrace, he didn’t care. A warm blush came to his cheeks as he clutched onto Meta Knight, and they took off, soaring over the treetops.

It was already past nightfall, but only just. The moon hadn’t risen yet, and the warm humidity in the air had yet to dissipate. Still, Marth’s face was feeling a little chilled by the time they touched down in a dense patch of woods just off the main road.

“What was that?” Marth recognized Peach’s voice, and his heart leapt in his chest. They were really alright.

“Dunno,” Link answered her. “Stay there, Peach.”

Marth emerged onto the path as Link was hopping down from his rapidash. Peach’s squeal of surprise coincided with the dropping of Link’s jaw, and Marth smiled, waving hesitantly. “Hi…”

“Oh, Marth, you’re OK!” Peach got off of the carriage and ran to him, flinging her arms around his shoulders. For once, he was perfectly alright with this, and returned her hug briefly. “How did you escape? You did escape, right?”

“… I was rescued,” Marth said.

“Who?” Link asked, and Marth only frowned in answer.

“I’ll explain later… But how is Ike?”

“Bad,” Link said, “but he’ll be fine. He’s been trying to convince me to let him out all day.”

“Let him out of…?” But Marth’s question trailed off as he heard Ike’s shout from the carriage.

“What the hell’s going on out there? You say something about Marth? Come on, what is it?!”

“I’m here, Ike,” Marth walked over to the carriage door, worried by Ike’s inability to come out on his own but stopped when he saw the reason for that. Link and Peach had apparently had such a hard time keeping Ike lying down that they had resorted to physically restraining him. Link’s brown leather belt and several of Peach’s pink ones, obviously dug out of her luggage, were keeping Ike immobile on the carriage seat. His expression of fury softened into one of disbelief, and then joy when he recognized Marth.

“Hey, Marth! You made it back!”

Marth smiled, and said, “How are you? I saw that you were injured, just before…”

“Yeah, I’m alright,” Ike shrugged. “Though the nags over there think I need to stay still until we get to a healer. But what about you? You got away OK?”

“I’m fine,” Marth said. “You do need to see a healer, though. You’d better get him back right away,” Marth said to Link.

“You’re not coming with us?” Link asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I… I really can’t. I have something I need to do.”

Link regarded Marth suspiciously. Peach looked dismayed, and said, “You’re not going to go after Bowser again, are you? Because if you run off to play the hero, and end up getting hurt…”

“That’s not what I’m going to do,” Marth said hastily. “Only, there’s… Ugh.” He sighed and looked up at the sky. How was he going to break this to them? He was starting to feel nauseous again. “There’s something I need to tell you. But I have to do something first.”

For a second, Link appeared to want to protest. But he kept his silence, as he usually did. He walked over to his mount, grabbed something from the saddle bag, and returned to Marth, holding it out – Falchion. Marth smiled as he took it. “Thank you.”

“You’re really just staying out here?” Peach asked, concerned.

“I promise I’ll explain later,” Marth said. “For now, please look after Ike. I’m sorry I can’t come with you, but… We’ll meet up later. OK?” He was almost pleading with her, and she seemed to understand. Still frowning, she went back to the carriage and closed the door behind her as she climbed up into the seat.

Marth watched as the carriage moved out of sight, and then turned back to the trees. Meta Knight was waiting for him. “You intend to tell them everything?” he asked.

“In time.”

When they returned to the cave, Marth was starting to grow weaker again. Exhaustion was setting in. After giving him some water, Meta Knight insisted on putting him to bed. “You need rest,” he said sternly. “I will send a message to Zelda. We’ll figure out what to do from there.”

“Alright…” Marth lay on the bed, settling into the comfortingly familiar blankets. It felt good to have Meta Knight taking charge now. With all of the different problems he was facing now, all of the new developments, he felt like his head was going to explode. He breathed deeply, focusing on Meta Knight’s scent, wondering when it had started to calm him so. For a brief moment, he thought that Meta Knight was stroking his hair; but when he opened his eyes again, the knight was gone.

He slept, allowing his troubles to temporarily slip away from him.

>>><<< 

Zelda turned out to be a woman of action, something Meta Knight hadn’t expected of a bookish type like her. He only knew of her through Marth’s descriptions, and what he knew was that she was the authority on anything scholarly. In appearance she looked as refined as a storybook princess. The way she hustled across the field, though, spoke of a determination and a quickness that didn’t seem to match anything else about her. He wasn’t surprised when her sharp eyes found him immediately even in the dark – as a vivivoyant, she would be certain to see his aura before anything else.

Meta Knight emerged from the trees, his cape wrapped around himself as he bowed to the woman. “I did not expect you until morning,” he said, impressed with her punctuality.

“I was free anyway,” she said in a soft but clear voice. She extended her hand, a gesture that surprised Meta Knight a little. He shook it, a little more firmly than he intended to, but she didn’t flinch. “Pleased to meet you. I am Zelda Hylia.”

“The pleasure is mine,” Meta Knight said. “As my letter informed you, I am Meta Knight, at your service… particularly after all the help you’ve given Marth.”

“How is he?” Zelda asked, foregoing any further pleasantries.

“Asleep for now,” Meta Knight said. “I’ll lead you to him.”

Zelda followed Meta Knight through the forest. Though he did reach out to help her over the rocky terrain, she seemed quite at ease. “I come here often to hunt for herbs,” she said as she hopped over a fallen branch, her skirts held up over her ankles to reveal slim but well-worn boots. “I’m no stranger to the forest. I never imagined anyone was living up here, though.”

“It’s a convenient place for me,” Meta Knight said. Reaching the cave entrance, he gestured for her to enter first. She did so, ducking a little in the low doorway, and he followed her.

“You’ve made quite an efficient home here,” she said, and his respect for her rose a little. He appreciated that she didn’t comment on the rough walls or the lack of furniture. Humans put a lot of emphasis on aesthetic and home comforts.

Marth didn’t wake up when Zelda approached the bed, but it seemed she didn’t need him to. “The baby seems fine,” she whispered, looking over Marth’s sleeping form. “The mother, a little less so. There’s been a change in his energy… What happened?”

Meta Knight briefly and quietly explained what had occurred earlier. Zelda listened, frowning, and then a look of realization came over her. “It could be…” she murmured. “Yes, that would explain quite a lot… But still…”

“I thought the wings resembled those of the angels,” Meta Knight offered.

“Yes, I thought so,” Zelda said.

“Zelda?” Both turned to glance at Marth, who was sitting up, looking sleepy and confused. Zelda smiled at him.

“I’m sorry if we woke you,” she said. “We were just discussing the transformation you experienced earlier.”

“But how did you get here?”

“I sent her a message,” Meta Knight said. “Though I asked her to come tomorrow.”

“No, I needed to see you as soon as possible,” Zelda said. “Before we get into the powers you displayed, we should talk about what you plan to do about your father. He’s demanding to see you.”

Marth visibly paled. “Does he…?”

“He doesn’t know where you are, and that’s the problem,” Zelda said. “Link told him, at my directive, that you were still scouting around for Bowser’s minions. He wants you to return at once. I suppose he doesn’t like not knowing where you are.”

“I doubt that he’s worried about me,” Marth said bitterly.

“You might be surprised…” Zelda said. “Be that as it may, you’re going to have to tell him something.”

Marth didn’t want to think about it. “I’ll have to go back, won’t I?” he sighed.

“At least for now,” Zelda said. Meta Knight started to speak up, but she cut across him. “I know that both of you are eager to stay together after what happened, but it won’t do to have Cornelius combing the forest for you.”

“I should go,” Marth said finally. “Just to reassure him that I haven’t run off or anything. And then I need to see Ike. I want to know that he’s alright…”

Meta Knight nodded. He would allow it. As reluctant as he was to let Marth go, he knew he couldn’t keep him here. He didn’t own the boy, and it wouldn’t do to take him away from his problems. Marth stood and followed Zelda out of the cave. “Ike is at the guards’ clinic,” she said. “Link said he’s alright, but it would be a good idea to see him. Are you going to…?”

“I’ll tell them when I see them both,” Marth sighed. He looked back at Meta Knight as the knight emerged from the cave. “I’ll be back soon. I plan on coming straight here… if that’s alright.”

“I will wait for you,” Meta Knight said, but he didn’t wait long after hearing the humans’ footsteps fade away before taking to the air. He had every intention of letting Marth get on with his own business, but he was not going to take any chances. He would follow the young man from a distance, just in case.

>>><<< 

Cornelius was overjoyed to see his son alive and unharmed. He showed this by immediately shouting, “What do you think you were doing?!” as soon as the pale face appeared in the entryway. He had been pacing the foyer, waiting for any sign of Marth’s arrival, and had almost bumped into the door as Marth had quietly opened it.

“I’ve been making sure Bowser’s minions were gone,” Marth said as calmly as he could. The little nap he’d taken had hardly prepared him for a confrontation with Cornelius.

The governor looked at Marth for a long time. He seemed not to know what to say. At last, he squared his shoulders. “I’ve underestimated you. They tell me that you were taken by Bowser, but found your way back.”

“Yes,” Marth said with some guilt. He hadn’t been nearly so heroic.

“But he still took you,” Cornelius sighed. For the first time, he looked nervous. “Marth, I’ve been thinking about this. I don’t believe you were suited to a life of battle.”

This was news to Marth, and it floored him. All his life, his father had pestered him to fight. “I’m fine,” he said. “I wasn’t hurt, and I was able to get away. If anything, hasn’t this proved that I am capable of defending myself?”

Another moment passed where Cornelius looked at his son. “The less time you spend around monsters, the better,” he said. “I had no idea that Bowser would take an interest in you…”

“He didn’t want me,” Marth said. “He wanted Miss Peach! I only got in the way. He took me to trade for her, and…”

“I still cannot risk you getting taken like that again,” Cornelius cut him off. “I’m withdrawing you from your position as ranger. You always preferred to study, so I’m sending you to school.”

Marth took a calming breath. The whole world was going upside-down. Surely, he had to be misunderstanding the situation. “Let me be blunt,” he said as steadily as he could. “You’re not really worried about me being taken by monsters. You’re only worried that I’ll embarrass you.”

A look of anger crossed Cornelius’ face. “You don’t understand,” he said, and then shook his head. “No, of course you wouldn’t… But I am your father, Marth. I do worry about you. And I will not have you in harm’s way again.”

“But all this time, all these years, you always said I should get stronger!” Marth shouted, and Cornelius glared at him in an expression that was more familiar.

“Watch it, boy. I’ve always wanted you to be able to look after yourself, but I never dreamed they would be able to pick up on…” He cleared his throat. “Anyway, you’re going to start your studies as soon as possible. Now, go to your room.”

Marth didn’t know how to react. It was all going wrong. As he’d walked into town, he’d envisioned his father seeing this incident as proof of Marth’s capabilities. He would have been free and clear to do what he wanted. Not sure what else to do, he made for his room, but a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“Tell me,” Cornelius said softly. “Did he touch you?”

“What?”

“Did Bowser do anything to you?” There was an odd fierceness in Cornelius’ eyes, and it made Marth shudder.

“He didn’t hurt me, if that’s what you mean…”

“And he didn’t undress you? Didn’t touch you anywhere?”

“No!” Marth pulled away, disgusted. Did his father think Bowser had raped him? Was that why he was so concerned?

Cornelius nodded, satisfied. “Go on, then,” he said, and turned to go into his study. Marth just ran up the stairs, heading for his room.

What was he going to do now? He wanted to be with Meta Knight, but now it was likely that his father would keep him from leaving town. So many thoughts whirled in his mind – he had to see Ike, had to tell Ike and Link everything, had to find a way back to Meta Knight, had to appease his father, had to keep the baby healthy and find out why it was there in the first place and how he was going to birth it.

He collapsed onto his bed. What to do?

Then the answer came to him.

He sat up and clenched his fist over his stomach. He was in charge of his own fate. He had to take control. He was tired of waiting for things to happen, of waiting for other people to make the decisions for him. Moving over to the desk, he dipped his quill pen in an inkwell and began scribbling a long letter. He was so eager that his hand shook as he wrote, smudging the ink here and there. When he was done, he set the note aside and wrote out another one, shorter this time.

With this done, he stood up and looked around. He had to act quickly. His father probably thought he was asleep, and was most likely catching some shut-eye himself. Marth went to the wardrobe and riffled through his clothing, tossing a couple of articles onto the bed. He grabbed a small backpack from the closet and stuffed the clothes into it, foregoing the care with which he usually treated things. He couldn’t wait around for Meta Knight to save him this time, and he would not be a prisoner to anyone, even to his father. He had to go.

Packing the essentials took very little time. In the end, he found that he could live without the knickknacks he’d accumulated over the years. What were they, when freedom was right around the corner and time was of the essence? He shouldered his pack, checking the list off in his head: some clothes, a few writing materials, his journal, and various personal care items like a comb and toothbrush. Pausing at the door, he took only one more thing from his life in the human world: a photo album containing pictures of him and his family. Tucking it into an outside pocket of his pack, he grabbed the letters off the desk and crept out into the hallway.

Dawn was approaching fast, and the servants would soon be up. Marth slipped one of the folded papers into the crack of Elice’s door, and gave it only a brief backward glance. Then he set the other letter on the table in the hallway. It was addressed to his father, and a servant would find it and deliver it. Marth made his way quickly and quietly out of the house, closing the door behind him slowly. He took one last look at his childhood home, and then turned towards the road.

Meta Knight was waiting for him.

Marth gasped. “What are you doing here?” he asked.

“I was concerned,” Meta Knight whispered, glancing up and down the street. “Are you coming back with me?”

“Yes.” There was no hesitation; it was now or never.

Meta Knight nodded, and then extended his arms. Marth fell into them, clutching the knight desperately, like a drowning man clutching a piece of driftwood. Meta Knight held him close, and spread his wings. They took off into the lightening sky, and Marth closed his eyes, sighing gratefully. He was finally free.


	10. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got two more chapters done yesterday! Wooo!

When Marth next awoke, it was already bright. He groaned, rolling onto his side so the sunlight was out of his face. He could hear someone outside, chopping wood from the sound of the rhythmic “thunk” of an axe. It had to be Meta Knight, he realized with a jolt. The smell of the familiar cave, of smoke and wood and the forest, surrounded him. He was in Meta Knight’s home – in their home.

He sat up and looked around. He barely remembered being carried inside that morning. Though he’d been in a deep sleep for what felt like a long time, he recalled waking up a few times with Meta Knight beside him, holding him. As he tried to bring back the feeling of strong, warm arms around his waist, the murmur of voices came to him from outside.

Curious, he stood up and stretched. His back cracked satisfyingly, and he put a hand to his abdomen, rubbing it through his loose shirt. The little one’s energy was more detectable today, and Marth took it as a good sign. He went to the cave entrance, which was partially covered by a woven reed mat, and peered out.

Meta Knight was stacking firewood, a rusty axe beside him, and leaning against a tree was a creature Marth had never seen before. The boy hesitated, not sure if it was safe to reveal himself, but Meta Knight’s voice didn’t sound worried.

“I’m glad things were smoothed over so quickly,” Meta Knight was saying. “I had no intention of offending him.”

“He knows you well enough.” The voice was deep and gruff, but the blue dog-like creature didn’t move its mouth. It was standing on two legs, with large black paws crossed over its fluffy cream-colored chest. “He didn’t suspect you of treachery…” The disembodied voice trailed off, and ruby-red eyes flashed in Marth’s direction, seeming to pierce him through the gaps in the mat. Marth recoiled with a soft gasp. “He’s awake.”

“You can come out,” Meta Knight called, and Marth emerged, looking at the newcomer with some trepidation.

“Good morning,” Marth said uncertainly.

“A little behind the time, aren’t you?” It – he, from the sound of the voice, Marth thought – smiled at him. “It’s afternoon. And good afternoon to you.”

“This is Lucario,” Meta Knight said, waving his hand towards the creature. “He is a pokemon from Mewtwo’s realm. He came to see what was going on yesterday.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Marth said with a little bow, which Lucario returned. “I’m Marth Lowell.”

“He’s polite, for a human,” Lucario said, still without moving his mouth. Marth surmised that he was communicating telepathically. He knew there were pokemon capable of such a thing. “I see congratulations are in order.” His eyes flickered to Marth’s abdomen, and the human unconsciously clutched his hand over it. “I had heard, but didn’t know it was true.” Could this creature see things as Zelda saw them?

Meta Knight continued to pile up wood, not looking at either of the other two. “At this rate, there won’t be a person in the country who doesn’t know…”

“Are you…” Marth began, but shut his mouth, thinking it would be rude to ask. Lucario just smiled at him again.

“I can see the auras of those around me,” he said. “Your child is a strong one. I couldn’t help but notice it.”

Marth blushed, feeling some pride and warmth at these words. “You’re from Mewtwo’s land… Isn’t he one of the - lords?” He had almost said “monster lords”, but caught himself in time.

“Yes, and it was his land through which you were traveling,” Lucario said. “He doesn’t mind it when humans use the roads, but Bowser was an unwelcome intruder. When he heard that Meta Knight was also there, he surmised that there was some trouble.”

“I’m afraid it was my fault…” Marth said, bowing his head.

“I heard you only had a little to do with it,” Lucario said. “Humans tend to think everything revolves around them, but you were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Don’t think so highly of yourself.” The pokemon’s words were harsh, but his tone wasn’t. Marth was unsure whether Lucario meant to insult him, but he took the humorous glint in his eyes to mean that it wasn’t a jab.

“I only wish I had been able to fight him,” Marth said, a little defensively.

“You did what you could,” Lucario said. “But I was sent here to see if Meta Knight needed any assistance. He and Mewtwo have an alliance of sorts.”

“I see…” Marth glanced at Meta Knight, who was still busy with the firewood. Meta Knight had briefly explained about the monsters and their politics. He knew that in this area, the three ruling warlords were Meta Knight, Bowser, and Mewtwo; but he didn’t know anything other than that. He wondered if it would be rude to ask Lucario about it.

“I’ll be going now,” Lucario said, standing erect and shaking some bark out of his blue fur. “See you around, Meta Knight; Marth.”

Marth bid Lucario goodbye with some regret; he wished he’d been able to ask about Mewtwo and their alliance. Meta Knight took the wood into the cave, and beckoned to Marth to follow him. It was starting to get colder outside as autumn wore on, and Marth gratefully sat beside the fire, having not realized how cold his bare arms had become.

“Are you hungry?” Meta Knight asked, and Marth nodded. The food that Meta Knight was used to was simple, but filling: meat hunted from the surrounding forest, fruits and vegetables gathered from the trees, and fish from a nearby stream. He also had a small stone cooking surface, on which he made flatbread from grains harvested in the field at night. Marth accepted some roast wild mutton and bread, and managed to get most of it down. He was famished, but nausea was still a recurrent problem.

“We’ll have to find a better food source,” Meta Knight said, observing the look on Marth’s face. “Something a bit more refined, perhaps, or lighter…”

“No, this is fine,” Marth said, swallowing the last of the bread with some difficulty. “It’s just that my body is… Well, I’ve been sick lately. Because of…”

Meta Knight nodded, understanding. Then he set to work on his sword, sharpening it with a smooth stone. “It might be wise to write to your friend Zelda,” he said as Marth wiped off his wooden plate. “We still need to see if this recent power of yours has anything to do with your pregnancy.”

“Yes…” Marth frowned, looking down at his lap. With everything else going on, he’d hardly had the time to think about that. “Should I invite her here?”

“You’re not going near the town,” Meta Knight said, and Marth nodded. They had both agreed that he would stay away until he found out how Cornelius was reacting to his son’s flight. By now he would have read Marth’s letter, and he would know that his son had no intention of coming back. Marth hadn’t told him about Meta Knight or the baby, but he felt he didn’t need to; he was of age, and he wanted to strike out on his own. That should be good enough reason for Cornelius.

Zelda was invited, and she arrived that evening, bringing some foodstuffs with her. They had a simple dinner, gathered around the fire in Meta Knight’s cave, sitting on cushions that Zelda had brought at Marth’s request. He had sent her the money to buy them along with the note asking her to come.

“I’m sorry for asking you to come all the way out here…” Marth said, but Zelda waved him down.

“It’s no problem. Though you’ll have to ask someone else to run your errands from now on,” she added with a teasing smile. “Now, about this power of yours… I believe you might be a descendant of the angels.”

“Really?” Marth looked at her askance. He still couldn’t believe that angels had once existed.

“When I knew where to look, it seemed so obvious,” Zelda said, nodding. “Most believe that they were only a myth, but those of us who study evolution have surmised that they were once real – and perhaps still are. There is solid evidence of their existence in our world, and records indicating that they once lived. There have been people who display magical powers similar to those described in the old writings. I believe that they gradually disappeared through breeding with humans.”

“I admit that the wings were a bit of a tipoff, but would that have anything to do with the baby?” Marth asked.

“I’m glad you asked,” Zelda said, her blue eyes sparkling. “It is believed that angels once took on a sexless form, and reproduced freely, regardless of sex. They only developed male and female traits through breeding with humans.”

“You’re saying their male descendants might be able to tap into this power,” Meta Knight guessed.

“Precisely. When I began researching angels specifically, I came across accounts of men who have become pregnant. They were capable of doing it, because of their angel blood.”

“So, then we know how to proceed!” Marth said excitedly, feeling relieved. “How long will I be expecting? How will I, ah, give birth?”

“Well, I’m not sure about that,” Zelda said with a sad smile. “So far, I haven’t found any detailed accounts of how these pregnancies were carried out. But we have a starting place,” she said hastily, seeing Marth’s crestfallen look. “Just because I haven’t found any information yet, doesn’t mean it’s not out there. We have time.”

Marth nodded, feeling a bit more encouraged. She was right. This was at least a starting place.

“For now, I can keep an eye on it,” Zelda said. “I’ll continue to come here to check on you.”

“Thank you…”

“We are very grateful,” Meta Knight said, and Marth realized that one of the knight’s hands had come to rest on his own. “If there is anything I can do to repay this kindness, please don’t hesitate to ask.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Zelda said graciously. “In the meantime, relax and enjoy your time together. I’ll tell Link and Ike that you’re safe, and you should be able to see them soon, I expect.”

Marth nodded, but he didn’t feel excited by the prospect of seeing his friends. He would have a lot of explaining to do.

>>><<< 

As the weather turned colder, Marth’s determination to come clean to Ike and Link diminished. Spending time indoors usually meant overheating from the fire, but being outside too long made his face and hands numb. He had a difficult time managing his temperature. Zelda informed him that this was normal, but Marth didn’t think that made it less irritating.

The morning sickness worsened, too. Some days found Marth lying in bed for hours, unable to move for fighting the urge to throw up. Meta Knight would sit beside him, gently rubbing his back, keeping a bucket nearby at all times. This, too, was normal, Marth knew.

What wasn’t normal was the rate at which the baby seemed to be growing. Zelda seemed to think that Marth’s belly was expanding faster than it should have, but the baby was always healthy when she checked on it. Marth was starting to get rather big around when he received his first letter from Elice.

Marth had been sitting up in bed, reading one of Meta Knight’s books, when a spearow flew into the cave with a shrill caw. Marth took the letter it offered him, and tore it open when he read the elegant scrawl of his name on the envelope.

_Dearest Marth,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. It has been some time since you ran away, and by now you should be in a stable place. Hopefully, you will receive this soon._

_First of all, thank you so much for leaving me to deal with Father. He has been inconsolable since you left._

Marth winced, as if his sister was really standing in front of him, fixing him with a cold stare.

_I believe he is truly worried for your safety, though of course our reputation is foremost in our conversations. He’s told everyone that you’re ill. If you see fit, do send him a letter to let him know that you’re alright. You needn’t tell us where you are, but we would appreciate knowing that you were still alive._

_If you believe that I am angry with you, well… You would certainly be right! Running away was a cowardly thing to do. However, I suppose I can see why you did it. It’s not a question of you leaving – it’s a question of how you left. You should have had the courage to face him, Marth. Under the circumstances, you can be forgiven; but I hope that you will return one day to talk to him. He really does love you, even if he can’t show it very well._

Guilt ate at Marth’s gut, making him feel sick again, but he continued reading.

_Despite your actions, this letter wasn’t meant to nag you. You have often been in my thoughts, and I hope you are well and happy. I would so love to see you, if you could possibly find a way to meet with me. I would also like to meet this knight of yours; we are essentially in-laws, after all. When the baby comes, I would love to visit, and get to know my niece or nephew._

_If you need anything, just ask. The worst I can say is no! In all severity, though, know that I will be there for you if you need me._

_Love,_

_Elice_

Marth held the letter to his heart, missing his sister more than ever. She was the one person he ached to see, above all of his friends. “From Zelda?” Meta Knight asked as he came into the room, looking at the letter.

“Elice,” Marth said. “She’s angry with me, but she hopes we can meet again someday…”

Meta Knight’s eyes flashed for a second. “Does she?”

“She wouldn’t try to keep us apart,” Marth said, correctly interpreting Meta Knight’s contentious tone. “You know she’s supported us from the beginning.”

“And she would not betray you to your father?”

“No.” He said this with absolute certainty.

“We should arrange to meet with her, then,” Meta Knight said, relenting, trusting Marth’s judgment. “Would she meet us out here somewhere?”

“There’s a pond on the other side of town that she’s fond of,” Marth said. “I could ask her to meet us there.”

Marth wrote a hasty note, not containing everything he wished to say, and sent it back with the spearow, along with a handful of corn as payment to it. The messenger birds from town were willing workers, but they appreciated a treat for their services.

“How are you feeling?” Meta Knight asked.

“Fine,” Marth said, his hand on his abdomen. Meta Knight was eyeing him, almost warily. “What is it?” he asked.

Without a word, Meta Knight came to sit on the bed beside Marth. He reached out, and laid his hand on Marth’s swollen belly. Marth smiled, closing his eyes, feeling almost as if there was some kind of energy flaring between them. Then something made his eyes fly open, and he jumped a little.

“What is it?” Meta Knight asked, withdrawing his hand quickly, but Marth grabbed it and held it in place. There was a look of wonder on Marth’s face as he felt it again – a tiny fluttering, like the beating of a hummingbird’s wings.

“The baby’s moving,” Marth said softly. “I can feel it…”

Meta Knight pressed his hand closer into Marth’s skin, but shook his head. “I can’t detect it.”

“It’s right here.”

“Nothing,” Meta Knight said, but his eyes shone blue in happiness. “It probably can’t be felt from the outside yet, but to you…”

“You think so?”

“Yes,” Meta Knight nodded, keeping his hand over the spot where the fluttering was strongest. “It is apparently high-spirited if you can feel it moving already.”

It was the strangest, most wonderful thing Marth had ever experienced. He scarcely dared to breath, trying to focus all of his senses on that little motion. Their baby was in there. The little creature that had been draining him for so many weeks was now moving inside of him, and it made him feel elated, like the difficulties had all been worth it. As if responding to his thoughts, the baby moved again, bumping against him with energetic little motions.

Meta Knight watched Marth closely, a strong feeling welling up inside his chest. He felt more connected to Marth, somehow, and to the baby. He could feel its energy beneath his hand. Though he wasn’t capable of sensing auras or energies as Lucario was, he could feel a warm tingling on his palm, a spark between his energy and Marth’s. Their eyes met, and Marth smiled. Beneath his mask, Meta Knight couldn’t help smiling, too.

Then their beatific moment was ruined as a voice called out from the cave entrance: “Hey, Meta Knight! You home? I’m comin’ to stay for a while!”


	11. A Sudden Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my guest who reviewed two chapters ago: I thought it was so funny that you asked about Bowser's letters! I finished this chapter last night, and I had to laugh to myself when I read your comment this morning. I can't promise that all your questions will be answered in this chapter, but one will be! :D

Goomba Bob was a simple soul. He woke up every day in his little bed, kissed his wife and goombalings goodbye, and went to work serving His Horribleness, Bowser the Great – or was it Bowser the Terrible this week? He could never remember.

Today, his duties would include an added obstacle: His Horribleness’ sulky mood. Ever since Meta Knight had snuck past the guards and taken the human prisoner, Bowser had taken to his bed and refused most meals. Goomba Bob had managed to convince him to eat dinner, but that had been a tub of ice cream brought in at Bowser’s insistence. It had disappeared under the covers of the koopa king’s bed, where he was lying huddled in a ball of sorrow. Goomba Bob had attended to as many other duties as he could this morning, sorting the mail and even repainting Chain Chomp’s doghouse, before he bit the bullet and went up to check on Bowser.

Anticipating a fight to get Bowser out of bed so he could call for servants to clean the sheets of ice cream stains, Goomba Bob quietly opened the door to his king’s chambers. To his surprise, Bowser was sitting on the sofa, hunched over a stack of papers.

“Good afternoon, Your Horribleness!” Goomba Bob squeaked in shock and some delight. At least he wouldn’t have to drag Bowser out of bed.

“Oh, hey…” Bowser said in a flat voice, and Goomba Bob’s spirits fell. An angry Bowser was an occasional nuisance, but a sad Bowser was an enigma. They didn’t know what to expect.

“Is there anything you need, Your Horribleness?”

“No…” Bowser sighed, holding a piece of paper in his claws. “How am I gonna get her here now?” he said, seemingly to himself.

Unsure of what else to do, Goomba Bob set to work tidying the room. As he worked, Bowser continued to leaf through the papers.

“Just look at this!” The sudden roar startled Goomba Bob.

“L- look at what?” he asked nervously.

“My Dearest Peach… That was such a great opening line!” Bowser tossed the letter over his shoulder and snorted. “She never even got to read it! All these letters, and not one reached her.”

“I- I’m sorry?” Goomba Bob offered.

“And this one! ‘Your hair shines like a bright, sparkly shiny thing.’ That’s poetic, right there!” Bowser continued to sort through letters as Goomba Bob watched, unsure of what to do or even if his king was talking to him. “’If you’d be mine, I’d give you the whole world and slaughter anyone who made you cry.’ I even looked in a dictionary to find out how to spell ‘slaughter’! All that effort, wasted!”

Now the koopa king was starting to sound like his old angry self again. Goomba Bob relaxed a little, returning to his task of supervising the changing of the bedsheets. The koopas under his watch were paying no attention to Bowser’s ranting.

“Well, I’m not gonna let this go! I’m gonna get that Meta Knight back, and I’m gonna make sure Peach reads all of these!” He stood up, clutching crumpled letters in his fists. “Mark my words, I’ll have her! I’ll make her my wife, and damn anyone who wants to stop me!”

“That’s the spirit!” Goomba Bob chirped as Bowser stomped out of the room. It was good to have His Horribleness acting normally again.

>>><<< 

“Shit…” Meta Knight said under his breath, which startled Marth; he had rarely heard the knight curse.

Through the cave entrance came a monster – at first, Marth thought it was Bowser. This was a large, round creature, but it was very unlike a koopa. It resembled a penguin more than a turtle, with a blue body and a wide yellow beak. He was wearing a rich robe of red over gold and orange clothing, and a matching cap. His eyes, almost comically wide, took in the scene in front of him. He was apparently nonplussed.

“Jeez, Meta Knight, you ought’a come greet your guests!” he said in a somewhat scratchy, booming voice. Then his gaze landed on Marth. “And who’re you?”

“What are you doing here?” Meta Knight demanded, before Marth could say anything.

“I told ya, I’m here to stay for a while. You don’t mind puttin’ up a friend, do ya?”

Meta Knight growled in irritation. “Marth, this is King Dedede… an acquaintance of mine. Dedede, this is Marth. He’s my…”

“Oho, so those eevee were telling the truth!” Dedede laughed. “They said you’d taken up with a human!”

“Why are you here?” Meta Knight asked impatiently.

“OK, if you gotta know… I lost my castle.” The so-called king seemed very calm about this. “Bunch of bokoblins sacked it. I need someone to clear ‘em out, but until then, I need someplace to stay. I thought you wouldn’t mind.”

“I will clear out your castle,” Meta Knight said. “But if you stay here for the night, you will sleep outside.”

“Aw, come on!” Dedede groaned. “What’s with this reception? I thought we were friends!”

“Meta Knight, we can make up a bed for him, can’t we?” Marth asked. He thought he was being helpful, but Meta Knight only turned to glower at him.

“My mate is expecting,” Meta Knight said to Dedede. “He’s often ill, and I don’t want any trouble from you.”

“No trouble,” Dedede held up his hands. “I swear, Meta Knight, I won’t do a thing.”

“You’d better not,” Meta Knight said in a low growl. Dedede took a step back, apparently a little surprised by this tone.

“Sheesh, I won’t,” he said warily. “Calm down already!” He glanced at Marth, as if suspecting him of putting Meta Knight in such a bad mood, but then called over his shoulder, “Hey, Waddle Dees! Set up my tent!”

Marth peeked around the penguin and saw a dozen short, featureless orange creatures rushing to put up a gigantic tent near the entrance to the cave. Meta Knight watched, impassive, as Dedede went out to supervise his servants. “He’s a king?” Marth asked incredulously.

“So he says.” Meta Knight resisted the urge to rub his forehead. A headache was threatening to start up. “He has a horde of servants called waddle dees. Helpful, harmless creatures, but Dedede himself can be a handful. He has a penchant for gathering _majuu_.”

“ _Majuu_?”

“We call them so – demon beasts,” Meta Knight said. “You humans see any nonhuman creature as a monster, but we see ourselves as separate from the ones who cannot reason, the ones who exist only to kill. Bokoblins, and worse creatures.”

“I see… What are you called, then?”

“Just people,” Meta Knight said with a small smirk. As much as humans thought they knew, they were really very ignorant of the world outside of themselves. “My own species has a name, as does Dedede’s. You know the names ‘koopa’ and ‘goomba’. We are all the intelligent ones, the people that your kind call monster.” He drew Galaxia, examining the sword’s pronged edges. “I’ll go deal with the bokoblins shortly, and have him out of here before he can do anything stupid.”

“Are you worried because of me?” Marth asked with a half-smile.

“I am not worried,” Meta Knight said, though there was a defensive edge to his voice. “Merely annoyed. I’ll go tomorrow, and bring him with me.”

Marth smirked. “You’re cute when you’re concerned.”

Meta Knight just ignored him.

That night, Dedede provided dinner – or rather, the waddle dees did. Marth had to admit that they were remarkably efficient, pulling a four-course feast out of seemingly nowhere. How they managed to prepare all the roast pheasants, mince pies, potatoes, carrots, salad, rolls, lobster bisque, wine, and a dozen different desserts in a tent in the woods was phenomenal. Marth only ate a little, but Dedede insisted that his hosts join him – though it seemed to be more so he could show off his servants than to show any goodwill to Meta Knight.

“So you’re startin’ a family, huh?” Dedede said between huge mouthfuls of food. “Didn’t see you as the type.” It was the first time Dedede had talked about anything other than himself, but Meta Knight instantly changed the subject, asking about the bokoblins and how they came to be there.

“That Ganondorf has been lettin’ his minions run wild lately,” Dedede complained. “I dunno where they came from!”

“It wasn’t another experiment with a bokoblin army, was it?” Meta Knight asked, and Dedede suddenly found himself preoccupied with his wine glass.

“Meta Knight,” Marth said, pushing his plate away from him as the scent began to make him nauseous. “You were talking earlier, about the difference between m- between people and _majuu_. Where do pokemon fit in there?”

“They are something else entirely, their own class of being,” Meta Knight said, sipping his wine while keeping an eye on Dedede. “They are sentient, but most can’t speak using intelligible language. You know that they understand us, though, and they can communicate in their own ways. Most pokemon are benign, and they’re more than happy to help humans who take care of them.”

“Is Lucario considered a higher class of pokemon?”

“Not particularly higher,” Meta Knight said simply. “Only different, because he can communicate telepathically. Mewtwo is the same. They are what you might call more human-like, but that doesn't necessarily elevate them above other pokemon.”

“But isn’t Mewtwo a lord?” Marth asked, leaning forward in his fascination with the topic. “He commands the other pokemon, doesn’t he?”

“Ha! He thinks he does!” Dedede laughed, but Meta Knight ignored him.

“He can communicate more effectively with people,” Meta Knight said. “He’s more like a spokesman, and he uses his powers to protect the others.”

“Ah… That’s very…” Marth wasn’t sure what he wanted to say. Unexpected? Strange? It was unusual to him, that a leader should not be considered above his subjects. Before he could ask anything else, though, Dedede ran out of patience with the conversation veering away from him.

“So, you gonna clear out my castle in the morning?” he asked Meta Knight.

“Yes, but you’re coming with me.”

“Fine, fine… Just don’t wake me up too early,” Dedede yawned, leaning back from the mountain of empty plates in front of him. “I’ll probably be up around noon.”

Meta Knight glared at him.

“Is there anything we can do to make your stay more comfortable, Your Majesty?” Marth asked, and Dedede glanced at him curiously. Marth was starting to feel like he was obligated to ask such things. After all, he was living here now. He was playing host to Dedede as much as Meta Knight was.

“Now that you mention it,” Dedede said, “where is the bath? I’m feeling like a soak before bed.”

“There is a stream not far from here,” Meta Knight said.

“I’m afraid that’s all we have for a bath,” Marth said apologetically.

“Huh! That won’t do. Waddle dees!” Immediately, two dozen of the orange blobs appeared in the mouth of the cave. Marth wondered where they had all come from – hadn’t there been half that many earlier? “I need a bath. Go ahead and make one, will ya?”

They sprang into action, and disappeared before Marth could blink. “Where are they going to get a tub?” he asked.

“They can do anything I ask!” Dedede said proudly. “Well, except get rid of bokoblins… But they’re great at building stuff!”

A cacophony of hammering, sawing, and drilling started up outside. Marth wanted to go see what was going on, but Meta Knight held him back. He had seemed very edgy since Dedede had arrived. Marth leaned against him, watching as a few other waddle dees came in to clear away the dishes. He could feel the round body tensing up, and he gently reached over to stroke along the top of Meta Knight’s head as Dedede lay across the floor and picked at his teeth with a splinter of wood.

It was only half an hour before the noises stopped. Dedede stepped outside, followed by Meta Knight and Marth. To Marth’s astonishment, there was now a tidy stone pathway leading up the hill. It took them to a wooden platform, covered by a canvas awning and wooden panels along two walls. The floor was richly polished, shining dark brown in the light of several hanging paper lanterns. In the center of the platform was a large tub sunken into the floor, filled with steaming water that flowed in from a pipe that appeared to jut from the rocky face of the mountain. The water drained out of a fine wooden mesh at the corner of the tub, creating a trickling waterfall that led into darkness below.

“That’s more like it!” Dedede said, going to the wooden shelves on one wall to undress. “No need to thank me, Meta Knight. Consider this a present for letting me stay!”

“This is amazing…” Marth murmured, leaning close to Meta Knight as Dedede jumped into the tub. “He’s really quite generous, isn’t he?”

“Occasionally, and only on accident,” Meta Knight said disdainfully.

“Do you think we could ask the waddle dees to build us a house, or…?” Marth flushed as Meta Knight glanced up at him.

“The less I’m in his debt, the better.”

Meta Knight declined an offer of a bath, but Marth had been craving some luxury. A quick wash in the cold stream now and then was hardly a pleasure. He hung around while Dedede relaxed, asking about his life and his castle – both topics that Dedede was all to eager to discuss. It was late when the penguin finally got out of the tub and dressed himself, and Marth bid him goodnight before rushing to take his clothes off and take a turn in the water.

The hot water felt so good that Marth couldn’t help closing his eyes as he sank into it. “Thank the Gods for waddle dees…” he sighed, leaning back against the side of the tub.

“We’re not keeping them,” a deep voice said, and Marth smiled without opening his eyes.

“We can’t even keep just one?” he asked as the sound of clanking armor came nearer.

“I don’t think His Majesty would be willing to part with his only subjects.” Meta Knight sat down at the edge of the tub. “Enjoy their convenience while you can. They’ll be gone as soon as I can clear out those _majuu_.”

“About that…” Marth turned over so he could fold his arms on the rim, opening his eyes to finally look at Meta Knight and feeling as if he was waking up from a dream. “I wonder if maybe Dedede only came here because he wanted some company. Don’t you think those waddle dees could have stopped the bokoblins?”

“They are not strong,” Meta Knight said. “Though perhaps you’re right…”

“He said you two have a long history together.”

Meta Knight snorted indignantly. “And don’t I remember…”

“Were you really once his servant?” Marth asked, somewhat amused.

“I did serve as his knight, for a short time,” Meta Knight said. “Once Dedede has noticed you, he will make sure to find a use for you. Normally, he spends his time ignoring others unless he needs something from them.”

“Is he really so bad? He seems a little lonely to me.”

“Oh, yes. He is lonely,” Meta Knight said. “But you spend some time with him. See how long it takes him to drive you insane.”

Marth laughed. “At least he was kind enough to build us this bath.”

“He built this bath for himself,” Meta Knight said dismissively. “It’s only a coincidence that it happened to be on my land.”

“Whatever you say,” Marth sighed, closing his eyes again. “I still think this is some kind of bribe. He wants to reassure himself that you’re his friend.”

The matter was dropped, but soon Meta Knight was devesting himself of his armor and cape. Glancing down the hill to make sure the lights were out in the king’s tent, he took off his mask and settled into the water next to Marth, who turned away from him quickly.

“You should have said you wanted to join…”

“What’s wrong?” Meta Knight smirked, reaching over to pull his mate to him. “I’ve never seen you so shy.”

“I am not shy,” Marth glanced at him irritably, but his arms were covering his protruding belly.

“There’s no need to be ashamed of this,” Meta Knight said, reaching around so he could rest a hand over Marth’s abdomen.

“I admit, it is strange to see myself like this…” Marth said quietly. “I feel a little self-conscious about it, truth be told…”

“I don’t mind,” Meta Knight said, nipping at Marth’s shoulder. When they were sitting together, they were roughly the same height; Meta Knight was able to hold Marth closely, his hands wandering.

“W- we can’t do this here!” Marth gasped as he was toyed with.

“You’re right, we should enjoy Dedede’s gift,” Meta Knight said, his voice low. “We haven’t been together like this in a while…”

“How can we, when I’m always sick?” Marth said, but he had to admit that it was more than that. He wasn’t sure what would happen if he and Meta Knight were intimate. They hadn’t had sex in weeks.

“It’s not going to hurt the baby,” Meta Knight said. His breath ghosted across Marth’s ear, and the young man couldn’t help but moan and lean back into his mate’s touch. Meta Knight always knew what was on his mind.

Marth had to wonder if Meta Knight maybe liked the way he looked now, as the knight slowly but forcefully took him. Pleasure had been something completely off of his mind, with everything else that was going on. When Meta Knight began to coax him into position, though, Marth felt as if weeks of passion had built up all at once. Unable to hide himself any longer, Marth allowed it. They became reacquainted with each other’s bodies, and solidified the bath as their new favorite place to do so.


	12. Meta Knight and the Case of the Irresponsible Bokoblins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not think of any other titles for this chapter. :/

True to his word, Dedede was still asleep when Marth and Meta Knight woke up. This gave Meta Knight time to figure out what to do – because as adamant as he had been that Dedede was coming with him to the castle, the thought of leaving Marth alone for a few days was not one he was comfortable with. When Marth asked what he planned to do about the bokoblins, Meta Knight honestly didn’t have an answer for him.

“Leaving you here alone makes me nervous,” Meta Knight said over a breakfast of tea and croissants provided by the waddle dees.

“I’ll be fine,” Marth said. “There’s really nothing in this forest that’s too dangerous, and I have my sword.” The younger man wasn’t really flattered by the unvoiced accusation that he couldn’t take care of himself.

“This really couldn’t have happened at a worse time,” Meta Knight said seriously. “Bowser is sure to try something soon. He won’t remain afraid of me – he never has. And now he has a reason to target you in particular.”

“Does he know where you live?” Marth asked in some alarm. He wasn’t too concerned about Bowser taking him again, but he didn’t like to think that his foolishness would cause Meta Knight more trouble.

Meta Knight smirked under his mask. “He doesn’t, but he could find out easily enough. If he does show up here, though, I’ll have to remind him that I am out for his head.”

“You’re not seriously going to kill him, are you?” Marth asked, a little taken aback.

Meta Knight didn’t say anything to this. In all honesty, his drive to kill Bowser had diminished since he’d gotten Marth safely back home. The koopa hadn’t actually hurt Marth, and Meta Knight doubted that he would, but the anger he felt over the situation was still fresh. “I could simply leave you here with the waddle dees,” Meta Knight said, veering the conversation back to the problem at hand. “They aren’t much defense, but they can take care of Bowser.”

He knew Marth would resent the insinuation that he was weak, but Meta Knight had to look at the situation practically. Marth was now showing quite a bit, and the morning sickness hadn’t abated. He was more vulnerable now than ever. The question of whether to leave Dedede here was really one of whether Dedede would do anything to cause unwarranted stress to both of his hosts. “Dedede would certainly not be much help…” Meta Knight mused. “No, more for your sanity, I should take him with me.”

“My sanity?” Marth laughed. “What do you mean by that?”

“You don’t know him as I do,” Meta Knight said. “He has a way of getting underfoot. He would have you running around like one of his servants. He’s not entirely useless in a fight, but it’s not likely that he would stay and defend you should the need arise.”

“I’m not that pathetic, you know,” Marth said, his patience running out.

“I didn’t say you were. But you are pregnant.”

“I know that!” Marth snapped, banging down his cup of tea. “I’m pregnant, but that doesn’t mean I’m useless!”

Now they were getting into thin ice again. “You’re usually very capable. Otherwise I would not have grown so close to you.” Meta Knight paused, choosing his words carefully. “But now is not the time to try to prove your strength. You need to be strong in other ways. It’s a test of your patience.”

The entire thing had Marth on edge, and the hormones weren’t helping. He sat and stared at the table for a minute before releasing a long-held breath. “It’s difficult,” he said, trying to remain calm. “It seems like there are nothing but obstacles in our way.”

“I know,” Meta Knight said reassuringly. “But it’s simpler than it appears.”

“Perhaps for you…” Marth said bitterly.

“There’s no point in arguing,” Meta Knight said, somewhat irritated, himself. He reminded himself that his mate was pregnant. He’d had no experience with pregnant people, but he knew they could be temperamental. He had begun to grasp at this thought lately, as the normally calm and rational young man had had an increasingly short fuse. It was a test of his patience, as well as Marth’s.

After a moment, Meta Knight said, “I’m going to take Dedede with me. You will remain here with the waddle dees.”

Marth seemed to accept this with a silent nod, but when Meta Knight approached Dedede’s tent later, he was beginning to doubt his choice again. It was true that Dedede was a nuisance, but he wasn’t a bad person at heart. More importantly, he would just get in Meta Knight’s way. The knight paused halfway to the entrance to the giant orange and yellow striped tent. Maybe having Dedede stay with Marth would be the better option, after all.

Not bothering to knock (really, there was nothing on which to knock), Meta Knight opened the tent flap and looked around. It was a modestly-sized area, just smaller than Meta Knight’s cave, with a plush blue carpet and window flaps on every side. Dedede was asleep in a four-poster bed hung with orange coverings.

“Your Majesty,” Meta Knight said, unconsciously falling back on an old habit.

Dedede gave a short snore, and rolled over onto his stomach.

Meta Knight stepped closer. “Your Majesty, wake up.”

“Grrrmph…” Dedede cracked an eye open and glared at Meta Knight blearily. “Wha’ ‘r you doin’ in m’ house?”

“You are actually near my house,” Meta Knight said, mustering his patience. “I’m going to clear out those bokoblins for you.”

“Oh, OK, thanks,” Dedede said, and promptly rolled over again so his back was to Meta Knight. The knight came towards the bed and pulled on the blankets, effectively turning Dedede back around to face him.

“There’s something I need you to do for me.”

“Aw, what?” Dedede finally sat up, rubbing his eyes. “I already said I’d come help…”

“I’ve changed my mind. You’re going to stay here, and I need you to keep Marth company.”

“Huh? What made you decide this all of a sudden?”

“I can do it faster myself,” Meta Knight said, then added, “… and it’s my duty as a knight.” Though their business relationship had ended long ago, Meta Knight still felt some loyalty to Dedede, annoying as he found him.

“Are you saying you’ll work for me again?” Dedede perked up, looking hopeful. He had missed having the services of a real knight, and had honestly missed having someone around to talk to. The waddle dees were mute, and they weren’t much company.

“No, but I can do you this favor. I will get rid of the bokoblins, as long as you adhere to the rules of my house.”

“OK, what are they?” Dedede scooted to the edge of the bed, frowning slightly. As long as none of his comforts were taken away…

“Rule number one: No demon beasts,” Meta Knight said, his eyes glowing bright white for a second. This was a point he was determined to drive home. “You are not to summon any, speak with any, cavort with, consort with, meet with, look at, or think about demon beasts. I will not have them in my territory.”

“Easy enough,” Dedede shrugged.

“Rule number two: You are not to ask anything of my mate. You will not treat him as a servant. You will not ask him to do so much as fetch your coat.” This was a fundamental rule of etiquette among any species of person, but Meta Knight knew that Dedede needed a reminder. “You are to treat him carefully. Do not touch him, even to pat him on the back.” The thought of what could happen was making Meta Knight’s blood pressure rise. He clenched his fists, his eyes flashing white again. Dedede was larger than Marth, and one errant slap on the shoulder could cause the boy to fall…

“What makes you think I would?” Dedede asked, looking at Meta Knight as if he had suddenly sprouted a third arm.

Meta Knight didn’t have a solid answer to that. He didn’t really think that Dedede would or could hurt Marth, but the pregnancy had affected his nerves, too. He was becoming downright paranoid.

“Aww, you’re worried about him,” Dedede said, catching on. He held up his right hand. “I swear I won’t do anything to cause him trouble. I’ll treat him like you would. OK?”

Meta Knight almost had to laugh. The implications of treating Marth the way Meta Knight did went right over Dedede’s head, and it was this innocence that redeemed Dedede in his eyes. “If I have your word that you will look after him, and make sure he remains safe, I will allow you to stay here.”

“Deal! Now what’s for breakfast?” Dedede hopped out of bed, and Meta Knight left the tent. He wasn’t feeling alright about this, per se, but he did feel better.

“Marth,” Meta Knight called as he entered the cave. Marth was sitting on the bed, his hand over his stomach. “I’m leaving Dedede here. I need you to watch him.”

“Why the change?” Marth asked, a slightly suspicious edge to his voice.

Meta Knight was always one to tell the truth, even if it was uncomfortable to tell. However, his mate had been so testy lately that he didn’t think a small omission of the truth would do any harm. “I don’t trust him to come with me,” he said without hesitation. “I’d be better able to concentrate without him.”

Marth didn’t look convinced, but he nodded all the same. “Are you going now, then?”

“Yes.”

Marth reached out, and Meta Knight came to him, enveloping him in his arms and wings. “How long will you be gone?” Marth asked quietly.

“A few days. Dedede’s castle is a day and a half journey from here by air.”

“And you’re sure you can handle the bokoblins on your own?” Their gazes locked, and Meta Knight smiled, bringing a hand to Marth’s cheek.

“You don’t believe in my strength?”

“I do, but you’re so small…” The teasing edge in Marth’s voice did not lessen Meta Knight’s reprimand. His mask shifted upward, Meta Knight kissed Marth and bit down on his lower lip briefly. “Nh!”

“I appreciate that you want to help,” Meta Knight said, pulling back as he slid his mask down again. “But I can take care of it. I am not so old that I can’t get rid of some bokoblins.”

“I didn’t say you were old, I said you were small.” Marth yelped as Meta Knight picked him up suddenly.

“And you’re a brat,” Meta Knight said, as Marth laughed. “I’ll return in a couple of days. Take care of things while I’m gone. Make sure Dedede doesn’t do anything.”

“I will.” Marth pressed against Meta Knight once more before the knight released him. He stood and walked with Meta Knight outside. Dedede was still in his tent, and Meta Knight only gave it a passing glance as he spread his wings, his cape disappearing. “Be careful.”

One last shared look of affection, one moment of hesitation wherein Meta Knight almost reached out to put a hand over the place where their child was growing, and he took off into a bright blue sky. Marth watched until he disappeared over the treetops. “He’s going already?” Dedede yawned as he emerged from his tent. “He always was the type to get to it…”

“Good morning,” Marth said.

“Oh, hey,” Dedede seemed to have just noticed that Marth was there. He took a step back, like he was afraid of him. “I’m gonna just hang out here, you know, not bothering you or anything…”

“Um, you’re not bothering me,” Marth said, wondering what Meta Knight said to Dedede to get him to act like this. “Is there anything you need?”

“No, no! That’s alright!” Dedede rushed back into his tent, calling out, “I’m not here!”

Marth went back into the cave, shaking his head.

>>><<< 

Elice had agreed to meet Marth at Silvermist Pond that evening. He put on his traveling cloak and strapped Falchion to his hip with some difficulty (the strap was getting harder to secure with his belly getting in the way). The cloak covered him well enough, and he took a critical look at himself in the cracked mirror leaning against the wall.

As Marth emerged from the cave, Dedede spotted him and froze where he’d been having a cup of cocoa in a lounge chair. “I wasn’t doin’ anything!” the penguin said hastily.

“I wasn’t worried about that,” Marth sighed. “Listen, whatever Meta Knight told you, I’m not going to bite your head off…”

“He just said I’m not supposed to bother you,” Dedede said warily.

“And he told you to look after me, right?”

“Well, yeah. But I dunno how the heck I’m supposed to, if I’m also supposed to avoid you.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Marth said. “I have a sword, and I can still use it… for now. I’m going to meet my sister, so please relax.”

Dedede eyed him suspiciously. “Now, wait just a minute…” He stood from his chair, still holding his steaming mug. “I’m not supposed to let anything happen to you. You can’t go running around! I’m not losing my head just so you can see your sister!”

“Meta Knight knows I’m supposed to meet her,” Marth said. “Just stay here.”

Had there been anything dangerous in the forest, Marth would have been more cautious. However, his years spent alongside Meta Knight had taught him that this area was very peaceful. He made his way down the mountain, edging the field so he wouldn’t be exposed in the open. Silvermist Pond wasn’t far from Meta Knight’s home, and he had walked this way many times. Still, the snap of a branch behind him made him jump. Though it turned out to be nothing, he quickened his pace and was relieved to see Elice sitting by the pond’s edge, dressed in a blue cloak.

“Elice!” he called, rushing over to her. She stood and welcomed him into her embrace, holding him for a long time before pulling back to look at him.

“Marth, you’re really getting big!” she said, looking down at his abdomen. “I can see it’s thriving. You must be doing well out here.”

“I do miss some of the comforts of home, but… I am happy here.” He looked at her steadily. “I’m sorry I had to run away like I did. But Father was going to send me away, and…”

“And what? You’re an adult. You could have simply told him that you were leaving.”

Marth looked down at his muddy boots. “I know. It’s difficult to face him. I just couldn’t bring myself to tell him in person…”

Elice sat back down on a mossy rock, and patted the space beside her, which Marth took. “Are you going to at least write to him?”

“I’ve been working on a letter, but I keep revising it. One minute I’m angry with him, but then I start to feel guilty.”

“He really does love you,” Elice said. “Just remember that.”

“I know…”

“And what about your friends? Ike and Link have been asking about you, you know. I thought you would have told them about all this by now.”

Marth bit his lower lip absently. “I know I should. It’s just hard. Like with Father.”

Elice sighed. “You can’t keep leaving these things up to other people,” she said. “You need to be more assertive. Tell them, as soon as you can. Even if they react badly, it’s better to tell the truth.”

He knew that she was right. “I’ll write to them tonight, to see if they can meet with me here.”

“Good. Now, about your friend…”

Marth thought she meant Meta Knight, but Elice was nodding towards the woods on the other side of the pond. “There’s someone over there?” He stood up, his hand on his sword.

“I thought you were going to call him out,” Elice said.

“Who’s there?” Marth demanded, and the bushes rustled as a large, round shape emerged. He groaned.

“Now, don’t you sigh at me!” Dedede said. “I told ya I wasn’t going to let you go alone! You should be grateful that I’m spending my time on you.” He waddled over to join them, and Elice looked back and forth between her brother and the monster, curious. The penguin sat down next to Marth, and looked over his shoulder at Elice. “Hey, who’s this? You’re a sight for sore eyes, miss! How about a date?”

Marth pinched the bridge of his nose as Elice gave a musical laugh. He was starting to see what Meta Knight found so annoying about Dedede.

>>><<< 

When Meta Knight reached Dedede’s castle, he was pleased to note that he’d done it well before noon just the day after his departure. He had warped at some points, and though he was unable to teleport long distances, it had shortened his trip by a little. He would make good time on the return trip, too. For now, he was just eager to get this chore over with.

Castle Dedede was perched on a tall cliff by the sea, to the southwest of Stella Town. On clear days, it was possible to see the islands of Delfino in the distance. The air here was damp and heavy, fighting off the autumn chill. Meta Knight swept his cape back as he looked up at the castle from behind a nearby boulder. He couldn’t see any activity on the surrounding walls, and there were no bokoblins outside. The drawbridge was open, though.

Taking flight, Meta Knight soared as close to the castle as he dared. It was still broad daylight. He would have preferred a nighttime attack, but time was essential. He wanted to get home as soon as possible. From above, in the bright sunlight, Meta Knight could see that the courtyard was deserted. He took a chance and landed on the wall, glancing quickly at the battlements and guard towers; those were also empty.

Growing more suspicious by the second, Meta Knight rushed down to the grassy courtyard and looked around. There was nobody to be seen. Running into one of the open doorways leading to the hall, he didn’t meet a single bokoblin. He was beginning to think he’d been tricked when he neared the throne room with still no sign of life. Then he turned into the vast chamber, and halted.

There was certainly evidence of a battle having been waged here. Broken spears and shields were littered everywhere. The floor was scuffed and ripped, as if raked by sharp claws. The giant golden throne had been uprooted from its place on the dais, and had been dumped on the floor on its side. But where were the bokoblins? Certainly, they had been here, but they seemed to have vacated since driving Dedede and his servants away.

A more thorough search of the castle turned up absolutely nothing – nothing, that is, except a letter he found half-finished on the writing desk in Dedede’s room. It was written in Dedede’s peculiar looping hand, and was addressed to Ganondorf, of all people.

_Hey Ganon,_

_Thanks for sending the bokoblins, but they’re making a mess! Didn’t you train them better? They’re throwing a party in my throne room now, and they won’t listen to a word I say! I want you to take them back, and send some who know how to do what they’re told! Jeez, I can hear them –_

It cut off abruptly there, but Meta Knight had a feeling that the toppled throne downstairs had been the likely distraction. He crumpled the letter up before stowing it in his cape. He should have known it was something like this. Dedede had asked to borrow some demon beasts from the wizard, Ganondorf. As for where they were now, Meta Knight could only guess. They seemed to be long gone.

With some trepidation, Meta Knight left the castle. He would be able to tell Dedede truthfully that the bokoblins were gone, but it didn’t sit well with him that they had apparently vacated without any provocation. Bokoblins were creatures of opportunity. If they had a place all to themselves, they would make themselves right at home and stay there until they were driven out. It wasn’t like them to leave, especially after successfully kicking out the original occupants.

Suspicious, but with no further clues to tell him what had become of them, Meta Knight started on the journey home. He was more than eager to get Dedede away from his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope, that's not all we'll hear about the bokoblins. Where did they go? Why did they leave? Will Dedede ever get a date with Elice? Will the doctors finally come and take me back to my padded cell? I guess we'll see!


	13. Insult to Injury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have fun writing for Dedede. I think I base most of his personality on the anime portrayal, but the games seem to back it up, too. I like him as sort of a sweet idiot - selfish, greedy, but sweet in an innocent way. He reminds me of a kid. He's so absorbed in himself that he doesn't seem to be able to think about how others might feel.

Dedede soon forgot his promise to stay in his tent. After returning to the cave, the king sat down at the little wooden table near the fire and demanded dinner. The waddle dees provided another sumptuous meal. At Dedede’s insistence, a proper dining table and chair had been brought in from who-knew-where. Dedede had not invited Marth to join him. The young man sat on the bed, eating leftover bread from that morning. Meta Knight had given the waddle dees directions quite easily, but Marth wasn’t so comfortable asking them for anything. He wasn’t feeling particularly well, in any case.

After dinner, Dedede made himself at home and had the waddle dees set up a checkers board. He was engaged in a game with one of his servants when Marth laid aside the book he’d been trying – and failing – to focus on. “When did you and Meta Knight meet?” he asked.

As if startled by Marth’s voice, Dedede turned and looked at him curiously. “We go way back,” he said. He still wasn’t sure how to talk to Marth.

“But where did you happen to meet?”

Dedede cocked his head to the side, looking for all the world like an overgrown pigeon. “He just came to my castle one day. Said he was offerin’ his services as a knight, and asked if I’d take him on. I thought, Yeah, I could use a knight. What kind of castle doesn’t have a knight? So I hired him.” As he reminisced, Dedede shifted so he was facing Marth. Talking about the past enlivened him.

“Were you friends?” Marth asked.

“You could say that,” Dedede said, laughing for the first time. “As much as Meta Knight can be friends with anyone, I guess. At least he got to fight a bunch of people when he worked for me.”

“What do you mean?”

“Heh, you never seen him fight?”

“Well… yes. A few times.” Twice, in fact. He hadn’t been able to see much of Meta Knight’s fight with Bowser on the night they’d met, and their second encounter after the kidnapping had been cut short. “I knew he was a well-practiced warrior, but…”

“He lives for battle!” Dedede said, waving his hand. “That guy’s hopeless. Back when he was working for me, he was always itching for a fight. He used to battle all these other warriors who came from all over just to fight him.”

Marth had to admit he was taken aback. The Meta Knight he knew would only lift his blade to protect someone. The knight did have a daily training routine that was quite strict, but he went about it almost meditatively. “Pure” was the word Meta Knight seemed to associate with fighting. He went about his training with an almost religious devotion. He fought not for the sake of fighting, but to better himself. “That’s difficult to imagine,” Marth said at last. “He’s never said anything about it.”

“He was a wild one,” Dedede said, turning back to the checkers game.

Marth sat in silence for a while. Honestly, he didn’t know much about Meta Knight’s past. Over the three or so years they had known each other, Marth had learned a lot about the knight; yet his past remained shrouded. It was hard to imagine a Meta Knight who loved combat, who picked fights just for the fun of it. In fact, Marth hadn’t ever asked about Meta Knight’s youth, and he had no idea how old the knight was. It shamed him to think that he knew so little about the monster (No, the man, he thought, furious with himself) he professed to love. “Your- Your Majesty,” he said, using the title as Meta Knight did. Dedede seemed to puff up a bit when he heard it. “I must ask… You didn’t look very surprised to meet me, to find out about me and Meta Knight…”

“Should I be surprised?” Dedede asked, puzzled. “I mean, I was a little shocked that he’d taken up with someone… He never struck me as the family type.”

“So, he’s never had another… lover?” Marth bit his lower lip, on the verge of blurting out the question he really wanted to ask: Had Meta Knight had human lovers before?

“Uh, not that I know of,” Dedede said, scratching his head. “There was that one guy he talked about sometimes, but I dunno if they were an item. I never asked.”

Marth examined Dedede’s face, looking for any hint of a lie. The penguin seemed completely sincere, in a gormless sort of way. “Did he ever keep company with… with humans?”

“Hehe, with humans?” Dedede laughed, and then gave a little start, looking at Marth with narrowed eyes. “Why do you wanna know?”

“I was only curious,” Marth said a bit defensively. “It’s just… he never really talks about his past. I want to learn more about him…”

“Well…” Dedede crossed his arms, considering the matter. “I mean, I never knew him to have much to do with them. But he used to go into the village nearby, to get a drink now and then. And he was in the army, too. I guess he met them there. I dunno.” Yawning, Dedede stretched his arms up over his head. “Time for a bath,” he announced to nobody in particular, and stood up to leave.

“One more thing,” Marth said, and Dedede looked at him with some annoyance. “If you don’t mind… You said Meta Knight was in the army. Do you mean the king’s army? I didn’t know mon- ah, non-humans were ever allowed to serve.”

“Yeah, a long time ago,” Dedede said, turning away nonchalantly. “Over a hundred years, I think. Actually…” Pausing, Dedede put a hand to his chin. “A few weeks ago, one of his old army buddies came by looking for him. He was a human.”

Marth frowned. “You said he’d been in the army over a hundred years ago.”

“Yeah,” Dedede said. “So?”

“Humans don’t live that long. He can’t have been someone who served with Meta Knight.”

“He said he was,” Dedede huffed. “Gave me his seal and all! Actually, here…” Dedede dug in the front of his robe, and withdrew something small. He flicked it into the air towards Marth, and Marth caught it. It seemed to be a large bronze coin. “I’ll just forget it. Give that to Meta when he gets back.”

Marth just stared at the emblem in his palm. He felt as if the world was tilting out of balance again, but it wasn’t because of morning sickness. Stamped into the surface of the seal, gleaming darkly in the firelight, was the mark of the Lowell family.

>>><<< 

High in his tower, the wizard was pacing.

It wasn’t like him to consider small matters. In fact, he had his eye on the grander schemes of the universe. However, this was something that demanded his attention. He had sent a contingent of bokoblins along to King Dedede, and had yet to receive payment.

Gold was such a trivial matter. Ganondorf sighed to himself as he regarded his gauntlets, worn and frayed. No, he had no need of gold for small things like this. What he needed was respect. And he had learned long ago that respect was often easier to come by when one had a large amount of gold.

It wasn’t his habit to hoard it. No, simply buying respect was nearly impossible. One could buy security, freedom, and all kinds of sensual pleasures, but respect was like love – it had to be earned. Rather, gold was a stepping stone to earning that respect. If he had gold, he could lend it to people. Make good on your promises to collect what was owed, and you would have a nearly endless supply of those who would throw themselves at your feet for a few hundred coins. They came to him in droves, monster and human, and he was more than happy to take them into his debt.

So, the gold itself wasn’t the problem. It was really a matter of how to go about earning respect. Dedede was the type who probably had no respect for anyone, and Ganondorf had never done business with such a stubborn, irresponsible person. Sending those bokoblins had been the last straw. He’d given up on loaning Dedede money long ago – he was never able to collect, no matter how he pushed. After all, how could he threaten the kingdom of a king who had nothing but himself and his castle?

Now he was tasked with finding out what that penguin had done with the bokoblins. He’d sent a messenger a few days before, only to hear that the place was completely empty. Dedede had apparently scarpered with the _majuu_. Ganondorf had no way of contacting him, as the messenger he’d sent had failed to find him so far. He had no way to collect his money or to take back his minions, and this left him – in short – very pissed off.

Ganondorf paused to look out the narrow window. His southern tower was located in a barren stretch of swampland. The rest of the fortress that it had belonged to had mostly sunk into the mire, but his magic kept the tower safe. He didn’t need much room, and the view was really spectacular, but he didn’t care much for the gloomy atmosphere. He preferred his home in the desert to the west. Still, he was determined to remain until he found out what had happened to the bokoblins. If he allowed Dedede to cheat him this time, he would never be able to live it down.

As he stared out at the evening sky, something caught his attention. There was a dark shape moving quickly just over the treetops. Reaching for his telescope, Ganondorf focused on it and frowned. Flying away from the direction of Dedede’s castle was none other than Meta Knight.

Now, this was an interesting development. Ganondorf watched as the knight flew away out of sight, heading north. He rose from leaning over the scope, and smirked. It appeared as if Dedede still had ties with Meta Knight. That was a contract that Ganondorf had thought finished, but it seemed that the two were still in contact. If Meta Knight could help him track Dedede down, then perhaps there was hope yet.

Moving quickly, the wizard threw open the doors of the balcony and held his arm out. At his shrill whistle, a small, bat-like creature flew down from the eaves of the roof. Perched on Ganondorf’s hand, hanging upside down, it seemed to tilt its head as he spoke. “Follow Meta Knight. See where he is going, and report back to me.” With the faintest fluttering, the creature took flight, and Ganondorf went back inside. He would be quite interested to see what the elusive knight had been up to for the past few decades – and whether he was still in cahoots with Dedede.

>>><<< 

By the second day, Marth was getting very tired of Dedede, and Dedede seemed to be growing more at ease. “I like my castle, but you guys have a nice setup here,” the penguin said, leaning back on a cushion he’d had brought into the cave. After only two days, their cave was beginning to look like an extension of Dedede’s tent. Marth didn’t mind having some comforts, but he did take objection to Dedede’s messy habits. Unfortunately, he had instructed the waddle dees not to clean the cave – no doubt feeling as if this constituted being unobtrusive.

Marth groaned as he carefully picked up a large pair of boxer shorts. He glared at Dedede, who was having an after-lunch nap on the bed. He was starting to think that Meta Knight had left Dedede here as a way to punish him for getting kidnapped by Bowser.

The mystery of the Lowell seal hadn’t been cleared at all. “I don’t know,” was all Dedede said when asked about the person who brought it. “He was human,” wasn’t exactly illuminating. Dedede couldn’t remember the person’s name, and the visitor hadn’t told him why he’d been seeking Meta Knight. Almost hourly, Marth would pull the seal out of his pocket and examine it, trying to imagine what it could mean.

He knew there were other Lowells around. In fact, he had some cousins who lived not far from Stella Town. How one could have served in the army over a century ago was baffling to him, though. He had already decided that it had something to do with the supposed angel powers he’d exhibited, but he couldn’t imagine what the connection was. If he had had any immortal relatives, certainly he would have known about it.

The thought that the seal belonged to his father had crossed his mind, but it seemed so unlikely. His father hated monsters. He’d never have spoken to one, much less fought alongside one. Still, the temptation to write to his father was sometimes overpowering. He would sometimes go to his writing materials, which he kept stored in a small box by the bed. Uncapping the fountain pen (more efficient than the quill, but he rather missed the feel of a quill pen), he would stare at a blank piece of paper for a while. Then, sighing, he would cap the pen and put his things away. How could he dare to write his father, asking for answers when he himself had left with no explanation?

That left Meta Knight as the only person who would know what it was all about, and he wasn’t home yet. Thinking about it made Marth want to throw something, and he settled on the boxer shorts, hurling them at the slumbering Dedede. The red-and-white striped shorts landed far short of their target. Dedede snorted and rolled over in his sleep, and Marth picked the shorts up again, tossing them into a corner with the rest of Dedede’s laundry. On top of everything else going on, he was now running out of patience with the guest.

“Your Majesty,” he finally said, when he couldn’t bear the snores any longer. “Your Majesty?”

Dedede just continued to snore, oblivious.

Marth sighed. “King Dedede!” he shouted, and this time the penguin gave another snort and mumbled something inaudible.

Muttering a few choice words that he had learned from his father, Marth reached for the blanket – HIS blanket, he thought savagely – and yanked it away from Dedede. Instantly, the king was sitting up, blinking sleepily.

“I’m sorry to disturb you, but Meta Knight should be returning soon,” Marth said calmly. “I was wondering if perhaps you should go back to your tent.”

“Why?” Dedede looked at him askance.

“He did say you were to stay out of my way,” Marth said. “I have a lot to do, and…”

“I’m outta your way,” Dedede waved him off, rolling over again. “Gimme back that blanket, will ya?”

It really was incredible, Marth thought. The king seemed to have been born without any sense of manners. “I don’t think Meta Knight will be very happy about the mess.” He glanced at the laundry pile, the used dishes (because having the waddle dees clean them would count as trespassing, Dedede had said), the discarded checkers pieces (scattered after Dedede had lost to one of his servants and had subsequently overturned the board).

Dedede sat up again and looked around, too. “Yeah, I guess you’d better clean this place up,” he said, and flopped back down as Marth’s mouth fell open. He had never met anyone as rude, or as unashamed about it.

“I was thinking,” Marth said, breathing slowly, “that you could ask your servants to help.”

“’S your house, isn’t it?” Dedede asked without turning around.

“Yes, but…” Marth put a hand to his stomach, and flushed furiously. Was he really going to try to use his condition to get sympathy? He shook his head, more to himself than to Dedede. “Never mind,” he mumbled, and began straightening things up.

His ill temper of the past few weeks had been steadily building, though, and soon Dedede was testing it again. Marth came in from putting Dedede’s laundry in his tent, determined not to do that for him as well, when a loud crash resounded through the cave. Marth fell back, instinct driving him to bring one arm up over his abdomen. “Your Majesty?” he called, coughing as a sudden cloud of dust rushed over him.

When he looked up, he saw trees. He frowned. He was facing the left side of the cave, and shouldn’t have been able to see trees.

That was when it hit him – one wall of the cave was completely gone. Dedede was standing nearby, overseeing a group of waddle dees as they used hammers and picks to smash the rocks to bits. Horrified, Marth realized that half of the cave had collapsed. The bed, the table, and most of Meta Knight’s training equipment had been buried under the rubble. In the midst of it all, Dedede was nodding approvingly.

“Wha- WHAT are you doing?!” Marth shouted, pushing himself to his feet.

“Well, I got to thinking, you were right,” Dedede said sheepishly. “I guess I made a bit of a mess around here. It’s getting cold, and my tent’s not so well insulated, so I thought I’d build a guest room for myself. Then I’d be out of your way.”

Marth just looked around at the devastation. His fists clenched. He couldn’t even form words. Then he stomped towards Dedede, hands raised as if to strangle him.

>>><<< 

Meta Knight had never been so glad to be home. He landed in the forest just a few yards away from his cave. He could see Dedede’s striped tent through the trees. As he approached, though, he thought he heard someone shouting. His hand flew to Galaxia’s hilt, and he rushed forward.

“- COME IN HERE AND DO WHAT YOU PLEASE-!”

Meta Knight skidded to a halt in the clearing outside his home. He couldn’t see past the reed door covering, but he was almost sure that it was Marth who was yelling.

“-HAVE BEEN PUTTING UP WITH YOU, AND I’M NOT EXACTLY FIT RIGHT NOW, IN CASE YOU HAVEN’T NOTICED-!”

Now very alarmed, Meta Knight ran to the doorway, only to be knocked back as something large collided with him. He opened his eyes to see Dedede scrambling to crawl over him, a frantic expression on his face. Entangled as they were, neither could escape as a book came flying through the air and hit Dedede in the back of the head.

“Help me!” Dedede yelped.

“GET BACK HERE! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW SO I CAN KILL YOU PROPERLY!” The silver flash of a sword, a terrified shriek, and a foot to his face as Dedede ran for it were all Meta Knight registered. A second later, Marth hopped right over him as he pursued Dedede at a bouncing half-run.

“Call him off, Meta Knight! CALL HIM OFF!”

“Oh, no, you don’t!” Marth blocked Dedede’s retreat into his tent, bringing Falchion upward in a quick slice, and some of the white fur from Dedede’s cloak scattered into the breeze. Onlooking waddle dees scattered, apparently not willing to face the boy’s wrath. Meta Knight had never known Marth could yell so loudly.

Meta Knight spread his wings and flew towards his mate. Grasping him around the middle, he pulled him down into his arms, holding the struggling boy and managing to wrest the sword from his hand. “Stop,” he said lowly, and Marth stilled, though he was still trembling in rage.

“You better put him on a leash!” Dedede called from his prone position on the ground. His hands were covering his head, and he was eyeing Marth like he was going to spout flames. “You got here just in time!”

“Explain yourself,” Meta Knight said to Marth. He had only left them alone for two days. What could have happened to have made Marth so furious?

“Just look,” Marth choked out, raising a shaking hand to point at the cave. “He- he just-!”

Meta Knight picked Marth up and carried him to the cave, wanting to keep him as far away from Dedede as possible. When he reached the cave, though, he almost dropped him. Taking in the destruction, he didn’t have to guess what had happened. Some of the waddle dees were still frozen with their tools, looking fearfully at Marth.

“I see…” Meta Knight set Marth on his feet, keeping one hand on his waist. “Calm yourself. I will handle Dedede.”

Unable to say anything, Marth stomped to a nearby rock and sat down, glaring at Dedede. Meta Knight went to help Dedede up, and then stood staring at him. For the first time in a long time, Dedede remembered what Meta Knight’s fury was like, and he shrank back. “Now, it was just to add a guest room,” he said. “I was trying to be a good guest!”

“… So you were,” Meta Knight said. “And as a good guest, I would expect you to clean up the mess you made.”

“Uh, not sure how I can,” Dedede peered over Meta Knight at the fallen rocks and debris.

“I’ve been thinking,” Meta Knight said, “this place really is too small. I do have to provide for my mate, and our child…” He eyed Dedede, and the penguin gulped. “Yes, I think two bedrooms should do nicely.”

Marth was still angry. He was angry at Dedede, at Meta Knight for leaving him here, and at himself for losing his temper the way he had. It was as if all the stress he’d been holding in had come out at once. _“And who could blame me?”_ he thought. _“He destroyed our home! The home that Meta Knight and I were going to share…”_

As he fumed to himself, he failed to notice what the others were doing. He finally came out of his self-pity, though, and saw that Dedede was hard at work on a rapidly-growing structure. The waddle dees were doing most of it, true, but Dedede was working as quickly as he could, glancing now and then at Meta Knight.

“What is he doing?” Marth fumed, turning his glare on Meta Knight. “You’re not letting him continue with the guest room, are you?”

“No,” Meta Knight said, still watching Dedede. “But since we no longer have a cave, we need a new home. He’s building one for us.”

Marth uncrossed his arms, turning back to the construction. He was silent for a long while, and then he said, “I shouldn’t have lost it like that…”

“He demolished our home,” Meta Knight said. “Though I would expect something like this, you couldn’t have known.”

“You knew he would do something like this?”

“No, but his presence never goes unnoticed. I did say he has a knack for getting underfoot.”

Marth snorted. “That’s putting it lightly.”

“I’ve instructed them to build a small house, with two bedrooms,” Meta Knight said. “You might think of this as a silver lining.”

The younger man looked down at the ground. He couldn’t think of any argument against that. An actual house, after months of a dirt floor and straw bed, sounded nice. “You certainly have a way with him… What did you threaten to do to him, to get him to work on this?”

“I told him I would sic you on him,” Meta Knight said.

Marth slapped Meta Knight on the arm, but he smiled, all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to add an OOC tag because of this chapter. I mean, everyone's probably been OOC throughout the story, but Marth + preggo hormones + Dedede knocking down the wall = character-breaking rage. But hey, they get a house out of it!


	14. Echoes of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, I am writing these quickly! Well, when I'm home sick, I have lots of time on my hands. lol I'm feeling inspired, despite the sickness!

The house was finished just before nightfall. “Go… on… in…” Dedede puffed, exhausted, as he flopped onto the ground. His servants, tireless as always, marched back to their king’s tent without any signs of fatigue. This was the most work Dedede had probably done in his life, and he lay like a dead man on the ground as Meta Knight and Marth walked towards their newly-constructed home.

Marth was impressed. It was a small cabin with stone siding, done in two stories because of the steep slope on which it sat. The front porch was several feet off the ground, and intersected the pathway that led up to the bath. There were tidy windows with neatly-painted trimming in rust colors, and beveled glass in a diamond pattern on the upper floor. A little fieldstone chimney jutted over the roof, already issuing wisps of smoke. Following Meta Knight, Marth went up the wooden porch steps, still looking around in awe at the beautifully-carved guardrail and the ornate birdhouse hanging above some potted plants. Marth had to wonder where the waddle dees had learned to do all this.

Inside was somewhat bare of decor, but it was a wonderful sight to someone who had missed the small details that civilization offered. The wooden floor was clean and polished, gleaming a deep honey color in the light of a fire crackling in the large central hearth. Marth felt the autumn chill dissipate as he stepped inside. The furniture was simple, but comfortable-looking: wooden frames with deep blue cushions that looked invitingly plush. The walls were paneled and painted a soft blue-gray. Gratefully, Marth sank onto one of the upholstered armchairs. He’d been standing for most of the day, as the only other seating options had been rocks or the ground, and his back was aching.

Meta Knight was looking around appraisingly. Their things had been cleaned and repaired from the damage they’d taken in the cave-in, and were now tucked away in their own places – training equipment, books, and other items now had shelves, cabinets, and wall mounts. The kitchen had been stocked with new pots and pans, the dining nook with blue-patterned China dishes displayed on shelves.

“It’s amazing…” Marth said, and his gaze fell on a little doorway off of the main room. “Is that…?”

Meta Knight peered inside briefly. “A bathroom,” he said.

“They put in plumbing?” Marth leapt to his feet and crossed the room to look. Sure enough, there was a proper washroom, done in white and gold. He could honestly say that he’d never been so happy to see a toilet as he was now.

“The bedrooms are upstairs,” Meta Knight said, leading the way. The second floor was smaller than the first, with two rooms opposite each other in the hallway. Marth pushed open one of the doors, and sighed in relief. There was a real bed here, with deep purple blankets. His journal and writing materials were sitting on a little bedside table. Twin sword stands were set into the wall on either side of the bed, awaiting Falchion and Galaxia. Set on the dresser was Marth’s photo album, carefully cleared of dust.

When Marth turned around, he saw that Meta Knight was looking into the other room. Marth peeked over his head, and his heart swelled. Inside was a nursery, painted a soft sunshine yellow. Oak furniture was draped in white upholstery, and included a rocking chair, a little table, a cabinet, and – Marth’s heart did another leap inside his chest – a cradle.

He stepped into the room without realizing what he was doing. It was perfect. In all the confusion of the past few weeks, he had completely forgotten about making a space for their child. He didn’t realize he was smiling until he caught Meta Knight’s eye. Yellow orbs glowed blue, indicating Meta Knight’s happiness. “I assume it meets your approval?”

“Yes,” Marth said, giving the room one more look. “I… This is wonderful.” His hand went to his stomach, and he felt the little one moving around very faintly.

“OK, you got your house.” Dedede appeared in the doorway, looking as if he was ready to fall over again. “Now, what about my castle? Did ya get rid of those bokoblins?”

“We’ll talk downstairs,” Meta Knight said, and the three went down to sit in the living room. Dedede made to take one of the armchairs, but Meta Knight glared pointedly at him with a short cough; the king quickly scooted to the couch. Marth sat back, feeling elated and tired and eager to hear about the majuu. Meta Knight remained standing by Marth’s side.

“So?” Dedede said, leaning forward with his hands on his feet.

“They are gone,” Meta Knight said, “but I don’t know where. The place was already empty when I arrived.”

“Huh, so they got rid of themselves! Or maybe Ga- I mean,” Dedede shot Meta Knight a furtive look, but the knight only nodded.

“You were about to say that maybe Ganondorf came to take them back.”

“Er… You know about that, huh?” Dedede looked nervous for a moment, and then laughed, slapping his belly. “Well, nothing ever gets past you! But now I’m home free, and everything’s back to normal!”

“Yes. You may stay here for one more night, and then you’ll leave in the morning,” Meta Knight said.

“So, I’ll just…” Dedede began, glancing at the stairs, but Meta Knight pointed towards the door. “Yeah, yeah, OK…” With a slight swagger, the penguin went outside, heading for his tent.

Alone at last, Marth could finally sort through his thoughts. He was overjoyed to have a proper house to live in, especially with the baby’s room already done. However, something else was nagging at him. He glanced at Meta Knight, who settled into the other armchair with a small groan.

“Meta Knight…”

“Hm?”

Marth looked at his mate, seeing how tired he appeared. He’d obviously done everything he could to get back quickly. Marth knew he probably hadn’t even slept. There were things Marth wanted to ask, but he didn’t want to get into it when the knight was so exhausted. Then again, it could be something important. Finally, he said, “Dedede told me that someone came looking for you a while ago, at his castle…” He withdrew the Lowell seal from his pocket. “He left this.”

As he handed the coin to Meta Knight, he watched for any sign of recognition. Meta Knight only inspected the mark, and then tucked it into his cape. “Thank you,” he said. “I will tend to it later. Are you hungry?”

Marth agreed that the waddle dees could make dinner once more. He wasn’t sure, but he thought he’d seen just a flash of orange in the knight’s eyes – surprise, definitely, then. Forcing himself to keep silent about the mark, though, Marth leaned back and closed his eyes. There would be time for that tomorrow.

>>><<< 

The message had come in the middle of the night. Cornelius was irritated to be awoken by the tapping on his window, and only allowed the pidgey into the room because he was still too sleepy to tell it to come back later. He was glad he received it, though. After reading the note, he had immediately thrown on a cloak and rushed out the door.

Now he was standing just outside the town wall. He had used one of the smaller gates normally frequented by the guards and rangers. The air was frigid at this time of night – perhaps one or two in the morning, he guessed, stomping his feet and wishing he’d grabbed his boots rather than his slippers. He hadn’t much time, though. His visitor would be here any second.

“Lowell,” a deep voice startled him, and he jumped a little before straightening his shoulders.

“Still as infuriatingly sneaky as ever, I see,” Cornelius said grumpily.

“I heard you were looking for me.” From the shadows of the trees stepped Meta Knight, his cape wrapped around himself. He hadn’t changed one bit since they’d last met, Cornelius thought with loathing.

“It’s been a long time,” he said cautiously.

“What do you want?”

There was that curt manner that Cornelius remembered. Unconsciously, he rubbed his left arm. “I apologize for seeking you out,” he said as politely as he could, steeling his mind and focusing on his purpose. “I’m in need of your help. I don’t have anywhere else to turn.” Meta Knight was silent, and Cornelius licked his lip nervously - a habit he shared with Marth, Meta Knight realized, though the gesture was far more attractive on the younger Lowell. “You’re still well-connected, yes? Even if you’re laying low, you still have ties to the other lords?”

“Yes. What do you want from me?”

Beneath his cloak, Cornelius wrung his hands. “I want you to find my son.”

There was a long moment of silence. Cornelius’ eyes never left Meta Knight’s. As much as he despised the monster, he was desperate. He had to find out where Marth had gone, before anything terrible happened. Finally, Meta Knight said, “Your son Marth?”

“Have you heard of him?” Cornelius took a step forward, his brows rising. “Do you know where he is? Did Bowser…”

“I… have heard of him,” Meta Knight said cautiously. Cornelius was the last person he had expected to look for him, and now the situation seemed to have become even more complicated. He really had no idea about his son and the knight. “Bowser does not have him, of that I am sure.”

“Where is he?”

“… I’ll think about it,” Meta Knight said. “About helping you. Don’t forget, Lowell…”

Cornelius hadn’t forgotten. Faintly, he thought he could feel the scar along his arm pulsing. “I apologized long ago,” he said, fighting back the shame with a righteous indignation. It was over and done with, and there was nothing he could do to reverse it. “My son is only twenty-two. He’s still a youth, he has so much potential… Please...” Saying this word was hard, but he truly was grasping at his last hope.

Meta Knight regarded the governor, and scowled under his mask, his eyes narrowing. Would Cornelius be so eager to get his son back if he knew the full story? The man had shown himself capable of great cruelty before.

“Please do not punish my son for my mistakes,” Cornelius said. Meta Knight almost wanted to laugh aloud. How terribly wrong Cornelius was to interpret his reluctance as a thirst for revenge. He had given that up long ago.

“ **He** had a son, too,” Meta Knight said, and turned to leave, pleased to glimpse the stricken look on Cornelius’ face. “I’ll think about it. Know that your son is safe for now, and I will do all I can to keep him so if I’m able.”

Cornelius’ expression softened somewhat, but he set it again in its usual icy stare. “Do this, and you will forever have my gratitude.”

“I don’t want your gratitude,” Meta Knight’s voice now came from the darkness. Cornelius could no longer see him. Shivering slightly, Cornelius spun on his heel and stalked towards the gate. The less he thought about the past, the better. All that mattered now was finding Marth.

>>><<< 

“Goodbye!” Marth called, waving as the last of the waddle dees disappeared through the trees, three of them dragging a large piece of luggage with them. Sighing, he turned to Meta Knight, a grin on his face. “And good riddance… Well, to Dedede. The waddle dees were pleasant enough.”

Meta Knight only nodded. Dedede’s departure was the last thing on his mind. He hadn’t slept much after coming back from Stella Town, and had barely eaten breakfast. Marth seemed to sense his mood – or perhaps he was looking for the perfect moment to ask about the seal. Meta Knight still wasn’t sure what he would tell Marth. The truth seemed like the only option – at least, part of the truth.

“Should we go inside?” Marth said, and Meta Knight led the way. They settled in the living room, Meta Knight staring into the fire and Marth staring at the knight.

“Before you ask,” Meta Knight said, “that message was from your father.”

Marth's brows furrowed. “I thought so, but... why would he be looking for you? Do you know him?”

“Yes,” Meta Knight said, still looking at the fire. “I served with him in the king’s army long ago.”

“Does he know…?”

“About us? No.” At last, Meta Knight looked at Marth; the knight’s eyes were flashing between green and yellow. He was conflicted. “He asked me to find you.”

Marth took a moment to absorb this. “When you say you served with him… Dedede was under the impression that it was over a century ago.”

“He’s correct. I served in the army over 150 years ago, actually.”

Marth frowned. “But… Then how could you have served with my father?”

“There are forms of magic to prolong a human’s life,” Meta Knight said. “They're obscure, but not new to me. When I heard he was still living, I thought nothing of it. Under the circumstances, though…” his gaze landed on Marth’s swollen belly. “I could believe it has something to do with all of this. Perhaps he is part angel.”

“Maybe…” It still didn’t make any sense. How could his father be only part human? “Maybe he doesn’t know.”

“Whatever the case may be, we have a problem. He’s desperate enough to find you that he sought me out.”

“What?” Marth looked up, snapping back to the present suddenly. “Sorry… I’m only thinking… There’s so much about him that I never knew. So much about you, too…”

Meta Knight took a moment to look at the young man. He was so concerned with everyone else, so sure that he had to keep tabs on them. He was very like his father in that regard, though that was a minor similarity. A very, very small part of him had wondered if he’d only cultivated a relationship with Marth in order to exact some kind of revenge against Cornelius. It was the same thought that had been nagging at him for years, and seeing Cornelius again had brought it back up. 

A shudder ran through him. He detested that thought.

Acting on impulse, Meta Knight stood and pulled Marth into his arms. “Meta Knight…” Marth nuzzled him, burying his face in a cold metal pauldron. Meta Knight felt more certain than ever that he loved this boy. The beast within had been tempered through the years. Like his fighting skills, like his blade, it had become nothing more than another part of himself that he could use to his advantage. It no longer controlled him, and he would not allow it to get a word in on the situation.

A fierce protectiveness flared in him as he pressed Marth closer. He would not allow anything to get between them. He didn’t care what anyone said. Cornelius could think what he would. Meta Knight wasn’t going to have anything more to do with the man. “What’s wrong?” Marth was looking at him with a worried expression, and from the glow on his face, Meta Knight realized that his eyes had turned red. Gradually, the light faded back to the normal yellow.

“Nothing,” he said, pushing under Marth’s knees so he could lift the boy. “Let’s go to the bath.”

Marth smiled, and nestled into Meta Knight’s embrace, not knowing how rattled the knight was. Determined to keep the past in the past, Meta Knight stepped firmly onto the porch and into the future. He would not look back.


	15. A Parting of Ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise all these loose, weird plot threads are coming together. We have a looooooong way to go before the story is done.

“Hnnn…”

Marth jolted, glancing over to the bed where the sound had come from. Meta Knight’s eyes were closed, but there was a crease in his brow. He shifted slightly. Marth almost stood to check on him, but soon the knight’s face smoothed out and his breathing deepened.

Smiling, Marth turned back to the letter in front of him. In the late afternoon sunlight streaming through the windows, he felt warm and content, but his heart was full of turmoil. It had been nearly three months since he’d disappeared from Stella Town. The weather had taken a turn for the worst, and heavy rains had begun to fall intermittently. In addition to that, Marth was now very large. The morning sickness had finally abated, but it was difficult for him to get around the uneven ground of the woods. Unable to meet with Ike and Link properly, he had decided to take the cowardly way and write them a letter to explain everything.

As he tried to put pen to paper, though, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. His hand shook, and he set the pen down, sighing heavily. He couldn’t just tell them in a letter. He had to meet them in person. Taking up the pen again, he started a new note – a very brief one, telling them to meet him at the south watchtower the following night. He would just have to make his way there and hope it wasn’t raining too hard.

He took the letter downstairs, careful not to wake Meta Knight. They had just spent a leisurely afternoon making love, and Meta Knight had allowed himself to take a light nap afterwards. Marth smiled to himself, feeling warm inside, as he opened the door and blinked in the blast of icy wind. He went to the birdhouse, and peeked inside. The pidgey who had often helped them blinked back at him, and popped its head out, chirping.

“Feeling up to a delivery?” Marth asked, and the bird emerged fully. “Please take this to Link, in Stella Town.”

The pidgey took the envelope, and fluttered away. When Marth came back inside, it was to find Meta Knight watching him from the bottom of the stairs. "Awake already?" he asked.

“I feel much better now," Meta Knight said, stifling a yawn. "Sending a letter?”

“Yes,” Marth went into the kitchen and pulled a pot down from the shelf. “I wrote to Link. I’ve asked him and Ike to meet me tonight.”

“I’ll come with you,” Meta Knight said, taking the pot from Marth and setting it on the counter.

“Thank you,” Marth said. Far from worried about stumbling or getting hurt, he was worried about what his friends would say. Having Meta Knight there, hiding in the shadows, would make him feel a bit braver.

“Go ahead and sit down,” Meta Knight said. “I’ll cook tonight.”

“Ah, that’s alright,” Marth grabbed the pot again, filling it with water from the tap. He had firsthand experience with Meta Knight’s cooking, and he was almost afraid that one bite would cause the baby to birth itself early (if only to get away from the food Marth had ingested). A simple dinner of plain meat and bread was one thing, but Meta Knight didn’t know what to do with a full kitchen.

“You shouldn’t exert yourself,” Meta Knight took hold of the pot again, but Marth held it fast.

“I’m not exerting myself, I’m just making dinner.” They stared at each other over the pot, Marth’s expression set in determination, and Meta Knight relented. He refused to allow Marth to serve, though, and guided his mate to the table once the stew was ready. He brought the bowls in himself, and watched for a moment as Marth ate eagerly, glad that his appetite was finally back to normal.

They were halfway through dinner when they heard a tap on the door. Meta Knight got up to answer, his hand on Galaxia’s hilt, but he relaxed when he saw that it was only the pidgey. He took the letter it offered, and paid it some bread from dinner, which it took back to its nest on the porch. “It looks like your friends have answered you,” he said, handing Marth the letter.

Marth bit his lip as he read it. “They’re going to meet me… and they say I have some explaining to do.”

“We’ll go tonight, then.” He led Marth back into the dining nook, urging him to sit back down. “Rest now. I’m going on a quick patrol.”

Meta Knight had been keeping an eye out for any signs of trouble from Bowser, and the months of silence were making him nervous. He took off as a cold drizzle began to fall, heedless of the stinging droplets on his skin. In this weather and dim light, as the short day came to an end and cast a dreary gloom over the land, it was hard to see anything. He had to fly low to the ground, scanning from side to side, flapping his wings powerfully now and then to stay on course as the wind picked up. 

He made three passes of the fields surrounding the town, but there was no sign of any activity from Bowser’s end. When he returned, it was already dark and Marth was pulling on his traveling cloak. “Are you ready?” Meta Knight asked, shaking frigid water off of his wings. “It’s still raining. You may want to hold off for a bit.”

“No, I need to go,” Marth said resolutely. He reached for his sword, which he’d brought from upstairs, but hesitated. He wasn’t sure if he could properly wear it now.

“Leave it,” Meta Knight said. “I will protect you.”

Silently, Marth went to the door and took a steadying breath before stepping outside. The trek through the woods was far more difficult than he’d imagined. Unsteady on his feet, he had to hold onto Meta Knight quite often as the wind tore at him, pulling him this way and that. The baby was growing rapidly, and his center of balance was changing more quickly than he could adjust. Every morning he awoke with a slight shift in gravity, and it wasn't doing him any favors on the rocky slope. 

Meta Knight had to hold his tongue as he helped Marth through the forest. He didn’t like this plan at all. Though he understood how important this was to Marth, he felt almost resentful of his mate’s friends for being a source of so much stress. Marth had to do this, though, and Meta Knight knew it. He would never be able to live with himself for deceiving them.

They slowed as the watchtower came into view. There was a fire glowing inside the door at its base, and two figures could be seen standing in front of it. Meta Knight and Marth shared a look, and Meta Knight flew upward, soaring the rest of the way so he could hide under the eaves of the tower roof. Marth trudged behind, grateful that the rain was at least settling into a heavy mist.

“There he is!” Ike’s voice rang from the stone tower once Marth was within view of the firelight. Ike ran out to meet him, Link at his heels. “Get in here and tell us where the hell you’ve been!” Half joyful, half angry, Ike dragged Marth into the tower, out of the wind and mist.

“Sorry for meeting you like this,” Marth said, unable to look at either of them. He was already exhausted, and wanted to sit down, but he remained standing, his knees trembling slightly.

“We’re just glad you’re alright!” Ike said. “Zelda said you were fine, but she wouldn’t tell us where you went, and Elice said she didn’t know. So, what gives?”

Marth looked back and forth between them. This was going to be painful.

“I- I haven’t been honest with you…” he said. “I got myself into a predicament, and I thought it was better that I just disappear for a while. But… I couldn’t keep avoiding you, and I want you to know the truth.”

Ike and Link were looking at him, Ike frowning and Link looking worried. Marth was reminded of their childhood, when Ryu would tease him and make him cry. Ike and Link had always been there to console him, and to plan revenge against the older boy. Even now, Ike looked ready to take on whatever had caused Marth trouble; Link was ready to find the right thing to say. 

They deserved so much better than he had offered them.

Determined to start owning his mistakes, Marth took a deep breath. “I’m… I found someone. I fell in love with someone.”

Ike and Link blinked, their expressions widening in shock. They looked at each other. “You found someone?” Link asked, incredulous.

“He’s not keeping you away against your will, is he?” Ike cracked his knuckles. "Is that why you've been hiding?" 

“No, nothing like that… But, um… Well…” Somehow, it was much harder to tell them than it had been to tell Meta Knight. “I ended up… That is, I…”

“What?” Ike demanded, stepping forward and putting a heavy hand on Marth’s shoulder. “Whatever it is, you can tell us!”

“I’m… I’m pregnant.”

There was a moment of silence. Then, Ike laughed. “Uh, Marth, you’re not a girl,” he said, leaning back and rubbing the back of his neck. “I dunno what this guy told you, but that's not how it works.”

Marth just shifted his cloak aside, and his friends fell silent. They stared, their mouths open. For once, Ike was struck dumb. Link was the one who spoke first. “How is that possible?”

“I’m part angel, I think…" Marth sighed, trying not to avoid looking at them. "Zelda knows. She’s discovered that I may have angel blood, which made this possible…”

“I didn’t know they existed,” Link said.

“Shit, Marth,” Ike hissed. “So you were dealing with all this the whole time? Why didn’t you tell us sooner? How long have you been like this?”

“A few months ago,” Marth gulped. “I couldn’t tell you. I… I didn’t want you to hate me.”

“We’re your friends! Dammit, you should have just told us!” Marth bowed his head as Ike's grip on his shoulder tightened. Ike sighed heavily, pulling back to run his hand through his hair. "You're sure that's it? You're not sick or something?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Damn..." Ike shook his head. "That just came outta nowhere. But... Congrats, I guess." Marth looked up to see Ike giving him a half smile. "It's just a real shock, you know?"

"Do you know what it's going to be yet?" Link asked. 

"Jeez, Link, you're taking this really well," Ike said. 

"I don't know yet," Marth said. "And Ike's right. I'm surprised you're not a little angry with me..."

Link shrugged. "Life is strange. I'm glad you told us, though. We were worried... Where are you living now, anyway? Not in the woods?”

“Yes, actually,” Marth said. “The person I fell in love with… He’s not, ah… Not human, so… We can’t live in town.”

Ike and Link exchanged looks. “What do you mean, not human? Did you find an actual angel?”

“No… But I would like you to meet him, if… if you want to.”

“Sure,” Link said, but Ike was frowning suspiciously.

Marth turned towards the doorway, but didn’t have to call out. Meta Knight was already there, and he stepped inside, his cape heavy with rain and his mask glistening.

To Marth’s shock, Ike drew Ragnell and pushed him behind him. “Who are you?” he barked, holding the sword out with one arm.

“Ike, this is my- my boyfriend!” Marth shoved Ike’s arm, and Ike looked at him as if he didn’t believe what he was hearing.

“THIS is your boyfriend?” He glanced at Meta Knight again, looking him up and down. “You gotta be kidding… Marth, he’s a monster!”

“He’s the one I fell in love with,” Marth said, feeling the world tilting out from under him as he took in just how enraged Ike was. “This is Meta Knight.”

Link said nothing, eyeing Ike like Marth was. Ike just sheathed his sword, breathing hard. “You ran off to live with a monster?” he said, glaring at Marth, who held his gaze steadily.

“Yes,” Marth said. “I’ve been living with him.”

“And you didn’t think we should know about it.”

The two stared at each other for a long time. Then, cursing under his breath, Ike stalked towards the back doorway. “Where are you going?” Marth asked, though he knew the answer already.

“Home,” Ike said. “Come on, Link. Marth’s decided to switch sides.”

Link gave Marth one last look, his face unreadable. Then he followed Ike, leaving Marth and Meta Knight alone.

“Let’s go,” Marth said after a moment.

“I’m sorry it went so badly,” Meta Knight said, but when Marth turned to him, it was with an expression of determination.

“He’s right. I’ve chosen my path,” was all he said before he went out into the night.

>>><<< 

It was the reaction Marth had been expecting, but that didn’t make it less painful. Meta Knight did his best to engage the boy in conversation, but Marth seemed to be in the mood to brood about it. When the knight was on patrol, Marth was usually sitting in the front window of the living room, staring out into the forest and thinking about the past, the present, and his uncertain future.

Strangely, with his friends’ rejection came a sense of numb detachment from his situation. Who cared if he was part angel? What did it matter to him that his father had known Meta Knight a long time ago? The weather seemed to agree with him, dumping buckets of rain on the land and blanketing the sky with a sheet of dull gray clouds. The only thing that brought him back to the here and now was a faint tap inside his stomach.

He reached down, his hand over the spot where his child was moving. Closing his eyes, he could sense its energy vaguely. This was what he was living for now. Looking around, he breathed in the scent of his new home. The past was gone. Now, he had only his sister and Zelda to tie him to Stella Town. His future was here, with Meta Knight and the baby.

Standing up and stretching, cracking his sore back, he padded into the kitchen to hunt for some leftover bread. A knock on the door put him on guard. They weren’t expecting company.

The person on the doorstep was strange-looking, indeed. He had green skin, for one, which clashed with his bright vermilion hair. He was dressed in dark robes, wearing boots that looked far too light for the mountain air. His yellow eyes landed on Marth, and he smiled – or grimaced. It was hard to tell, with his brows furrowed so deeply.

“Good afternoon,” the man said in a thick, gravelly voice.

“Hello,” Marth said warily. “Can I help you?”

“This is the residence of Meta Knight, is it not?” The man looked past Marth, as if looking for the knight in question.

“Who are you?” Marth frowned, widening his stance. Did this man think he was going to barge his way into the house?

“How rude of me,” the man said, with the air of someone who didn’t care whether he was being rude or not. “My name is Ganondorf. I’ve come looking for Meta Knight, to discuss some business.”

Marth wasn’t sure what to say. Ganondorf looked like exactly the kind of person who shouldn’t be told anything that he could use against someone. They stared at each other, sizing each other up. Then, Ganondorf smirked again. “You must be his mate,” he said. “Charmed. Am I to assume that he isn’t home?”

Marth clenched his jaw, not sure about what to say, when Meta Knight himself landed on the porch. Marth supposed it was a good sign that the knight didn’t immediately draw Galaxia, though he stepped between Ganondorf and the doorway protectively.

“There he is now!” Ganondorf said. “How nice to see you again, Meta Knight. You’re looking well.”

“What are you doing here?” Meta Knight said, annoyed. As if they hadn’t received their share of unwanted visitors…

“I’m here about Dedede,” Ganondorf said, cutting to the chase, and Marth now remembered where he'd heard the man's name before. “I heard he was here not long ago. Where is he now?”

“Back at his castle, surely,” Meta Knight said. “He doesn’t have your bokoblins.”

“He told you about it?” Ganondorf’s eyes narrowed.

“I guessed. He came here asking me to clear them out, but they were gone by the time I arrived. He left, and we’ve had nothing more to do with him or your bokoblins.” Meta Knight nudged Marth away from the door as he backed up into the house. “Now, if you don’t mind, we don’t have anything to do with this. Don’t come back here.” With that, he shut the door firmly.

“Don’t tell me Dedede’s going to have debt collectors coming here,” Marth groaned.

“They tend to follow him no matter where he goes,” Meta Knight took hold of Marth’s hand and led him to the living room. “Don’t worry about it. How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine,” Marth said, and he mostly meant it.

Ganondorf did not like having the door shut on him like that, but he didn’t want to antagonize the knight in his own territory. He stalked through the forest, out into the field, and his eyes landed on Stella Town. It wouldn’t hurt to have a drink before beginning the journey south.

The town guards stared at him as he walked in through the open gate. He kept his gaze forward, but he knew that they were looking at him. People always stared. He was more or less used to it, and mostly indifferent to it. Hybrids like him were often viewed with suspicion, mainly because many people couldn’t tell whether or not they were monsters. In the end, all that mattered was whether one could pass as a human, and Ganondorf pulled it off nicely.

He found the nearest tavern, not caring about its seedy appearance and shady clientele. A drunken brawl was already starting up when he sat down at the counter and ordered a pint. The drink here was weak, probably watered down, but it was cheap. The man sighed, contemplating his predicament.

There was just no way he could allow Dedede to get past him this time. He had to collect either his gold or his bokoblins. Since it seemed that Dedede had neither, he had to find another way to get what he was owed. He swilled his drink, staring broodingly into the dirty, cracked flagon. If Dedede had burned his bridges with Meta Knight, as he had a knack for doing, there wasn’t anything Ganondorf could do to persuade the knight to pay off the debt. He scowled, taking another swig. Life wasn’t fair sometimes.

>>><<< 

Elsewhere, there was another person bemoaning his fate. Bowser had been thinking a lot lately. He had actually sat down on his throne and done nothing but ponder over his situation. But no matter how much he thought, or how hard he screwed up his face in concentration, he couldn’t think of a way to outwit Meta Knight.

He had tried getting into the territory to surprise the knight at his home, but the knight had scouts everywhere. The pokemon who relied on his protection would not allow Bowser anywhere near the forest, and he was chased away as soon as they saw him coming. His minions had met similar troubles. All messages he’d tried to send were intercepted before they could cross the border. Letters to Peach, to Meta Knight, and to anyone else were all snatched by growlithes, eevees, and other creatures. Ever since kidnapping Marth, security in Meta Knight’s territory had tightened considerably.

The king’s latest plan had been a brilliant one, he thought. He wrote to the town guards, saying that he knew of a kidnapped human and that he would trade information for Peach. He had at last heard of how the human pipsqueak had run away, and how his father was looking for him. Bowser thought he could make a trade fairly easily, but those pesky pokemon kept him from doing so.

“Your Terribleness!” a koopa came running into the throne room, and Bowser roared in anger.

“What did I tell you about disturbing me when I’m trying to think!”

“But, Your Terribleness!” The koopa was pointing through the doorway, hopping from one foot to the other. “There’s a…”

“I don’t care what it is, I don’t wanna be bothered!” Bowser stood, his claws digging into the stone floor. He stomped towards the koopa, grabbed it by the shell, and hurled it outside. “Stay out, and tell everyone to mind their own business!”

In response, there was a deafening crash. The ground shook slightly. Bowser blinked, awed that the little koopa had made such a huge impact. Then there was the groaning of metal against stone, and something made the castle walls tremble.

He ran outside, bypassing the stunned koopa, and saw something that made his blood run cold: Meta Knight’s airship had crashed on his lawn.

Now, this was a surprise. Bowser hadn’t seen that ship in over fifty years. He stepped closer, wondering what fresh hell was heading his way now, and threw a goomba in front of him as the door on the side slid open and fell out, completely off its hinges.

Then a bokoblin fell out of the doorway, and Bowser looked up to the sky briefly. Was the universe playing tricks on him?

The bokoblin staggered to its feet, took one look at bowser, and ran for it. Bowser let it go. He was more interested in what was going on inside the ship. The large wood-and-metal structure resembled nothing that had been seen by mankind before. Unlike the airships from the capitol, it was long and narrow, with sails resembling bat wings – painted purple and blue like Meta Knight’s own appendages. The bow was plated in steel shaped to look like the knight’s mask. It was known as the Battleship Halberd, and Bowser had thought it was retired or destroyed. How it came to be on his lawn, he could only guess. How a bokoblin happened to be inside, he wouldn't even begin to ponder.

He led the way as his contingent of guards entered the ship. The way to the bridge was marked in yellow paint, and Bowser found it to be a complete wreck. Even more bokoblins were lying everywhere, still stunned from the impact. Gnawed bones, broken boxes, crude spears and clubs, and a stray loincloth were strewn about, mixed in with empty wine bottles. Bowser bent and picked one up – it bore the mark of King Dedede.

Even Bowser could guess that the bokoblins had somehow come by the ship (as well as a large quantity of Dedede’s wine) and had taken it. How they found it, he didn’t know; honestly, he didn’t care. He grinned to himself, glancing heavenward again. Somebody was looking out for him. He now knew how to get Peach and exact revenge on Meta Knight in one go.

Finally, his luck was turning around.


	16. Contentment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR WARNING: The first section of this chapter deals with some squeamish-y, weird, freaky pregnancy stuff. If the word "lactation" sends you running for the hills, skip ahead to the next section. 
> 
> Also... DAMN these are coming on fast. Not that it takes a lot of effort to write this silly story, but I haven't felt this inspired in ages!

Pregnancy was not a walk in the park. Marth had plenty of experience with some of the downsides of this miracle of nature, what with the mood swings and back aches and morning sickness. Still, he had never learned everything about the effects it could have on the body. He hadn’t even thought to ask Zelda, and he’d been too squeamish to borrow one of her books on the subject. It was just too strange, and he assumed that as he was a man, most of those symptoms wouldn’t apply to him. So, when he woke up on a frosty morning to find his shirt wet, he was understandably panicked.

The source of this moisture wasn’t immediately obvious, but the location of the spots tipped him off. Pulling his shirt up, he gingerly touched one of his nipples, and winced as it pulsed painfully. He pressed a little harder, and a tiny pearl of fluid budded at the tip.

His scream brought Meta Knight running up the stairs, Galaxia already drawn.

“What is it?” Meta Knight looked around, but found no enemy. There was only Marth, huddled under the thick blanket. “Marth, what’s wrong?”

“N- n- nothing…” Marth’s muffled voice was quavering. “Sorry…”

“Are you hurt?” Meta Knight sheathed his sword, stepping towards the bed.

“No, no, everything’s fine!” A pale hand extended from under the blanket, waving him away. “You can go now! Sorry to disturb you!”

“Should I call Zelda?” Meta Knight asked, his heartbeat rushing in his ears. Was the baby coming now?

Marth considered this for a moment. His body had done so many weird things over the past months that he could now hazard a guess as to the cause of this new symptom. Still, it would be a good idea to check with her. Slowly, he nodded his head. “Alright,” he said. “Please ask her to come as soon as she can…”

Meta Knight didn’t bother with a note. He flew to Stella Town himself, and used his cape to warp directly into Zelda’s house. She had invited him to do so in case of an emergency, and he figured that the panicked tone of Marth’s voice must indicate that the boy was in distress. He found Zelda in her sitting room, leaning over a spread of open books (somehow, the sight didn’t surprise him).

She looked up, alarmed, when Meta Knight entered the room. “What’s the matter?” she stood up at once, seeing sparks of fear flaring within his aura.

“Marth,” he said, and she rushed to his side.

“Take me there,” she said without hesitation, and Meta Knight took her hand, flinging his cape around them and taking them outside the city walls. She allowed him to pick her up, and they soared over the treetops, cutting through the icy wind as swiftly as Meta Knight's wings could carry them.

Zelda rushed up the stairs two at a time, already acquainted with the house from her previous visits. She went straight to Marth and Meta Knight’s bedroom, and quickly assessed the young man lying in the bed. His spirit was strong, as well as that of the little one. Frowning, she leaned over and put a gentle hand on a lump that she assumed was Marth’s shoulder. It was hard to tell with the blankets bunched up as they were.

“Marth, what’s happened?” she asked.

Marth peeked out from the covers, and glanced towards the doorway, where Meta Knight was standing. Zelda understood, and turned to the knight. “I’m sorry, but could you wait downstairs?”

“He is not in danger?” Meta Knight asked. “The child is not…?”

“No, they seem to be alright,” she said with a kind smile. “Please wait downstairs, and I’ll see what’s wrong.”

When Meta Knight’s clanking step had faded, and Zelda had shut the door, Marth sat up in bed and fixed her with a horrified gaze. “Zelda…” he gulped. “I… I’m… _leaking_!” This last word came out as a squeak.

Zelda sat next to Marth on the bed. “Leaking?”

He nodded, and lowered the blankets so he could point to his chest. “H- here…”

It took a moment for Zelda to understand what he meant, and when it clicked, she began to laugh. Marth frowned. “It’s not funny! There’s liquid coming out of- out of **there**! What’s wrong with me?”

“Oh, Marth…!” Zelda giggled, holding a hand to her mouth. “There’s nothing wrong with you. You’re just lactating!”

Downstairs, Meta Knight couldn’t help jumping a little when Marth shouted, “WHAT?!”

“It’s normal,” Zelda said. “I did say you would start to experience changes…”

“You never said anything like this would happen!”

“If you had only taken that book I offered…”

“But I’m a MAN! I can’t lactate!”

“Marth, you’re pregnant, and the thing you’re most freaked out about is a bit of milk?” Marth shuddered at the word, and Zelda resisted the temptation to roll her eyes. “Honestly… You didn’t react like this even to the news that you were expecting!”

“I- I don’t even have…” Marth made to cup his hands over his chest, but faltered, his face going from pink to red.

“There’s not much possibility of you being able to actually feed the baby that way,” Zelda said, restraining her mirth. “But your hormones are fluctuating, and you should expect some discharge.”

“What can I do about it?”

“Nothing, really,” Zelda said. “There are some herbal poultices I can recommend, to ease any pain and swelling… As for the fluid, it will come and go.”

“Nnngh…” Marth fell back into bed, curling up around himself. “You’re so much trouble…”

“Are you talking to the baby?” she asked.

“Yes… I know it’s a little strange…”

“Not at all! Some people believe that they can hear you from inside.”

Marth looked up at this. “Do you think it can?”

“I don’t know,” Zelda said honestly. “But its spirit brightens when you speak.” She could see the little pink soul growing larger by the day, and it was now stronger than ever. To Zelda, shifting her sights was like shifting focus. Glowing at Marth’s center was his own spirit, bright sky blue. Meta Knight’s was gold. Over time, Zelda could see strings of color throughout their auras, matching each other. Now, their child was connected to them by a fine thread of blue and gold. Fed by their energy, it seemed to be thriving.

Marth smiled lightly. “I can feel it moving more often now,” he said, sitting up again. “I think I can sometimes feel its energy, too.”

“You probably can,” Zelda said. “Angels are attuned to energy.”

“Do you think you have angel blood, too?” Marth asked, looking at Zelda curiously. “You can see souls so plainly…”

“There are other types of magic in the world than angels and monsters,” she said with a teasing smile.

When Zelda descended the stairs a few minutes later, Meta Knight was waiting anxiously. His cape was wrapped tightly around himself, but Zelda could see the tension in his body. “He’s fine,” she said, noticing how the knight relaxed at these words. “It’s only another side-effect of the pregnancy. It’s nothing serious.”

“Thank you,” he said, and his voice conveyed just how gratified he was.

“Not at all,” Zelda said with a little bow. “Please call on me any time.”

Meta Knight offered to take Zelda back, and she accepted. He warped her back to her house once they were out of the woods, and then he returned home.

Marth was in the dining nook, eating some oatmeal. “Are you alright?” Meta Knight asked, but Marth only looked down at his bowl, nodding silently. It seemed as if Marth wasn’t going to elaborate on what he’d been so frightened by. Shaking his head, Meta Knight went back into the living room so he could continue reading. With such an eventful morning, he was in need of some rest.

>>><<< 

Nestled in the middle of the forest, and on a fairly rugged mountain at that, it didn’t seem normal for Meta Knight’s house to receive visitors. Marth was learning that this was not the case, though. He had met more people – and a bigger variety of people – than he’d ever met in the governor’s house. One morning, as Marth was enjoying an unexpected warm spell, Meta Knight joined him on the porch.

“We’re going to have company in a few days,” he said. “They will not be staying with us, but their visit is an important one.”

“Who’s coming?” Marth asked, rubbing his stomach in response to the little bumps from within - the child seemed to become more active when Meta Knight was close.

“Mewtwo and Lucario,” Meta Knight said, and Marth snapped to attention. “They’ve requested a meeting with me on my territory. I’ve invited them here, as I have nowhere else to receive them.” The knight held his mate’s gaze for a moment, his eyes flashing green. “Are you feeling up to that?”

“If you have to, then it can’t be helped,” Marth said. “It’s not a matter of whether I’m feeling up to it.”

“There are certain customs that we observe when we meet. It may be confusing to you.”

“I want to learn,” Marth said adamantly. He had been wanting to know more about how other people conducted business. “If you don’t think they would be offended by me…”

“Nothing like that,” Meta Knight said. “But pokemon have their own ways of doing things, and those rules become more complex when lords gather together. I can instruct you in how to behave, but I don’t want it to be stressful for you.”

Far from nervous, Marth felt excited to finally see what went on at one of the meetings. “Please teach me,” he said, his eyes shining in a way Meta Knight hadn’t seen for a long time.

“Very well,” he said, pleased by the boy’s eagerness. “First and foremost, you must keep in mind that most of the people called ‘monsters’ are very concerned with territory. Even the lowest creature, the most mindless of beasts, respects territorial boundaries.”

“Right,” Marth nodded, completely focused.

“This is my territory. They will be mindful of that. They will also be very mindful of the fact that we are entertaining them in our own home. That is normally not done, unless a lord has a castle. It’s nearly unheard of for a lord to welcome others into his living quarters.”

“What do we need to do?” Marth didn’t know how he could put their guests at ease.

“They will respect that this is our home, but we must enforce it. Humans have a way of being hospitable to those who come into their spaces, but that is seen as weakness to us. Particularly to pokemon, it is very bad form to enter another pokemon’s nest without permission. With you expecting, they will be even more on guard. You’re my mate, and you’re pregnant. I have much to protect here. They will be cautious around you, and you would do well to quell the urge to make them feel comfortable.”

“Meaning…?”

“Do not offer them anything, even so much as a drink of water. It falls on them to ask for such things of me.”

Marth frowned, trying to see the reasoning in this. “It just seems so rude,” he muttered.

“Not to us. Especially not to them. Your catering to them would only embarrass them. Among their kind, it is extremely bad manners to ask favors of the host’s mate. Pregnant pokemon are treated with even more regard. If they were to accept anything from you, it would be an insult to us and a mark against them. In some circles, I would be well within my rights to kill them for it.”

“Maybe this won’t be so easy, after all…”

“Don’t worry. You don’t need to do anything. Just refrain from playing the host,” Meta Knight smiled at the young man’s nervousness. “Beyond that, you can speak with them if you like. Try not to act as if you’re afraid of them. They are in our territory, in our home, and you have status above them here.”

“I suppose that’s not so bad,” Marth said, looking up through the nearly-bare treetops.

“That is one reason I invited them here. I would not feel… comfortable leaving you alone, and travel is out of the question.”

“I’m not that frail,” Marth snorted.

“No, but you wouldn’t enjoy a fifty-mile trek through rugged terrain.” Marth crossed his arms, loath to admit that the knight was right, and Meta Knight laughed softly. “This way will be much easier for both of us. And since they requested the meeting, I am bound to host them.”

“I never imagined that the rules were so complex,” Marth said. “Your politics are so structured, even though you’re all very different.”

“It’s not common, but it has worked for us.” Meta Knight stood and walked into the house. “They’ll arrive in a few days.”

“What are you going to meet about?” Marth asked. Meta Knight paused on the threshold, his hand on the doorknob.

“They didn’t say. Only that they have something to discuss with me.”

Marth turned back to the surrounding trees, curious. He supposed he would see what it was all about when they arrived.

>>><<< 

Meta Knight was just returning from patrol when he heard a faint step behind him. He spun around, his sword crackling into existence as its energy solidified into steel. He scanned the woods cautiously, and raised his weapon as a figure came out from among the trees.

“Who goes there?” Meta Knight called. The figure – human, by the looks of it in the darkness – had its hands up in the air. In the light glowing through the cabin windows, Meta Knight saw dusty blonde hair and green clothing.

“Link, of Stella Town,” the person called, and Meta Knight leapt to the ground in front of him.

“What is your business here?”

He recognized Marth’s friend – rather, his former friend – by name first. Link stepped into the light, allowing Meta Knight to see his face. “I’m here to see Marth,” he said. “If you’ll allow me…”

“Why?” Meta Knight wasn’t very happy with Marth’s friends. Their last encounter had not left him with a good impression.

Link hesitated for a moment. “I wanted to say that I understand,” he said, and his blue eyes shone with sincerity. “I’m sorry things went so wrong last time. Ike’s hot-tempered, and he acts before he thinks. He’s still mad, but I wanted to let Marth know that I’m not angry with him. I don’t have anything against you two.”

There was no sign of treachery, and Meta Knight felt he could trust this young man. He sheathed Galaxia and motioned for Link to follow him up to the porch. “Marth,” he called as he opened the door. The smell of baking bread wafted over him.

“What is it?” Marth came out of the kitchen. “They’re not here already, are… they…?” He trailed off, his eyes widening when he saw Link in the doorway.

“Link is here to see you,” Meta Knight said, stepping aside so Link could come in. Link gave Marth a small smile and a wave.

“How’re you doing?” he asked.

“F- fine…” He was so shocked to see Link that he almost forgot his manners. “Uh, won’t you come in?”

“Thanks.” Link followed Marth into the living room, and Meta Knight went to the kitchen to tend to dinner. Marth was too stunned to even worry about that. He sat in the chair that had become his, and Link sat on the couch, and they stared at each other for a full minute before they both began at once:

“I’m really glad to see you…”

“Sorry about last time…”

They stopped, and then Link grinned. “I wasn’t against you being with a monster,” he said. “But it was a lot to take in at once.”

“I’m sorry,” Marth bowed his head. “I should have told you years ago…”

“It’s been going on for years, huh?” Link chuckled. “I’m surprised you were able to keep it a secret from us.”

“Is Ike…?” Marth glanced at the door, almost hopefully, but caught the apologetic look on Link’s face.

“He’s still mad about it,” the ranger said. “But I think he’s more hurt that you didn’t tell us before.”

“I suppose I just made it worse, trying to avoid upsetting him…”

“He’ll get over it,” Link said bracingly. “You know Ike. He’ll be mad for a while, but he wouldn’t turn his back on anyone.”

“But he hates monsters so much…”

“I don’t think he really does,” Link said. “He just doesn’t know how to deal with anything, other than getting angry. He doesn’t even know I’m here. I bet he’d think I’m betraying him or something.”

“How did you find us?” Marth asked, but guessed the answer before Link said it.

“Zelda told me. I wanted to see you, but I didn’t know if you were even in the area. She seemed to think I was trustworthy.”

“I’m glad…” Marth smiled, tears welling up in his eyes.

“I know you were always the sensitive one, but come on, stop crying,” Link laughed, and Marth had to join him. It felt so good to talk the way they used to. It was as if a chasm had opened up between them, and was now slowly closing again.

There was so much that Marth wanted to tell Link, but they had only a brief visit before Link said he had to go. “I’ll come back sometime, if that’s OK,” he said, and Marth happily agreed.

As he watched Link disappear into the darkness outside, Meta Knight came up behind him. “Dinner’s ready,” he said. Marth groaned.

“You finished it…?”

“I only turned off the stove once it was done,” Meta Knight said. There wasn’t a horrible burnt smell coming from the kitchen, so Marth assumed that Meta Knight had done well for once.

“Thank you,” he said, and went to the table as Meta Knight served the food. He had agreed to let Marth do the cooking, but insisted on serving after Marth had tripped and dropped an entire apple pie on the floor. Until he was back to normal, it was agreed that he wouldn’t carry anything that could splatter or break.

In a much better mood because of Link’s appearance, Marth dug into his meal eagerly. Within him, the little one began to kick. “I think he likes the food,” Marth said.

“It can’t smell or taste,” Meta Knight pointed out.

“I know, but he’s always really active around mealtimes.” Marth felt the little taps and bumps for a while. As he ate, the baby seemed to calm down, lulled perhaps by the feeling of contentment spreading through Marth. When he was done, he leaned back and focused on its energy. “I think he’s happy,” he said.

Meta Knight watched for a moment, and then reached out to place a hand over Marth’s stomach. “Can you really tell what it’s feeling?”

“Maybe it’s just me,” Marth laughed. “I feel happy, so I think he does, too.”

Meta Knight smiled, his eyes flashing blue. “There’s nothing wrong with that.” As he said this, he felt a tiny movement against his hand. He started, pressing into Marth gently. There it was again – a small tap.

“Can you feel it?” Marth asked, and one look told him that Meta Knight could.

“… It's moving. I can feel its heartbeat, too,” Meta Knight said.

“You can?”

“I am attuned to such things. I can detect it very faintly.” His voice was steady, but inside he was trembling. This must have been how Marth had felt several weeks ago, when he had first sensed the tiny motions. Now that Meta Knight could also feel it, he had to admit that it made him extremely happy.

This time, Dedede did not come bursting in to ruin their moment. Meta Knight and Marth sat for a long while, feeling their child moving around. When they finally got up to clean the dinner things, Marth had a gentle smile on his face, and Meta Knight’s eyes were glowing blue again. In that moment, Meta Knight felt that he couldn’t be happier.


	17. Ill Tidings

_Ike made his way to the park, Link at his side and a bounce in his step. It was a beautiful sunny day in spring, and they were out of school for an entire week while the adults tended to the planting and the increased commerce that came with the warm season. The boy was small, but he walked with all the swagger of the town guard; he was assured of his destiny to become a ranger like his father._

_When they reached the park, they saw that Marth was already there. “Hey!” Ike called, running over to the smaller boy, but his step faltered when he saw that Marth was hiding his face, sitting against the tree with his knees drawn up against his chest._

_“What’s the matter?” Link asked, sitting next to Marth._

_The blue-haired boy looked up at Ike, his face streaked with tears. “I- I’m sorry… It's nothing.”_

_“Who was messing with you?” Ike asked, frowning._

_“It’s not a big deal…”_

_“Who?” Ike cut an impressive figure for an 8-year-old, standing with his feet planted widely and his hand on the pommel of the fake wooden sword he always wore. He knew that someone had been teasing Marth again, and he was going to find out who it was._

_“R- Ryu…” Marth bowed his head, shame coloring his cheeks red._

_“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it,” Ike said. “Nobody picks on my friends!”_

_Marth sniffed. “I’m sorry I’m so much trouble…”_

_“That’s why I’m here. Marth, you’re the governor, and Link’s the scout. I’m the ranger, and I promise I’ll protect you!” He held his sword aloft, pointing towards the sky. Marth looked up at him in awe._

_“Ike, you’re so cool…!” The smile on the younger child’s face was all the reward Ike needed. He grinned, and rushed off to find Ryu. His sword would do all the talking for him._

Ike blinked, realizing that he’d been lost in his memories. He had been passing through the park one evening when he’d come across the spot where that conversation had taken place. He looked up at the ancient oak tree, its spreading branches like skeletal fingers with all their leaves fallen. How clearly he remembered looking up through those same branches throughout the years. Looking down at the ground, he could almost see the three of them – Ike, Link, and Marth; the ranger, the scout, and the governor whom they protected.

Scoffing, Ike turned away and continued across the grass, his boots squishing in damp earth. There was no need to protect Marth now. He had decided to run off with the monsters they’d been fighting.

An ache in his chest shook him momentarily, but he kept walking with his jaw set firmly. When did he stop knowing his friend? According to Zelda, the affair between Marth and that monster had been going on for years now. Why would Marth not tell them that? Why would he keep it a secret? He had only told them when it became impossible to hide. Ike figured that without the baby involved, Marth would have just kept on lying to them, hiding things from them.

He knew that Link didn’t hold it against Marth, but Link didn’t hold anything against anyone. He was almost more innocent than Marth was. While Marth had always been prone to periods of brooding, Link was so carefree that he was borderline naïve. Though Link had always insisted on playing the protector, too, Ike felt like he had to look after him. As the oldest of the group, Ike felt that responsibility, and it had always guided him. He thought his role in their dynamic was set.

Now, everything was turned upside down.

He glanced up as he passed a tavern, watching momentarily as people walked in and others staggered out. He felt like a drink, but his father had warned him against relying on alcohol to solve his problems. Then again, a brief pint wouldn’t hurt. He could use something to quiet the conflicted voice in his head.

Pushing past the crowd queued at the door, he went right inside and took a spot before it could even be cleared of the last patron's mess. He propped his feet up on the table, and signaled to the barmaid. Just one was all he needed.

>>><<< 

On the day that Mewtwo was set to arrive, Marth made sure to dress his best – even if his best was no longer very comfortable. He had purchased larger everyday clothes through Zelda, but had neglected to procure anything finer than simple tunics and trousers. Though he still had one formal outfit that he’d brought with him, it didn’t fit him anymore. He had to leave his shirt unbuttoned and his pants loose, and covered this sloppiness with his finest cloak. The weather had turned cold again, so he didn't feel too awkward with an extra layer.

The pokemon arrival was heralded by a magnificent pidgeot. It bore a small leaf, on which was painted a symbol in thin red pigment. Marth examined it closely.

“They’ll arrive by afternoon,” Meta Knight said. “Pokemon do not write, so they find other ways to communicate. This is the symbol for the sunrise, and this is when it was sent. It’s taken this bird about four hours, and they will be halfway here by now.”

“So clever…” Marth took the leaf and turned it over in his fingers. “Do your people normally write, Meta Knight?”

“I do.” Meta Knight said simply, returning to his book. Marth huffed. Meta Knight was always vague when talking about his people. Marth didn’t even know if the knight came from a society of similar species.

The sun was high in the sky when Meta Knight stepped outside, telling Marth to stay in the house. The younger man went to the front windows, peering out as Meta Knight disappeared into the woods. It was quite some time before he emerged again, and Marth hurried to stand in the entryway, adjusting his cloak and his hair self-consciously.

The door opened, and Meta Knight led the way inside. Following him was an odd assortment of pokemon, some of which Marth had never seen before. There was a tall, purple creature with piercing eyes, walking on two powerful-looking legs. After it came Lucario, whom Marth had met before, and a slender pokemon with pale white skin and green hair curled like a helmet around its head. Behind them, Marth could see other pokemon that he recognized – two pikachu, a jigglypuff, a greninja, and a charizard towering over them all.

Marth went to bow, but remembered Meta Knight’s advice. He stood still, regarding the newcomers as they looked at him curiously. “My mate, Marth,” Meta Knight said. “Marth, I present Mewtwo and his advisers. Lucario you know already. Gardevoir is his mate.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Marth said, hoping this wasn’t going to be taken as a sign of weakness or rudeness.

“Thank you for welcoming us into your home,” a soft masculine voice said, and Marth realized that Mewtwo was talking to him telepathically, just as Lucario had done. “We will not stay long. We have business to discuss with your mate.”

Marth nodded, not knowing the proper thing to say. “We need a place to meet,” a feminine voice chimed in – Gardevoir, Marth guessed.

“We can use the living room,” Meta Knight said, gesturing and allowing the guests to sit.

“May I…” Marth began, but Meta Knight caught his eye. Snapping his mouth shut, Marth went into the living room with the others and took his chair. Not offering it to one of the guests went against his upbringing, but he tried not to let his discomfort show.

“You’ve learned a bit since we last met,” Lucario’s voice was soft and gravelly in Marth’s head.

“Yes, Meta Knight has been teaching me.”

“Glad to hear it,” the jackal-like pokemon smirked. “Next lesson: relax a little. Your scent is making us nervous.”

“My scent?”

“Humans are so limited in their sense of smell,” Gardevoir explained. “When you’re nervous, we can smell it, and it makes us nervous, too. We don’t mean you any harm.”

“I know that,” Marth said hastily. “I just hope I’m behaving correctly…” There seemed to be so much to monster etiquette, and Marth wasn't even sure how to begin to learn.

“We’re the ones who should worry about offending you,” Gardevoir said with a smile. Her large eyes regarded him kindly.

Marth was becoming more and more tense, but Meta Knight stepped closer to him, so their arms were touching. Almost instantly, Marth relaxed. Gardevoir caught his eye, and she nodded encouragingly. _“That’s the way,”_ she said. Her voice was very quiet now, and Marth had the feeling that only he could hear her.

“What is it you’ve come about?” Meta Knight asked.

 _“Already you’re becoming more aware of the power of scent,”_ Gardevoir said in that same whisper.

“We need to discuss something we saw recently,” Mewtwo said, and Marth realized that he was indeed carrying on a private conversation with Gardevoir.

 _“His scent calms you because he’s your mate,”_ she said.

 _“How can you tell?”_ Marth thought experimentally, not sure if she would hear him.

_“The way you react to him. There is something not quite human about you, and it must be growing stronger. I don’t think you were aware, but you reacted to Mewtwo’s scent, as well. He is dominant, and he scared you. You were exuding protectiveness for your unborn.”_

_“Ah, it was more that he looks so intimidating…”_

A soft laugh sounded in his head. “You’re absolutely certain of this?” Mewtwo was saying when Marth tuned back into the conversation.

“Yes, I haven’t repaired any part of it,” Meta Knight said. “Why?”

“It was spotted over my territory,” Mewtwo said, and Meta Knight’s eyes flashed orange and then green.

“Impossible. It was nearly destroyed last time.”

“That’s what we thought. But there was no mistaking it.” Mewtwo glanced out the window. “We had a feeling that it has something to do with Dedede. So, we went to him.” Mewtwo nodded to Lucario.

“He was reluctant to speak with us about it,” Lucario said. “Gardevoir was able to ease the truth out of him. It seems he had it repaired and brought to his castle.”

“What?” Meta Knight unconsciously took a step forward, and Marth frowned. He had missed what they were talking about. “I searched that castle not long ago. There was no sign of it.”

“I thought as much,” Mewtwo said slowly. “It seems it disappeared at the same time as the bokoblins who caused him so much trouble.”

“Shit…” Marth jumped a little. It wasn’t like Meta Knight to curse like this, particularly in front of guests.

“You’re thinking the same thing we were,” Gardevoir said. “It seems they absconded with the ship."

“Where was it last seen?” Meta Knight asked, his voice a deep rumble. He seemed beyond angry, and Marth leaned towards him, trying to calm him. As soon as he touched the knight’s arm, the tension in the round body eased a little.

“Flying to the northeast,” Lucario said. “Our scouts lost sight of it in the rain.”

“It hasn’t been seen since,” Gardevoir added.

Meta Knight grit his teeth. Once again, Dedede had to cause problems. “What do you plan to do now?” Mewtwo asked.

“I don’t know,” the knight said slowly. He fell silent, and Marth wondered if he and Mewtwo were conversing mentally, as Gardevoir had just done with him. Frustrated, he wished he could hear them. He had a feeling that they were talking about him.

“Yes, we are discussing you,” Mewtwo said, and Marth jolted, realizing that the pokemon could hear his thoughts without him consciously projecting them.

“I’m sorry…”

“If you would rather we talk like this…” Marth didn’t say anything, but Mewtwo continued. “As I was saying, I understand that you don’t want to leave your mate. But this is a matter that requires your attention.”

“I know what could happen,” Meta Knight said. “But with no idea where it could be, I can’t afford to go. It could be weeks before it’s spotted again.”

“I would be willing to leave a guard here.”

“I don’t need a guard,” Marth said. “Meta Knight, this ship you’re talking about… It was yours, wasn’t it?”

“Yes. And I don’t think you understand the problem. The ship we’re talking about is an airborne battleship. If it’s fallen into the wrong hands…”

“Not only that,” Lucario said. “We interpreted the situation correctly, but other lords would not be so forgiving. If that ship appeared in another territory, they might see it as an act of war.”

“Right…” Marth frowned. “Then you really need to find it.”

“I’m not leaving you alone,” Meta Knight said.

“I’ll be fine for a few days,” Marth said. “You don’t need to stay gone long, but you can at least look around. Do you really want something like that on the loose?”

“No, but there’s no way of telling where it might be.”

Marth bit his lower lip, frowning into the crackling fire. “Lord Mewtwo,” he said, “you’re a very powerful psychic pokemon, aren’t you? Couldn’t you…?”

Mewtwo already knew what Marth was thinking. “We guessed that the bokoblins stole the ship, but we do not know for sure. Whoever was piloting it, I did not meet them in person. If I’m not close enough to lock onto someone’s mind, I cannot communicate with them. I cannot track them.”

“Oh…”

“I will see what I can do,” Meta Knight said at last. “I cannot leave my mate for very long, but…”

“I’m not that fragile!” Marth said, a little more loudly than he’d meant to. He was getting impatient with Meta Knight’s cautious attitude. “I can handle myself for a few days, at least. If anything happens, I can always call on Zelda or Link.”

Meta Knight and Marth locked gazes, Marth’s eyes hardened with determination. “Very well,” he said, though he didn’t sound pleased. “I will begin doing what I can to locate the ship. Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Mewtwo.”

“We appreciate your cooperation,” Mewtwo said, standing up with Lucario and Gardevoir flanking him. “I will keep my pokemon on guard, and we’ll alert you if we hear of it.”

“Thank you.”

The meeting ended much sooner than Marth had expected. Meetings between human dignitaries could last for hours, or even stretch out over several days with multiple sessions. Monsters were much more decisive. Marth pushed up on the armrests of his chair, preparing to stand (the process itself had become quite a struggle with his growing belly), but was stopped when Gardevoir's voice sounded in his head.

_“There is no need to rise to see us off._ _Pregnant pokemon rarely leave the nest, and it would be rude of us to ask you to do so.”_

_“Thank you,”_ Marth thought. _“I’ve learned a lot, even though we spoke only briefly.”_

Gardevoir turned in the doorway to flash him a brief smile, and then she left, following her lord and her mate, Meta Knight behind her. Marth waited in his chair until Meta Knight returned. “Are you going?” he asked. He was almost afraid that Meta Knight had only agreed to go because of the pokemon who were pressing him to do so.

“Not now,” Meta Knight said, “but soon. I don’t have a good feeling about this…”

The knight’s tone of voice was always difficult to read, and his body language was even more so. Marth wondered if scent had anything to do with his instinct to stand and lean against his mate. He knew somehow that Meta Knight was angry, and a little afraid. He knelt, wrapping his arms around the knight as Meta Knight’s wings wrapped around him in turn. “We’ll find it before anything happens,” Marth said reassuringly.

“I hope so. We don’t need any more trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, this is going somewhere. lol I just have to keep reassuring myself of that... This is probably the longest damn story I've ever done, and it certainly has the most plot threads. I don't know if these are actually working as a real plot, but they just kinda developed as I started writing, and now I want to see them through. And we ain't even halfway done, folks. :/


	18. The Hidden Beast

Ganondorf had decided to stay in Stella Town for a while. As winter crept over the land, the swamp became almost unbearable. The cold, damp air wreaked havoc on his pulmonary system, and he’d awoken one morning with a severe coughing fit. He wasn’t acclimated to this damp weather. Unable to return to the desert due to pressing business, of which Dedede was only a small and annoying part, he had rented a room in one of the better inns in Stella Town. It was warm and dry inside, at least, and the tavern-goers downstairs provided plenty of chances to make some money.

He was an opportunist above all, and he took pride in that. Power had to be seized at the right moment, and the accumulation of many small advantages had led to the bigger opportunities he had come across later in life. Though he was now very well known in most circles, and though he was now one of the wealthiest and most influential wizards on the continent, it never hurt to just sit in a noisy inn and talk to people who might need a helping hand – for a price.

When the sulky-looking young man entered, Ganondorf could tell right away that he had much on his mind. He went straight to a little table in the corner and sat back with the air of a regular customer, propping his heavy boots up and waving for the barmaid. Ganondorf observed him for a while. Considering his age and the resentful way he looked into his drink, it was most likely love trouble. Love potions and spells were some of the easiest for Ganondorf to whip up, and he’d made a good bit of gold in his younger years making such concoctions for his fellows at school. This young man was labeled "Prospect Number One" on Ganondorf's mental checklist.

Soon, another young man joined the first, this one with blonde hair. “Hey, Ike,” the blonde said.

“Link,” the blue-haired one grunted, still looking into his flagon.

“When are you gonna stop sulking?” Link asked.

“When I forget about Marth. Just gimme a few drinks.”

“Since when did you rely on drink?” Link wrinkled his nose.

“Since our best friend ran off with a…”

Link slapped his palm on the table, silencing Ike. “Don’t talk about it here!” he hissed.

“What, I can’t talk about it? Who cares who finds out? You heard him, he made his choice!” Ike’s voice was low, but Ganondorf could hear every word thanks to some quick spellwork on his own ear. “Don’t tell me you forgive him for it…”

“Yeah, I do,” Link said. “You can’t help who you fall for, Ike.”

Ganondorf smirked over his brandy. So, it was a problem with love. And it sounded like a case of jealousy. Perfect. Jealous young men were so easy to manipulate.

“Tch… What kind of name is Meta Knight, anyway?” Ike grumbled. This caught Ganondorf’s attention. What would these boys know about Meta Knight?

“Look, I met him,” Link said in an even quieter voice. “I saw him the other night. He’s a decent sort. Not like you’d expect a monster to be.”

“So?” Ike glared at Link. “He’s still a monster. Monsters and humans don’t belong together.”

“I know you don’t really care about that,” Link said. “Stop being stubborn and admit that you’re just mad at Marth for leaving like he did.”

“What if I am?” Ike took a long drink from his flagon, grimacing as he put it down again.

“Then you should go talk to him.”

“He doesn’t want anything to do with us, anyway. He has his ‘knight’ now.”

With a jolt, Ganondorf realized that they had to be talking about the pregnant youth who had greeted him at Meta Knight’s door. This was becoming more interesting.

“He didn’t even tell his old man where he went,” Ike said angrily. “What if that monster kidnapped him or something?”

“I really don’t think that’s how it is,” Link said.

“Yeah? So, why hasn’t he even written to his father?”

Link hesitated. “You know they never got along.”

“And his sister?”

“She could just be lying when she says she doesn’t know where he is,” Link said. “If he doesn’t want his father to find out, there’s no way she’d mention anything.”

The two were talking in such low voices, leaning close together, that the noise of the bar covered them nicely. Ganondorf’s magically-enhanced hearing caught every word, though. This seemed promising. A parent in distress would be willing to pay anything to get their child back. And if the missing boy really was Meta Knight’s mate, that would give him leverage to collect payment from Meta Knight for Dedede’s blunder.

Now, all he had to do was find out whether this “Marth” had wealthy parents.

>>><<< 

It was happening again. Marth groaned, rolling onto his side and wrapping his arms around his belly. The first time he’d felt the rhythmic spasms, he’d called for Zelda in a panic. When he’d learned that they were only from the baby hiccuping, they became a somewhat amusing distraction. What wasn’t so amusing was when it occurred in the middle of the night. Now that Marth was awake, he wasn’t likely to get back to sleep until the hiccups subsided.

Facing Meta Knight, Marth watched the round body inflate and deflate slightly as the knight breathed. It still fascinated Marth to watch his mate sleep sometimes. His eyes were mere slits of light, his brows furrowed. It seemed that he was dreaming, from the slight twitching in his hand. Marth closed his eyes, feeling his mate breathe next to him, feeling the slight jerking motions of the little one within him. There was a kind of soothing regularity to it, after all.

When had he started to think of Meta Knight as his "mate"? Marth wasn't sure. It just seemed to fit so well. Boyfriend was a bit of an understatement at this point, considering that they were living together with a child on the way. Besides, they hadn't exactly dated in the traditional sense of the word. But he wasn't a husband - they weren't married, and Marth didn't even know if Meta Knight's culture had anything like marriage. "Lover" was a term that carried such lewd connotations that Marth wasn't sure he could say it aloud without blushing. Besides, there was so much more to their relationship than "lover" would convey. "Mate" just seemed so fitting, so natural.

“Ng… Jecra…”

Marth’s eyes snapped open again. It was very rare for Meta Knight to talk in his sleep. The knight was frowning now, his face twisted in something like pain. Reaching out to him, Marth stroked his shoulder until he calmed down.

Jecra was a name Marth had never heard before. As Meta Knight’s expression softened in deep sleep, he muttered the name again. Marth frowned. Who was Jecra? A small voice deep in his mind reared up, whispering that perhaps Jecra was an old lover. Marth had never had any reason to feel jealousy, but it bothered him that he knew so little about Meta Knight’s past. Were there others? The knight had once told him that he was experienced sexually. There had to be others in his past. Why were they no longer with him? What kinds of people had they been?

He lay awake for a while riding this new train of thought, but gradually began to doze. The baby had settled down along with its father. As he drifted off, though, a creak on the bed and a shift in weight told him that Meta Knight was up. He opened one eye and saw a dark shape disappearing through the bedroom door, softly closing it behind him.

Marth waited for a few minutes, and then he heard the sounds of steel hitting wood outside. He sat up, shivering; the firelight had gotten low. Not bothering with it now, he pulled on his cloak and padded downstairs carefully.

Meta Knight was outside beyond the porch, hacking at a tree stump on the edge of their clearing. Marth watched him for a while before stepping out into the cold, drawing his cloak tightly around himself. As soon as his slippers touched the grass, Meta Knight turned, his eyes blazing in the darkness. He hadn’t even put on his mask.

“You should go back inside.” Meta Knight’s voice was a little ragged. With an icy feeling in his stomach, Marth realized that the edges of his eyes had gone red – he looked furious.

“Are you alright?” Marth asked.

Meta Knight stared silently for a moment, and then sheathed his weapon. His eyes returned to normal. “I’m sorry if I woke you,” he said more calmly. “You shouldn’t be out here when it’s so cold, though.”

“Neither should you,” Marth said.

“It doesn’t bother me.” Meta Knight walked over to him, and threw out his cape, pulling Marth close to him. With a growl, he felt how frigid Marth’s face was, and hoisted the boy into his arms, carrying him back up the stairs and into the house.

“What were you doing?”

“Nothing.” Meta Knight shut the door a little too firmly. Marth winced, his hands reflexively going to his abdomen. Meta Knight looked at him, the glow in his eyes dull. “… I’m not angry with you. Just with myself.” As if heaving a great burden, he made for the stairs slowly, his body appearing to slump.

“Does it have something to do with Jecra?”

Meta Knight froze. “What do you know about him?”

“N- nothing,” Marth said, feeling more and more uneasy. “I think you were having a nightmare, and you said ‘Jecra’… Then you woke up, and…”

“I see.” Meta Knight said, his voice low. “Fate played a cruel trick when it brought you to me,” he chuckled darkly.

Marth didn’t understand what Meta Knight meant, but he didn’t ask for clarification. He stood there in his cloak, his hands on his abdomen, watching his mate with worry. Finally, Meta Knight reached out, and Marth took his hand hesitantly. He was led up the stairs and back to bed, where Meta Knight held him close.

At first, Marth thought Meta Knight was going to let his questions remain unanswered. Instead, the knight said, “Jecra was a friend of mine.”

“I see…” Marth bit his tongue to keep from asking even more questions. Was he your lover? Do you miss him? Is he still in contact with you?

Did you only leave him because of the baby?

Marth clenched a fist to his heart, but Meta Knight didn’t intend to leave him to his thoughts. “We served in the military together, with your father,” he said. “He was killed a long time ago.”

“Oh!” Marth gasped, and a rush of shame washed over him. He had been feeling sorry for himself without even having a reason to, and Meta Knight was just remembering a fallen friend. “I’m sorry…”

“Sometimes I dream about him, and sometimes I dream about his death. It still angers me, but only rarely do I dwell on it.”

Marth’s arms tightened around Meta Knight. “I didn’t know…”

A thick, gloved hand smoothed over his cheek, and their gazes met. “You’re so young…” Meta Knight said quietly. “I’ve lived a few lifetimes already, but you’re still so innocent. Sometimes, I think there’s a reason why young people shouldn’t be paired with those who have lived life already.”

“Stop it,” Marth said seriously, burying his face in Meta Knight’s shoulder. “Do you think you’re somehow inferior?”

“Only that I don’t have the hopeful optimism of a younger man. I’m perhaps not the kind of mate you need,” Meta Knight said, and Marth shook his head vigorously.

“Not at all! You’re strong and brave, and I’m proud to be your mate!” When he looked up, tears were gathering in his eyes, glinting in the dying firelight. “I’m sorry I’m so young, but I can learn. Just because I haven’t lived through what you have doesn’t mean I can’t at least try to understand…”

Meta Knight smiled. “I think what you’re trying to say is that you want to be my partner in this, and share in my burdens.” Marth nodded. “I’m afraid that’s difficult for me to accept. My burdens are harder to bear than yours, and sharing them makes a heavier load on you that you shouldn’t have to carry.”

“I want to!” Marth’s grip on Meta Knight was leaving divots on his shoulders. “I want us to be able to talk equally!”

Meta Knight kissed Marth then, deeply. Marth sighed into the kiss, closing his eyes as Meta Knight held onto his waist. “I’ll tell you sometime,” Meta Knight said as they pulled apart. “It would take too long to relay my entire life’s story, but I can tell you in pieces now and then.”

“Yes…” Marth’s smile was uplifting, and Meta Knight leaned over to kiss him again.

It was intoxicating, the way Marth’s scent reassured him. On a very basic level, he knew that he was seeking comfort from Marth, and his mate was providing in ways that he didn’t even understand. With the smell of his pregnant mate so close, with the smell of their home surrounding him, Meta Knight was reveling in the feeling of dominance he exerted over Marth. With every breathy moan and soft gasp, Meta Knight’s need to assert himself grew. He pushed further and further, ripping away the boy’s cloak, feeling him up with an increasingly firm touch. “Me- Meta Knight…” Marth whimpered as Meta Knight began kissing down his throat. “Ah, slow down…”

Meta Knight didn’t listen. He kept nipping as he pulled Marth’s pajama shirt open, and bit down hard on his collar. Marth’s sharp cry brought him back to reality suddenly, and he pulled away, his eyes glowing bright orange. He saw a red mark at the base of Marth’s neck, and Marth looking at him in confusion, one arm over his belly.

“I’m sorry…” Meta Knight panted, and Marth sat up, reaching for him; he pulled back from the boy, shaking his head. “I don’t know what got into me.”

“It’s alright,” Marth said. “What was that just now? I felt as if I…” He lowered his gaze.

“What? Does it hurt?”

“No, but… I felt like my body was getting hot, and…”

Meta Knight eyed the mark on Marth’s throat angrily. He had avoided losing control this time, but…

“Meta Knight, what happened?”

“I can only guess,” Meta Knight said slowly, carefully, “that your body is growing less human. Your scent is much stronger lately, and just now… I felt like I had to claim you. Just like the night you told me about your pregnancy.”

“I didn’t mean to make you like that,” Marth said, and Meta Knight finally allowed himself to be held.

“You didn’t consciously do it. Our pheromones are reacting to each other.”

Marth laid his head against Meta Knight’s. “Gardevoir told me something like that,” he said. “She told me that the non-human part of me is becoming more pronounced.”

Meta Knight nodded. “That’s a problem. Any other monster would be able to react appropriately, but you…” A small growl escaped him, and Meta Knight’s arm tightened on Marth’s waist. “I don’t want to hurt you…”

“You won’t,” Marth said, nuzzling the knight. “I know that you would never hurt me.”

“Not on purpose, but if I got too rough with you, especially now…”

“But you stopped yourself,” Marth said. “And I’m not afraid. I want to know more about my non-human side! I think I didn’t try to stop you because I… kinda liked it.”

Meta Knight pulled back so he could look into Marth’s eyes. “You liked it?”

Sinking back under the covers, Marth nodded. “Meta Knight, I’m not going to break… And I’m… Well…” He was spluttering over his words, and Meta Knight leaned closer so he could understand better. “I mean, I am a healthy guy, even if I am pregnant, and…”

Chuckling, Meta Knight pulled Marth into his arms again. “Alright,” he said. “I get it. But say something if I’m too rough.”

Marth just nodded. He was going to start trying harder to bring out his instincts.


	19. Surprises All Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished these chapters, and I'm posting them before I even go over them for a third editing. I'm so bad with long stories that I get anxious once I do write a chapter. I want to post it before it disappears, almost. lol

Several weeks passed. Meta Knight took frequent trips, staying out only a day or two each time, but he couldn’t locate his airship. It was as if it had vanished entirely. Nobody had seen it since it had been spotted in Mewtwo’s territory, and Meta Knight could find no indication that it had crashed. Though the skies cleared as winter set in, he couldn’t see it anywhere above or below.

He would return from these searches tired and worried, and Marth did his best to ease his mate’s mind. As the days went on, it became harder to shake the feeling that something awful was going to happen. Meta Knight became preoccupied with the search, feeling that if he found his ship, they would be safe.

In truth, Marth’s pregnancy was putting a lot of strain on him. When he was home, he couldn’t think of anything but finding his ship and getting those bokoblins back to Ganondorf; when he was away, he thought of nothing but Marth and the child. He felt keenly the danger that they could be in should another warlord happen upon the ship, but without an enemy to fight, he was left to battle his own dread. Sometimes he would stay awake at night, listening to the wind outside, his hand on the hilt of his sword just in case they were attacked. The life he was building was fragile, and he was completely focused on protecting it.

It was nearly midwinter when he got some hint of where it could be. The pokemon in the forest knew that he was looking for it, and one evening he answered a tapping on the living room window to find a fletchling on the sill.

“Chipchipchip!” it squeaked. Meta Knight understood pokemon to an extent. He gathered that it had something to tell him.

“What is it?” he asked, as Marth came up behind him to see what the commotion was about.

“Chippy chip chip chrrrr!”

“What’s it saying?” Marth asked, curious.

“… I think it’s found the Halberd,” Meta Knight said, and the fletchling hopped up and down. Meta Knight’s stomach flipped. “You have?”

The fletchling spread its wings and flew into the air, hovering just beyond the window. It turned towards the east, fluttering back and forth.

“Are you saying that it was in Bowser’s territory?”

“Chirp!”

“Dammit… Thank you,” he said, rushing to get some bread to feed it. “I have to go,” he said to Marth, pulling his cape out of thin air.

“You flew over Bowser’s territory,” Marth said. “You couldn’t find it there.”

“It’s possible that he hid it,” Meta Knight said, opening the door. “I will return tonight.”

“Be careful…” Marth watched through the front windows as Meta Knight took off. The purple sky was shot through with streaky clouds tinted pink and gold in the early evening light. Nightfall would come quickly, and Marth began closing the window shutters in preparation. Meta Knight would worry if he didn’t. Rather than reassure Meta Knight that they weren’t going to be attacked, Marth had decided to simply follow the knight’s directions. There wasn’t any harm in it.

Dutifully, he opened each window, closed the shutters, slid the bolt in place to keep them together, shut the window, and fastened the latch. As he was opening the last window in the bedroom, however, he saw someone walking up the front path, shrouded in deepening shadows.

His heart leaped into his throat. It looked like a human, and it was carrying a long sword. Even in the growing darkness, Marth thought he could recognize the distinctive loping gait that belonged to Ike. It couldn’t have been him, though.

Closing the last shutter quickly, Marth grabbed Falchion from its stand by the bed. He then crept down the stairs, his hand sliding along the wall. As he reached the bottom step, there was a knock on the door.

“Who’s there?” Marth called in a forceful voice.

“Uh… It’s me.”

Nearly dropping Falchion, Marth ran to open the door. It was Ike, after all.

The ranger was standing on the porch, looking as if he had no clue how he’d gotten there. He looked at the birdhouse rather than at Marth, and said, “Hey.”

“H- hi…” Marth swallowed thickly. He didn’t know why Ike was here, but hope flared in his heart that it was to resume their friendship. “What are you doing here?”

“You gonna let me in?” As usual, Ike was wearing a sleeveless shirt with his armor. This was a stubborn habit of his, and his red cloak did little to protect him from the cold.

Marth was on the verge of stepping aside, his instinct and upbringing being to offer Ike some warmth, but something stalled him. They had been friends, but this was his home – his nest. His hand tightened on the doorknob. “It depends. Why are you here?”

Ike looked a little taken aback by this. “I just, you know…” He rubbed the back of his neck, still looking off to the side. “I wanted to talk. Could I come in?”

Marth allowed him to enter, and made sure to lock the door when he closed it. “Have a seat,” he said, indicating the living room, and Ike flopped onto the couch, looking around in some surprise.

“Nice place,” he said.

“Thank you.” Marth sat carefully on his chair, laying his sword aside.

A moment of tense silence descended on them. Ike leaned back, his arms crossed, staring into the fire. “Did Link make you come here?” Marth asked, his tone almost accusatory.

“No.” Finally, Ike looked at Marth. “I told you, I wanted to talk. But he told me where to find you.” Bouncing one knee nervously, he looked beyond Marth and into the kitchen. “Where’s your monster?”

“Meta Knight is out,” Marth said, his jaw clenching at the word ‘monster’. “He had business to attend to.”

“Right.”

“Ike, I know you don’t like him, but you don’t even know him.”

“How am I supposed to know him?” Ike spat. “You never gave me a chance!”

Marth lowered his gaze. “You’re right,” he said. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for betraying your entire species, or sorry for-?”

“I’m sorry,” Marth said, cutting Ike off, “for hiding things from you. I’m sorry for not trusting you. I was afraid you would react like this, and I was right, wasn’t I?” Marth sighed. “But I suppose it wouldn’t have been as bad had I just been honest with you from the beginning…”

Ike chewed his inner cheek, his fingers digging into his arms. “Why a monster, Marth? Is this some kind of fetish or something?”

The younger man looked into the fire for a moment. “I fell in love,” he said. “I didn’t plan for any of this to happen, Ike… But I’m glad it did.”

“Really?” Ike snorted.

“Yes, I am. I’m glad it happened, but I’m not happy with the way I’ve handled it.” When Marth looked at Ike again, there were tears trailing down his face. Ike was reminded for a second of the little boy who had always needed his protection. His heart jolted painfully. “I know why you hate them, Ike… I understand. But this isn’t the way to deal with it. It wasn’t Meta Knight’s fault.”

“How do we know he wasn’t in charge of them?” Ike said bitterly. “Do you actually know anything about him?”

“I know that he’s kind and noble, and that he’s protected this place for years,” Marth said. “I know that he’s exactly the kind of person you would have looked up to. If I hadn’t hidden it from you…”

“You mean if you’d actually treated your friends like friends.”

“That’s what this is really about!” Marth stood up, too agitated to sit any longer. “This isn’t about your hatred of monsters, or your mistrust of Meta Knight. It’s about your mistrust of me. But I don’t know how to undo the past!”

Ike stared at Marth, conflicted. “I don’t, either,” he said simply.

“All I can do is apologize,” Marth said wearily. “And promise never to do it again. You’re too important to me to treat like this. But nothing I do can fix what I’ve done.”

“You could come back,” Ike said, standing up, too. He was a good head taller than Marth, and he was struck by just how small Marth looked to him. “Why can’t you just come back home?”

Smiling sadly, Marth rested his hands on his stomach. “I could never return, now that I’m like this. Father wouldn’t allow it.”

It was almost as if Ike was just now noticing the very pronounced swell of Marth’s abdomen. He stared at it, dumbstruck. “I just… I can’t believe it’s really…” he mumbled.

“I couldn’t, either.” Marth said. “Ike, I was afraid. Even before, when I was falling for Meta Knight, I was afraid. I didn’t know what was happening, and…”

“You don’t think he brainwashed you?” Ike said, suddenly furious. “He didn’t force you to…”

“No, he didn’t!” Marth said. “It was my idea! I’m the one who… Who initiated our first time.” He blushed. “After that, I kept thinking… Maybe I could just go on like this forever, with two separate lives. But then this happened, and I realized that I needed to make a choice.”

“So you chose to leave your family and friends?”

“I chose my child,” Marth said, and his gaze was steady, determined. “I chose to stay with Meta Knight. I chose to come forward and be honest with the people I care about… but I made that choice too late.”

They looked at each other for a long time. “You’ve grown up a little,” Ike said finally, but his expression was severe. “I just wish I’d noticed… I wish you’d trusted me more.”

“I do, too,” Marth said, and for the first time, Ike smiled at him, just the corner of his mouth perking up.

“You always needed reassurance,” Ike said. “That you were doing the right thing. I guess it was hard on you.”

“No, I was just afraid,” Marth said honestly. “But now…”

“You’re asserting yourself more. Finally.” Ike’s voice was almost a laugh.

“Yes, I had to learn eventually!”

Ike smiled, and then grew serious again. “I guess… I wasn’t honoring my old man. He always said that monsters weren’t as bad as we thought. He told me that there were different kinds, just like with people… But after he…”

Marth strode across the room and put a hand on Ike’s arm. “He was a wise man,” he said. “And he trusted that you would grow to be wise, too.”

“Heh. Yeah.” The pain on Ike’s face eased slightly. “He’d be pretty pissed at me about all this, too, I bet.”

“I think he would have understood, all the same.”

As Ike and Marth smiled at each other, something hammered frantically on the door. Ike drew Ragnell, the golden blade glinting in the firelight. “Who’s there?” Marth called, reaching for Falchion.

“It’s Link!”

Ike and Marth exchanged looks, and Ike went to open the door. Link didn’t bother to wait for them to ask why he was there. He was panting as if he’d run the entire way up the hill. “You have to get out,” he said, gasping.

“Why?” Marth rushed forward, as Link staggered slightly.

“Your father’s coming.” Marth’s eyes widened, his heart stopping for a moment. “He’s bringing soldiers. He knows.”

>>><<< 

Never in his life had Cornelius been so angry – and that was saying something. He marched across the field, straight for the woods, his soldiers struggling to keep up with him. The monster would have to die. Cornelius could now see that he shouldn’t have let him live, after all. As for asking for his help, it had been a laughable thing to do. He should have suspected him from the start.

Ahead of him, Ganondorf was practically strutting, hearing the coins jingling in his pocket. Half now, and half when the boy was safely returned home; not a bad bargain, he thought. He’d given it some thought, and he had figured the governor could pay him more than Meta Knight could, after all. Once he’d found out about Marth being the son of such an important person, his choice had been an easy one.

“It’s just this way,” he said. Truthfully, he thought the governor’s fury was a little out of control. Ganondorf had no children, but he couldn’t imagine being so angry if one of them ran off with someone. He might have been upset, but to bring along a dozen guards? It was a bit much. Still, it was none of Ganondorf’s business. He was only helping a distraught father find his son. And wasn’t that a good thing? He smirked. Good or not, it paid well, and that’s what he cared about. All the better if Meta Knight should suffer for it. That would certainly get the message across to Dedede.

They arrived at the house to find light filtering in through the cracks in the shutters. Cornelius could barely feel the icy air on his face; his eyes were set on the door, on the house where that monster had imprisoned his son. If the wizard was telling the truth, and Marth was pregnant, that would have to be dealt with later. For now, all he wanted was to get his son back, and to stick Meta Knight on a pike.

At Cornelius’ command, the soldiers kicked the door open. It was unlocked. They searched the house, and Cornelius stepped inside, scowling at how homey it looked. This was all wrong for a monster, he thought. Were Meta Knight and Marth actually playing house together? It was a sickening prospect.

The soldiers couldn’t find a living soul anywhere in the house or in the surprisingly ornate bath up the hill, but Cornelius wasn’t too concerned. They couldn’t be far.

He was right. No sooner had Ike, Link, and Marth run out of the house, then the soldiers had come crashing through the woods. They had made it to cover, but weren’t able to go far. As the soldiers circled the clearing, ordered to hide behind the trees, the three came to a sudden halt, knowing that going any further meant making too much noise. They would be discovered immediately.

Ike and Link knelt near the base of a pine tree, while Marth leaned up against the trunk, his knees shaking. “Why are they here?” Marth whispered, his voice trembling. Ike helped him crouch down. The boy was panting, holding his abdomen. The run down the uneven mountainside had taken a lot out of him.

“I was on patrol when I heard them,” Link said. “There was a man telling him to follow him, and your father was saying he was going to kill Meta Knight… I knew they had found out somehow.”

“I didn’t say anything!” Ike hissed.

“I know,” Marth said. “I know that neither of you would have sold us out. But I need a pokemon… I have to get a message to-!” He gasped as a soldier came walking down the slope towards them. It was dark now, but they could hear the heavy crunch of his footsteps. He stopped nearby momentarily, and then went back.

“It’s nothing,” he called back to his fellows. Marth recognized the voice as Roy's, someone they had grown up with. 

Briefly, a wild thought crossed Marth's mind that they could call out to Roy, get his attention and ask for his help in escaping. But a realization hit him hard: he didn't know if Roy would help them. He didn't know whom he could trust.

"What now?" Ike mumbled.

Marth shook his head. “I need to send a message to Meta Knight. He can’t come back. We have to get away somehow.”

“Leave it to me,” Link whispered, and slipped away like a shadow. Of the three of them, Link had always been the stealthiest. Marth suppressed a groan, clutching his shirt.

“You OK?” Ike grabbed Marth’s arm tightly, steadying him.

“Baby’s kicking,” Marth said. “He’s upset. It hurts…”

Uneasily, Ike reached down and patted Marth’s stomach. “It’s OK,” he said, his other hand smoothing down Marth’s hair. “Link will find a pokemon to go to Meta Knight. We’ll figure out..."

A shout sounded from up the hill. Ike let out a hushed curse. Even in the darkness, they could see a large, winged shape landing in the clearing. Then it was enveloped in the glinting armor of a dozen warriors, their spears and swords flashing in the starlight.


	20. It Hits the Fan

“Me-!” Marth’s shout was hushed by Ike’s hand clamped over his mouth. He struggled as burly arms wrapped around his chest.

“Sssh!” Ike hissed. “Do you want them to find us?!”

There was a cacophony of shouting, slashing, and clanging from the clearing. Marth fought Ike as hard as he could, but Ike wouldn’t let him go. He could hear Galaxia crackling as it soared through the air, and he knew that Meta Knight was knocking his opponents back two or three at a time. They outnumbered him, though, and soon they had him down. Marth tried to scream, biting at Ike’s hand, trying to claw his way free. Ike just held onto him, determined to keep Marth from charging right into the fray.

Torches were lit. The light from the house illuminated the scene as Cornelius walked out, followed by Ganondorf. “So,” the governor said, observing the raw fury in Meta Knight’s eyes with some satisfaction. “You’ll keep him safe if you’re able, hm? You’ll **think** about helping me?”

Meta Knight’s crimson gaze flashed between Cornelius and Ganondorf. “What is the meaning of this?” he roared, straining against the soldiers who were holding him down. There were four on each of his wings alone, and five holding him belly-down on the frozen ground. They were jostled by his struggling, but he was unable to break free.

“I can’t believe you would stoop so low,” Cornelius walked down the porch steps, coming to a stop near the prone knight. “How dare you use my son like this?”

“I haven’t used him,” Meta Knight said, and he realized with dread that Cornelius knew. He glanced once more at the wizard, who was watching the proceedings with disinterest. Somehow, Ganondorf had put the pieces together.

“Oh, haven’t you?!” Cornelius drew his sword, and it flashed once as it plunged into Meta Knight’s wing. Black blood spilled on the ground, but the knight only grunted, too furious to betray any sign of pain. “You mean it’s just coincidence that you took the one person who could help you get your revenge on me?”

“I didn’t take him,” Meta Knight said through gritted teeth. Once more, Cornelius stabbed; Meta Knight’s other wing was run through.

“Where is he?” Cornelius’ tone was deadly, and his sword was pointed directly between Meta Knight’s eyes.

Meta Knight looked into Cornelius’ face, and came to his second realization: Marth wasn’t home. He must have found a way to escape. “What makes you think I have him here at all?”

“I know he’s here,” Cornelius said, and tossed something onto the ground: Marth’s photo album. “Where. Is. He?”

Meta Knight said nothing. Revealing that he didn’t know would only be seen as a lie, anyway. “Perhaps I could be of assistance,” Ganondorf said, stepping forward. Cornelius nodded to him, and the wizard spread his hand. A pink shockwave spread from his palm, washing over the area. He smirked. “Straight down there, not three yards away,” he said, pointing into the forest.

Ike and Marth couldn’t have gotten away. The three remaining soldiers were too quick. They knocked Ike out with one blow to the head, grabbing him and Marth before either could escape. With two holding Ike’s arms and one holding Marth’s, they marched the fugitives out of hiding, tossing their swords onto the ground some distance away.

Marth was powerless under his father’s glare. Seeing the cold rage etched into each line of his face was terrifying. Cornelius’ eyes raked his son up and down, coming to rest on his belly. “It’s true,” he said quietly. To the soldiers holding Ike, he said, “Hold him back. I’ll deal with him in a moment.” To Marth’s guard, a surly man named Ryu, he said, “Bring him here.”

Marth didn’t even struggle as Ryu dragged him forward. His breath was frozen in his lungs. “You disappoint me, Marth,” Cornelius said.

“Father, I-!”

“DON’T!” Cornelius bellowed, and his sword sliced through the air, slashing Meta Knight across the side. “You have NO excuse! This is unforgivable! How dare you betray me like this?! What did he promise you? Did he tell you about our history together, about his monster friend? Is this some kind of revenge on me, Marth?!” Each sentence was punctuated with another gash in Meta Knight’s wings.

“No!” Marth cried. “I didn’t mean to- It’s not about you! I fell in love with him!”

Cornelius laughed harshly. “Oh, did you? And did he happen to tell you that he has a grudge against me?”

Marth’s eyes flickered to Meta Knight. What on Earth was his father talking about?

“I killed a monster who happened to be his ally,” Cornelius said.

“His name was Jecra,” Meta Knight said. “What you did was murder, Cornelius. But I bear no grudge. I gave it up long ago!”

“Liar,” Cornelius scoffed. “Look what you did to him! You’ve disgraced him!”

“He hasn’t!” Marth shouted, pulling against Ryu. “I love him, Father! And if you were going to react like this, then I was right to not tell you!”

“And he didn’t just seek out a relationship with you to embarrass me, did he?” Cornelius said, glaring at Meta Knight. “You’re sure he loves you, Marth? Monsters don’t love. They don’t think the way we do. And Meta Knight here…”

“You’re wrong! Monsters are just people, Father! They’re not like the demon beasts, they’re not-!”

“The majuu?” Cornelius smirked when Marth’s eyes went wide. “Oh, yes, I know that term. I know very well that there are differences between monsters. I know all about the majuu, the demon beasts. What you don’t seem to know is that **he** ,” his eyes lingered on Meta Knight once more, “is one of them.”

“Wh- what?” Marth sought Meta Knight’s gaze, looking for some hint that his father was lying. Instead of righteous indignation, though, there was nothing but bitter resignation. One glance between them told Marth that his father was telling the truth.

“Oh, didn’t see fit to tell him that, eh?” Cornelius said. “Didn’t think he needed to know that little detail? You show little trust in someone you profess to be your lover.”

Meta Knight kept his gaze on Cornelius, unable to look at Marth anymore. It was true. There was no point in denying it. He couldn’t bear to see the betrayal, the rejection in Marth’s eyes.

“My mate.”

“What?” Cornelius and Meta Knight both looked up at the soft voice. Marth was staring at Cornelius defiantly, almost challenging him.

“He is my mate,” Marth said, his voice stronger. “I don’t care if he’s majuu. He’s Meta Knight, and I am his mate!” He didn't care about convincing his father that this wasn't morally wrong. He didn't even care that half of the soldiers were people he had gone to school with, and that they were staring at him as if he'd just burst into flame. He was just desperate to proclaim his feelings, to perhaps move his father into letting them go. 

Cornelius looked at his son, something akin to pain on his face. “You really are that far gone…” he said.

“Fate brought us together,” Marth said. “I love him, and I believe in his love for me. I’m bearing his child, and we’re going to be a family. Maybe I didn’t handle it as well as I could have, but you can’t stop us, Father. I will never go back with you!”

“You’ll see reason once you’ve come back home, and once that thing is destroyed,” Cornelius said, glancing at Marth’s abdomen. He motioned to the guards. They stood, pulling Meta Knight with them, forcing his mask up and exposing his chest. “You cannot be allowed to go on living,” Cornelius said calmly. “I will not abide by monsters in my territory.”

Marth’s mouth opened in a scream that never came. Cornelius slashed once; his blade, glowing bright white, descended across Meta Knight’s chest. His choked gasp was lost in the rush of Cornelius’ backswing, and the sword flashed through the air once more, aiming to kill.

It never made contact a second time.

Cornelius cried out, flung backward as his sword clashed against an invisible barrier. When he regained his footing, he saw that the guards had all been thrown back, and the space where Meta Knight had once been was now concealed behind glowing blue and white wings. Marth was kneeling in front of the knight, his wings spread, his arms around Meta Knight and his back to Cornelius.

Even Ganondorf was now watching in awe as Marth’s newly-formed wings flapped once, twice, and then encircled the boy and the knight, flaring so brightly that the others flung their arms up over their eyes. Cornelius squinted through the glare, and could barely make out Marth’s features, his eyes glowing blue and set in a determined kind of fury. Then there was a burst of feathers, a pulse of light, and darkness. Both Marth and Meta Knight were gone. The only sign they’d been there was a spreading puddle of blood, and blue feathers that disappeared in twinkling flashes of light.

>>><<< 

The next thing that Meta Knight knew was a numbing cold seizing his body. He opened his eyes with difficulty, but he heard before he saw. There was a horrible, echoing shriek, like the moaning of spirits, that turned out to be the wind. He blinked, and realized that he was lying on his back on something hard. Experimentally, he tried to move his arm; the motion brought pain shooting throughout his body, and he groaned.

“Meta Knight…”

He knew that gentle voice, but what was Marth doing in here? Nightmare’s dungeon was far away from Stella Town. He gasped, fresh pain seizing him, when he realized that Marth and Nightmare shouldn’t exist now. Nightmare had been vanquished long ago, and Marth belonged to the latter part of his life, didn’t he? If Marth was here, something was terribly wrong.

“Don’t…” A shaking hand covered his forehead. Slowly, he began to focus on the rocky expanse in front of him, and when Marth came into view, he frowned. “Don’t move,” Marth said, leaning over Meta Knight.

Meta Knight tried to ask where they were, but his voice wouldn’t work for some reason. He couldn’t turn his head, and he couldn’t see anything but a rocky gray wall or ceiling – ceiling, he guessed, remembering that he was lying down.

“I- It’ll be alright,” Marth said. His hands were nearly as cold as the air around them. “Just don’t move. We’re safe now.”

“Safe?” Meta Knight’s voice was a hoarse grumble. Then his eyes snapped open. It all came back to him at once – His ship, the pokemon, Cornelius, and Marth. Marth’s wings had come out again. He remembered seeing that much before he’d passed out. “Where… are we?”

“I don’t know,” Marth said. His voice echoed strangely. “We’re someplace snowy, but I… I don’t know where we are, exactly. I got us to a cave, at least, but…”

“How?”

Marth shook his head. “I think… I warped us here, somehow. I don’t remember how I did it… I was just thinking of getting away from Father, of getting you somewhere safe…” Meta Knight focused on Marth’s pale face, lit up only by the glow from Meta Knight’s eyes. A tear fell onto his face, and Meta Knight realized that his mask and armor had been removed. “He… He actually tried to k- kill…”

“Don’t…” Meta Knight’s voice was quiet, his chest aching as he struggled to breathe. “Don’t cry…” He managed to bring a hand up to Marth’s face, and Marth clutched it, nuzzling into Meta Knight’s palm.

“Ike and Link… They were left behind…”

“They’ll… be alright…”

Marth laid Meta Knight’s hand down carefully, and adjusted something that Meta Knight couldn’t see. “I bound your wounds as well as I could,” he said. “And I got some firewood. I can’t light it, though. I have nothing to do it with…” Marth’s eyes widened. “What am I saying?”

He stood up with difficulty. His knees were still shaking, and his abdomen was seizing up. He went to the pile of wood he’d collected from outside, and reached for a stone from the floor. Grabbing one of Meta Knight’s pauldrons, he began striking the stone against it, muttering a prayer under his breath. The sparks it created were too weak to light the pine needles he’d gathered. “Dammit…”

Meta Knight reached for his sword, but it wasn’t there. “Shit… Galaxia…” he groaned.

“It’s here,” Marth said, holding the toothed sword so Meta Knight could see it. “I guess it was brought along when we disappeared.”

Meta Knight just looked at Marth. “You’re holding it…” he said.

“Yes?”

“Usually, only I can wield that sword…” Meta Knight said. “But if you can…”

Marth seemed much less impressed by his feat than Meta Knight was. “How can I start a fire with it?” he asked.

“Strike it… against the stone…”

Marth did so, hefting it with some difficulty. As soon as the sword hit the rocky ground, sparks flew up and ignited the pine needles. With a little coaxing, they soon had a small fire going. Marth leaned back against the wall, sighing in relief. “Thank the gods… Are you able to feel it, Meta Knight?”

“Yes.” The warmth was slowly seeping into his left side. “Where is your cloak? You should be wearing it.”

“I had to tear it up,” Marth said. “Bandages.”

Meta Knight groaned. “Still, you insist… on making me worry…”

“I’m far more concerned about you!” Marth said, lying down next to the knight. “I only just got the bleeding to stop!”

“I’ll be alright,” Meta Knight said. “I’ve… suffered worse. How are you feeling?”

“Like I’ve been hit by a carriage,” Marth admitted, cuddling close to Meta Knight.

For a long while, they simply breathed in each other’s scents, listening to the howling wind blasting the cave entrance. Both were thinking the same thing: What now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pulled an angel ex machina, because fanfic!


	21. Kirby Makes His Debut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIRTH WARNING AHEAD! This chapter involves the birth, and you miiiiight want to skip that. I will include a brief chapter summary at the end, for anyone who finds the whole birth thing distasteful. I wrote it mostly to satisfy my curiosity, but sometimes, TMI is just TMI. So! Proceed with the part about Link, and once the focus shifts, scroll on down to the bottom if you want to avoid some icky stuff.

Link had returned just in time to see Marth disappear with Meta Knight. He saw the soldiers look to Cornelius in awe, saw Cornelius throw his sword on the ground, and saw the tall Gerudo walk over and hold his hand out. There was a brief altercation between the two, and Cornelius dug something out of his pocket, throwing it at the other man as he stomped over to kick at his sword.

Skirting the clearing at a distance, Link made his way around to the other side, away from the torches. “Ike?” he called softly. A groan was his response.

Link pulled out a small crystal and held it up. This had been a gift from Zelda, and it proved invaluable now. It illuminated a small area around him, but the blue glow landed not on Ike, but on Shulk.

The blondes looked at each other, startled. Then Shulk laughed nervously. “Some night, huh?” he said.

“Where’s Ike?” Link asked, taking his chances. They were on good terms with Shulk.

“Here.” Shulk shifted a little, revealing Ike, unconscious on the ground next to a stunned-looking redhead. “We were ordered to bring him out, but Ryu got a little carried away… Knocked him out cold.”

“Sssh!” Link crouched low, putting the crystal in his pocket again. The soldiers in the clearing were moving around now, mobilizing around Cornelius. “Listen, I need you to let me take Ike somewhere safe. Please…”

“What the hell is going on?” the redhead, Roy, sat up and rounded on Link. “Was that Marth? What was he doing with wings? What happened?!”

“Sssh!” Link hissed desperately.

Shulk grabbed Roy by the arm and hoisted him up. Nodding to Link, he led the smaller guard up the hill, calling, “Ike got away, sir! I’m sorry, we couldn’t stop him!” The look that Shulk gave him as he disappeared through the trees couldn’t be seen in the darkness, but Link knew what he was thinking: They owed him one hell of a good story when they next saw him.

Letting out a breath, Link crouched next to Ike and held a hand over his mouth. Ike would wake up fighting, and Link was anticipating keeping him quiet so they wouldn’t be discovered. He had nothing to fear, though. Cornelius led the guards back to town, and Ike remained unconscious.

Once the coast was clear, Link dragged Ike as best he could towards the house. It wouldn’t be safe to stay here long, but Cornelius hadn’t left anyone to guard the place. He didn’t know what had happened, but he knew that Ike was most likely in trouble if he’d been discovered with Marth. It was best to lay low now.

As he dragged Ike towards the porch steps, his fellow ranger began to stir. “Agh, shit…!” Ike began struggling almost immediately, and Link dropped him, mostly to avoid a fist to the face.

“Relax, it’s just me,” he said, and Ike stilled almost instantly.

“Where the hell are…?” Ike sat up then, rubbing his head. “Where’s Marth?”

“Gone,” Link said.

“What?! They-?!”

“No, I… uh, I don’t really know where,” Link said. “He disappeared. He and Meta Knight.”

“What do you mean, disappeared?”

“All I saw was him and his wings, and…”

“Wings?” Ike looked as if he was about to faint again. “You mean he has actual wings?”

“Well, he did then…” Link looked at the spot where he’d last seen Marth, and noticed the dark bloodstains on the ground. “One of them was hurt. I think it was Meta Knight.”

“Ugh…” Ike looked around. “What a mess… Hey!” He rushed over towards the woods, and picked up something up. As he approached the glow from the doorway, Link could see Ragnell and Falchion gleaming in his hands. “At least we got these.”

“Yeah,” Link said. “But we need to get out of here soon. The governor will send someone to guard the place, in case…”

“Right.” Ike sheathed Ragnell, and strapped Falchion to his belt. “No time to think about it. We need to get Zelda and Elice.”

Link nodded, following Ike into the forest.

>>><<< 

“Meta Knight…” The soft voice, laced with pain and panic, roused Meta Knight from a fitful sleep. He blinked in the darkness, coming to his senses, and turned his head when he heard, “A- ah…”

“Marth?” the knight groaned as he sat up, the wound in his chest still hindering his movements. It had only been a few hours, but Meta Knight had not healed as quickly as he felt he should have. He managed to prop himself up on the cloth folded beneath him, and saw Marth’s hunched form beside him.

Even with the wind roaring outside, Meta Knight could hear Marth’s heavy breaths. Instantly he reached for the boy, sensing something very wrong. “What is it?”

Marth gripped Meta Knight’s hand, his own cold and trembling. He looked up, seeking Meta Knight’s glowing gaze. “It... It hurts…” he panted, one arm over his abdomen.

Meta Knight’s pulse quickened as he assessed his mate. Pale, a thin sheen of sweat forming on his brow despite the cold, Marth was not looking good. Meta Knight shifted carefully so he could pull the boy to him, ignoring the pain and helping Marth to lie down. With one arm around Marth’s shoulders, he reached down to feel his swollen belly.

There was definitely movement there. He could feel tiny bumps under his hand – their little one was restless, but it shouldn’t have been painful to Marth. “How do you feel?” Meta Knight asked.

“Hurts… right here…” He ran his hands over his navel, drawing out a line stretching from one side to the other.

“Lift your shirt.”

Marth did so, and Meta Knight could now see a faint red line across the bottom of his stomach. He touched it, and Marth hissed sharply. It seemed to widen a little as he observed it.

This appeared to be the moment they had both been anticipating. Marth was looking up at Meta Knight, his eyes frightened and glazed with pain, but Meta Knight had no idea what to do. Without Zelda’s help, he wasn’t sure they would be able to do this. He cursed to himself, gently pressing Marth closer to him as best he could without disturbing his bandages. Of all the times for the child to come, it had to be now, he thought. It was just their luck.

“It seems our child is about to be born,” Meta Knight said as calmly as he could.

“Nnngh… Not now…” Marth buried his face in Meta Knight’s shoulder, mindful of the bandages.

“Remain calm.”

“Y- yes, that should be easy to do…” Meta Knight chose to ignore the edge in Marth’s voice.

“There is a mark across your abdomen,” Meta Knight said, partially to inform Marth and partially to keep his own rising alarm in check. He needed to reason this out aloud. “It is growing, so this may be the path through which the child leaves your body.”

“I’m going to be torn open?” Marth didn’t sound as terrified as he felt. A strange sense of peace was coming over him. This was going to happen whether it was the right time or not, and panicking would not stop it.

“This is not the way humans give birth,” Meta Knight said. “Perhaps it is another trait of whatever species you are descended from. Your body is preparing itself, and it’s my guess that it will heal itself afterward.”

Marth could only hope so as another agonizing jolt shot through him. He clenched his teeth and tried not to cry out, but a choked whimper ended up escaping as he doubled over on his side. When he came back to his senses, Meta Knight was rubbing his back. “H- how big… is it…?”

“Not much bigger. This may take a while.”

>>><<< 

It was somewhere out here… Pit shivered, flapping his wings to fight the wind and to generate heat. It felt as if his white feathers were turning into icicles. Whoever had sent out the distress call may have already frozen to death, he thought. When the brunette angel touched down, his sandals sank into the snow instantly. He yelped, hopping from one foot to the other until he found a rock to leap onto.

He looked around, but could not see anyone among the spike-like figures of the pine trees. It was already dawn, and pale pink light was illuminating the snow, but it was difficult to see anything with the wind getting in his eyes. Squinting, he pulled out his map and confirmed that this was the location of the signal. Closing his eyes, he felt around for signs of life. Some small animals were holed up somewhere beneath him, but he couldn’t sense the presence of any angels.

It was only after a few minutes of searching that he finally detected energy, though it wasn’t that of an angel. It wasn’t human, though, and there were two other strange signatures next to it. Pit frowned, drawing his bow and flexing his frozen toes. If monsters were keeping this being hostage, he would have to do his best to help free whoever it was.

After some searching, he found the mouth of a cave. As the noise from the wind died down, he thought he heard a voice – someone was shouting, or screaming. He raced forward into the darkness, his bow lighting the way, but he didn’t have far to go. He skidded to a halt when he saw a large, round creature kneeling next to a humanoid. The angel gawked as yellow eyes turned toward him, and he soon found himself facing the business end of a wickedly sharp sword.

Not even the searing pain in his chest could stop Meta Knight from standing his ground, though it did show in his voice when he said, “Who… are you…?”

“I’m Pit,” the angel said, pulling back on the bowstring as an arrow of pure light appeared. “Who are you?”

“What do you want?”

“We heard a distress call from somewhere around here…” Pit glanced over at the humanoid, who he could now see was struggling to sit up – a task that was hindered by his large, protruding stomach. “What did you do to him?”

Meta Knight’s arm faltered as he felt his wound starting to ooze again. His vision swam, and before he knew what was happening he was on the ground, shaking with the effort to push himself back up.

“H- help him…” Marth gasped, clutching his middle. “Please…!”

Pit didn’t know what on Earth he had stumbled into, but he had to do something. He knelt and held his arrow aloft so he could examine the bloody rags wrapped around the puffball. Dim yellow eyes watched him suspiciously as he untied the cloth, and he winced when he saw the pulsing gash across the creature’s chest. “Something got you good,” he said.

“Can… can you… heal him…?” the blue-haired boy asked.

“Uh, I dunno… This wound is magical, but I’ll try.”

Pit laid a hand on the bloody mess, and Meta Knight closed his eyes as he felt warmth seep into his body. A gentle golden glow surrounded him. The pain subsided a bit, but the wound did not close completely. “That’s the best I can do for now,” Pit said, spreading his hands and conjuring up clean bandages. “This should help until we can get you back to Cloudtop.”

A keening wail brought Pit’s attention back to the humanoid, and he rushed to his side. “What happened to you?”

“He’s in labor…” Meta Knight groaned, standing with great difficulty and limping towards them. He was loath to admit it, but he knew he’d pushed himself too far by drawing his sword and rushing to Marth’s defense.

“In la- OH!” Pit’s eyes widened when he saw the slit forming across the underside of Marth’s belly. “Oh, no… Oh, crap!”

“You are an angel,” Meta Knight said. “This is something common to your kind, correct? Can you help him?”

“Uh, yeah, it is common with us, but…” Pit shuddered. “I’ve never delivered a baby before! I don’t know what to do!”

“You must be able to help somehow,” Meta Knight insisted. “You would know better than I what to do.”

“But I don’t know what to do!”

“Well, somebody do SOMETHING!” Marth moaned, the sentence ending in a hiss as another wave of pain hit him.

 _“Lady Palutena!”_ Pit reached out with his mind, seeking his queen’s voice.

 _“Goodness, what is it?”_ The comforting tone instantly bolstered his courage. _“Did you find whoever sent that signal?”_

_“I don’t know, but I did find an angel in distress. Well, he’s not an angel exactly, but… I think he must be, because he’s pregnant, and…”_

_“Oh, really? What in the world is he doing on top of that mountain, then?”_

_“I don’t know, but…”_

_“How far along do you think he is?”_

_“Uh… He’s in labor, so I’d say pretty far.”_

_“I see. Is there any way he can make it back to Cloudtop?”_

Pit looked down at Marth, who seemed to be bracing for another round of agony. Meta Knight was holding his hand, looking over at Pit with burning white eyes. Hadn’t they been yellow moments before? _“I’m gonna say… no. There’s already some blood…”_

_“Well, then, looks like you’ll be delivering a baby today! Congratulations!”_

_“What do I do?”_

_“Oh, Pit, didn’t I ever give you The Talk?”_

_“Eww, not about THAT!”_ The goddess laughed musically, but Marth was crying out again. _“I think it’s coming now! What should I do?”_

_“Make sure he’s on his side, for starters. It’ll happen pretty quickly, so be ready to pull it out and wrap it up. Once the placenta and baby are both out, just use a standard healing spell if he can’t do it on his own.”_

_“What’s a placenta?”_

Palutena hesitated, then said, _“Er… you’ll know it when you see it. Good luck!”_

“OK!” he said, startling Meta Knight – who had thought the angel was about to faint. “Sorry about that, I was just asking for some divine intervention.”

“… Indeed,” Meta Knight said, not impressed in the least. He and Marth had not been able to hear Palutena. “And was it of any use?”

“Of course!” Pit knelt beside Marth and tentatively put a hand on his stomach. Meta Knight growled lowly, but the angel ignored it as he felt the little one’s energy straining to burst out. A dark stain was spreading across Marth’s shirt, and Pit lifted it aside to allow the blood to flow freely. “Ugh…”

“Squeamish?” Meta Knight asked.

“No, it’s just… Blood, you know.”

The cut was widening more quickly now. Pit could see movement stretching the slit, pushing a thin membrane through. He gulped, and conjured a blue blanket. “It’s almost here… Just hang in there, uh… Sorry, didn’t get your name.”

“Marth…” the boy gasped.

“I am Meta Knight,” the knight offered a curt nod.

“OK, Lady Palutena – my queen – told me how to do this,” Pit said, watching the growing slit intently. “She said you should lie on your side… Can you do that?”

It didn’t take any more urging to get Marth onto his side. He curled in on himself as pain coursed through him, radiating from his abdomen and blurring his vision again. He could feel Meta Knight’s hand on his back. Though he didn’t know how, he knew it would be soon; the baby was moving around inside him, no doubt distressed by the adrenaline rushing through both of them. His heartbeat thrummed rapidly in his ears as another agonizing wave pulled him under. He couldn’t even hear his own cries.

“Shouldn’t you stop the bleeding somehow?” Meta Knight asked, gently rubbing Marth’s back as the boy trembled.

“Uh, no, this is normal… I think.” Holding the blanket ready, he watched as something bulged out through the torn skin and retreated again. Marth was weakly groaning now, panting deeply. “I can heal it up once the kid’s out, but it needs to be open for that.”

Briefly Pit wondered if Marth would indeed bleed out. The flow was picking up. Then he saw something pink poke through. “Oh, wow!” he exclaimed, rushing to hold the blanket under it.

Marth could feel it coming through. It was like having his insides ripped out, but his muscles were working almost involuntarily to push down and forward. It was the most painful thing he had ever experienced, but then suddenly it was gone. The heaviness in his abdomen vanished. Meta Knight’s grip on his shoulder was firm and comforting, surfacing over all the other feelings battling for dominance at the moment. The angel was looking down at something, but Marth couldn’t manage to move his head just yet.

For a tense moment, Marth didn’t know what to think. There should have been crying or something, he thought. The look on Pit’s face told him everything was alright, but he couldn’t be sure. Finally, Marth looked down to see the little pink ball that was his baby, nestled in a stained blanket and blinking up at Pit curiously.

“This is…” Marth gasped, reaching out to receive the bundle. Pit smiled as he handed the child off to its mother, exhilarated despite the creepy feeling of blood drying on his hands.

“Congrats,” the angel said. “I, uh, I guess you’d be the daddy, then…” he blushed as he glanced at Meta Knight, whose eyes were fixed on the tiny creature in Marth’s arms.

“Thank you,” Marth said. “I don’t know how to express how grateful we are…”

“No problem,” Pit said. “You did all the work, you know. Look, you even healed yourself!”

“I did?”

“Yeah, you’re all over this birth stuff. Are you sure you’ve never done it before?”

Marth shook his head, nuzzling his baby and silently thanking the gods for sending Pit. He turned to Meta Knight, holding the baby out so he could take it. “I wonder if it’s a boy or a girl…”

“A boy,” Meta Knight said. He still seemed to be in shock. “Kirby, then.” They had discussed names before, and Kirby was the name they’d chosen if the child turned out to be a boy.

Kirby was the same spherical shape as his father, though he was pink in color. His little red feet waved around, testing the limits of this new space. “He has unusual eyes for one of our race,” Meta Knight remarked. “Typically, our eyes are a solid color that glows in the dark.”

“I think he looks adorable,” Marth said defensively.

“Don’t misunderstand me,” Meta Knight chuckled. “His eyes are the same color as yours. They’re beautiful.”

Pit cleared his throat and stood up. “I’ll, uh, give you guys some time before we go back to Cloudtop.”

“Thank you,” Meta Knight said. He watched the angel retreat to the mouth of the cave, and lightly settled Kirby back into Marth’s arms. Marth lay back against the folded cloth, closing his eyes as exhaustion and relief flooded through him. Meta Knight carefully sat next to him, wincing a bit, and reached out to pat their son on the head. “There’s so much I don’t know…” Marth said. “How are we going to feed him?”

“Pit said he was going to take us somewhere safe,” Meta Knight said. “We can get some food there.”

“He’ll be able to eat solid foods?”

“If he is like my species, yes.”

They just watched the child for a while, even as he nuzzled close to Marth’s chest, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. Pit returned, smiling shyly at the little family. “I called for backup,” he said. “They’ll be here soon, and then we can get you guys some help.”

Marth nodded, allowing his eyes to close again. It was almost like a dream, and part of him feared that he would wake up to find that Pit wasn’t really there, that he hadn’t actually given birth yet. Meta Knight stroked Marth’s hair, unable to look away from his mate and child. He could honestly say that of the many strange things that had happened to him, this had to be the most strange and wonderful of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TL;DR: Marth goes into labor, Pit appears because of a distress signal Marth sent out when he warped, and Pit gets to deliver baby Kirby. Lucky him! /s Marth gives birth via a slit that opens up on his abdomen, in case you were wondering. Pit is now preparing to take Marth, Meta Knight, and Kirby back to his hometown. He healed Meta Knight a little, but since it's a magical wound, he can't patch it up entirely. Kirby is cute, yadda yadda yadda, to be continued.


	22. Cloudtop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Added a short scene to the end of this chapter. It was going to be the opening to the next chapter, but my husband thought it fit better here.

The ride to Cloudtop turned out to be a carriage very like the ones Marth was familiar with – except that it was supported on a puffy golden cloud, and drawn by two winged horses whose feathers shone whiter than the snow around them. It was a small carriage, and Marth wondered how they would all fit until he saw the interior. Enchanted to be larger on the inside than it appeared, it was the size of a full room, complete with puffy green couches and mahogany floor.

The carriage had no driver. Pit helped Meta Knight into it, and then assisted Marth and Kirby in getting settled on one of the couches. Meta Knight was asked to lie down on a plush gold carpet, and he groaned as he leaned back carefully against green silk pillows. Marth was too exhausted to ask who had driven the winged horses here, or who had sent the carriage in the first place. He lay on the couch, his head propped on a pillow that was impossibly soft and comfortable. His entire body seemed to sink into the cushions, and he felt himself relaxing as he held Kirby against his chest.

After everything that had happened, Marth was far too tired to express any wonder at their miraculous rescue. He only smiled at Pit when the angel asked if he was comfortable. “We’ll be back in Cloudtop soon,” the angel said, checking Meta Knight’s bandages before he stepped down from the room and closed the door. There was a slight lurching motion, and then Marth felt the carriage rise into the air. The only indication of motion was the rushing of the wind and a gentle rocking motion.

“Is this really happening?” Marth asked in a hushed voice.

“I think so,” Meta Knight said, propping up and looking across at Marth. “How are you?”

“Fine,” Marth said, holding Kirby a little more tightly. The infant just shifted in his sleep. “I’m just tired, really… What about you? Are you in any pain?”

“Our rescuer is fairly talented,” Meta Knight said. “It only aches a little now.”

“That’s good…” Marth leaned his head back, and his eyes closed. “I’m sorry…”

“Why?”

“My father…”

“It’s not your fault,” Meta Knight said. “Don’t think about that now.”

“I had no idea he would…” Marth opened his eyes again, frowning at the ceiling as tears threatened to spill over. “I never knew he would do something like this. He hates monsters, but I… I never thought he was capable of murder.”

Meta Knight said nothing. They rocked through the air, the wind and the beating of the horse’s wings lulling them both and keeping Kirby in a deep sleep. Finally, Marth sat up so he could look at Meta Knight. Cradling Kirby, he said, “Would you tell me about… about Jecra?”

“You want to know what happened,” Meta Knight said.

“Yes. Why did my father kill him? And why aren’t you out for revenge?”

Wincing from the pain in his chest, Meta Knight shifted so he was sitting up. It was difficult to dredge up his past now, when his future was looking so bright. Marth and the child in his arms seemed to be sitting on the other side of a great chasm that separated his past and his present. “You know,” Meta Knight began, slowly, “that Jecra was a friend of mine. I would say he was my dearest friend.”

“Yes,” Marth said.

“We fought together in the king’s army. In fact, he was the one who… saved me.”

“In battle?”

Meta Knight smiled under his mask. “You’ve forgotten what I am.”

Marth frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I am majuu. I was created as a demon beast, long ago… and Jecra once fought against me.”

This news wasn’t nearly as surprising to Marth as he expected it to be. In light of everything else going on, Meta Knight being a demon was really the least of his concerns. “You made friends with him, then? After he fought you?”

Meta Knight shook his head, laughing despite the pain. “You’re so innocent… I don’t think you realize how significant it is, that I am a monster. There was a time when I lived to kill. It was all I was made for, and I did it very well…” Absent-mindedly, Meta Knight fingered the hilt of his sword. “My hands are soaked in blood that will never wash off. And I would have gladly gone on killing, were it not for Jecra.”

“He was a part of the king’s army long before I was. He was of a kind that resembled humans fairly closely. Back then, there was more distinction between nonhuman creatures, and those who could converse intelligently were not stigmatized in human society as they are today. Jecra had some human in him, or so he always said. He could have very well passed for one, except his legs. They were very like mine.”

Marth tried to picture the long-dead warrior. He could only come up with an image of Ike with Meta Knight’s legs. He wrinkled his nose, banishing the thought.

“I was fighting for the one who created me, a being called Nightmare. His wish was to conquer the world and enslave the humans. It was an ideal that I once shared…” Bitterness tinted Meta Knight’s voice. “As I grew, though, I began to develop ideas of my own. My violent nature was something that I had no desire to cast aside, but I grew resentful of Nightmare’s control over me. I wanted to kill for myself. I wanted to own myself, and to live freely as I pleased.”

“Did you really enjoy killing that much?” Marth asked, and Meta Knight wasn’t surprised to see a hint of disgust on his young features.

“It was how I survived,” Meta Knight said. “I was created to fight, and it was the code by which I lived – kill or be killed. I derived no pleasure from it, but I was good at it, and I enjoyed being good at something. From the very beginning, I have always wanted to be the strongest.”

A moment of silence stretched between them. “But you learned that life wasn’t all about killing,” Marth said, and Meta Knight had to smile at the hopefulness in his mate’s voice.

“Yes, and that was thanks to Jecra. You see, once I began to rebel, Nightmare had to contain me. He sought to punish me for ignoring orders and going off on my own. I was imprisoned, and he struggled to regain control of me. At the same time, he captured Jecra, and intended to make him into a majuu.”

“Trapped in our cells, we had no choice but to converse. I was intrigued by him. He resisted Nightmare very well, and I wondered why it was so easy for him, while I struggled daily against the voice in my mind telling me to obey. He told me that it was because of his mate and his son.”

“He had a family?” Marth put a hand to his heart, and Kirby whimpered, requiring Marth to rock him gently back to sleep.

“Yes. His son was only a newborn when he was caught.” Meta Knight’s eyes lingered on Kirby for a moment. “That was why he had enlisted. He wanted to protect the land where his family lived. He wanted to create a better future for his son, a peaceful place for him to grow up in. I was… very confused, at first, I admit. The notion of fighting so someone else wouldn’t need to was foreign to me. I had never heard of such a thing.”

“As he told me more about himself and his comrades, it grew easier for me to resist Nightmare’s control. Something flared inside me, and it was enough to shatter Nightmare’s hold on me entirely. For the first time in my life, I felt the desire to use my skills to help others. Jecra taught me that a warrior’s instincts can only truly develop when he is fighting for the sake of others. He proved this when Nightmare had us battle against other beasts, to test our strength. I fought with a vicious bloodlust; he fought with a self-assuredness that astounded me. I began to want that, too. I wanted to fight nobly.”

“There is a certain clarity of purpose,” Meta Knight said, looking out the window at the swirling clouds, “that comes when you are prepared to die. Before, I had fought solely to survive. When I lost the fear of death, I gained a strength that allowed me to battle on against Nightmare.”

Marth hugged Kirby closer. “Did you escape from Nightmare?”

“We did. I told Jecra of my intentions. I wanted to join him and his comrades. We formed a plan, and escaped. I followed him to the capitol, and joined the army. It was one of the proudest days of my life, and the day I began to live.”

When Meta Knight looked back at Marth, his blue eyes were shining. “What was it like, to suddenly start living like that?”

“Like waking up from a bad dream,” Meta Knight said. “Jecra and I became an unstoppable team. With our fellow warriors, we served the king loyally for over 200 years. We helped to defeat Nightmare soon after I joined, and we spent the remaining years battling against the remnants of his forces. It was an exhilarating time in my life. Then…” His eyes glowed red for a moment. “Cornelius joined.”

“Hey!” Pit called from the front. His voice was faint over the wind, but Marth realized that they were slowing down. “We’re almost there! Hold on!”

They began to descend. “What happened?” Marth asked, but Meta Knight shook his head.

“We’ll continue this later,” he said. Kirby was waking up with the change in motion, and it was apparent that he was getting hungry. His small whimpers became full-blown cries, and Marth bounced him gently, hushing him.

Cloudtop turned out to be a palace that lived up to its name. Marth could barely believe his eyes when he stepped out of the carriage. Golden spires of pearlescent marble spiraled upward like the clouds that surrounded them. Soaring arches were hung with lush grape vines and honeysuckle. The windows were all stained glass depicting natural scenes: a sweeping field where flashing silver rabbits leapt, a seascape with sapphire and turquoise waves, a grove where golden apples hung heavily from emerald branches. Most astonishing of all was that it seemed to have been built on top of a cloud. Billowing mounds of fluff were everywhere that Marth could see.

There was a wide marble staircase leading up to gigantic golden doors. They were flung wide open, and a woman was coming down to them. She was tall and fair, with long sea-green hair. She carried a winged staff, and there was a blinding white halo over her head. Her white wings were spread out behind her like rays of light. In fact, they were so bright that Marth wasn’t sure whether they were solid or not. Pit rushed forward and sank to his knee, bowing low to her. Marth and Meta Knight weren’t sure whether they should follow his example or not.

“Welcome,” she said in a clear, gentle voice. “You certainly look worse for the wear. But…” Her green eyes flashed to Kirby, who was still crying despite Marth’s attempts to soothe him. “I see Pit was able to do the job, after all. Well done!”

“No problem, My Lady!” Pit said, standing up with a blush on his face.

“Sir Meta Knight, Marth, welcome to Cloudtop. I am Palutena, queen of the angels.”

“We are very grateful, Your Majesty,” Meta Knight said.

“Thank you for sending Pit to help us,” Marth muttered, still stunned.

“You are very welcome,” Palutena said. “Please, come in. You’re both in need of healing… and some food,” she added with a smile directed at Kirby.

Marth wasn’t sure whether to be embarrassed about Kirby’s crying, alarmed that they appeared to have died and gone to Heaven, or relieved that they were going to be sheltered. He felt almost numb as Palutena summoned a cloud to carry the three of them up through the palace doors.

“Where are you taking him?” Marth asked, worried, when three angels dressed in pink robes appeared to whisk Meta Knight away.

“To the healer,” Palutena said. “Don’t worry. He will be alright. Now, you…” She smiled at Kirby again. Extending her hand, she revealed a large golden apple that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Marth regarded it warily, but Kirby seemed to sense the presence of food. He stopped crying, opened his mouth, and sucked the apple right in.

“Waa!” Marth nearly dropped the baby. Palutena laughed.

“Poyo!” Kirby chirped, smiling and looking around for more. Marth was led into a dining hall, where food was already laid out.

“Go ahead,” Palutena said, indicating one of the high-backed golden chairs. “I’ll leave you in Pit’s care for now. Relax, and make yourselves at home.”

“Thank you…” was all Marth could say as Palutena swept from the room. Pit was already sitting down to eat, and Kirby was reaching for the table, making eager little noises.

Marth didn’t have to worry about Kirby eating too much, or about offending their hosts. The golden plates and bowls never seemed to empty. Roast meats, poached eggs, sweet oat cakes, buttery rolls, exotic-looking fruits with jewel-colored skins, lush lettuces, tiny roasted potatoes, juicy tomatoes, bunches of grapes, entire jugs of honey, and thinly-sliced mushrooms all disappeared in minutes, only to be replaced as if by magic. When Kirby had eaten at least ten times his own weight, he settled in Marth’s arms, babbling and blinking sleepily up at his mother.

“That kid sure can eat!” Pit said, gulping down his own food rather avidly.

“He does seem to have an appetite,” Marth said, looking at the baby in awe. “Where did you put all of that, I wonder…”

“I did say we are opportunistic feeders.” Meta Knight stepped up from behind Marth, and Marth almost twisted out of his chair to look at him.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Yes.” Meta Knight took the chair beside Marth, and began helping himself to the food. “They were able to heal me completely. Lady Palutena would like to speak with us once we’ve rested, but she’s invited us to stay here for a while.”

With his mate by his side, Marth felt much more at ease. He ate heartily, suddenly famished. It had only been one night – just a few hours – since he and Ike had sat in the living room of the little cabin. Marth leaned back in his chair, looking up at the vaulted ceiling gleaming in the bright morning sunlight, praying that Ike and Link had gotten away from his father.

>>><<< 

“You should let me come, too.” Ike said. Link looked over his shoulder at the older ranger, shaking his head.

“They might be after you,” Link said, clasping his cloak. “Do you really want to spend the next few days in jail?”

“What could they hold me on?” Ike scoffed, leaning against the wall of the little shed. This was the place that Ike, Link, and Marth had claimed as their clubhouse when they’d been teenagers. It was a shabby little building, long abandoned, sitting in the woods next to the town wall. It had been the safest location that Link could think of. “It’s not like I did anything illegal,” Ike persisted.

“You know the governor,” Link said. “He’s irrational when he’s angry. He could charge you with kidnapping or something.”

“Like to see him try,” Ike muttered, but Link knew he’d won. He tucked his hood over his head.

“I’ll be back soon,” he said, ducking through the collapsing doorframe. Ike snorted as Link called out, “Be good!”

A light snow was falling in the chill winter morning. Link’s footsteps crunched on the ground as it grew frostier. Corrina was posted at the west guard’s gate, and she gave Link a small nod and a suspicious glance as he passed by. No doubt she had heard all about the previous night. Her brother Corrin had been one of the guards who had gone with Cornelius into the forest.

Link walked through town with his green hood still in place. He wasn’t worried about suspicion being cast on him, since he hadn’t been seen with Marth, but the entire situation made him jumpy. He tried not to hurry to Zelda’s shop, fearing that it might make him look guilty of something. He nearly leapt out of his boots when Shulk called out to him from across the street.

“Got a minute?” the guard asked, walking over as Link all but skidded to a stop.

“Uh, yeah…” Link hopped from one foot to the other. He really was in a bit of a hurry…

Shulk frowned at Link for a moment. “About last night… Mind telling me what that was about? We’re all a bit freaked out, to tell you the truth.”

Link wasn’t really sure whether he could trust Shulk. They had always been friendly with each other, but Link didn’t know how far that trust extended. “Marth’s in trouble,” he finally said, “and I’m just trying to find out where he’s gone.”

“You don’t know?”

“No.”

Their gazes locked, and Shulk nodded slowly. “I get it. Just tell Ike to keep his head down. The governor’s really angry right now.”

“OK. Thanks, Shulk,” Link said, smiling as he turned and took off down the street.

Zelda’s bookshop was rarely crowded, but today it was quite lively. Several of the guards who had witnessed Marth’s escape were browsing through the Mythology section. Link could see Roy and Corrin there among their fellows, flipping through old books. Zelda was at the counter, looking none too happy.

“I really should establish a ‘no loitering’ rule,” she mumbled as Link walked up to her. “Oh! Link, hello. What brings you here?”

“I was hoping we could talk somewhere,” he said, glancing at the guards.

“I can’t really…” she trailed off, then sighed. “Oh, what’s the harm? They’re not going to buy anything, anyway.”

Link was shocked that she didn’t seem more concerned about this sudden interest in angels, but her flippant attitude was cast aside as soon as they were up in her apartment. “Is Ike safe?” she asked.

“You heard about all that?” he asked, not surprised but wondering how she had heard.

“The guards haven’t been talking about anything else,” she said. “As soon as I opened the shop, they came flooding in, chattering about it. I heard that Ike got away.”

“Yes,” Link said. “He’s safe now, but we have no clue where to find Marth. He just disappeared with Meta Knight.”

“We’ll have to find a way to contact them,” Zelda said. “But for now… Link, I really think you should lay low with Ike. I’ll contact Elice and see what we can do.”

Link nodded. “Understood.” They shared a brief – very brief – look, and then Link went downstairs again, ignoring the catcalls he was receiving. It was prime gossip that he and Zelda had a thing together. As for whether it was true or not…

Zelda blushed at the guards’ joking. Marth wasn’t the only one who could have a secret romance.

>>><<<

When Marth woke up, it was with a jolt of panic. He nearly fell out of the bed, tangled as he was in the crisp white sheets. He didn’t know where he was or how he had gotten here, but he could sense Meta Knight nearby. He relaxed when the knight stepped into view around the gold bed hangings.

“Are you alright?” the knight asked. He was holding Kirby in one hand, bouncing the laughing baby slightly. He had taken his mask and sabatons off.

“Yes… I was just surprised.” Marth looked around at the room, noting that he didn’t recognize it. Though he now remembered that they were in Cloudtop, he didn’t remember going into this room. For that matter, he couldn’t remember anything after the dining room.

“You fell asleep at the table,” Meta Knight said. “Lady Palutena had you brought here to rest.”

There was a large, open balcony attached to the room, and the doors were open to let in a gentle breeze. The light filtering in had taken on a golden hue. “What time is it?” Marth asked.

“Nearly four o’ clock. You’ve been asleep for a while.”

Meta Knight moved to pass Kirby into Marth’s arms again. Marth smiled at the child, who was looking up at him with shining eyes. 

Joining Marth on the bed, Meta Knight eased him down again so they were lying side by side with Kirby between them. “He’s so small,” Marth said, allowing Kirby to tug on one of his fingers.

“Yes, I’m guessing he will grow slowly,” Meta Knight said. “He’s already well equipped for survival.”

“I think it’s only now hitting me,” Marth said, watching as Kirby rolled back and forth happily. “Can we really do this?”

“I suppose we’ll find out,” Meta Knight said, but his eyes were glowing blue. Marth smiled and leaned against him, tickling Kirby’s foot as Kirby laughed.

“Meta Knight… Can we continue?” Marth said as Kirby began to drift off to sleep. “About Jecra, and my father… How did it happen? Why did my father kill him?”

Releasing a heavy breath, Meta Knight said, “Your father rose in the ranks very quickly. When he joined our unit, he was the youngest soldier there. Jecra was very friendly with him, at first. He took it upon himself to look after the younger ones, and Cornelius seemed especially vulnerable.”

Marth couldn’t imagine his father ever being vulnerable. “Are you saying that Jecra tried to protect him?”

“In a way, yes. Several soldiers tried to get to know him. He didn’t want to be close to anyone, though. He made it clear that he didn’t want or need friends. Jecra and the others backed off, but…” Meta Knight’s eyes flashed red once more. “One night, we were all in the dining hall at our northeastern fortress. Cornelius seemed to be feeling ill. We had just pulled through a difficult battle to get there – we had been ambushed on the way. Your father wasn’t hurt, but it seemed to shake him. When he left the hall, Jecra followed to make sure he was alright.”

“We never imagined Cornelius could have done it. Jecra was one of our finest soldiers, and Cornelius was a fresh face in our ranks. The next thing we knew, though, Cornelius was yelling and Jecra was fighting for his life. We all rushed outside just in time to see Cornelius run him through with his sword.”

Meta Knight’s grip around Marth’s shoulders was tightening. Marth reached up to caress the side of his face. “We never knew why he did it. Cornelius was out of his mind at the time, and we had to physically restrain him. He was babbling nonsense, saying that Jecra had attacked him… It was very puzzling. Once he calmed down, and the commander had gotten him alone, we learned that he wasn’t fully aware that he had killed Jecra. When it was explained to him, he showed very little remorse. He said it was a misunderstanding, that Jecra had surprised him and he had reacted without thinking, but he didn’t seem too upset that one of our best men was dead.”

Marth was horrified. “So, it was murder… I can’t believe he did that…”

Seeming to come back to the present, Meta Knight turned to look at Marth, his eyes softening somewhat. “That is why he thinks I hold a grudge. It is true that I was angry for a long time. I still am. But I don’t desire revenge. Jecra taught me that revenge accomplishes nothing, and it would be a poor tribute to him for me to spill blood in his name.”

“And that’s why he thinks you’re…”

“Yes. He believes that I’m using you to get to him.”

“I know you aren’t!” Marth said, and Kirby whined unhappily as he was woken up. “Oh, no… I’m sorry, Kirby…” Marth soothed the child, his voice softer as he said, “But I know you aren’t, Meta Knight.”

“It’s true,” Meta Knight said. “I love you for who you are.” He looked away then, his cheeks turning purple. “It didn’t even cross my mind, when we first met and you told me that you were the governor’s son. I thought perhaps you would harbor your father’s prejudice, but I quickly learned that I was mistaken.”

Marth smiled shyly. “In a way, it is ironic… It’s as if fate sent me to make up for that.”

“Don’t say that.” There was anger in Meta Knight’s voice again, and Marth was startled to see his eyes flare red. “My relationship with you has nothing to do with him. I will not have you thinking that this is some kind of retribution for him.”

“Alright…” Marth said, mollified. Kirby gave a sleepy hiccup beside him, and Marth pretended to fuss over the child, avoiding Meta Knight’s gaze. Never before had Meta Knight spoken to him like this.

A gentle hand on his face brought him back up to look at the knight. “You forget, I’ve had a while to process all of this. I’ve had over a century to come to terms with what happened.”

“I know,” Marth sighed, leaning into Meta Knight’s touch. “I just wish I could do something…”

“You saved me,” Meta Knight said. “Have you forgotten that little detail?”

“Honestly, it happened so quickly. And before I could even start to think about it, well…” Marth trailed off, his gaze wandering to the baby sleeping peacefully between them. He smiled. “I still think that I must be dreaming, and that he’s not really here yet.”

“So do I,” Meta Knight said. He watched as Marth tucked the sheet around Kirby, making sure the cool air couldn’t chill him. Marth may have had his concerns about his abilities to parent, but Meta Knight could already see the instincts kicking in. Someone as gentle and kind as Marth would be a very attentive and caring parent, and Meta Knight had been sure of this from the start.

To the knight, his own abilities were the ones in question. He didn’t even have parents. He wasn’t sure if his kind were capable of parenting. But looking at Kirby’s sleeping face, his cheeks rosy and his expression untroubled, gave him all the confidence he needed. He took a moment to just enjoy the presence of his mate and his child, secure in the bed that held Marth’s scent. Whatever the future had in store, Meta Knight would do his best for all of them.


	23. Forethought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while! I've actually had this chapter mostly finished for weeks, but work has been... well, a lot of work.

_They could always tell. No matter how strong he grew, or how distantly he treated them, they were always able to tell what he was. He could feel their eyes on him, and it made him shudder every time. Even in the dining hall, he had to remain on guard. He had learned long ago what monsters were capable of if you gave them any opening at all…_

_Cornelius glared at the monster passing by his table, until the creature had settled at another table with its fellows. They may have been his allies, but he would not allow them to get the upper hand. None of them could be trusted._

_Some of the monsters were sitting with human soldiers, and there was a rowdy group of them nearby. He could feel them watching him. No doubt they were discussing the new boy wonder, the youngest soldier to join the Inner Unit in ages. Blue eyes glanced up to see a jeering face turn sharply to hide, and Cornelius scowled, projecting as much hatred as he could through his glare alone. They could call him cold and callous if they wanted. What did he care? As long as they stayed away from him, it was fine. Monster and human alike, none of them could be trusted._

_One of the monsters at the table, a dragon-like beast with glinting red eyes, glanced in his direction. Cornelius looked away immediately, and cursed himself for his weakness. Why did they always affect him so much? No matter how strong he was, they always elicited a submissive response from him. He couldn’t bear to hold their gaze. Just looking at them brought back the feeling of claws raking his back, of sharp fangs pricking his neck…_

_He felt sick._

_The boy stood suddenly, pushing his unfinished food away across the table. Not now, not now, he thought desperately. He had to get away, before one of them caught his scent. Leaving as quickly as he could without inviting any questions, he slipped out of the dining hall and into the night, his legs shaking and his stomach lurching. Someone got up and followed him, but he didn’t stop to see who it was._

_When he reached the shower stalls and was finally able to breathe again, he was startled by the sound of armor clanking through the night. He turned, and gulped thickly. It was a monster._

_They could always tell._

>>><<< 

“Poyoyo!”

“Very good, Kirby!” Marth clapped his hands together as Kirby teetered on his wobbly feet. The child held his stance for a moment, and then rolled onto his back, laughing up at the ceiling. Marth scooted closer and sat him back up. “Try again, now… Hold onto me, OK?”

He held one of Kirby’s stubby little arms as the child balanced on his feet. Though his soles were very wide and flat, his round body was still weak. He rolled back again, and Marth scooped him into his arms, cradling him and kissing his forehead. “Well done,” he said. “I’m very proud of you!”

There was a small knock on the door, and Pit entered the bedroom. “Hey,” he said with a shy smile. “How’re you doing?”

“Much better,” Marth said truthfully, bouncing Kirby on his knee. Pit came to join him on the floor, sitting cross-legged and gazing at Kirby as if he had never seen anything like him.

“Where’s, uh… Meta Knight?” Pit asked, having to remember the knight’s name. Marth glanced over his shoulder, where Meta Knight was sleeping. “Oh!” Pit said, hushing his voice. “I didn’t notice. He looks like a giant pillow or something.”

“Ahaha, a little!” Marth set Kirby down again, helping him balance upright. “Is there something you needed from him?”

“Lady Palutena will join us for dinner tonight,” Pit said, watching in fascination as Kirby practiced standing. “She said you’re welcome to come as you are, but if you need new clothes or anything…”

“Um, that would actually be very much appreciated,” Marth said, fingering his shirt. The blue tunic, which had concealed his bulging stomach so well, was now hanging off of him like a dress. He had had to tie his pants at his hip just to keep them up.

“We can get you some clothes in no time,” Pit said, glancing at the open sky beyond the balcony. Evening was falling, and the clouds were disappearing in a field of purple and blue. “Dinner’s in an hour, so do you wanna go now?”

“Sure,” Marth stood up with Kirby in his arms. “One moment, please…” He walked over to the bed, but saw that Meta Knight was already awake, turning around and blinking sleepily. “Meta Knight, I’m going to get some clothes.”

“Want me to watch Kirby?” Meta Knight asked, stifling a yawn.

“No, I’ll take him with me. I was just letting you know.” He bent down and planted a kiss on Meta Knight’s cheek, which the knight accepted with a glance towards Pit. The angel was averting his gaze, so Meta Knight leaned up and kissed Marth fully on the lips, mindful to pull away before he became too engrossed in the sensation. With a little wave, Marth stepped out of the room with Pit, and Meta Knight rolled back over to resume his nap.

Marth was eager to see more of the palace, and he wasn’t disappointed. Floating lights shone on the open corridor where the bedrooms were. A spiral staircase led down to a grand sitting room, furnished in rich greens and golds. The floors were all white marble, and Marth’s and Pit’s steps echoed above in the vaulted ceilings. Kirby seemed as impressed as Marth was; he reached for the floating orbs, his blue eyes sparkling in their light. Marth held him up to his shoulder so he could see everything clearly.

The large arching windows were all open, and Marth could see fields of clouds billowing around them. In the distance, there gleamed a multitude of white and gold towers. Marth paused at one of the windows to admire the sights. “What’s over there?” he asked.

“That’s Cloudspire City,” Pit said. “It’s where most of us live.”

“Are we going there?”

“Hehe, no,” Pit said, motioning for Marth to keep walking. “Only angels can go there. But Lady Palutena’s allowed you three to come to her home for a while, so you’re OK here.”

“How many angels are there?” Marth asked, feeling stupid but unable to hold back his questions.

“Lots,” Pit said simply, turning into the entryway they had come through before. Marth caught a glimpse of the dining hall, where a lone angel was directing plates to line themselves up on the table. Then Pit tugged him into another set of hallways before they finally arrived in a cozy little room filled with bolts of fabric stacked on shelves.

“We’re gonna need some clothes for dinner,” Pit said. “Something comfortable, I guess. For this guy.”

Marth looked round, but there was nobody at the counter in the back of the room. He frowned. “Who are you talking to?”

The answer became apparent when a tape measure floated into the air of its own accord. Marth stepped back from it, holding Kirby away protectively, but Pit laughed off his alarm. “Don’t worry, it’s just gonna take your measurements! Here, I’ll hold him.” Marth handed Kirby off very reluctantly, and immediately the tape measure went to work. It was so fast that Marth could barely follow it, zipping around his waist, under his arms, around his thigh, up his back, down his calf…

When it was done, it folded itself back up on the counter. “Pick some colors,” Pit said, nodding to the shelves of fabric.

Hesitantly, Marth reached for a bolt of deep blue. “Like this?” he held it up. No sooner had he spoken then the bolt was flying out of his hands, and a pair of scissors was coming up to meet it. Fascinated, Marth watched as a pair of pants materialized, sewn up by a spool of thread and a needle that joined the fray. The pants draped themselves across a chair nearby, and Pit told Marth to pick another color for the shirt.

He chose white and sky blue, which the enchanted tools quickly made into an elegant tunic. Pit turned around, holding Kirby out so the child would stop reaching for his wings, and Marth changed into his new clothes, giving a little nod and a “Thanks…” to the tools now lying motionless on the counter.

“We have a seamstress, but she’s not here today,” Pit told Marth as they made their way back. “She just has her stuff do all the work, anyway… Uh, do you wanna take him again? He’s pulling on my wings…”

Marth had been absorbed in admiring his clothes, and hadn’t noticed that Kirby was gripping a handful of white feathers. He accepted the child into his arms, and Kirby chirped happily, cuddling to his chest. “I really do want to thank you again,” Marth said. “You saved us.”

“It was no problem,” Pit said dismissively. “I’m just glad you guys made it through. I’ve never done that before…”

“Hehe, I should name you godfather,” Marth said, and Pit balked.

“Come on, don’t do that! I don’t know how to be a godfather!”

“You didn’t know how to deliver a baby, either,” Marth pointed out. “But I was only kidding.”

When they got to the foyer, they found Meta Knight already waiting for them. Marth knew, without really knowing how he knew, that Meta Knight had been worried about them, and had followed them at least this far. After everything that had happened, he couldn’t blame him. “Are you feeling more rested?” Marth asked.

“Much,” Meta Knight said. “I see they had some things in your size.”

Marth didn’t feel like explaining. “We’ll be going to dinner soon, so it seems like a waste to go back to our room… Do you want to explore a little?”

“Are you feeling up to that?”

“Of course,” Marth said. “There’s really nothing to recover from. Pit said I healed myself.”

“Still…” Meta Knight walked close to Marth as they headed into the sitting room, flanking him protectively. Pit followed them. They wandered through vast corridors, into a massive library that Pit told them contained almost every book ever written. Marth couldn’t help but gape as he took in the rows upon rows of bookshelves that extended all the way to the towering ceiling, each fully stocked with a plethora of books bound in every color and material.

Three walls were lined with these shelves, but the fourth wall – the one opposite the door – was entirely glass. Marth walked over to the windows, looking out onto a lush garden with a crystal fountain in the center. “It looked like these windows were stained glass from the outside,” he said in a hushed voice that still carried over the empty library.

“They’re enchanted,” Pit explained. “Stained glass from the outside, clear glass from the inside.”

“Amazing…”

From the library, they moved into the courtyard to take a closer look at the garden. Marth realized that all of the brilliantly-colored flowers he’d seen from inside were actually crystals shaped like flowers, each with petals that gleamed in the floating lights. Though they were very high up, the wind never rose above a gentle breeze. They could hear the lazy humming of insects and the twittering of birds that flitted between the olive trees. The area was surrounded by a stone wall overgrown with ivy and halfway concealed behind neatly-trimmed hedges. Marble pillars supported a trellis of grape vines and wisteria.

“Wanna fly up and see the landscape?” Pit asked excitedly. “You can’t see much of the land, but man, can you see for a long way!”

“I can’t fly,” Marth said, kneeling so Kirby could get a better look at the flowers.

“Huh? But you said you had wings…”

“They’ve only come out twice.”

“So? You still have them.” Pit leaned over Marth and began prodding his back, which made Marth flinch away.

“Hey!”

“I bet we can coax them out,” Pit said, standing up again. “Lady Palutena can probably teach you how to use them, too.”

“Do you think so?” Marth glanced over his shoulder, imagining his wings spreading out behind him. He had to admit, the thought of learning to fly was an exciting prospect.

“They should be getting ready now,” Pit said. “Let’s go eat.”

As he stood up to follow the others inside, a thought occurred to him. “Meta Knight, will Kirby grow wings like yours someday?”

“I don’t know,” Meta Knight said.

“You said there were others of your kind. Did they have wings?”

“In truth, I have only seen two others. They did have wings, but I’m not sure about Kirby.”

“Hmm…” Marth bounced Kirby in his arms, making the child laugh. “It would be wonderful if you could fly, too.”

“Be careful what you wish for,” Meta Knight said, stepping aside to allow Marth through the door first. “You may just wake up one day to find him on the ceiling.”

The thought was amusing and horrifying at the same time, so Marth just laughed as he followed Pit into the dining room.

Palutena joined them as they settled into the first course. “Please, stay in your seat,” she said as Marth moved to rise. Marth withheld the formality with some unease. He still wasn’t quite sure how to treat their hostess. She seemed so amicable, it was hard to believe she was a queen.

He focused on Kirby to alleviate his discomfort. The child had pulled his usual trick of inhaling everything in sight, and Marth had had to clamp a hand over his mouth to keep him from demolishing the table. Now he was feeding Kirby each morsel of food in an attempt to teach him manners. Obviously, Kirby wasn’t having it. Marth had to keep a constant flow of food to prevent his son from getting impatient and finishing off the entire meal in his usual way. Even though the golden plates and bowls refilled themselves as soon as they were empty, Marth felt it was important to teach Kirby manners – after all, they wouldn’t have the luxury of endless food for long.

After the plates had been cleared away and Kirby was sleeping in Marth’s lap, Palutena folded her hands on the table in front of her. “Now, let’s talk about your situation. You mentioned earlier that you were worried about some friends?”

“Ah, yes…” Marth’s face flushed hotly as he remembered Ike and Link. “Staying here has been like a dream. I forgot about them for a while, but I really do have to let them know that we’re alright.”

“No problem,” Palutena said. “I can send a messenger. Just let Pit know what you’d like to tell them, and he’ll be off as soon as he can.”

Marth wasn’t sure, but he thought that Pit was muttering something into his goblet. “If you don’t mind…” Marth said, glancing shyly at the angel.

“Oh, I don’t,” Pit said with a smile. “I’m always being sent on errands. Though I’m not really a messenger…”

Palutena ignored the rueful glance that Pit gave her. “Pit, why don’t you go ahead and take the message? I’m sure those two are very worried about our guests.”

“Thank you…” Marth said. “Please just let them now that we’re alright.”

“Got it.” Pit downed the rest of his drink and rose, fluttering his wings. “I’ll be back in a bit. See you later!”

Marth watched the angel go, apprehensive about asking one more favor of him. He would have to find a way to repay their savior.

“Now, about your accommodations…” Palutena said.

“We regret having to trespass on your hospitality,” Meta Knight said, speaking up for the first time all evening.

“Perhaps I could help you to find a safe place,” Palutena said. “It’s not that I mind you staying, but I don’t imagine you want to remain here forever.”

“No,” Meta Knight said. “We would appreciate any further help you could offer.”

“I can give you some protection from enemies,” Palutena said. “The question of where to send you, though… Are there any other homes you’ve had on Earth?”

“Not that are in any fit condition,” Meta Knight said. “I do have a battleship, but it’s been… misplaced.”

“Ah. Now there’s a problem I can’t help you with,” Palutena said with a little sigh. “My powers are limited to the realm of living things. I can’t track objects unless they’ve been imbued with angelic power.”

“No matter. I’m more concerned about finding a place to live. A battleship isn’t suitable for a child…” Meta Knight glanced at Kirby briefly. Wherever they went would have to be far away from Cornelius – or at least hidden from him. It would also have to be equipped to support his mate and child. There would have to be a ready source of food, enough shelter from the elements, someplace comfortable for them to sleep… There was so much to consider.

As he went over his options, he thought he could feel Palutena probing his mind. Indeed, she was looking at him with a little smile, her chin resting on her hands. Almost against his volition, names came to his mind: Mewtwo, Lucario. Both friends, but neither inhabited a home suitable for a human.

One more prospect floated to the surface, but he forced it down immediately and averted his gaze from the angel. He did not want to even consider that possibility. There had to be other options. But looking back up at Palutena, he could see a gleam in her eye.

It was the only way.

>>><<< 

It was almost ready. Bowser allowed himself a triumphant laugh, enjoying the sound of his voice booming around the hanger – or rather, the dining room. It had been turned into something of a hanger, more out of necessity than anything else. Attempts to steer the Halberd had failed miserably, resulting in the total destruction of the room. Now there was a temporary wooden structure built around it, just barely large enough to hold it.

Bowser had known that Meta Knight would be flying around looking for his ship, and had wasted no time in hiding it. Now the repairs were almost complete, and he was feeling in extremely good spirits. It was enough to distract him from the bokoblins, who had refused to leave and who were now camped on the front lawn. Their messy eating habits, loud squabbles, and tendency to walk around naked had certainly not endeared them to the koopas and goombas, but nobody had succeeded in driving them off, so there they stayed. It was all the same to Bowser. He was more interested in the ship.

“When can we get this thing flying?” he barked at the koopa who was heading the operation.

“Another week or two, Your Nastiness,” the koopa squeaked.

Bowser nodded, pleased. The hull had been repaired, the sails fixed and brought in. Now there was only the matter of the engine. Bowser didn’t understand a lot of what his engineers were doing, but he gathered that the bokoblins had tried to use laundry detergent as fuel. This had been why they’d crashed in the first place, and apparently it was somehow bad for the ship.

If – No, he corrected his own thought process – **when** the ship was airborne once again, he would be unstoppable. Then his way would be clear. He would have Peach and an airship, and if that wasn’t something to celebrate, then nothing was. “I’m gonna go do that now,” Bowser mumbled to himself, heading for the makeshift dining hall that had been hastily set up in the living room. Kicking a bokoblin right in the behind, sending it yelping back outside, Bowser’s mood lightened even more. Things were definitely on the up and up.


	24. Pit Disappointed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, these next two chapters dragged... I really struggled to write them for some reason. Maybe it's because they don't have much action - just more talking, people moving around, getting into position. Anyway! Here they are, and we are now entering the final stretch of this story. Thank you so much for sticking with it so far!

Marth was reluctant to leave the safety of Cloudtop. In that magnificent place, nothing could hurt them. Nobody could find them. And he had finally gotten to learn about his angel heritage. Still, he knew that they couldn’t stay forever, and Palutena had pressing business to see to elsewhere. “Pit will know where to find you, once he’s gotten in touch with your friends,” the queen had said. “He’ll even show you how to fly. No, no, it’s not any trouble! That’s why he’s my most trusted servant.”

And so, Marth, Meta Knight, and Kirby found themselves at the doorstep of the only person on whom they could call. The only person in the mortal realm who was still on friendly terms with them, and who lived in a place where Cornelius wouldn’t look for them: King Dedede.

Palutena’s chariot dropped the little family off at the base of a grassy hill, atop which stood Dedede’s castle. Marth looked up at it with a frown, hugging Kirby tightly. “Are you sure he’ll agree to put us up?”

“He’s desperately lonely here,” Meta Knight said, ignoring Marth’s admonishing glance. “He’ll agree – the real danger is his tendency to treat people like slaves, as you saw last time.”

Reluctantly, Marth followed Meta Knight up the hill. “My father found this place once before,” Marth said, almost hoping that this would be the deal-breaker.

“Cornelius isn’t likely to look for us here,” Meta Knight said. “He has no reason to believe that we’d come here, because Dedede already told him that he’d had no contact with me.”

“Right…”

As they approached, Meta Knight saw that the damage done by the bokoblins had been repaired. Ruefully, he noticed that there was a large space where the grass was sparse and patchy – this must have been where Dedede had stored the Halberd, before it had been stolen. That would have to be dealt with eventually, as well. But first he had to secure a place for his family.

“Sir Meta Knight, is that you?” a shrill voice called, and they looked up to see a short round creature with one eye. Or rather, his single eyeball was most of his body. Marth recoiled slightly, shifting so Kirby was turned away from it.

“It’s been a long time, Captain Waddle-Doo,” Meta Knight called, his tone somewhat friendlier than Marth expected.

“Open the gate!” Waddle-Doo cried, and the wooden drawbridge was lowered with the creaking of heavy chains. Meta Knight led the way across it, with Marth following hesitantly. The giant eyeball was freaking him out a little. It – he, Marth supposed – carried a sword, and came out to meet them in the courtyard. “What brings you to these parts?” he asked after offering Meta Knight a salute.

“I need to speak with Dedede,” Meta Knight said. “Would you take us to him?”

“Certainly, sir,” Waddle-Doo saluted once more, and turned to lead them across a grassy courtyard with a large fountain in the center. Kirby wiggled in Marth’s arms, trying to reach it, and Marth had to hold him securely as they entered the castle proper.

Dedede was napping on a golden throne. He snorted and opened one eye when Waddle Doo called him. “Is lunch ready yet?” he mumbled. Then he caught sight of his visitors, and straightened up in his seat. “Meta Knight! What a surprise. What are you doing here?” It was as if Marth and Kirby weren’t even there, and Marth wasn’t sure if he should feel annoyed or relieved by that.

Meta Knight nearly choked on his own words. Asking for favors wasn’t in his nature, particularly when he was asking them of Dedede. He glanced back at Marth, who shared a worried look with him. His determination cemented, he said, “I’m in need of a place to stay… Your Majesty.”

“Huh? What about that house I built for you?”

“It’s been compromised,” Meta Knight said. “We can’t return there for a while. We may never be able to return. Until we can find another suitable home, we need to beg your hospitality.”

“Huh. Well, isn’t this something! Meta Knight needs a favor from me!” Dedede chuckled. “Sure, you can stay! Why not? But you can’t stay for free.” He glared at the knight, pointing his finger at him. “I expect something in return.”

“I’m prepared to enter your service once more – temporarily,” Meta Knight said, emphasizing this last point.

That seemed to cheer Dedede up considerably. “I’ll take you up on that offer! I’ve been needing a knight for a while. That bokoblin incident proved that security’s a little lax around here.”

Marth expected Meta Knight to elaborate on their situation. It would be best if Dedede were cautioned not to talk about them too much, and he needed to know that they were essentially in hiding. Instead, Meta Knight simply bowed, turned, and motioned for Marth to follow him out of the throne room. They could hear Dedede bellowing for lunch as they exited.

“That seemed almost too easy,” Marth said. “Won’t he ask for some payment?”

“Don’t give him any ideas,” Meta Knight said. “I told you, he’s lonely. He’s been trying to get me back for years now, so this works out in his favor, too.”

“When will you tell him about our predicament?”

“I won’t,” Meta Knight said. “The less he knows, the better. If you tell him not to talk about something, then his tongue is likely to loosen.”

“You think he would really do that to us?” Marth said seriously.

“Not on purpose. I’ve told you before, Dedede isn’t particularly malicious. But he’s not very bright. If you tell him to keep a secret, then he has to devote thought to it. If he devotes thought to it, then he ends up talking about it.”

“I see,” Marth said. “I don’t know if it’s because my hormones have settled, but he seems a little more… pathetic to me, this time. I feel sorry for him.”

Meta Knight laughed softly. “It has nothing to do with hormones.”

They walked through twisting corridors until they came to a hallway paved entirely in greenish marble. Meta Knight led them straight to a rickety wooden door, and pushed it open without hesitation. “You sure know your way around,” Marth said.

“This was once where I stayed,” Meta Knight said. They entered a small room with plain furnishings – a simple bookshelf, a wooden armchair, and a little table against one wall. There was a raised platform with dusty woven mats, and two steps leading into another room. “I lived here with my squires many years ago.”

“Is there a bed?”

“Yes, in the other room,” Meta Knight said. He was looking around as if lost in thought.

Kirby was getting restless, so Marth set him down on the floor after giving it a good swish with the cloak Palutena had given him. The baby began rolling around on the mats, picking at the old straw in fascination, as Marth swept at the dust to keep Kirby’s path clear.

“It seems their weapons are gone,” Meta Knight said, and Marth looked up to see empty brackets on the stone walls. “So, they really did leave.”

“Do you miss them?” Marth asked.

“Sometimes,” Meta Knight said simply, and walked into the other room. Marth could hear the scraping of something heavy against the floor, and he peered through the doorway to see Meta Knight pushing two of three beds together. “I’ll have the waddle dees come in and clean,” he said. “I’m going to have a word with Captain Waddle Doo, as well. Stay here.”

Marth picked Kirby up as Meta Knight left, and went to sit in the armchair in the middle of the room. “Sometimes I can’t even begin to know what he’s thinking,” Marth sighed, bouncing Kirby in his lap. The child giggled, and reached up for him; Marth obliged him with a hug. “I hope this doesn’t turn out like last time…”

Meta Knight was worried. Not that he would tell Marth his concerns – he knew the boy shared them, anyway, and there was no use in bringing it all out into the open. But Meta Knight was deeply troubled by their current predicament. Dedede’s castle was far from discreet, and Dedede was the last person you wanted on your side when you were lying low. It was their only option for now, but that didn’t mean it was the perfect option. Even so, there was something nostalgic about being back after so long.

He shook his head briefly, dispelling the melancholy thoughts. Extra security measures would have to be taken. His first order of business was to speak with Waddle Doo, and the perceptive captain must have known it. He was waiting for Meta Knight at the top of the stairs leading to the upper keep. “Welcome back, Sir Meta Knight!” the large-eyed creature said. “Is there something I can do for you?”

The knight and the guard captain had once worked closely together, and were on friendly terms. Meta Knight knew that this politeness was Waddle Doo’s way of snooping into the reason behind the sudden visit. “We’re in trouble,” Meta Knight said, keeping his voice low in case Dedede was lumbering around. “We have to hide here for a while, but we’ll leave as soon as we can find a safe home.”

“And who are your friends?” Waddle Doo asked.

“My mate… and my child.”

Waddle Doo’s massive eye grew even wider. “What?! You had a kid?! Congratulations, sir!”

“We need to keep His Majesty ignorant of our true reason for being here,” Meta Knight said. “This shouldn’t bring any trouble to you, but we have to be vigilant. If there is any sign of a problem, I’ll take care of it. I suggest you increase vigilance from the northwest, to be safe.”

“This sounds bad,” Waddle Doo said. “How many enemies are you hiding from?”

“Just one, but he’s a formidable one.”

“A warlord?”

“No, my father-in-law.” And with that, Meta Knight went to find a waddle dee, leaving Waddle Doo looking absolutely thunderstruck.

>>><<< 

Their first night in Castle Dedede was somewhat of a relief. After dinner, which had been prepared by waddle dees and served to them in their room, Marth put Kirby in the remaining single bed. “It’s going to feel strange having him sleep so far from us,” Marth said, tucking the freshly-changed blanket around the child. “I’m used to him sleeping between us every night. Are you sure we couldn’t…?”

“It’s only a few yards away,” Meta Knight said. “He’ll be fine. It’s good for him to start sleeping on his own.”

“Suppose he needs me, though…”

“He’s slept fine so far.” Truthfully, Meta Knight was eager to finally get some alone time with his mate. Their stay in Cloudtop had been marked by a complete lack of intimacy. Aside from the baby sharing their bed, they had both felt awkward about being close to each other in someone else’s home. Meta Knight was far more comfortable in the room he’d had for years. Since there were three beds, with two now pushed together to form a larger one, it was the perfect opportunity for some much-needed closeness.

Marth was reluctant to take his eyes off of Kirby, but the child’s soft snores and Meta Knight’s hand on his waist slowly relaxed him. Finally, he settled next to Meta Knight with his arms around his mate. “We’re safe here,” Meta Knight said. “You don’t need to worry.”

“Aren’t you concerned, too?”

“For the future, yes,” Meta Knight admitted. “For now, we’re safe.”

They lay together for a while, Meta Knight looking up at the familiar ceiling and Marth listening to the wind scraping leaves against the walls outside. Gradually, Meta Knight’s hand drifted to Marth’s abdomen, and he shifted his shirt aside to feel along the soft skin beneath. “Ah…” Marth shivered, leaning into the touch.

Just then, the lights clicked on. Meta Knight was out of bed in a flash, his mask in place and his sword held out; but it was only Dedede. The king was standing in the doorway, holding a bowl of popcorn balanced on top of a book. “I can’t sleep,” he announced. In the corner bed, Kirby awoke with a little cry of alarm. Marth rushed to his side, glaring daggers at Dedede.

“Oh, hey,” Dedede said, finally noticing Marth. “Did you lose weight? Anyway,” he turned back to Meta Knight, “I thought we could read some ghost stories! Winter’s a good time for that kind of thing.”

Exasperated, Marth and Meta Knight looked at each other in dismay. Marth dearly wanted to say something – he didn’t even know what – but he bit his tongue. It was best to let Meta Knight deal with Dedede, or Marth would end up swinging a sword at him. Again.

“We were just going to sleep,” Meta Knight said, keeping his irritation in check. They were guests here, after all.

“Oh, I don’t mind,” Dedede said, plopping onto the bed right between Marth’s and Meta Knight’s spots. He opened the book, flipped through it, and grabbed a handful of popcorn. “Now, which one should we read first?”

>>><<< 

Pit’s arrival in Stella Town – or rather, in the shack outside of Stella Town – had been just in the nick of time. Had Ike been left on his own for much longer, he would have gone mad and started tearing up the floor boards.

When the angel appeared suddenly inside the cramped space, Ike was nearly knocked onto his rear. He’d been pacing, waiting for Link to return. Immediately, Ike drew his sword and leveled it at Pit. “Who the hell are you?” the guard demanded.

“The name’s Pit, and I have a message from your friend Marth.” Unfazed, Pit watched as Ike lowered his weapon. Pit wasn’t worried – he was protected by far more than mere armor, and he had expected a reaction from the human. He had just barged right in, after all.

“Wha- Marth? You know where he is?” Ike regarded this stranger, from his sandaled feet to his pearly-white wings. “Wait… Are you an angel?”

Pit flapped his wings slightly, and smiled. “Yep,” he said. This guy didn’t have to know that he was little more than an errand boy.

“Huh.” To Pit’s disappointment, Ike merely sheathed his sword on his back and flopped onto a raggedy bed in the corner. “So where is Marth? Is he OK?”

Feeling a bit less impressive, Pit’s wings slumped a little. “He’s safe. The baby’s OK, and so is Meta Knight. They’re all with my lady, Palutena.”

“Well, they better stay there,” Ike said. “It’s a mess here. And tell Marth that he’s a jackass, why don’t ya?”

“Er, yeah, he said you might say something like that…”

A tense moment followed, as Ike eyed his visitor with interest. “So, angels really do… Huh…”

“Exist? Yeah,” Pit said. “We just like to keep to ourselves.” The angel waited for the barrage of questions that was sure to come, but Ike didn’t seem like the type to ask. He just fell silent again before changing the subject entirely.

“I’m stuck here in this shack, until tonight,” Ike said. “Marth’s sister has a country house somewhere, and she’s offered to smuggle me there after dark. Can you tell Marth that I’ll be there?”

“Sure,” Pit said, again disappointed. He had missed out on a chance to completely awe someone.

“Thanks,” Ike said. “So, Marth and the others are safe… You said the baby’s OK?”

“Yeah. And it’s a boy,” Pit said.

“Huh! So, it was born already?” Ike’s eyebrows rose. “Great! Now all we gotta do is get rid of Cornelius, and we can throw a party.”

They were interrupted by the opening of the door. Link stepped inside, but stopped in his tracks when he saw Pit.

“This is Pit,” Ike said pointedly. “He says Marth’s OK, his boyfriend’s OK, and the baby was born. It’s a boy.”

Link just stared, open-mouthed, at Pit. His heart lifting, Pit puffed out his chest and smiled. Link looked between Pit and Ike, and then, sending Pit’s hopes plummeting once more, said, “I told you they exist!”

 


	25. Decisions

Cornelius couldn’t understand why they looked at him the way they did. He thought he had the support of his guards, his advisors, and his people. Gradually, though, things were changing. He heard some of the things they whispered about him. He saw how they looked at him. They thought he was absolutely insane. And he had no idea why.

This wasn’t the only thing that was baffling him. The entire world seemed to have gone upside-down. His son was in love with his oldest enemy. One of his most trusted guards, Ike, had betrayed him. To add insult to injury, Meta Knight had only escaped death thanks to Marth’s sudden outburst of power – a power he would have had no way of tapping into. Cornelius himself had never been able to make his powers manifest as wings, let alone teleportation. He could imbue his sword with energy, but both of his children had surpassed him in using their powers. There was absolutely no explanation for this. He had made sure to raise them normally. Now his daughter was a Seer, and his son was almost entirely nonhuman. It just didn’t make any sense.

Considering that everyone now knew Marth was unusual, people had started to ask questions. The rumors were ridiculous, and frighteningly so. There were only two facts present in each wild tale: Marth was pregnant, and he had disappeared with a monster in a big ball of light. Only a few people had seen his wings through the shimmering glow, and they were still debating whether they had been real or just a trick of the light. Now, the prevailing rumor was that Marth had been a girl his entire life, and the monster was an alien who had beamed him up to the mothership. Also, Ike had apparently disappeared because he was the baby’s father and was now looking for Marth.

It could have been worse, but Cornelius didn’t like that the people who had been there were starting to connect the dots. Marth was abnormal, and so it followed that the entire Lowell family had some kind of secret. Perhaps they were already realizing that their governor was part monster.

Cornelius didn’t look up when Elice entered the study. “Father,” she said, and still he didn’t move from where he was slumped over the desk. Elice crossed over to sit on the arm of the sofa, leaning towards her father with a look of concern. “Father, I think we need to talk.”

“About what?” His voice was weak, his shoulders slumped and his forehead supported by one hand. He looked utterly defeated, and he felt it, too.

“Marth isn’t-“

“DON’T!” Cornelius suddenly bellowed, slamming his fist on the desk. Hearing Marth’s name was a surefire way to set him off lately, and the change that came over him was like night and day.

Any other person might have fled the room. Elice merely regarded her father placidly. “Marth isn’t coming back. You know that.”

“Do you think I want him to?” Cornelius hissed through gritted teeth. “He’s a stain on the Lowell name. I don’t care where he is or what he’s doing, so long as he does it far away from my town!”

“I know you don’t mean that,” Elice said, her voice rising slightly. “But there are things that I think you should divulge to me. People are starting to talk about us.”

Cornelius shrank back. “I know.” He’d been afraid that Elice would come to him to demand answers, and it seemed the time had come. He had been so furious with Marth that he’d almost forgotten that he even had a daughter.

“Father, what are we? They’re saying that Marth sprouted wings and flew away. Add that to his pregnancy, and I think you have some explaining to do.”

A heavy sigh left the man as the last of his anger ebbed away. “We are descendants of a race called angels.”

“That much I surmised,” Elice said. “But what does that mean, exactly?”

“It means that our ancestors were monsters,” Cornelius said, scowling.

“Angels, father? You even think that angels are monsters?”

“You don’t understand, Elice.” The governor stood up, and began pacing across the maple floor. “Those stories of angels as godlike beings, who exist above mortals… That’s not the full picture. Angels of old were creatures of Earth, just like any other. They were little more than winged humans. Those are the angels from which we are descended, and it is their blood that influences us so.”

“Their magic helped to expand knowledge,” Elice said. “They weren’t just mindless beasts.”

“They…” Cornelius faltered, looking at Elice critically for a moment, and then resumed pacing. “They were like… whores.”

“Excuse me?”

“They were the whores of nature!” Cornelius groaned, his face reddening. “At one time, angels didn’t have such a thing as gender. Each was formed androgynously, perfectly capable of mating with anyone and anything. They were the ancestors of all monsters who speak and think like humans, because they were capable of breeding with lesser beasts!” This information seemed to cause Cornelius such grief that he had to fall into his armchair and put his head in his hands. “Being descended from the angels of old does not make us heavenly or saintly or pure… It means we are close to monsters. Very close.”

Elice leaned forward. “Father, that doesn’t mean that we’re like beasts. We are still human.”

“Tell that to your brother,” Cornelius said with a mirthless laugh. “He gave into the instincts that I fought so hard to suppress. You seem to have escaped their influence, but Marth…” He shuddered. “Marth isn’t thinking rationally anymore. He’s a slave to his bloodline.”

“That is ridiculous,” Elice said. “He chose Meta Knight. He fell in love with him. It happens to people all the time.”

Cornelius leveled his gaze at his daughter, glaring at her critically – and somewhat fearfully. “You don’t understand,” he said softly. “You’ve never experienced it. You don’t know what it’s like to feel as if your body is betraying you…”

Elice’s expression softened. For the fleetest moment, he reminded her of Marth: uncertain, so lost in his own emotions that he looked like he was drowning. She could almost see him as a much younger man, barely out of boyhood and terrified of the future. “Are you saying that you have?”

Steely eyes hardened, fear hidden in the shadow of anger. “Hold your tongue,” he growled. “You don’t understand these things.”

“Very well,” Elice said, and this time she did pull back a little. “What do you plan to do now?”

“I’ve a town to run,” he stood up, once again a grown man who had learned to hide his doubts under a veneer of rigid sternness. “As for Marth, let him do as he will. He is no longer welcome here. I don’t want him ruining our family’s reputation.”

“And are you still going to pursue Ike?” Elice asked.

“He is wanted for questioning,” Cornelius said. “If he aided a monster in escaping from me, then he needs to face judgment.”

“He did no such thing,” Elice said sternly. “You know he had nothing to do with that.”

“And yet, he was found at the monster’s home, helping Marth escape. I’m going to bring him in for it.”

Elice knew that there was no talking her father out of this yet. He was still too angry. Ike had been safely moved to her summer house, but he still had to be careful. Other rangers patrolled the area frequently.

Sighing, Elice let her father be.

>>><<< 

“Meta Knight!”

The frantic call echoing through the courtyard sent lightning through Meta Knight’s veins. He warped immediately to Marth’s side, leaving Dedede ranting to thin air about the cost of… something. Meta Knight hadn’t really been listening.

“What is it?” Meta Knight looked his mate up and down, then assessed their child. Nothing seemed wrong. In fact, Kirby was quite cheerful.

“He said his first word!” Marth said, and now Meta Knight recognized his agitation as jubilation. He relaxed with a small sigh. He’d been far too jumpy lately.

“Did he?”

“Come on, Kirby, say it again,” Marth bounced the child in his arms.

Kirby giggled, and said, “Poyo!”

“What was that?” Meta Knight frowned.

“His first word! Poyo!” Marth said excitedly.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Dedede asked, waddling over to see what the fuss was about.

“He said his first word,” Marth said proudly.

Meta Knight wasn’t sure that “poyo” counted as a word. He wasn’t going to dampen Marth’s excitement, though. “He did, huh?” Dedede said, squinting curiously at Kirby. “Hey, this kid looks a lot like you, Meta Knight. Any relation?”

Marth and Meta Knight looked at Dedede for a full minute without saying a word. “Are you joking?” Marth finally asked.

“No, I’m serious. Who is he?” Dedede said.

“Hey!” Their attention was diverted upward, where Pit suddenly appeared. The three sprang back as the angel landed on the lawn, his wings glowing briefly before folding behind his back. “Took me a while to find you. I had to ask Lady Palutena, in the end.”

“Sorry for the trouble,” Marth said, but Dedede nearly bowled him over as he rushed forward.

“Who the heck are you?!” the king demanded, pointing sharply at the angel.

Pit sighed heavily. “I’ve been getting that a lot lately…”

“This is Pit,” Meta Knight said. “He’s an acquaintance of ours.”

“Sorry for the intrusion,” Pit said. “I have news from Stella Town.”

“What are you doing here?” Dedede crossed his arms.

“Is everyone alright?” Marth asked anxiously.

“Yeah, but that Ike guy is a piece of work,” Pit said. “He wasn’t impressed in the least by…” He caught Marth’s look, and coughed into his fist. “Ahem, anyway, he’s staying at your sister’s house.”

“That must be her country home,” Marth said, relieved. “So, he wasn’t in trouble…”

“Well, he’s in plenty of trouble,” Pit said. “Apparently, the governor wants to question him about what happened on the night you left.”

“Just wait a minute!” Dedede cut in, but was subsequently ignored again.

“I’m so sorry, Ike…” Marth sighed, bowing his head. “Maybe I should go back, after all…”

“Go back where?” Dedede asked.

“No,” Meta Knight said. “There’s no use in talking to him now. He won’t listen, and you would only put yourself in danger.”

“But I can’t just…!”

“Somebody, listen to me!”

“I didn’t say you should never go back,” Meta Knight said. “Only that you need to allow some time to pass first. Confronting him now will only result in another fight.”

“Just what the heck is everyone talking about?!” Dedede’s shout startled Kirby, who began to fuss. Pit’s feathers ruffled outward.

“We’re talking about the situation back home,” Marth said, patting Kirby’s back.

“Marth’s father isn’t happy with us right now,” Meta Knight said.

“Isn’t happy? He almost killed you!” Marth’s anger was only upsetting Kirby more, and the child began to cry. “Oh, Kirby, I’m sorry…”

“That bad, huh?” Dedede turned to Meta Knight. “He must be one powerful guy.”

“I was outnumbered,” Meta Knight said. He wondered just how much should be revealed to Dedede. “Right now, we need to give him time. If Ike can stay out of his way, so much the better.”

“Wait a minute,” Dedede’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. “You being here isn’t gonna bring him here, right? I’m not gonna have to worry about him?”

“No, he won’t come here,” Meta Knight said simply. Telling Dedede not to talk about something was essentially signing away their future. He would be sure to spill the beans sooner or later, unwittingly sending them running again.

“I still think we should go,” Marth said.

“Why? Do you plan to run him out of town?”

Marth knew that it wasn’t an option, but he was still furious with his father. Right now, running him out of town seemed like the least he could do to him to pay him back for everything. “Pit, thank you for relaying that message,” he said, trying to shelve those feelings now. He would have to deal with it later. Since coming down from Cloudtop, the reality of their situation had started to sink in, and Marth was still trying to sort it all out.

“No problem,” Pit said. “And, uh, Lady Palutena said I’m supposed to teach you how to fly. When do you wanna start on that?”

“You don’t have to,” Marth said, but Pit waved his hand airily.

“It’s not a problem. I kinda like hanging out with you, anyway, and Lady Palutena’s dismissed me from my other duties for a few days. We can start whenever you want to.”

“Hey, I wanna learn how to fly!” Dedede said.

“Uh, that’s something I can’t teach you,” Pit laughed. “Marth, who is this joker, anyway?”

Dedede’s furious tirade, Pit’s defensive response, and Kirby’s reactive fussing brought an end to a once-peaceful afternoon.

>>><<< 

As much as Meta Knight wanted to deny it, he knew that Marth was right. They would have to go back, sooner rather than later. It wasn’t for Cornelius’ sake that they would return, though. Marth’s friends had been a help to them, and they were in trouble. Marth would have to try to convince his father to leave them alone.

As for Meta Knight, he still had unfinished business in the area – such as his missing ship. In all the confusion of everything that had happened, the battleship had been in the back of his mind. Now, he would have to find it before Bowser could cause any harm with it (or to it).

They had precious little time. Cornelius was bound to ferret Ike out of hiding, and Bowser was even now doing who-knew-what to the Halberd. But Meta Knight was reluctant to act. This hesitation was an unfamiliar feeling to him. Normally, he would have gone to find his ship immediately. Now that their situation was so precarious, though, he didn’t want to leave Marth and Kirby. He was terrified that there would be a repeat of the last time he’d left them.

In truth, he knew when to put things in perspective. The ship was so much less important than the lives of his mate and child. Even his territory, which had been under his protection for so long, was up for the chopping block on Meta Knight’s list of priorities. His only concern was the possibility of a war with another monster warlord. If such a thing happened, innocent lives could be lost.

He couldn’t let it happen, no matter how dangerous it would be to prevent.

“Poyo?”

Meta Knight snapped back to reality when Kirby climbed up onto his chair with him. He’d gotten lost in thought while Marth was outside with Pit. “What is it?” Meta Knight lifted the child up, earning a smile for his trouble.

“Po- yo!” Kirby wiggled in his father’s arms, reaching up to grip his mask. Meta Knight balanced him in one outspread hand. For a newborn, he was already a good-sized ball of energy.

“I wonder where you picked that up,” Meta Knight said as Kirby continued exercising his new word (if it could even be called a word). “No matter. The real question is when you’ll start to talk.”

“Poyooo?”

“Humans begin to learn speech after a few months. Our species is created with the knowledge. I wonder how you’ll develop.”

“Oyopoyo.” Kirby seemed to have no idea, but he soon began amusing himself by rocking back and forth. “Poyo, poyo…”

Meta Knight sat Kirby down on the floor again. A plush red rug had been spread out in front of Meta Knight’s chair, and Kirby began rolling around on it. Meta Knight couldn’t help but think about how different Kirby was from how he’d been at that age. Meta Knight had been created as a demon beast, and had never had anything like a childhood. Kirby was a true newborn, though. It would be fascinating to watch him grow up, even if he hadn’t been Meta Knight’s own son.

“I wonder when we should begin your training,” Meta Knight mused, and Kirby stopped for a moment to look up at him. “You certainly have great potential. That can’t be ignored.”

“Poyo.” Great potential or no, it was all the same to Kirby. He crawled across the floor and stopped at the door, where he flopped onto his back. “Oyo!”

“You want to go out?”

“Ma!”

Meta Knight couldn’t believe his ears. Had Kirby just said what he thought he’d said? “Are you looking for your mother?”

“Ma!” Kirby rolled onto his stomach again, and pushed against the door. Holding on carefully, he shifted so he was balancing on his feet, and began to rise up on the tips, as high as he could. “Mapoyo!” He called, patting the door with his stubby hands.

He couldn’t resist. Meta Knight stood up and walked towards the child, and stood watching intently as Kirby wobbled and righted himself again. “Kirby,” Meta Knight said hesitantly, and Kirby turned to look at him. Meta Knight extended his arms, uncertain of himself for no reason that he could discern, other than how strange it was to feel so elated just because his son was standing on his own.

Slowly and carefully, Kirby turned around and waddled towards Meta Knight, taking one step at a time. He wobbled a little, paused to adjust his footing, and finally reached his father with his arms raised. Meta Knight picked him up, his eyes gleaming blue in triumph. “Good job,” he said, and Kirby smiled at the praise.

Just then, the door opened. Meta Knight sat Kirby down again, and Marth came in, looking frustrated. “Poyo!” Kirby chirped, and Marth looked down at him, startled.

“Oh, Kirby,” he said, picking the boy up. “Did you miss me?”

“How did it go?” Meta Knight asked.

“Not well… I can’t even make my wings come out yet.” Marth sat down on the straw mats, cradling Kirby on his crossed legs. “Pit was irritated. He can say what he likes, but I don’t think he wants to waste his afternoons with me.”

“I’m sure you’ll learn soon enough,” Meta Knight said.

“Ah, well…” Marth sighed, and hugged Kirby tightly as the baby reached up to him. “How was Kirby? Did he behave?”

“He was able to walk a little,” Meta Knight said. “And I think he said ‘ma’.”

“Really?!” Marth held Kirby up. “Kirby, you did all that? Amazing! I’m so proud of you!”

“Poyo!” Kirby laughed and kicked his feet back and forth.

“I wonder about that…” Marth said, lowering Kirby back onto his lap. “You said he was saying ‘ma’… You don’t think he was calling for me, do you?”

“You are his mother.”

“Y- yes, but…” Marth blushed, looking down at the baby who was now curled up as if to go to sleep. “It’s just weird.”

“Considering that you were the one who gave birth to him…” Meta Knight said, but he shut up when Marth glared at him.

“I know that, but it’s going to take some getting used to.” Marth rocked Kirby gently. “And what about you? Are you used to being called ‘papa’ yet?”

Meta Knight hadn’t thought of that. It did make him feel strange. Blushing under his mask, he went to sit in his chair again. He knew that Marth was teasing him, but when he looked over at him again, the younger man seemed to be deep in thought.

After a while, when Kirby had drifted off to sleep and Meta Knight had almost succumbed, himself, Marth spoke. “We have to go back soon.”

“I know,” Meta Knight said quietly.

“My sister has a summer house… The place where Ike is staying.” Marth’s arms tightened around Kirby almost unconsciously. “We can go there first. Then you need to search for your ship, and I need to speak with my father.”

“I don’t like the idea of you talking with Cornelius,” Meta Knight said. “But you’re right. We need to go back, and I need to find the Halberd.”

“We can leave in the morning,” Marth said.

“Yes.”

“Should we tell Dedede now?”

“I will speak with him tomorrow. If we’re lucky, he won’t try to follow us.”

Marth wanted to laugh at that, but the thought of Dedede tagging along was not an amusing one.

Besides, there was only a slim possibility that Meta Knight was joking.


	26. The Long Way Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH! FINALLY! You have no idea how hard it was for me to finish this chapter. Once I reached the second page, I just froze up. I had no idea how to continue. I don't like writing slower chapters like this one, but I know they're necessary in the grand scheme of things. However, I am so happy with how it ended! I got my momentum back at about the halfway point. 
> 
> I am so excited that I am posting it now, before editing it a second time. I'll go back and fix any typos and mistakes later.

The day couldn’t have started out any better. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky, and though a chilly breeze was blowing from the east, the warm sunshine more than made up for it. There was the fresh, crisp scent of an early spring’s arrival. On the hills surrounding the castle, tender green grass was already giving life to the barren landscape. And yet, Marth couldn’t have felt more miserable.

Meta Knight was in the lead of their little party. He rode a gogoat, his cape wrapped tightly about his round body. Marth followed closely on his own gogoat, with Kirby in a sling on his back. Marth’s cloak covered them both, giving Kirby a little room to peek out of the top. Marth glanced back, making sure the child was well insulated, and then scowled as he caught sight of the other travelers accompanying them on this journey.

Of course, Dedede had insisted on coming along. His excuse was that he fancied a vacation in a cooler climate, but Meta Knight knew better. He just wanted the company. The king was hidden from view, surrounded by the orange silk curtains of his palanquin, which was being carried by a dozen waddle dees. Another dozen walked behind, bearing luggage and supplies. Marth turned his gaze back to the front, dourly watching the grassy fur of his mount swaying in the breeze.

Flying lessons had of course been put on hold – not that he’d had any progress, in any case. He and Meta Knight were both nervous about the problems that called them back to Stella Town. Now Dedede had thrown himself into the mix, and Marth was sure that it would be their undoing somehow. Last time, the penguin king had demolished their home. This time, who knew what could happen?

“Don’t worry so much,” Meta Knight said, slowing his mount to fall in step with Marth’s.

“I wasn’t worrying,” Marth said, irked that Meta Knight had once again read his mind somehow.

Meta Knight knew that characteristic crease between Marth’s brows, and the way he bit his lower lip. “You’ll do better to focus on the road than on Dedede.”

“I wasn’t worried about Dedede.”

“Really, it’s nothing to concern yourself with. Let him do what he wants.”

“What if he gets in the way?” Marth sighed, looking out over the fields. The little town of Pupupu was already in view, spread out before them in the valley. A wild thought crossed Marth’s mind, that they could topple Dedede’s conveyance in the market and make a run for it. He almost had to laugh at the image.

“He’s annoying, but he’s not a serious threat,” Meta Knight said. He sped up again, leading the way as the ground evened out and they came upon the edge of a field of grazing sheep.

They were bypassing the town, but Marth took a moment to look out over the quaintly thatched roofs and the colorful flower boxes under the windows. The residents of this town were called cappies – nonhuman creatures who resembled cartoonish ghosts. Pupupu Village was the only all-monster village Marth had ever seen, and he wished now that they were heading towards it instead of back to Stella Town.

It was somewhat jarring to realize that the citizens of Pupupu Village were leading a more normal life than he was now. Before meeting Meta Knight and embarking on his current path, he would have thought the idea of a nonhuman town was completely absurd. Now he wished with all his heart that he was down in that valley, mingling in the market, taking Kirby to play with the other children, and riding across the picturesque fields with Meta Knight.

Reluctantly, he allowed the village to slip out of sight as they climbed the ridge. He turned his gaze towards the horizon, where the hills flattened out into a wide grassy plain.

“I really wish I could fly now,” Marth said after some time. The morning was wearing on, and Kirby was getting restless. Already, Marth had had to shift the child around so he could pet the gogoat they were riding. He couldn’t imagine another two or three days of this. If Kirby didn’t lose his mind from boredom first, Marth felt he certainly would.

“It would still take us a couple of days,” Meta Knight said. “The winds are frigid up there. You would not be able to fly for very long.”

Marth sighed, and shifted Kirby so he could see the landscape. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep against Marth’s chest, and Marth adjusted the sling so he could hold the reins while Kirby remained in front. “What were you like as a child, Meta Knight?” Marth asked.

At first, it seemed that Meta Knight hadn’t heard him. Just as Marth was about to speak up again, though, Meta Knight said, “I was never a child. I was created, not born.”

“I see… Then, you didn’t really know anything about how Kirby will develop.”

“I don’t,” Meta Knight admitted. “I cannot speak from experience.”

“But at least you know what he might be like when he’s older,” Marth said encouragingly. “You mentioned before that there were a few more people like you…”

Meta Knight nodded grimly. “I never associated with them, but I know a little bit about them.” He turned slightly to look back at his mate. “Why are you asking, all of a sudden?”

“In truth… I’m feeling a bit anxious,” Marth said. “We’re heading right into trouble, if I know anything about our track record… It can’t be helped, but I hate the anticipation.” He let his gaze drift out ahead of them, where the plain gradually turned into soft brown hillsides. Already there were patches of snow in view in the distance. “I wish we could just get it over with. I suppose I’m just finding ways to make the time pass.”

Meta Knight turned back to the front. “I can tell you some things, if you wish.”

“Of course, I want to learn more about you,” Marth said. “I just wish we had more time together…”

“We will,” Meta Knight said, almost too softly to be heard. “We must focus on the task at hand first, though. I need to find my ship, and you need to speak with your father. After that…”

Marth nodded. He wondered just what would come “after”. Where would they go? If Cornelius was still determined to hunt them down, they would have to find someplace safe, perhaps very far away. They were now adrift on the stormy sea, with no sight of land.

“Did you get a chance to read any of those books?” Meta Knight’s question snapped Marth back to the present, and he jumped a little.

“Oh- no, I haven’t.” Before leaving Cloudtop, he had been given a few books of angel history. These were his to keep, and they explained everything about his ancestry. With more pressing matters, though, Marth had been unable to concentrate on them. “I bet Zelda will be overjoyed to see them.”

“I imagine so,” Meta Knight said. They fell silent again, but Meta Knight seemed lost in thought. “I’ve been thinking about your father,” he said at last, startling Marth again.

“What about him?”

“I wonder if he knows about angels – about the different types that once existed, and about how his ancestors evolved. It makes me think that perhaps…”

“What?”

Meta Knight frowned under his mask. “I wonder if he’s been in a situation similar to yours.”

Marth balked. “What do you mean… that he fell in love with…?”

“I don’t know,” Meta Knight said. “But I’ve thought more and more about the night he killed Jecra, and about something he said back in the forest. He seemed to think that you’re somehow enslaved by your hormones. He said as much, when he said you were ‘so far gone’. I wonder if that’s how it happened for him.”

“I doubt it,” Marth snorted. “My father barely has emotions. I doubt he would know what it’s like to be ruled by them.”

“We’re not speaking of emotions,” Meta Knight said. “We’re talking of pheromones. Of instinct. Even you have to admit that you’ve changed since we’ve been together.”

“Well, yes…” Marth’s face was heating up as he thought about some of the ways his body had been affected. “But I love you. That’s why my body has become so strange. I mean, it’s not as if others react to me the way you do.”

“That’s true, but remember that it confused you at first.”

“And you think my father has the same kinds of instincts?” Marth wanted to laugh. “I highly doubt it.”

Meta Knight let the matter drop. Kirby was starting to whimper in hunger. They stopped to eat a brief meal – the little family eating the provisions they’d brought, Dedede eating a three-course luncheon.

Marth wanted to continue the conversation, but Dedede decided that he’d had enough of lounging in his palanquin. As they hit the road once more, Dedede had the Waddle Dees keep pace with Marth and Meta Knight, and left the curtains of his palanquin open. “So, what’s the plan when we get there?” he asked.

“I’m looking for my ship,” Meta Knight said. “And if you have any sense of self-preservation, you will pray that the bokoblins did not damage it.”

“Er… Well, uh, you know that wasn’t my fault!” Dedede said hastily. “I already told ya, I was planning to fix it up and give it to you as a present!”

Marth laughed discreetly into his hand, catching Meta Knight’s eye.

Noon came and went. Marth fed Kirby a small snack so they wouldn’t have to stop too soon, while Dedede enjoyed one in his carriage. As the forest came into view, Meta Knight slowed the pace. “We’ll have to camp here for a while,” he said. He dismounted the gogoat, and approached the trees ahead, keeping his cape wrapped around himself. Marth stayed mounted, holding Kirby tightly. He knew that Meta Knight was going to request permission to pass through Mewtwo’s territory.

They weren’t there long before there was a rustling in the underbrush, and an enormous stantler appeared. This magnificent pokemon boasted a set of antlers which wreathed its head like a jagged crown. Marth almost had the urge to get off his gogoat and kneel before the creature.

Meta Knight spoke to it in the common tongue. Marth knew that pokemon were intelligent enough to understand human speech, but he didn’t know how it would convey Mewtwo’s acceptance. Was Mewtwo going to come out and meet them? Remembering the intimidating pokemon, Marth wasn’t sure he wanted to meet him on his land.

The stantler dashed off through the trees. Meta Knight returned to the little group of travelers. “Now, we wait,” he said, and helped Marth to dismount his gogoat. Dedede instructed the waddle dees to set his palanquin down, and engaged two of them in a card game. Marth sat Kirby down on the grass, allowing the child to explore but keeping him close.

“Mewtwo must rule over a lot of land,” Marth said, holding Kirby’s hand as Kirby waddled around in circles.

“He has the largest territory in the area,” Meta Knight said. “It will take us a couple of days to pass through it.”

“Is he coming here?” Marth asked, a bit warily.

“I expect not,” Meta Knight said. “He will most likely send a messenger.”

“That stantler?”

“Perhaps.”

It was almost an hour before the stantler returned. To Marth’s great relief, it was accompanied not by Mewtwo, but by Gardevoir. “We meet again,” she said cheerfully in her soft voice.

“Good to see you!” Marth said, and then remembered his manners. He glanced at Meta Knight, but the knight merely nodded to him.

“Forgive our intrusion,” Meta Knight said. “We have to return to our own land, and this is the quickest way through.”

“Of course,” Gardevoir said, her eyes flickering to Dedede as the penguin nearly fell out of his palanquin to get a look at her. “My master says that you are more than welcome. He sent me to guide you, and to assist you in any way I can.”

“Thank you,” Meta Knight said. He climbed atop his gogoat, and Marth did the same. Dedede stood up straight, puffing out his chest.

“Hello there, miss!” he said, and Marth’s jaw dropped as the king took Gardevoir’s hand. “Ain’t you the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen! How about a date?”

>>><<< 

Traveling through the forest was a much more pleasant experience than Marth could have hoped for. There was a path often used by Mewtwo and his retainers, and it was wide and even. Gardevoir rode on the back of the Stantler. A pokemon riding another pokemon was a strange sight to behold, but Marth could now say that he was well used to strange sights.

“He’s adorable,” Gardevoir said, reaching out to pat Kirby on the top of the head. Marth smiled proudly.

“Thank you. He’s already two weeks old.”

“I’m glad that things went well.” They fell silent again, but soon Marth could hear Gardevoir’s voice in his head, quiet but clear. _“How are you holding up?”_

 _“Fine,”_ he thought. _“I just wish I knew what I was doing… or where we could go from here.”_

_“Regarding a new nest?”_

_“Yes.”_ Marth looked up through the bare treetops, lest Kirby notice the troubled expression on his face. He didn’t want to upset the child. _“We haven’t found Meta Knight’s ship yet, but we think we know where it is.”_

_“Oh, yes, we heard about that. Unfortunately, we can’t speak with Bowser about it.”_

_“But you’ve been keeping abroad of what’s happening?”_ Marth glanced at her hopefully.

_“As much as we can. Our scouts have had trouble with koopas, but they’ve managed to surmise that he is indeed hiding it. This much is known to us.”_

_“Does Meta Knight-?”_

_“He’s aware,”_ Gardevoir cut him off. _“He’s been in contact with Lord Mewtwo.”_

 _“I see…”_ Annoyance creased his brow. Meta Knight hadn’t told him any of this.

 _“He probably didn’t want to worry you,”_ Gardevoir said.

_“Well, at least Bowser hasn’t taken it anywhere…”_

_“Don’t worry about that.”_ Gardevoir’s voice was soothing. _“Just focus on your little one.”_

 _“I just have to find a place to raise him.”_ Marth sighed audibly, and Meta Knight glanced back at him. Marth smiled reassuringly. _“I wish we could go back home, to our house in the woods… But I can’t, knowing that my father is probably looking for us.”_

_“You intend to speak with him?”_

_“Yes. This can’t continue.”_

Gardevoir watched a tiny starly flitter across the path in front of him. _“I’m afraid I’ve never understood humans and the way they separate each other.”_

Marth was a little taken aback to hear this. _“Don’t pokemon generally stick to their own species?”_

 _“Not always.”_ For a moment, Marth thought that a look of pure bliss had come over Gardevoir’s face. When she looked over at him, though, it was with a piercing gaze. _“I have two children of my own. Lucario and I made them, and we’ve raised them.”_

This came as a surprise to Marth. _“I didn’t know… You and Lucario are different species, though, aren’t you?”_

 _“As different as are you and Sir Meta Knight,”_ Gardevoir said with a mischievous little grin. _“Pokemon of all kinds often interbreed. My children are different from each other – one is like me; the other is like her father.”_

_“But you raise them together.”_

_“Yes.”_

Marth frowned at the path ahead. _“Sometimes, I wish humans were as straightforward as pokemon…”_ The trials of raising a hybrid child were only just beginning to occur to him. He sighed, looking upward, suddenly weary in body and soul. No matter how many obstacles they overcame, more just seemed to pop up.

Had they really done the right thing to bring this life into the world?

Looking down again at his son, Marth felt a wave of shame wash over him. Kirby had fallen asleep in his arms again, and was snuggled up against his chest. Marth’s jaw clenched as a fierce protectiveness flared within him. No matter how different, this was his baby. He loved this child more than anything in the world. They had shared a body for months, and now this innocent little life was depending on him.

He knew then that there was no other option – he would make his father see reason, or he would uproot and move to a place where they could be accepted. Status, home comforts, familiarity, friends… They were all second now. If he couldn’t get those things by fighting for them, then he would get them somewhere else, even if he had to build their life from the ground up. But he had to try, for Kirby’s sake.

If the world wouldn’t offer his child a place in it, then he would have to carve one out himself.


	27. The Coming Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, one of my lovely readers asked, several chapters ago, if Dedede knew anything about Marth being pregnant. I answered that he did (even if he didn't really know what it meant), but since then, the idea that he didn't has had time to gel, and I think it's actually hilarious. I realized that I never actually had Dedede acknowledge Marth's pregnancy, so I took the opportunity and ran with it. It's just a silly little aside, but I have my wonderful guest to thank for the idea!

It was another boring day in Elice’s country house. Ike woke up late, ate breakfast late (in his ratty sleeping clothes, no less), and went out to the back yard when the sun was already high in the sky. He took a few practice swings with his sword, but didn’t have the heart to continue. He couldn’t make too much noise, anyway, and he couldn’t go beyond the shrub-hedged area directly at the back door. Elice’s house was on a country lane that was little used, but still patrolled.

The governor’s daughter had promised to let Ike out of hiding once her father calmed down, but there was no clear idea of when that would be. He was reportedly still looking for Ike, for questioning regarding Marth’s betrayal – meaning that Ike was a suspect for treason. Standing up for his friend had felt right. He was protecting Marth once more. Marth needed him again.

But sometimes, when the boredom set in, he couldn’t help feeling a teeny bit resentful of Marth for the whole mess.

He growled in irritation and kicked over a bucket, then went back inside, stomping snow off of his boots. He reminded himself that sometimes, battles weren’t fought with weapons or fists. His father had told him that. The toughest battles were often the ones you waged with yourself, and the fight against impatience was often the toughest of all.

Ike remembered where he’d been when Greil had said that. He had been four years old, and was tagging along with his father on a mid-morning patrol. In his childish imagination, it should have been a glorious time fighting monsters alongside the man he most admired. When it had turned out to be a fairly normal stroll around the town’s perimeter, Ike had been sorely disappointed, and had shown it with a spectacular tantrum.

Whenever Ike threw a fit like that, his father would merely allow him to rage. Then, once he had calmed down, he spoke. “The hardest battles are fought within yourself,” he had said. “Your expectations can be your enemies. Your hopes can be your enemies. Fighting against your own impatience, selfishness, and prejudice… That is even harder than fighting any monster.”

Ike hadn’t known what he meant, and he’d said so.

“You’ll know when you’re older, or I’ll have failed you completely,” Greil had laughed. Ike could still remember his father’s laugh. It was rough and barking, but full of warmth. “For now, just remember that what you expect to happen may not happen, and then you can’t be angry with anyone but yourself.”

His father had been so wise. Ike missed him more and more with each passing year, it seemed. Even though he was now a man, he didn’t miss his father any less. It was a comfort, at least, that he could still remember the lessons Greil had taught him while he’d been alive.

He had to keep them in mind now. Patience was the battle of the day, and Ike was determined to win. Shrugging off his irritation like an old coat, he went back outside and began his training again with renewed vigor. He had to stay sharp. When the physical battle came, whatever or wherever it might be, he would be ready. And when Elice or Marth or just time and patience softened Cornelius’ stance, Ike would be ready to return to his duty.

It was cold out, and snow was still heavy on the ground in some places where the sun hadn’t touched. A whiff of spring was already in the air, but it was still a long way off. Ike practiced until clouds began to obscure the sunshine. Then it got colder, and his fingers began to grow numb. He stopped, panting, and leaned his sword under his arm so he could blow on his fingertips.

Then he realized that it wasn’t a cloud that was covering up the sun. Something rumbled overhead, like thunder, but when he looked up, he saw a strange sight: some kind of structure hovering in the sky. He nearly dropped his sword in astonishment. What on Earth was that thing? It looked like it might be an airship, but the wings were bat-like in shape, and it was streamlined in design. Squinting up at it as the sun peeked from between two wings, Ike could see tiny spaces lining the hull in rows.

A battleship.

He watched as it slowly inched across the sky, making for Stella Town. He couldn’t say from where it had come. It wasn’t flying any colors. With a suspicious feeling in his gut, he hoisted his sword and headed for the back gate. He was going to follow it, to make sure it wasn’t here to attack the town. And if it was, he would join the fight, even if he was risking arrest.

>>><<< 

At last, the journey was drawing to a close. Two days of riding had been hard on the little group, especially on Kirby. Having to remain in his mother’s arms was making him fussy and bored. Marth was running out of ways to amuse the child. On the third morning, though, Marth realized that they were passing the very field where Bowser had tried to kidnap Peach. He recognized the little wood where he and his friends had chased the koopa king, and the road winding up the hill beyond.

“We are close to the border now,” Gardevoir said. “You should be near Stella Town by evening.”

“Thank goodness…” Marth sighed. Kirby was beginning to squirm again, looking for space to stretch his chubby limbs. “Meta Knight, do you think we could stop for a while?”

“We just started,” Meta Knight said, his eyes still on the hills ahead.

“It’s been four hours. Kirby needs some exercise.”

Meta Knight glanced back, and saw that the baby was almost rolling out of Marth’s hold, wiggling as violently as he could. “Very well,” the knight said, and called a halt to the company.

“Time for lunch yet?” Dedede asked, poking his head through the curtains of his palanquin.

“We may as well,” Meta Knight said. “After this, we need to push on until we reach the forest.”

Marth wasn’t listening. He was glad to get off of the gogoat and let Kirby toddle around in the grass. His backside was sore, and his back had developed a stoop from nonstop riding. He found gogoat to be more difficult than rapidash, as they were a rougher ride, and holding Kirby had strained him all the more.

Dedede had his servants prepare a lunch spread on a picnic blanket. They made plenty, so Meta Knight didn’t feel any shame in joining. Marth and Gardevoir ate a little, too, and Kirby was only too happy to eat as much as Marth would feed him.

“He’s a funny little thing,” Dedede commented, watching as Kirby sucked an entire sandwich into his mouth and swallowed without chewing a bite.

“In what way?” Marth asked warily.

“He looks just like Meta Knight,” Dedede said. “You never said if they were related or not.”

“He’s…” Marth had to snap his mouth shut, lest it hang open and invite flies. “Do you really not… The last time you saw me, I was pregnant!”

“So? What’s that got to do with it?”

“I don’t think he knows what ‘pregnant’ means,” Meta Knight said to Marth.

“Sure, I do. Some kind of disease or something, right?” Dedede gulped down a flagon of beer and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. “Now, who’s the kid?”

“This is mine and Meta Knight’s child,” Marth said.

“WHAT?!” Dedede balked, looking at Meta Knight as if he’d suddenly started dancing. “Meta Knight, you didn’t tell me you had a kid!”

“I should have known better than to assume it was obvious,” Meta Knight said dryly. While Dedede sorted it all out in his head, he turned to Marth and Gardevoir. “You’ll be leaving us at the border?”

“Yes,” Gardevoir said. “I’m needed elsewhere.”

“Understood. Then we can go from there. Marth, it’s going to be a rough ride from here. We’re cutting through the hillside, and bypassing the road. Are you able to withstand that?”

“I think so.” Marth held Kirby’s hand as the child spun around in a circle, dancing to a rhythm that only he knew. “If I can get some more food for Kirby, he should sleep for a long while.”

Meta Knight asked the waddle dees to make more food, and soon they were underway again with a thoroughly stuffed Kirby drowsing in the pouch on Marth’s back. They passed the woods and were soon in open country again. The gogoat and the waddle dees were struggling a bit now as they came across some deep patches of snow. The sunshine had made them slushy and difficult to get over, and the ground was uneven and muddy beneath these patches. The little party had to fight its way down, too, because the ground was so slippery that one false step might send them tumbling.

It was a long, hard march through the valley, but Kirby remained asleep for several hours. Marth had covered him with his cloak hood, to keep him warm and to block the sun from his eyes. The plodding motion of the gogoat was rocking him gently. It did nothing to ease Marth’s boredom, though. He was starting to get very tired when they climbed a ridge, and the forest finally came into view.

“Here you are,” Gardevoir said as the company came to a halt. “I have to leave you now, and I suggest you send your gogoat home, too. They’ll only hinder you in the forest.”

Weary as he was, Marth thought this was a fine idea. He wasted no time in dismounting, and cracked his back as he did so. Dedede was less inclined to agree, though. “I still gotta ride,” he said, patting the cushions of his palanquin. “I can’t walk all that way!”

“We cannot use the road,” Meta Knight said. “Either walk, or turn back. We’re going on.”

Grumbling, Dedede climbed out of the palanquin and ordered his waddle dees to fold it up. They did so, disassembling it and packing it away with dizzying efficiency. Marth shifted Kirby back into his arms, and gently woke him, smiling as the baby blinked sleepily up at him. Meta Knight bowed to Gardevoir with a sweep of his cape.

“We are in your debt,” he said, “if ever we can repay it. Please give Mewtwo our thanks, as well.”

“It was no problem,” Gardevoir said, smiling. “Be careful, and send word if you need to. We’ll be most anxious to hear that the problem has been dealt with.”

She took her leave, and the gogoat followed her. Even the beastlike pokemon were intelligent enough to find their way home, Marth knew, but he wondered if they would prefer to remain in the wild. “Let’s go,” Meta Knight said, shouldering his pack. He disappeared through the bare trees, and Marth followed, holding Kirby tightly as shadow closed in around them.

>>><<< 

“I can see the town, Your Maliciousness!” a goomba squeaked. Bowser nodded, sitting back on the ruined captain’s chair – it had not been able to support his weight, but he’d just flattened the back to the seat and made a pallet of it.

It wouldn’t be long now, and he would have what he wanted. He had already decorated the master bedroom with bushels of bright fire flowers (carefully placed so they wouldn’t suddenly burst into flame) and yards of pink satin ribbon. A bouquet of winter flowers stood ready in a vase. But Bowser would have to enact his plan before picking them up and finally presenting them to his beloved.

The town stretched out across the horizon, and Bowser ordered that the engines be cut. They would drift towards it, to give the people below time to become properly afraid. Let them stew in their panic, and then he would present his demands.

“Your Maliciousness, sir?” a koopa came up to him, and tapped at his shoulder.

“Whaddya want?” Bowser asked.

“Um, are you sure we’re sufficiently prepared for this? I noticed that you haven’t brought enough of us to man all the cannons, and…”

“Bwahahaha! I don’t plan on using ‘em! They don’t have any big weapons, and they don’t have any airships. It’d take ‘em days to send word to the capitol, and by then we could have the whole town turned into a crater. And they know it!” Bowser felt very proud of himself for coming up with this strategy. It was too perfect. “But they don’t know that I won’t use the cannons while Peach is still down there, so they’ll be properly scared into letting her go.”

“I’m sure we can handle the town, Sire,” the koopa said, swallowing thickly and glancing out of the large front windshield. “But, uh… Suppose Sir Meta Knight shows up?”

“Tch. You kidding? Last I heard, that guy was history.”

“We don’t really know that for sure… Word was that he was injured, but he’s sure to be recovered by now. And I’m sure he’ll be looking for his ship…”

“You mean MY ship!” Bowser growled. He had seen to it that the bow, which had been fashioned to look like Meta Knight’s own mask, had been painted over in Bowser’s insignia. It was only a temporary fix, until he could get the materials and time to have a proper likeness of his face built onto it, but that could come after he had Peach safely back in his castle.

“Y- yes, Sire, I meant YOUR ship,” the koopa said. “All the same, I think we should keep an eye on the sky.”

“No need for that,” Bowser scoffed. “If he does show up, we can tackle him. And if that fails, I’ve got my escape pod. I’ll take Peach and run, and I’ll leave THEM to deal with him.”

“Them?”

The koopa looked back, and gave a start, nearly coming out of his shell. Seven grins flashed his way, seven sets of sharp teeth bared.

“You brought **them** along?!” the koopa gasped. The king was serious about this.

“If the humans don’t want to give me Peach, then I’ll send my special forces to find her. Then, if Meta Knight shows up, we can use the main cannon to vaporize him.”

This scenario was so amusing to him that he spent a good long while thinking about it, chuckling to himself. He hardly noticed when the announcement came that they were now directly above the town. Lurching to his feet, he stalked to the control panel and grabbed the microphone. Time to deliver his ultimatum.

“Attention, humans!” he barked, and then cleared his throat. “Hey, is this thing on?”

“It is,” a goomba said.

“Attention, pitiful humans! If you look above you, you’ll notice that I’ve got ya pretty well trapped!” He could now hear his voice booming outside, echoing all around. He could only imagine how scared the humans below would be. “I’m going to blow up your entire town, and everyone in it, unless you give me what I want!”

Below, Cornelius and Elice stood outside with everyone else, looking up at the airship. Only Cornelius recognized it for what it was – that was surely the Halberd, and it had been a century since he’d seen it. His blood ran cold. Meta Knight was back for revenge.

Or was he? Now that he listened, that didn’t sound like Meta Knight’s voice.

“There’s a lady in your town who I wanna see, and her name is Peach Toadstool!” Beside Cornelius, Elice gasped. “Bring her to the south watch tower in one hour, and I’ll come get her. Tell her to bring her coat – she’s gonna need it! Fail to do this, and I’ll wipe you off the face of the Earth!”

The horrible voice faded. The townspeople broke out in anxious chatter. Was this an act of war? Was there some deranged general in that ship? And old boyfriend of the flighty but kind young woman who seemed to be the reason for his appearance? None of them could guess that the ship wasn’t being piloted by humans.

None but Link, that is.

He had heard the last part of the announcement, and had taken action at once. He sprinted down the street, towards the bakery where Peach worked. She looked more flabbergasted than anyone else. “Link, what was-?” she started, but squeaked in shock as Link suddenly grabbed her hand and took off before anyone could say a word.

“What on Earth are you doing?” she gasped, but he just kept running. He ducked into the bookshop, and pulled Peach up the stairs, where Zelda was leaning out of the window.

“It’s Bowser,” Link panted, letting go of Peach’s hand. “We have to hide you, or get you out… People might actually try to make you go.”

“Good thinking, Link,” Zelda said, patting Peach’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, we’ll keep you safe.”

“Cornelius is probably going to call for us,” Link said, and right then he heard the town’s alarm bell ringing. He nodded to the two women, and dashed out the door.

“Goodness, it’s almost as if he was anticipating this happening!” Peach said, putting her hand to her mouth to steady her breathing.

Zelda watched out the front window as the green-clad boy weaved in and out of the gathered crowds. “He has,” she said. Just how he had known, though, remained a mystery to her. It seemed that he had kept at least one secret even from her.


	28. Plan of Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I've been writing up a storm as a way to escape from the holiday hubbub, and it's been the only thing keeping me sane(ish).

_“Mama!”_

_The cry is plaintive, desperate. Marth doesn’t stop. Even when it comes again, higher in pitch, his feet keep moving. He takes one step after another, marching on his way, determined in his course. He must reach it. He can’t let anything stop him._

_“Mama!” Still walking, Marth finally turns his eyes downward. Kirby is looking up at him tearfully. Irritation stirs in the young man’s breast. If only he could reach it, they would be OK. He carries the baby in his arms tenderly, but without feeling him. It’s almost as if he’s holding air._

_They’re waiting for him. He can see them, multitudes of them, cheering and smiling at him. His steps quicken, and he ignores the frightened cry from the bundle in his arms. They have to hurry, or the gates will close. He has to get Kirby inside. Twenty yards, ten yards… The cobbled road is in sight. Kirby is screaming now as if he’s being torn in two. Marth barely realizes that he’s running._

_He dashes between the doors of the closing gate, and sighs in relief. But Kirby isn’t there. Marth turns, panic suddenly taking hold. He’s outside! The gates bang shut, and Marth runs to them, pounding and pounding. But he can’t hear Kirby anymore. He’s vanished. And when Marth turns back around, everything else has vanished, too._

Marth awoke with a sharp gasp, startling Kirby. The baby rolled out of Marth’s lap and onto the ground, where he began to cry. “Kirby!” Immediately, Marth picked him up and held him, rocking him and wrapping him in his cloak. “I’m so sorry…” he murmured. He didn’t realize how frightened he was until Meta Knight stepped up beside him. The touch of the knight’s hand on his shoulder calmed him down considerably. He leaned back against the tree again, and Kirby began to quiet down.

“A dream?” Meta Knight asked.

“Yes… Did I fall asleep?”

“Only for a few minutes. I thought I would let you nap, but…” Meta Knight looked up through the skeletal canopy. Thin gray clouds were moving in, obscuring what little sunlight penetrated the branches. They had stopped to rest for a while, but now Meta Knight was getting anxious again. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. “Do you think you can go on?”

“Yes.” After a dream like that, Marth wasn’t even tempted to try sleeping again.

“Dedede,” Meta Knight called, rousing King Dedede from a snoring slumber. He was lying on a mattress that his waddle dees had spread across the forest floor. “King Dedede!”

“Bwah? Huh? Wuzzat?” Dedede blinked sleepily. He had started snoring as soon as his head had hit the pillow, and didn’t seem inclined to get up.

“We’re going,” Meta Knight said.

Grumbling, Dedede rolled to his feet and stretched his arms while his servants packed up his bedding. “That wasn’t very long,” he said.

“We have to move. Now.”

Something definitely wasn’t right. Call it intuition, or growing anxiety about the end of their journey, but Meta Knight was feeling more nervous by the minute. He led their little party through the forest, slashing his way through bracken and dead shrubbery to clear a path for the others. Marth walked close behind him, picking up on Meta Knight’s urgency. Dedede lagged, falling behind a bit, but Meta Knight didn’t slow down.

“I’ll go to my sister’s home,” Marth said. He knew that he was repeating the plan, and had repeated it several times during the trip, but he liked to solidify it in his mind. Talking about it made the waiting more bearable. He held Kirby closely, feeling his comforting weight and warmth. He didn’t know what that dream had meant, but it made him anxious to remember how it had felt to hold the dream-Kirby. “Auntie will be very surprised to see you,” he said, addressing Kirby as the baby snuggled against him. “We’ll go to Auntie’s house, and we’ll wait for Papa there.”

“Hey, do you think your sister remembers me?” Dedede called from behind. “She never said whether she’d go on a date with me or not!”

“I don’t think she will,” Marth said flatly.

“What, remember me? Or date me?”

“Oh, she will remember you. You’re very memorable, Your Majesty.”

Ahead of him, Meta Knight’s chuckle was nearly lost in the crackling of leaves and twigs and in the creaking of branches in the wind above them. Marth stifled a laugh, too.

The implication that Elice wasn’t the least bit interested went right over Dedede’s head. “She’ll be real impressed when I tell her about my castle!” he said. “Last time the bokoblins had it, and I didn’t even think to mention it. Bet she’s never dated a guy with his own castle!”

Marth sighed. “I can’t say that she has,” he said truthfully. A part of him wondered how angry Elice would be if he egged Dedede on in his little quest. The thought was amusing enough to dispel the gloom that had settled on him over the past few days.

“Once Papa has his ship back, we’ll go find someplace to live,” Marth said, bouncing Kirby a little. “Maybe we can move back to our old house. It has a nursery for you, Kirby.”

“If Cornelius hasn’t burned it to the ground already,” Meta Knight said.

 “Heck yeah, it has a nursery! Uncle Dedede built it himself!” Dedede shouted. “I built the whole thing, you know, just for you two! You’d think you’d be grateful to mention that to the kid.”

Marth almost had to smile. Dedede’s intervention had done something useful for once. It distracted him from having to think about his father, and about the confrontation that was sure to occur once they got the battleship thing settled. “That’s right,” he said. “Kirby, you’ll have to thank Uncle Dedede.” Never mind that Uncle Dedede had only built the house as recompense for demolishing their previous home in the cave.

“You can call him ‘Uncle Dedede’ when I’m dead,” Meta Knight growled, which earned a laugh from Marth.

“Fine, how about ‘His Majesty Uncle Dedede’?” Dedede asked.

“Over my dead body.”

“Uncle King.”

“No.”

“Great King Uncle Dedede?”

“Rrrgh…”

Thus, it continued, with the names getting more and more outlandish, and Meta Knight hoped that they would reach their destination before he snapped and lopped “Uncle Dedede’s” head off.

>>><<< 

Link had been right to hide Peach in the bookshop. Immediately, people had come looking for the girl. Thanks to some quick magic from Zelda, though, this wasn’t a problem. When the order to evacuate had come, two women left the bookshop to join the throng queuing up at the west keep: a blonde woman with a flowing white dress and pink coat, and a brunette in a simple green dress and brown coat.

“Did it have to be brown?” Peach pouted, looking down at herself.

“Nobody will recognize you now,” Zelda said. She had made a few minor tweaks to Peach’s face, as well, so there was no chance that anyone would recognize her.

As they slipped through the crowd, they caught snatches of conversation. “I saw her going into the bookstore, I think.” “We should hand her over! Why endanger the whole town for one person?” “How could you say that?!” “Why Miss Peach? She can’t have done anything wrong.” “Do you think she’s in trouble with the government?”

“Really, these people!” Peach huffed, but Zelda’s hand tightened on her wrist.

“Ssshhh!”

The town was equipped with three fortified structures meant to shelter its populace in times of danger. The west keep was the older of the three, its walls constructed of massive stone blocks that had withstood the test of time. Peach and Zelda crowded in with a third of the town’s 3,000 people. It was cramped and smelly and soon grew very hot, but Zelda held onto Peach’s hand and navigated her way to the back of the main hall.

“Zelda, what are you doing?” Peach asked, pinching her nose. “There’s fresher air up front!”

Zelda didn’t respond, but maneuvered until she found what she’d been looking for: a small doorway in the corner. Ducking and encouraging Peach to do the same, she pushed at the creaky wooden door. She had to shove with her shoulder, but finally it moved inward, and they soon found themselves in a dark, damp stone hallway.

Closing the door on the shifting crowd before anyone noticed, Zelda held out her hand and lit the way with a glowing blue crystal. “That magic is going to wear off soon,” she said, her voice eerily amplified in the narrow space. “This leads outside the walls. We have to hurry – they’ll be along to check these routes soon.”

“Oh, Zelda, you really do think quickly!” Peach said, clapping her hands. Already, the tips of her brown gloves were turning white.

“Come on,” Zelda said, but smiled despite herself. She’d been reading too many adventure novels to choke in a dire situation like this. Holding out the crystal and walking carefully on the uneven ground, she led the way down into the darkness.

As Zelda was leading Peach to what she hoped was a safer place, Cornelius was mustering the guards who had not been sent to guide people to safety. “Somebody, bring me a bird!” he called as he stormed to the front of the haphazardly assembled group.

A spearow was brought, and Cornelius shoved a rolled letter into its beak before launching it upward. “Take that to whoever is in that ship!” he called after the bird. “I am demanding that he come down here and discuss this diplomatically. Shulk!”

“Sir!” Shulk stepped forward, his shoulders squared.

“Roy!”

“Sir!” the fiery red-head joined Shulk.

“Find Peach Toadstool and bring her here! I want to know what this is all about.”

Shulk and Roy glanced at each other, and then saluted before dashing off in opposite directions. Cornelius watched him go with a scowl on his face. Did they really think he would hand Peach over to the lunatic? Just what did they think of him?

The paranoia of the past few weeks was now nagging at him. He scanned his assembled guards, tried to find mistrust or rebellion in their faces. But all were turned to him anxiously. It almost made him smile. They could say what they liked about him behind his back, but in a crisis such as this, they knew where their true strength lay.

“We will find and protect Miss Toadstool,” he said in a clear, strong voice that bounced off of the cobbled road and into the cold, still air. “And perhaps we will find out from her who this man is. I have also sent a demand to him, for parley. If he is truly here for Miss Toadstool, there is little chance that he will blow the town up while she’s in it. I say that it’s an empty bluff!”

A few doubtful glances were sent upward, where the battleship was hovering with its turrets and cannons clearly visible on each side. For the most part, though, the guards seemed to take heart at his words. “Left flank, go now and ensure that everyone has been evacuated to the shelters. Right flank, man the cannons surrounding the wall. The rest of you, come with me. We’re going to the main gate, and we’re going to wait for a reply from this madman. Be prepared! If he responds with hostility, we will drive him off with his tail between his legs!”

A resounding “Yes, sir!” echoed around the courtyard. Cornelius breathed in frigid air, and stepped down to lead his troops.

>>><<< 

“Pfft!” Bowser read the note with a rolling of his eyes. “Parley? I don’t even know what that means.”

“It means that both sides meet to discuss – Eek!” the goomba jumped a little when Bowser stomped in his direction.

“I don’t care what it means!” Bowser roared. “It doesn’t sound like ‘surrender’, so I say, no way! Here…” He grabbed a pen and scribbled something on the back of the note, then handed it to the koopa who had brought it to him. “Go back to the messenger bird and send this.”

The following message was returned to Cornelius: _“Take yer parsley and shove it! I want Peach!”_

“That impudent – Ken! Bring me another piece of paper!” Cornelius stepped onto a rock and leaned against it, balancing the paper on his bent knee. He wrote furiously, and handed the paper back to the bird without bothering to roll it up first. _“How dare you?”_ the note read. _“If you do not lay down your arms, we will blast you out of the sky. I am not giving you Peach until you tell me who you are and what you want with her.”_

The reply was short and sweet. _“Have it your way!”_

The next thing Cornelius knew, he was watching as seven small objects came flying down from the ship.

>>><<< 

It was so much worse than Meta Knight could have feared. The first thing he saw upon emerging from the forest was his beloved Battleship Halberd, hovering in the sky directly over Stella Town.

For a moment, he didn’t believe what he was seeing. Marth’s shocked gasp made it all too real, though. Dedede blurted out, “Hey, there it is! And you thought you’d have to go looking for it,” and it was somehow made even worse.

“New plan,” Marth said seriously.

“Right,” Meta Knight said. “But we can’t go right for the ship.” His mind was going a mile a minute. What the hell were they supposed to do now?

The answer came charging up to them across the field. “Heeeeey!”

“Who is that… Wait… Ike?!” Marth stepped forward, squinting, and sure enough, it was Ike who was dashing towards them. He looked as if he’d just gotten out of bed – he was wearing pajamas under his coat. “Ike!” Marth couldn’t help it. He ran to meet the ranger, and threw his arms around him without thinking. “You’re alright!”

“Jeez, hey, Marth,” Ike returned the hug, and then pulled back so he could dig his knuckles into the top of Marth’s head.

“Ow!”

“Just what the hell was that, huh? You go flying off like that, leave us all wondering what happened, and now this?” Ike glanced over at Meta Knight and Dedede, and his gaze landed on Kirby, who was sitting in his father’s arm. “Huh… That’s the… the kid, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Marth said, leading Ike back to the little group at the forest’s edge. “This is Kirby.” He took the child into his arms, and showed him to Ike.

“Doesn’t look like a baby.” Ike scratched his head. “But he is kinda cute.”

“Now that that’s out of the way,” Meta Knight said, “what’s going on? Is Bowser in the ship?”

“Probably,” Ike said. “I heard some farmers talking about it. Seems the person in the ship is asking for Peach, so it sounds like Bowser.”

“Dammit!” Meta Knight’s fist shot out against a tree trunk, and it left cracks in the bark. It was an absolute disaster. Given his luck lately, he felt he shouldn’t have been surprised. “I have to get to the ship. I can take care of him, but I need to reach it.”

“Right,” Marth said. “Ike, can I trust you to watch Kirby?”

“No,” Meta Knight interjected, holding his arm out to bar Marth from handing the child over. “You are not coming. Stay here with them, and I will handle this.”

“I won’t stay,” Marth said calmly. His way was clear now. He knew what had to be done, and he wasn’t about to let Meta Knight go alone. He pushed Meta Knight aside, and handed Kirby over to Ike. “Please, Ike…”

“What makes you think I’m gonna stay back?” Ike asked, taken aback as Kirby suddenly started tapping his face. “Hey, stop that!”

“You don’t need to get into any more trouble!” Marth barked, and for a second, he reminded Ike of Cornelius. His tone was so commanding that Ike backed down at once. “Go back to Elice’s house, and don’t let Kirby out of your sight!”

“Y- yeah, OK,” Ike mumbled.

“You go with him!” Marth turned to Dedede, who flinched as he was reminded of when the boy had come at him with a sword. Then Marth turned to Meta Knight, who was watching him intently. “I’m not staying behind,” he said, somewhat more gently but with no less determination. “I can’t just sit back while you charge into danger. I couldn’t stand it.”

Meta Knight nodded. “Very well.”

“Oh, hey…” Ike shifted Kirby to one arm, angling his face away as the child persisted in poking him. He reached to his belt, and withdrew Falchion. “I’ve been carrying this around since that night. You might wanna take it with you.”

Marth smiled, and took the sword with a feeling of warmth in his heart. It was good to be reunited with the blade, but even better to realize that Ike had taken the trouble to find it. “Thank you, Ike,” he said. “I’m sorry I’ve put you through so much… and I have to ask this favor of you.”

“No problem,” Ike said. He was now holding Kirby at arm length, as the child was now trying to climb him. “You guys just get rid of that Bowser guy.”

“We intend to,” Meta Knight said, his eyes flashing red momentarily. “Let’s go, Marth.”

With a final kiss to Kirby’s cheek, Marth dashed off after Meta Knight.


	29. Scattered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may seem like I'm rushing things a bit, and... Yeah, I kind of am. I never really intended for this fic to go this way. When I started, I had two chapters (chapters 1 and 3) and absolutely no real idea of where I'd end up. As I continued writing, all of these ideas just came to me and seemed to weave themselves together with very little conscious thought. Much of this story almost wrote itself. I've hit a few rough patches, and have been skidding towards this point with some hesitation, knowing that I have a terrible track record with endings.
> 
> But! It's not over yet. I decided to post the climax in several chapters, because all of my chapters tend to be short, and I don't want to make the ending one long chapter that breaks up the pattern set by previous chapters. It's fanfiction, so it's not like I'm looking to publish this as a Great and Original Work of Art, but I'd still like to see it through to a satisfying conclusion. I want to give it my all. I'm used to writing smut and romantic comedies, so a story like this has been a new adventure for me. I've enjoyed it, I've been frustrated with it, and I've been overjoyed that so many people have dropped a kudos or a comment or two. I always say that if at least one person liked a story I wrote, then at least I will have entertained someone. I appreciate each and every one of you who has stuck with me through this meandering weirdness of a story. 
> 
> Hang in there, because we will soon be landing. Fasten your seat belts, please.

Seven warriors lined the deck of the Halberd. The koopas and goombas who were looking on shrank from them slightly. Truly dedicated to Bowser, they were his prized henchmen, and he only called on them for the most serious missions. “I thought they were off doing other things,” a koopa whispered to his goomba friend.

“His Powerfulness called them back just yesterday,” the goomba squeaked.

“I’ve never seen them up close like this… They look really strong!”

“I don’t like the one with the crazy eyes,” another koopa muttered.

“Sssh!” the other koopa hissed.

In front of the row of henchmen, Bowser was standing with his hands behind his back, surveying them with a toothy sneer on his face. “Those humans don’t know what’s in store for ‘em,” he said, his voice a roar over the icy wind. “They’re already scared and scattered. Their leader was begging for a truce. They don’t stand a chance against you lot! We got ‘em cornered, and they know it!”

A chorus of cheers rose from the seven warriors. They were already in their motorized carts, and their engines were adding to the noise, almost as if the machines were also rejoicing in this chance for glory.

“You guys are my most trusted minions,” Bowser said. “Now, go down there, and bring me Peach!”

With a snarling, hissing, cackling war cry, they raced over the side of the deck, going one by one: Larry, Morton, Wendy, Iggy, Roy, Lemmy, and Ludwig. He watched them drop from the ship, descending towards the unlucky humans below. He knew that they wouldn’t do anything stupid to hurt Peach, and that they would have no trouble with the guards. Feeling in extremely high spirits, he went back to the bridge so he could await their return. It wouldn’t be long.

>>><<< 

The south gate was now in view. Marth skidded to a halt, and Meta Knight stopped in mid-flight, dropping to the ground and turning to face Marth, his sword already drawn.

“My father has assembled the guards,” Marth said, peering over the field. “Meta Knight…”

The knight knew what Marth had in mind. “I’m not hiding,” he said. “We do this together. There’s no turning back now.”

A moment of hesitation followed. Marth feared what would happen should his father see Meta Knight, but what choice did they have? He nodded, and then broke into a run as Meta Knight took to the air again. Priority number one: Take the ship. Marth could see a string of dark objects falling from the Halberd, and his heart hammered in his chest as he realized that they were monsters of some kind.

Cornelius had seen them, too, and he warned his guards to get ready. The objects curved as they sped towards the ground, arching out, until they were careening over the town. “Fire!” Cornelius bellowed. Instantly the captains took up the call, and a volley of arrows sprang at the intruders. Whether they were flying warriors or some other monstrosity, Cornelius could not allow them to land.

The arrows did nothing. One of the objects touched down only a few yards away from the assembled guards, and Cornelius could now see that it was a monster riding in a machine of some kind. It resembled a koopa, but it had –

“A bow?!” Ken blurted out. The koopa turned and gave them a nasty smirk, her puffy pink lips puckered in a mocking kiss as she fluffed the pink bow on top of her head.

“Well, I can see that Peach isn’t here,” she said in a shrill voice, looking around snidely at the guards. “Nothing but a bunch of ruffians here.” Her vehicle looked rather like half of a metal bowl, with propellers along the bottom and a turret in front. Such technology wasn’t entirely foreign to Cornelius, but he had never seen anything like this before. He drew his sword. There was only one chance.

He charged forward, his sword flashing. The guards followed suit. Looking as if she was excited by the prospect of a dozen guards running at her with swords and spears, she winked and hopped into the air. The propellers on her bizarre capsule held her up, but that was what Cornelius had planned for. “NOW!” he shouted, and there was a deafening boom as the cannon over the gate was lit and fired.

The ball struck its target dead on. The koopa inside shrieked as her craft wobbled in the air, dipping down just a bit. “Fire!” Cornelius raised his hand, and the archers responded with a fresh round of arrows.

It looked as if they had her down, but something erupted from the turret in her cart. A wave of energy shot outward, bringing all of the guards to their knees. Cornelius faltered, falling onto his rear. The monster cackled, her arms flailing madly to punch buttons and pull levers. Shockwaves shook the ground, making the guards flail like stranded fish. Cornelius felt his teeth crack as they chattered together. He struggled to maintain his grip on his sword.

Then something gold flared in an arc across his vision. He flinched, but the shockwaves stopped with a final weak tremor. A terrified squeal pierced his eardrums, and when he looked up, he was blown back by a sudden explosion.

Once again, Ken was the first to speak up once the dust had cleared. “Holy shi- is that Marth?!”

A murmur rose up as the guards staggered to their feet. Marth stepped up behind Meta Knight, who had shielded them from the blast with his wings. Between them and the guards, the charred ruins of the airborne cart lay in two pieces, sliced cleanly in half. Meta Knight’s sword was dripping with oil, and Wendy Koopa had fled into the forest, her frantic cries still audible in the distance. Meta Knight let her go. Without their carts, Bowser’s generals were useless.

Looking around at the stunned faces of the people he had grown up with, Marth was suddenly at a loss for words. Then he spied his father, who was still on the ground and who was looking at him as if he was seeing a ghost. Confusion, shock, rage, and some fear were mingled in the lines of his face. Looking at that face, Marth expected to feel a tide of hatred that had risen whenever he’d thought about it. To his surprise, he only felt a numb emptiness.

“We’re here to stop Bowser.” Marth was almost startled to hear himself speak. He glanced over at Meta Knight, who nodded to him briefly. Emboldened, he stepped forward. “That ship belongs to Meta Knight – to this person. We can get it back, but you have to allow him to get close.”

A few of the guards turned to look at Cornelius, who was pushing himself up with his sword tip planted in the dirt. He was obviously badly shaken, though whether from the explosion or from the shock of seeing his son again, Marth couldn’t tell. “How dare you…” he said. His voice was almost too soft to hear. “You dare to show your face here? After what you put us through!”

Marth’s jaw tightened. “There are more important things to take care of now,” he said, and somehow, he managed to keep his knees from buckling.

Cornelius was seeing red. “Of course, we do,” he said, his voice still dangerously low. “You show up here just after this…” Slowly, his gaze drifted upward to the ship. “This… This is some kind of plan, isn’t it?”

“What are you talking about?” Marth said, trying in vain to keep his voice calm. “The ship was stolen from Meta Knight, and he needs to get it back. We can stop him, but -!”

“Get them!” Cornelius shouted. Meta Knight immediately grabbed Marth around the waist, and used his cape to warp them to safety. The guards had obeyed, though they had been slow on the uptake. No doubt many of them were reluctant to follow this command, but they all seemed disoriented. It was all the two needed to get away.

“I don’t- I can’t believe-!” Marth clenched his fists at his sides, watching from behind the trees where they’d appeared.

“No time for that now,” Meta Knight said. “We can’t expect help from them. You return to Ike and Dedede. I’ll try to get to the ship.”

“No!” Marth grabbed hold of Meta Knight’s pauldron. “Those metal things may be immune to arrow fire, but you’re not!”

“I’m faster than arrows,” Meta Knight said, shrugging Marth off. “We tried to reason with him, and he’s not interested. No doubt he believes that this is something we plotted all along.”

“But why…”

“Stop asking why!” Meta Knight said, his voice rising in anger. “Sometimes, you cannot understand how someone else thinks. Even if you knew what he was thinking, it wouldn’t help us. I have to get my ship, and we need to get away from here. Now go!”

Meta Knight’s eyes were red. Marth backed away, enraged and frightened and frustrated all at once. He turned away, unable to continue looking at the knight. Once again, he was helpless. Meta Knight took off, leaving Marth alone and feeling utterly defeated.

The young man watched through the branches as Meta Knight faded in the sky. He hoped the knight was indeed too fast to be hit by the archers. His fists balled, Marth turned to the south field. No matter what Meta Knight said, he wasn’t going to run back to safety. He was through with feeling useless. His hand found Falchion’s hilt, and he started for the field. He had to find Peach. She was the one in the most danger.

>>><<< 

Finally, they were out of that stuffy hole. Peach gasped, her hand over her breast, as Zelda led her into the bright daylight. “Goodness!” she panted. “It was so dark and stuffy in there! But where are we now?”

They were crouched next to a stone culvert that jutted out of the hillside. Right below the shadow of the town wall, they were hidden from the guard posts by the rocky outcropping above. “Southwest of the town,” Zelda said, glancing around quickly. “This is a tunnel that nobody really knows about. Link found it ages ago.”

“I see!” Peach gave an impetuous wink, and Zelda blushed. “Is this your secret rendezvous point?”

“I hear shouting,” Zelda said, deftly ignoring the question. “Come, this way!”

Holding Peach’s hand for fear of the girl stumbling on the uneven terrain, Zelda led her carefully down the slope. They would be easily spotted from the guard towers, but she was counting on the distraction from above to cover them. They were headed for the farmhouse a quarter of a mile away. “We can’t risk staying near town,” Zelda said. “From the farm, we can get into the woods and make it to Elice’s house.”

“Zelda, stop! Look!” Peach halted, digging her heels into the ground. Zelda spun around, and saw someone running towards them from across the field.

“Link!” Zelda called. The blonde boy came upon them, panting and shouting something that they couldn’t hear.

“Oh, Link, what’s happened?” Peach gasped.

“Get away!” Link was saying. “Run! RUN! Go!”

“Whatever fo- Eek!” Peach was cut off as Zelda yanked on her hand, and soon they were running as quickly as they could. Link spun around, his sword drawn and his shield up, but Peach couldn’t see what he was facing.

As they approached the farmhouse, Zelda shouted, “Keep going! Don’t stop until you reach the woods!” Then her grip on Peach’s hand was gone. Peach looked over her shoulder and saw Zelda running back towards Link. Her first instinct was to turn around and run with her, but Zelda’s words had been stern. Panic seizing her heart, Peach ran for all she was worth, and didn’t stop until she had disappeared around the side of the house.

Link and Zelda were now shoulder to shoulder. They glanced at each other and nodded, and then returned their glares to the figure coming towards them – a koopa in a round metal cart that hovered over the grass.

“I see a blonde,” he said as he approached. He had a spike of blue hair that stuck straight up, and huge eyes that shifted between Link and Zelda incessantly. “Two blondes! But no Peach. Where is she?”

“Like we would tell you,” Zelda scoffed. “What do you want with her?”

“None of your business,” the koopa said. “But if you won’t tell me, I’ll have to beat it out of ya!”

Instantly, Link had drawn his bow. Larry was faster than him, though, and flipped his cart over to deflect the arrow. As he came back around, Zelda brought up her hands and spread them out. A blue field surrounded the two humans, and vaporized the beams of energy that shot from the turret. Larry brought the cart up and around, circling them, as Zelda dropped the shield and Link fired another arrow. This one glanced across the koopa’s shell, but he wasn’t fazed. Soon he was coming at them fiercely, the cart’s propellers buzzing, and they were forced to run for their lives.

As Link and Zelda split in opposite directions, someone shouted to them. Soon Larry was the one surrounded. Another human had appeared, and was charging at him with a sword pointed directly at the turret.

“Hep!” Larry jumped out of the way, and Marth slid to a stop between Link’s and Zelda’s positions.

“Marth!” Zelda cried.

“Am I late?” Marth panted, never taking his eyes off of Larry.

“Just about,” Link said. “Zelda, we need…”

“Right!” Link didn’t need to finish his sentence. “I’ll cover you. Marth, up front. Link, behind!”

Marth thought he knew what she meant, and he raised his sword for another charge. Larry was ready for him, and easily dodged the thrust. “What’s with you?” the koopa laughed. “If you just tell me where Peach is, I’ll leave you alone!”

“Not a chance!” Marth said, sidestepping a shot from the turret and feinting to the left before charging right. He kept dodging, gradually circling around and forcing Larry to follow him as he thrusted and darted and slashed.

An arrow lodged itself in Larry’s shoulder, and the koopa shrieked. He spun around, and Link dashed forward, joining the fray. Larry now had to swivel between the two humans, who were keeping him locked in a deadly game of monkey in the middle. He unleashed a hail of turret fire, but the beam bounced right off of the shield Zelda had raised around the cart. Trapped inside the bubble, the beams multiplied and ricocheted, and took out two of the propellers. The koopa screamed, and was thrown out of his cart as it crashed to the ground, one propeller spinning pathetically. Marth was upon him in an instant, Falchion held at his throat.

Marth had never killed anyone or anything before. Though his blood was pumping fast, though his vision was blurry from the adrenaline, he couldn’t make himself deliver the final blow. Larry’s eyes were wide, looking up at him pleadingly as the koopa cowered on the ground. Before he could back away, Link had his hand on his shoulder. “You don’t have to,” the blonde said. “I wouldn’t.”

“Tell Bowser that he’s going to regret this,” Marth said, and for a moment, Larry glanced up fearfully at the airship hovering over the town. Then something in his eyes glinted, a second of triumph that crossed his features. Link and Marth spun around, and saw three more objects speeding towards them from over the town wall – more Koopalings.

>>><<< 

At first, Meta Knight thought that he would reach the Halberd without incident. The guns weren’t manned. The cannons weren’t extended. Obviously, Bowser was fully confident in his safety. Unfortunately, Meta Knight was also prone to over-confidence.

As he sped upward, something whizzed past his left side. He didn’t stop, but flapped his wings harder, thrusting himself upward as fast as he could against the downward drafts coming from the ship’s engines. He was getting closer. He could smell exhaust.

Then something struck his right wing, and he grunted in pain, spiraling for a second. As he regained his trajectory, a fresh round of arrows shot past him. One grazed his wing, and two bounced off the bottoms of his armored boots. He pumped his wings harder, dodging to the left and the right, spinning around to deflect as many arrows as he could.

Then he looped in midair to dodge another wave, and caught a glimpse below. Something orange and red was hovering just beneath him, and he had to blink to be sure he was seeing correctly. Puffed up with air, bouncing upward, Dedede was swinging his hammer like a windmill. Shattered arrows were falling in a rain around him.

“Get out of here!” Meta Knight shouted, but to his surprise, Dedede only spun his hammer harder.

With a mighty push of his wings, he rocketed upward, slicing through the winds with his sword pointed up. Dedede continued to deflect the arrows. When the first lucky projectile found its way into the bottom of his foot, he didn’t flinch. When the second buried itself in his side, he stopped, gulping mouthfuls of air, and moderated his swings to coincide with each volley. When he next looked up, he saw that Meta Knight had reached the ship.

As two arrows shot past him, he took in a great gulp of air and let it out, aiming beneath himself. This propelled him upward too quickly for the archers to aim, and he was soon slammed into the Halberd’s hull. He huffed, all the air expended from his lungs, and began to fall, only to feel something grab him by the back of the coat. With a grunt, Meta Knight swung him upward, and they both landed on one of the thick leather wings, winded and battered, but alive.

“You… crazy bastard…!” Meta Knight said once he could speak again. “What do you think you were doing?”

“Helpin’ you get up here,” Dedede puffed, his face purple from exertion. “I saw you were trying, and came to help. Got a problem with that?”

“No, I’m just surprised.”

“Why? I can do awesome things like that!” Dedede slapped his hammer.

“But the fact that you even thought to do it…”

“Like I’d let my friend get killed!” Dedede snorted. “Besides, after this, you’re gonna owe me big time!”

Meta Knight was still too exhilarated to think beyond this thinly veiled attempt to preserve the king’s ego. In fact, he was almost certain that this was the most selfless thing Dedede had ever done. He stood up, and helped the king to his feet. “You can remain behind at this point,” Meta Knight said.

“And get blown clean off this thing? Fat chance!”

“Then you’re prepared to fight?”

“Yep! I got my hammer and myself. That’s all I need.”

Meta Knight nodded, and looked up at the towering side of the ship. “Let’s go, then.”

Pushing off of the wing, they took off, their path clear and their minds set.


	30. The Last Stand

Ike was not a happy camper. He sat on a rock, glaring out across the field at the town and the chaos that was no doubt going on without him. Huddled against his leg, sitting on top of his foot, was Kirby.

Why was he always the one left behind? Ike fingered Ragnell’s hilt longingly. He wanted action. He wanted to be in the thick of things, and he wanted to help out his friends and his town. Instead, he was stuck babysitting… Something. He glanced down, and Kirby looked up at him, babbling in an incomprehensible language. “What are you, anyway?” Ike asked, and Kirby blinked.

Bending down, Ike plucked the child from his leg and held him up so he could look at him. “I don’t even wanna know how you came out,” Ike said with a shudder. “But you’re here now, so welcome to the world, I guess.”

“Poyo,” Kirby said.

“Huh?”

“Poyoyo.”

“OK…” Ike sat the child on his knee, and began bouncing it irritably. “Well, when we see your ‘mommy’ again, I’m gonna tell him what I think… of…” He trailed off, and frowned at the child. “Wait… Is he your mom? He gave birth to you, so it’d be ‘mom’, but he’s a guy…”

“Poyo.” Kirby didn’t seem to know what to make of it, either.

“I wonder… Did he get girl parts, then? We used to swim together as kids, and he looked like a boy to me, but… Was that something that changed about him? Or did he always have girl parts? Did I never realize that?”

“Oyo?”

“Ugh, what am I thinking?!” Plopping Kirby on the ground, Ike stood up and began pacing. “This is no time for that kind of talk! I gotta get out there! But what should I do about you? UGH! Dammit, Marth! You son of a bitch!”

“Poyo…”

“Shit…” Ike growled. “I can’t just leave you here. But I can’t do nothing.” Making up his mind, he grabbed Kirby and held him under his arm. “Hang on, kiddo. We’re going to get closer, see what’s going on.”

“Poyo!” Kirby laughed as Ike began to trot out into the field. Neither one of them knew about the danger they were rushing into as the sun began to sink over the forest.

>>><<< 

Inside the bridge of the Halberd, Bowser was playing a game of tic-tac-toe with himself, scratching the symbols into the metal floor with his claw. Only his minions were getting restless. It had been almost an hour since the Koopalings had been deployed, and there was no sign of their return. Not being able to see what was going on below was an open invitation for boredom and anxiety, which was being passed around in equal measure.

The chaos that erupted in the bridge was completely unexpected. The only warning was the squeaking shout of a goomba, which was muffled by the wind and the humming of the engines. A koopa heard it, though, and went to see what was wrong. As he opened the door to the deck, something collided with his chest and sent him careening into the wall, tucked into his shell and dazed half out of his wits.

After that, everything went to hell. Suddenly, it was as if a whirlwind had kicked up. Koopas and goombas flew everywhere. A hammer was being swung with great force, sending everyone flying. Bowser thrashed around, panicked, as something large and purple streaked towards him. Before he knew what was happening, he was facing the business end of a jagged sword that was crackling with energy.

“Yeah, you better run!” Dedede shouted after the retreating koopas and goombas. They were flooding the hallways, spilling out onto the deck, yammering and bleating as they tried to get away from the hammer. Bowser cowered on the floor, his claws up over his head, his gaze frozen on Meta Knight standing before him.

“Wh- where the hell did you come from?!” Bowser stammered. “I thought you were dead!”

“A little misinformed, aren’t you?” Meta Knight said. His red eyes narrowed. “This is the last time, Koopa…”

“Look, I wasn’t hurting anyone!” Bowser said, trying to back away but blocked by Dedede’s hammer tapping against his shell. “I just want to talk to Peach! Is that so much to ask?”

“Call your Koopalings back,” Meta Knight said.

“Sure…” Bowser crept along the floor, eyeing the sword and the hammer that were trained on him. He reached up for the microphone, and then spun and hurled it at Dedede. It whacked the king in the face, and Bowser used the distraction to build up a mighty breath of flames. Meta Knight got himself and Dedede out of the way just in time, leaving a scorched patch along the floor.

“Go ahead and keep the ship!” Bowser roared, and barreled down the hallway towards the escape pod.

Meta Knight dashed after him, with Dedede close on his heels. “Keep going straight!” he yelled, and turned off into another pathway. Dedede continued to follow Bowser, intent on stopping him.

Nobody knew this ship like Meta Knight did. In fact, he had done much of the work to build it. He took the branching hallway towards the cabins, and ended up in his own room. It had been renovated, and was hung with pink in every direction. Meta Knight didn’t even feel bad about raising his sword and slicing a square out of the wall.

He burst out onto the side deck, and reached the escape pod just as Bowser fell through the doorway. Dedede had gotten him by the tail, and was trying to pull him back. “You overgrown lizard!” he was shouting. “Think you’re gonna try to burn me to a crisp? I’ll show you!”

“Get off, bird-brain! I don’t have time for you!”

“ENOUGH!” Meta Knight bellowed, and brought his sword down with all of his fury. A bright gold beam shot straight for the escape pod, and it burst into shrapnel, leaving only the bow and part of the back-engine dangling from chains.

Bowser and Dedede froze in their struggle, Dedede with scratches all over and Bowser with a lump forming over one eye. Meta Knight leveled his sword at Bowser’s throat. “You have nowhere to run now,” Meta Knight said, breathing heavily in his exertion and rage. “If you don’t call back your henchmen now, I will kill you.”

“Damn, Meta Knight, that’s going a little far,” Dedede said.

“No!” Bowser roared, slamming his fists on the floor. “I HAD it this time! I almost had her!”

“Call them back!” Meta Knight growled, pressing the tip of his sword closer to Bowser’s jugular. He could smell blood.

“Hey!” Dedede shouted, and Meta Knight suddenly realized where he was. He looked up, feeling as if he was suddenly waking from a long sleep. He’d been losing himself, he realized with a jolt. He had almost lost all control. Bowser was cringing from the pressure of the sharp blade at his neck. Dedede was looking at him with alarm and some concern.

Dropping his arm to lower his sword, Meta Knight stepped back. “Bowser,” he said, more calmly this time. “This cannot continue. You have to find a better way to reach her.”

“You won’t let me!” Bowser said, and Meta Knight saw a hint of pain in his eyes. “Nobody’ll let me! I’ve been writing her letters for years, but nobody lets her read ‘em. What else am I supposed to do?!”

“All this was over a girl?” Dedede blinked bemusedly. “You’re kidding, right?”

“Love makes you stupid,” Meta Knight said softly. He shook his head. “It can make you strong, too. But more often than not, it makes you stupid.” He had been so concerned about doing what needed to be done. He had spent so much time thinking about the ship, about Marth’s father, about protecting his new family, that he hadn’t stopped to really think about anything else.

“You win,” he said.

“What?!” Dedede balked. “We got him cornered! You’re just gonna give up?!”

“Yeah, what gives? Is this a trick?” Bowser’s eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“No. You win. You have me.” Meta Knight sighed, sheathing his weapon. He suddenly felt very heavy. “My mate and my child are down there, while your minions are tearing apart the town looking for Peach. If you call them off, I will personally see that she gets your letters.”

Bowser frowned. “Just like that? No threats? No tricks?”

“Killing you won’t solve my current problem,” Meta Knight said. “I need you to call off your henchmen, now. I have a situation to deal with concerning my mate and child. I want my ship back. I have everything to lose now.”

“How do I know you won’t double-cross me?”

Meta Knight’s eyes blazed white for a second. “I give you my word, on my sword, on my honor as a knight, on my service to His Majesty, King Dedede,” here, Dedede puffed his chest out and smiled, “that I will see to it that Peach gets your letters.”

Slowly, Bowser got to his feet. He stared at Meta Knight for a minute. Then, he nodded. “Alright,” he said. “I’ll do it.”

>>><<< 

It was not looking good from Marth’s standpoint. The three new koopas landed, scattering the humans, and Larry climbed aboard with one of them, laughing triumphantly. Riding in one of the carts was another pair of koopas, one with a fluffy pink bow on her head. “You’re in for it now!” she laughed.

“Come on!” Link called, dashing to the side, and Marth went around to the other side. Zelda maneuvered to the center. But they were evenly matched now, with three of the metal vehicles against three humans. The koopa without a passenger, one with tufts of blue hair that stuck out in opposite directions, faced Link. Zelda was in front of the cart holding Larry and a koopa with a skull-like white patch over his head. Marth had the one with Wendy and a koopa with dark glasses.

This was how Ike found them when he came to the edge of the forest. “What the hell…?” he muttered, crouching low and watching as the three humans dashed towards the monsters. “Shit, I have to get out there…”

“Ike?!” a whispered voice alerted him to someone hiding in the underbrush. It was Peach – at least, he thought it was her. She had brown streaks in her hair, and her nose was a different shape, but otherwise it could have been her twin. “Ike, it’s me! What are you doing here?”

“Peach?”

She saw his eyes flicker to her nose and her hair. “Zelda changed my appearance earlier, but it’s wearing off, I think,” she said. “It’s horrible! Oh, I’m so sorry that this happened… The person in the airship is after me!”

“I figured,” Ike said flatly. “Look, I have to go. Watch him.” He shoved Kirby into her arms.

“Wha- What is this?!” She held Kirby away from her, and they regarded each other in shock.

“Marth’s kid,” Ike said, drawing Ragnell from his back. “Take care of him.” He didn’t wait around to elaborate. He dashed out through the brush, hopped the fence to the farmyard, and charged through the gate just as Link rolled to avoid a turret beam.

“HYAH!” With one slash, Ike knocked the metal orb away. Ludwig got his cart under control quickly, but wasn’t prepared for the arrow that struck his hand. Pulling it out, he was too distracted to realize that Ike was coming at him again. His greatsword caught in one of the propellers, and Ike jerked it away, sending Ludwig into a tailspin. He fell on the ground as his vehicle rolled uselessly in the grass.

That wasn’t all he had, though. “Take this!” he shouted, and spat a barrage of fireballs towards Link, who dodged them and sent a few arrows back. Zelda was fighting against Larry and Morton, while Marth dodged the spinning blades of Wendy and Roy’s cart.

Then Wendy and Larry jumped out of their rides, and began fighting Zelda two-on-one. Link spun around to defend her, and was caught unawares by Morton’s cart. It rammed into him, sending him sprawling into the grass nearly on the other side of the field.

“Link!” Zelda shouted, and brought a forcefield up to protect him from the turret fire aimed in his direction. This left her open, though, and she was promptly headbutted off of her feet by Larry.

Marth and Ike got between the Koopalings and Zelda, who was struggling to her feet with a trail of blood flowing down her arm. They ended up back to back, their swords out, eyeing the koopas who were slowly closing in on them.

“No use splitting up,” Ike panted.

“Right,” Marth said. “We make our stand here, then.”

“Poyoooo!”

Time seemed to stop for Marth. He looked over. He saw the grass parting, as a little pink ball came towards him. Kirby was bounding as quickly as he could, using his feet to bounce weightlessly, rolling over and over himself. Behind him, Peach was rushing to catch up, her pink coat flying out behind her. Marth didn’t even have time to cry out in warning. Kirby had reached him, rolling the rest of the way down the slight slope. In the dim evening light, his eyes shone as he reached up to his mother.

Only one person remained undistracted by this sudden appearance. Morton wheeled his cart in a circle and rammed into Ike and Marth with it, sending them both flying. Marth felt the breath knocked out of him as he landed on the cold ground, Ike thudding atop him like a rag doll. He barely felt any pain, though. His one thought was to get to Kirby.

Zelda was holding a shield up around herself and the unconscious Link, while Larry and Wendy bore down on them. Ike got up and rushed at Morton, but the cart shot straight up into the air. Marth ran towards Kirby, desperate to reach him.

But Kirby wasn’t having any of it.

Before Marth could grab him, he had bounded towards Morton, who was still hovering in the air and was now shooting at Ike with the turret. “Poyo!” With a deep breath, Kirby opened his mouth wide. There was a gust of wind, a stirring of the grass, and then a veritable cyclone erupted around Kirby, pulling everything into it.

“Huh?!” Ike found himself lifted off of his feet, and he had to stab Ragnell into the ground to keep from being dragged back. Morton was not so fortunate. Before anyone knew what was happening, the koopa, yelling in terror, was sucked towards the infant. To Marth’s horror, Kirby swallowed – koopa, cart, and all.

“I got her!” A triumphant cry sounded along with a scream of fear. Roy had veered away from the battle as soon as Peach had come running after Kirby, and he’d circled around to snatch her with a claw extended from the bottom of his cart. Cackling, he sped off across the field – but not quickly enough.

Kirby turned to Roy, and exhaled. Morton emerged, still yelling, and rocketed towards Roy with blinding speed. The two carts collided, and the koopas fell out, splayed on the ground, their carts a heap of metal crashing nearby.

“Kirby!” Marth rushed to pick up his baby, and was there in an instant. He didn’t even notice that his wings had emerged, and were now illuminating the scene with a faint light.

“Oyo!” Kirby chirped, and snuggled against Marth.

Without stopping to think about this strange turn of events, Ike rushed at Wendy and Larry, who were staring awestruck at Kirby and Marth. Only Ludwig seemed to have his wits about him. He rushed to his cart, pulled a lever, and a claw extended outward. “Grab on!” he called, and Wendy and Larry obeyed.

He had every intention of rushing back into battle, but a voice cut through the twilight, causing everyone to stop in their tracks. “All minions, back to base! All minions, back to base! That’s an order!”

“Is he serious?” Larry asked.

“Sounds like it,” Ludwig groaned.

“Ugh, you got lucky!” Wendy huffed. Trundling off down the field in a trail of smoke, the cart disappeared into the forest. Morton and Roy had already gone. Just like that, peace returned to the field.

Standing on shaky legs, Marth turned to look at Ike and Zelda. Ike looked back, seemingly in awe of the blue and white wings on Marth’s back, but Zelda was bent over the ground. “Link!” Marth gasped, and Ike turned to look, too. They both ran towards their friend.

“I’m OK.” To their immense relief, he was awake. “Just bumped my head. Where’d they go?”

“Bowser called them back,” Zelda said, helping Link to sit up.

“Did they get…?!” Link looked around wildly, but relaxed as Peach came over to the group.

“Marth… Are those wings?” she asked in a small voice.

“Um… Yeah,” he said, glancing back. He hadn’t even noticed them earlier. “It’s… Well, I’ll explain later. Is everyone alright?”

“I think so,” Zelda said. “Just a scratch or two.”

“Same,” Ike said. “How about the little guy?”

Everyone looked at Kirby, who seemed put off by all the attention. “Poyo?” He looked around at them all curiously.

“I had no idea…” Marth said. “He’s always eaten like that, but…”

“Um, Marth?” Peach said hesitantly. “I hate to ask, but Ike said that this is… your child? I heard wrong, didn’t I?”

Marth, Ike, Link, and Zelda all shared a glance. “I’ll explain everything,” Zelda said. “Come on. Let’s go see what state the town is in.”

>>><<< 

“You promise?”

“Yes.”

“You really, really promise?”

Meta Knight sighed. “I promise, Bowser. You can send any letters to me, and I will make sure she gets them. Now, get off of my ship.”

Admitting defeat was not something that Meta Knight had wanted to do. He had been ready to kill the koopa king, and to take his ship back by force. But seeing how frightened Dedede had been of him had deflated his anger. Remembering Marth’s pained look as he’d shouted at him had taken the edge off of his rage. And seeing Bowser in fear for his life hadn’t been the rush that it once might have been.

In his desperation to protect what he’d gained, he had almost lost who he’d become.

“I have to find Marth and Kirby,” he said. “Dedede…”

“Yeah?”

“Can I rely on you to take the ship?”

“Uh, me?” Dedede gulped. “Yeah, sure. But where am I supposed to land it?”

“Take it back to your castle,” he said. “Keep it safe. I might return for it, but I have something to deal with first.”

“OK.” Dedede eyed Meta Knight for a moment. “You sure you trust me to do it? You were pretty mad when those bokoblins got hold of it.”

“I would trust you with my life,” Meta Knight said, and it was a surprise to himself that he truly meant it. “But don’t take it anywhere else. Keep it tethered. Keep it hidden. Can you do this?”

“Yeah, alright,” Dedede said.

“No majuu.”

“What do you take me for, some kinda despot? I’d never have dealings with them!”

It wasn’t worth arguing about. Considering everything that had happened, Meta Knight could overlook this remark. “Thank you, my friend.” Turning away, Meta Knight headed for the main deck. He would have to retrieve Marth and Kirby from the forest, and then…

And then what? He didn’t know. And then they would begin their lives again.

Spreading his wings, he took flight, watching the dark land spreading out beneath him as the last rays of the sun faded from the horizon.


	31. Two Sides of the Same Coin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. 
> 
> After a long time writing this, it's finished.
> 
> There will be an epilogue, so we'll end on a kind of fluffy note.

It was a silent group who made their way along the town wall. Over the stone structure, they could hear guards regrouping and confused voices shouting to one another. After Zelda’s explanation of the situation, even Peach was quiet. It was obvious that she had a million questions, but Marth was glad that she was keeping them to herself. He wasn’t in the mood to answer questions just now.

Ike and Link were flanking him, and Link was holding Zelda’s hand as they all walked along. Peach gripped Zelda’s other hand, seeking reassurance after such a frightening experience. It seemed that they were all lost in the same thought – What next?

Zelda was the first to break the silence. “Ike, you should stay away until we get this sorted out.”

“No,” Ike said seriously. “I’m through with hiding. If the governor has something to say to me, he can go ahead and say it. I got nothing to hide.”

“What are you going to say to him, Marth?” Peach asked tentatively, speaking up for the first time in a while.

Marth didn’t answer her. He kept walking, but as his friends circled around the curve of the wall, he deviated from their path. The others stopped as he stepped out into the field. “Where are you going?” Ike asked.

He stopped, then, but did not turn back. “I need to go to him,” he said, his voice barely carrying on the frigid breeze.

“To Meta Knight?” Zelda guessed.

“Yes.” The boy started off again.

“But what about your father?” Peach called.

“I’ll speak with him later,” Marth said. He looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms. Right now, he had an overwhelming urge to be with Meta Knight. He didn’t know why, but something told him that the knight was alright, and he knew where to go to see him.

He walked without knowing where he was going, until he looked up and saw the familiar path he had once taken through the woods. There was a stream here, frozen over now. There was the rock he had once played on with his friends, when they’d been young. He crossed the stream, and soon he found himself climbing the uneven slope through the trees. At the end of this path, there had once been a little cave with a fire pit and a fur bed and a monster who had spoken as intelligently as a human.

When the house came into view, it looked sad and forlorn in the moonlight. Holding Kirby closer, he walked up the overgrown footpath leading to the porch. Climbing the steps, he was surprised that they didn’t creak. It seemed like so long ago that he had left this place, though it had only been a few weeks at most. The birdhouse on the porch was abandoned, of course. With nobody around to feed it, their pidgey had gone in search of better accommodations.

He pushed open the door, and breathed in the smell of ash and dust. The fire had long burned out, and there was a bitter coldness and stuffiness in the room, but otherwise, he could have just left it. Everything was exactly as it had been on that horrible night. The stack of logs by the fire was still there. The flint and steel were hung in their place. A cup of water that had frosted over remained on the table by his chair.

Kirby whined as he was set down on the couch, but Marth made quick work of stirring the ashes and replacing the logs. He didn’t know why he was so surprised to see that the sparks soon became a growing flame, but the bright warmth began to dispel the chill in his soul. Picking up Kirby as the baby began to cry, he soothed him and sat back in his chair, wrapping his cloak around the child and rocking him gently until he was drifting back to sleep.

He didn’t know how long he’d been there when something heavy landed on the porch outside. The fire had built up, and was now crackling as if it had never gone out. Marth glanced up when the door opened, but he knew who it was without looking. His heart beat faster as Meta Knight stepped through the doorway, his cape flying loose behind him, his eyes glowing in the darkness of the entryway.

A smile broke out on Marth’s face, and Meta Knight came to him. They didn’t say a word to each other. Marth slid out of the chair, sinking to his knees as Meta Knight wrapped his arms around him. Kirby mumbled in his sleep, but didn’t wake up.

After a long while, they pulled apart. Marth moved to sit on the couch, and Meta Knight hopped up beside him. Leaning against the knight, Marth closed his eyes and let himself relax. “Your wings are out,” Meta Knight said. “What happened?”

“Bowser’s troops,” Marth said. “They attacked, and nearly got Peach. And Kirby…”

Meta Knight listened patiently as Marth related the story. Then he told Marth of his and Bowsers’ deal. Silence hung heavily over them after this, until Meta Knight spoke again. “When did you want to speak with your father?”

“Later,” Marth said. “I’ve decided that we’re going to leave here.”

“I thought you wanted to convince him to leave us alone.”

“Not anymore.” Shifting so Kirby was cradled in his lap, Marth stroked the child’s chubby cheek. “All this time, I was trying to keep my old life while living my new one. I realize that now.” He looked into the fire. “When Father immediately jumped to the conclusion that we were plotting against him… No, before then. I think I always knew.”

“Knew what?”

Marth smiled ruefully. “We have no place here. I can’t go back anymore. And I’m fine with that.” Meta Knight could see tears brimming at the edges of Marth’s eyes, but as the boy turned to look at him, he could see clarity there as well. “I don’t want Kirby to grow up in a world where he’s not wanted. I can’t make Stella Town into a place where he can be happy. Maybe people will come to accept us, but until then, we have to protect him.”

“We can’t run away forever,” Meta Knight said.

“I don’t mean that we should run away. I just don’t expect to live in two worlds anymore.” The fire crackled as the logs shifted, sending sparks up into the chimney. “I made my choice. I love you, and I want to be with you. I don’t care where we are, as long as we’re all together.”

“And your father?”

“To borrow Ike’s expression: Screw him.” Marth’s smile tilted more towards something humorous. “He tried to kill you. He would have captured us and had us executed. There’s no place for negotiations. I never want to see him again, except that I should at least try to convince him to leave Ike alone.”

“I think he’s already forgotten about that,” Meta Knight said. “He’s so angry at us that he isn’t paying attention to anyone else.”

“All the same.” Marth turned again towards the fire, and Meta Knight put his arm around the boy’s waist, staring into the flames and enjoying the last peaceful moment they were likely to have in this house.

>>><<< 

It was well past midnight when the captains gave the all-clear. The townspeople were shepherded out of the shelters and back to their homes. Many of them flooded the taverns to talk about the day’s strange and frightening events. Cornelius wasn’t thinking about the people, though. His world was in an uproar, and while he appeared calm on the outside, inside he was nearly beside himself.

It had to have been a plot. Marth and Meta Knight had been planning this all along. They would have Bowser attack the town, and then they would show up to “save the day”. They were trying to make him look like a complete fool. It was only a matter of time before the townspeople turned on him.

He was in the drawing room when Marth entered.

At first, Cornelius couldn’t be sure of what he was seeing. Marth stood near the doorway, his back straight and his gaze direct. Never before had he entered the room like this. He looked so purposeful and so poised that Cornelius almost thought he was dreaming.

“You…” he whispered, and Marth came in, closing the door behind him.

“I’m not staying,” Marth said. “I’m only here to say goodbye, and then I’ll be going.”

“Wha- going?” Cornelius’ eyes narrowed. “Going where?”

“I can’t tell you that,” Marth’s voice was much calmer than he felt. “I just came to tell you the truth.”

“About that airship?”

“No, about everything.” Now Marth was matching Cornelius’ glare.

“Are you here to overthrow me, Marth? Going to try to drive me away?”

“I don’t want to stay here anymore,” Marth said. “Don’t you see? I want to go live with Meta Knight. I want to live with our child.”

“But WHY?!” Cornelius shouted, a trace of his usual anger showing. “Why do you insist on doing this to me?”

“I love him,” Marth said. “I told you this before. But you seem to think that I’m doing this just to hurt you. It has nothing to do with you.”

For a brief moment, a look of intense pain flashed across Cornelius’ features. He seemed to be almost grieving. “I tried so hard to keep you from going down this path…”

“So, you knew?” It wasn’t a surprise to Marth at this point, but he wanted to hear it plainly from his father.

“Oh, yes. I’ve always known. But I never could have imagined…” His eyes hardened again. “I never knew you to be so susceptible to instinct. I had thought the blood would grow weaker with each generation.”

Marth sighed. “I’m not here to debate the matter with you. I’m here to tell you that Ike isn’t to blame for anything.”

“Ike? Oh, yes…” Cornelius glared at his son. “Yes, I thought not. I had thought he was only pulled in by you and that beast.”

Marth didn’t rise to the provocation. “So, you’ll stop hunting him, then.”

“Yes.”

“Good.” Marth turned then, as if to leave, but Cornelius spoke again.

“How did you learn about the wings? How did you make yours appear?”

“I didn’t know how to, at first…” Marth glanced back, where his wings had been a few hours ago. They had faded after some time. “But I realized that they came out whenever I was threatened… or when someone I loved was threatened.”

“You never went looking into those powers?”

“No.” Marth looked at his father, and a great sorrow settled over him. “I never planned any of this. I never thought that I would fall for Meta Knight. But I did. Whether it’s instinct or something else, I fell in love with him. I’m sorry it hurts you so much, but I will never forgive you for hurting him.”

This came as a shock to Cornelius. “What have I done, that needs to be forgiven?” he said. “I tried to help you. I tried to keep you safe from yourself!”

“You tried to protect yourself,” Marth said, turning away again. He could no longer look at Cornelius. He couldn’t show him the tears. “Maybe someday… Maybe you’ll be able to see that I’m living the way I want to. That’s…” He bowed his head, and his wings emerged, gliding smoothly through the air as they extended with a soft rustling sound. “That’s why I can control these, I think. Because I’m myself, and I can be true to myself. I’m comfortable with who I am. And that… is why you will never know what it’s like.”

He left then, without a sound and without looking back. He hadn’t really known how to make his wings come out, at first. As he’d given his last farewell, though, it had just come to him. As he’d said those words, he’d felt that he could make them appear. He was comfortable with himself. He knew who he was. And he would never allow himself to doubt again.

Stepping out into the night, spreading his newborn wings, he took off, light as a feather and swift as the wind.

>>><<< 

Ike’s return to Stella Town came with a great upheaval. For the first time, the stoic young man found himself the center of attention, and it was unsettling and exciting all at once. He was suddenly being pressed to tell every detail of the past few weeks – what had happened in the forest, where he’d been all this time, who had been after Peach, why he’d suddenly returned without any retribution from the governor.

“Look, I’m not telling you again,” he groaned as Roy leaned across the table towards him, straining to hear over the bustle of the tavern. “What I know is what I know, OK?”

“But why did Marth just leave like that? Didn’t he want to show off his kid?”

There was such an earnest curiosity in the redhead’s eyes that Ike had to roll his own. “Do you really think most people would be alright with that?”

“I would!” Roy said adamantly, almost defensively. “It’s Marth’s kid, so it has to be good, right? I don’t care if it’s a monster!”

“They’re busy trying to figure out where they’ll live,” Link said, swirling milk around in his flagon. “Marth said he’d bring Kirby by sometime, but he’s got to figure things out first.”

“Yeah, just leave ‘em alone,” Ike said. “And leave me alone, while you’re at it.”

“Can’t help but be curious,” Shulk said. “We were all really worried when you disappeared, and then the governor started acting weird… It’s been a hectic winter.”

“Any word on where the governor is now?” Roy asked.

“Beats me,” Ike shrugged. “I heard about as much as anyone.”

“Do you think he went crazy?” Roy said seriously.

“You ask me, I say he’s always been a little crazy,” Shulk said. “You’d have to be crazy to just run off in the middle of the night like that.”

“I think he’s worried about what people will say,” Link said quietly. “You know, with the angel thing.”

“Dunno why. Aren’t angels supposed to be godlike beings?”

“I guess,” Ike said. “I met one, and he didn’t seem very godlike to me.”

“You said he was just a messenger,” Roy pointed out.

Ike shrugged again, and took another gulp of his drink.

“I think Marth’s right to stay away for a bit,” Shulk said after a pause. “People are still too riled up from the airship attack. Let them calm down a little first.”

“Yeah,” Link nodded. The less he said, the better. Only he, Ike, Zelda, Peach, and Elice knew where Marth and Meta Knight were now. Sequestered in Elice’s summer home, they were well hidden. Ike had said that he felt they could have a taste of their own medicine, and see how they liked being cooped up all day, but Link thought they rather needed the solitude. With all the attention he and the others were getting, he was starting to think that he needed a little privacy, too.

“So, what was the angel like?” Roy asked, starting in on his favorite part of the story.

“I’m not. Telling. It. Again.”

“Come on, Ike! What else were you planning to do today? Tell us about, what was his name?”

“I don’t remember. And I didn’t ask him anything about his home, so don’t bother.”

“What about the baby?” Shulk piped up. “I heard he was a cute lil’ fellow.”

“Dammit, leave me alone for a bit!” Ike thundered, slamming his flagon on the table.

Link suppressed a grin as Roy backed off, his face as red as his hair. He couldn’t blame them for being curious. He’d gotten his own share of questions, and he’d answered them as much as well as he could. Zelda and Peach had also been questioned, though Peach was one of the ones doing the questioning of the others.

Everywhere they went, people wanted to ask about the strange events leading up to the disappearance of the governor. Even if Link and Ike only knew part of the whole story, they were pestered mercilessly and asked to explain over and over. It was just so hard for anyone to believe unless they’d seen it for themselves. Sometimes Link wondered if he would have believed it, himself. It was a very strange tale, indeed.

Gulping down the rest of his milk, he grabbed Ike’s shoulder and motioned towards the door, giving his friend an out. “In a bit,” Ike said. “I’m still talking.”

Rolling his eyes, Link left Ike to enjoy the burden of the spotlight.

>>><<< 

They could always tell.

Cornelius turned the hood of his cloak up in a futile attempt to keep the wind from his face. His back was now to Stella Town and all of the people who now knew that he was abnormal.

He would never escape his own blood, it seemed. He’d been running away ever since he’d been young, and had never really stopped running. Stepping over the dead leaves and bare branches, Cornelius emerged into a wide plain, and began the long journey to his next destination.

The feeling of claws raking up his sides.

The scent of sweat and blood mingling with the acrid odor of musk.

The snarling, growling, gnashing, thrashing body above his.

He didn’t allow himself to shiver, even though it was bitterly cold and his memories were conspiring against him. He hadn’t felt these things in a very long time. Not since he was a boy on the verge of manhood, before that manhood had been stolen from him.

It had been his hope, his dearest wish, that his children would have avoided that fate. To know what it was to look down at oneself and realize what those claw marks meant. To feel hot, sticky fluid on the inner thighs, to flinch as sharp teeth pricked one’s neck. That terror, that ecstatic torture, was not to be forgiven for the sake of youthful indiscretion.

He stopped, gasped, shuddered as the memory threatened to consume him. No. He stilled again, no longer the terrified and beautiful boy who had been so loved, so tormented. He was a man now. He had reclaimed his right to be called a man. And now, he had to find somewhere else to run, where his past could no longer haunt him.

Straightening his shoulders, he walked on, his feet crunching in the snow as they carried him away.

>>><<< 

Bowser groaned, opening his eyes on bright morning sunlight. Where was he? He blinked. Wasn’t he supposed to be somewhere else?

Oh, right. The Halberd.

After taking off in the ship, Dedede had stopped to pick up his servants. This had led to an argument, the details of which were a bit fuzzy to Bowser. After he’d called Dedede a string of names that he could only partially recall, he’d gotten a whack on the head with a hammer and had stumbled over the side of the deck, tearing a hole through one of the wings as he’d gone. Lifting his claw up to his face, he could still see remnants of purple leather.

Groaning and grumbling, he cursed his rotten luck. Why did this kind of thing always happen to him?

A gasp made him freeze, and someone came running towards him through the grass. “Oh, my!” a high, soft, feminine voice exclaimed. “You poor thing… Just look at you!”

It was as if the world had ceased to exist. The scene grew hazy, and somewhere, music was starting to play – or maybe it was just the concussion talking. An angel appeared, her golden hair illuminated from above, her sapphire eyes sparkling. Bowser hardly dared hope, yet here she was, in the flesh, looking at him.

“Can you hear me?” she asked, patting the side of Bowser’s muzzle. “Can you speak? Say something.”

“P- P- P…” A grin broke out on his face, and her name passed his lips as he lost consciousness. “Peach…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more, I would like to thank everyone who stuck with the story. Thank you to everyone who encouraged me, to everyone who commented and left a kudos. I hope it was entertaining! 
> 
> Around the middle of the story, I realized that it was About Something. I tend to avoid writing stories that are About Something, because I don't do them well, but it seems that my subconscious took it and ran with it. Themes of homophobia, racism, acceptance, and denial popped up quite often - all themes that are very important to my personal life. I never intended to write anything more than "Meta Knight gets Marth preggers, stuff happens", and it's not meant to be taken as anything more profound than weird fan fiction, but writing this gave me a lot to think about. The story drew no parallels with my actual life, but sometimes it touched on things that are relevant to me. I guess that's unavoidable when you write. 
> 
> Anyway, enough of my rambling! I've been up all night writing, and I need to get some sleep. Good morning, everyone, and please enjoy the epilogue.


	32. Epilogue

Goomba Bob was a dutiful goomba. Every day, after saying goodbye to his wife and goombalings, he put on his work face and prepared for the day ahead. Lately, his work face had become much fiercer. He’d had to adapt, because a new monster was on the loose in Castle Bowser.

Tiptoeing around the corner, Goomba Bob glanced in each direction before making a mad dash to the great hall. His Nastiness was there already, judging by the sound of an angry voice echoing from the room. His little heart beating fast, Goomba Bob knew he would make it, if only…

“GRAH!” Too late. He’d been spotted. Goomba Bob gave a terrified squeak as he was suddenly snatched by the top of the head. The monster had found him. Dull teeth dug into his skin, and a wet tongue slobbered all over him as he was dragged into the hall. The angry diatribe ceased, and someone squealed. Then, mercifully, he was released.

He lay on the floor, blinking up at the woman who had saved him. Peach was holding onto the little terror, who was still growling and reaching for him. Goomba Bob leapt to his feet, scuttling away as fast as he could.

“Bowser Jr., what did I say about doing that?!” Peach tucked the baby koopa against her chest and marched over to Bowser’s throne, where the koopa king was still glaring balefully at their guests. “I am so sorry,” Peach said as she approached them. “Junior’s in a bit of a teething stage.”

“I know how that can be,” Marth laughed, but he held onto Kirby a little tighter when he caught the look that Peach’s son was giving him. Kirby didn’t seem to notice, and simply waved at Bowser Jr. with his usual cheerfulness.

Meta Knight hadn’t forgotten the topic at hand. “You will come to the meeting,” he said. “That is final. If I have to drag you there myself, so be it.”

“I don’t have to do anything, least of all explain myself to **him**!” Bowser roared.

“If you won’t go, then I’m sure he’ll be more than happy to come here,” Meta Knight said. “After you tromped all over his territory, he won’t be so shy with yours.”

“Grrrr…” Bowser slumped in his throne, turning to look at Peach and Bowser Jr. “This is why you never make deals with other people,” he told the child, who giggled and reached for him. “Always making demands…”

“Now Bowser, you need to go see Mewtwo,” Peach scolded, transferring their son to his father’s lap. “You don’t want to make me mad, do you?” she added sweetly.

A chill ran up Bowser’s spine. “N- no, I don’t,” he grumbled, hefting Junior so the baby could grip his horns. “Grrrrugh, alright. I’ll go.”

Satisfied, Meta Knight nodded and turned to go. “I’ll be outside if you need me, Marth,” he said.

Marth set Kirby down, and Junior climbed out of Bowser’s lap to sniff at him. Soon the two were playing happily, and Marth and Peach were free to talk. Bowser had dropped out of the conversation with a newspaper pulled up over his face.

“So, how are you and Meta Knight liking the new place?” Peach asked, offering Marth a seat at the great table.

“It’s nice,” he said. “I was surprised that Dedede was willing to lend his servants, but considering everything…”

“He’s a big softie,” Peach finished, giggling. “Tea?”

“Thank you. What about you? How are you liking it, er, here?” he glanced around briefly, noticing that the skulls were gone. That was an improvement, at least.

“Oh, it’s lovely!” Peach said. “The garden I planted has really flourished… Junior, stop gnawing the table leg, that’s a good boy.”

“I hardly recognized it,” Marth said, and that was somewhat true. Though the dead trees, barren rocks, and sulfur smell hadn’t changed, it was now all covered by a garden that seemed to have been picked up and moved from somewhere more fitting. It was an odd picture, rather like the couple who lived there.

“Have you heard much from anyone lately?” Peach asked. “Zelda came for a visit the other day, but I simply can’t get anyone else out here. It is rather far.”

“Ike and Link have come over a few times,” Marth said. “And Elice, of course. Though I wish she wouldn’t bring so many sweets for Kirby…” He glanced over to the two children, who were tussling with each other in a heap on the floor. “She never stays around for the sugar hype.”

“I haven’t spoken to Elice in ages!” Peach exclaimed. “How is she liking her position? We all knew she would become governor eventually, but…”

“She likes it very well,” Marth said simply. He knew what was on Peach’s mind, but he didn’t want to talk about his father. Cornelius’ whereabouts were a mystery, and Marth didn’t want to speculate on the matter.

It was a pleasant visit, but there was only so much of Peach’s company that Marth could stand. Her bubbly personality was a bit wearing to those who liked a quieter life. Kirby and Bowser Jr. had fallen asleep in their mothers’ laps when Marth said his goodbyes, promising to come visit again soon.

It was quite late when Marth, Meta Knight, and Kirby returned to their home. This was a site farther away from town than their previous house, but they felt secure here. The ranch-style house was built deep in the forest, with a little clearing around it and plenty of wild pokemon to keep watch. The fresh smell of pine and maple cleared the sulfur smell from Marth’s clothes, and he breathed deeply in relief as he touched down on soft grass.

Kirby had slept the entire way home, nestled in his father’s arms. Meta Knight took him to his room, placing him on the little bed while Marth covered him up. Smiling, Kirby mumbled in his sleep as Marth kissed his cheek. The human gave one last fond look before following Meta Knight into their bedroom.

Today had been a busy one, and Marth realized that now was probably as good a time as they were going to get before hitting the ground running the following morning. “I have some news,” Marth said as he and Meta Knight settled under their blankets.

“If Ike and Link are coming for another visit, tell them to keep their hands to themselves,” Meta Knight grumbled, rolling over and closing his eyes. Last time, Link had gotten slightly tipsy and had tried to pull Meta Knight’s mask off.

“No, it’s not that…” Marth bit his lip, wondering how best to phrase it.

“Your sister’s coming?” Meta Knight mumbled, already drifting off.

“No, not my sister… But we are expecting an arrival.”

This got Meta Knight’s attention. He turned to face Marth, frowning. “Did you receive word from Mewtwo?”

“Not him.”

“From Dedede?”

“No.”

“Then who?” Meta Knight was tired, and a little grumpy. He didn’t feel like one of Marth’s guessing games.

Marth could tell that the knight’s patience was running thin, but he hated to just blurt things out. He played with the edge of the blanket, looking at the ceiling. Finally, he said, “We’re going to need another room built on.”

“Please don’t tell me your sister wants a guest room,” Meta Knight said.

“I told you, it’s not my sister… And it won’t be a guest.”

“Just tell me who’s coming, will you?”

Marth glanced over at the knight, and smiled nervously. “It seems that we’ll have to get the cradle out of storage…”

Meta Knight’s eyes went wide. Marth laughed.

“I’m pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have to end everything on a light, fluffy, sugary note. I can't help it. It's a compulsion.


End file.
